BAJO LOS FOCOS
by kikicullenswan
Summary: La pareja más sólida de Hollywood se separa. Un matrimonio a punto de derrumbarse. Él no está dispuesto a perder a la mujer de su vida. Bella se niega a aceptar el final. Romper no es una opción. Nuevos retos. Antiguos rumores. Y toda una vida bajo los focos. Secuela oficial de Detrás del Objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1**_

 _"PROBLEMAS EN EL PARAÍSO_

 _La que parecía ser la pareja más sólida del Hollywood actual, se separa._

 _Después de que hace seis años se conociera su relación gracias a unas fotos que les captaron manteniendo relaciones sexuales en el Parque Griffith, "supuestamente", dando a conocer entonces su noviazgo, el ahora matrimonio Cullen-Swan ha caído en una profunda crisis que ha acabado con el abandono del hogar familiar por parte del actor._

 _Según fuentes cercanas a la pareja, la crisis familiar comenzó a gestarse tres meses atrás cuando el oscarizado Edward Cullen se perdió el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Benedict, por encontrarse rodando en el desierto de Rangipo, en Nueva Zelanda, la segunda entrega de la bilogía La Búsqueda, que se estrenará el próximo año._

 _La ausencia del actor en el que se dijera fue un complicado parto, acabó con la paciencia de la fotógrafa ya molesta por las constantes murmuraciones sobre un romance entre su marido y la actriz Bree Tanner con quien Cullen comparte cartel en su última película "La Odalisca"._

 _Y es que desde que hace ya seis años, los actores trabajaron juntos_ _en la exitosa "El último partido", la buena química entre ambos ha sido más que comentada._

 _La dupla Cullen - Tanner también ha compartido cartel en la primera entrega de "La Búsqueda" y ambas películas han sido igual de exitosas. Todo indica que éste nuevo filme también lo será._

 _Desde que el pasado marzo se conoció la noticia de la ruptura y posterior divorcio de Bree del cantante del grupo Vampires, Diego Ferland, los rumores sobre un romance entre la joven y Cullen no se hicieron esperar._

 _Según fuentes cercanas, Isabella se habría hecho eco de las murmuraciones y habría dado un ultimátum a su pareja para que cancelara su participación en la última película que éste habría estado rodando con Tanner, algo a lo que el actor se negara generando el consabido malestar en Swan._

 _La situación podía no haber llegado a mayores de no ser por la comentada ausencia del joven en el parto de su hijo quien naciera de forma prematura."_

Bella lanzó sobre la mesita de café la revista que se deslizó sobre ella para caer al otro lado, abierta por las brillantes páginas repletas de fotos de los tres principales protagonistas del artículo que acababa de leer.

Escondió su rostro entre las manos sintiéndose destrozada.

—Calma, Bella —dijo Rosalie, sentada a su lado mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para estrecharla contra ella confortándola. —No tienes que hacer caso a estas tonterías…

—Intento no hacerlo pero no puedo negar que desde que Bree Tanner se separó, ella y Edward se han vuelto demasiado cercanos.

—Trabajan juntos, Bella. Es solo eso. Tú lo sabes.

—No, Rose, yo ya no sé nada. Edward ha cambiado y ya no es el hombre del que me enamoré.

—Eso es una tontería y tú lo sabes. Ese hombre besa el suelo que tú pisas. —le defendió su amiga.

—No lo hace. Ya no. No pensé que fuera a marcharse realmente, pero lo hizo. Así, sin más. —sollozó —Dijo que ya no soporta mis celos, mis miedos e inseguridades.

—¿Es así, Bella? ¿Te sientes insegura respecto a Edward?

—¿Y cómo crees que no lo sentiría? Por Dios, Rose, ¿tú me has visto? —preguntó poniéndose en pie —Tengo seis kilos de más, ojeras y bolsas todo el día, y mis pechos no caben en mis sujetadores, además de estar soltando leche todo el tiempo. Estoy siempre cansada, lloro tanto que creo que me quedaré sin lágrimas. Siento un miedo irracional a hacerle daño a Ben de alguna forma y, aunque sé que soy una madre horrenda, hay momentos que pienso que nuestro matrimonio nunca se habría desmoronado si no hubiésemos tenido un bebé —confesó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos avergonzada —Pensé que el sexo nos ayudaría a sentirnos como antes, pero a causa de la episiotomía, Edward y yo estuvimos casi dos meses sin poder hacer el amor y cuando por fin lo intentamos me dolió tanto que no se atrevió a llegar al final. ¿Cómo podría sorprenderme si mi marido se acabara enredando con otra mujer?

—Por favor —suspiró su amiga —Acabas de dar a luz.

—No es así. Ben tiene casi tres meses y yo no he perdido ni un solo kilo. Físicamente estoy hecha un asco y emocionalmente, me siento una desquiciada. Pero ¿tú has visto a Bree Tanner? Han salido ya los primeros stills de la película y la muy perra está todo el día en ese maldito traje de odalisca, con un vientre súper plano y unas piernas largas y delgadas envueltas en gasas de colores. ¡Si hasta yo me siento atraída por ella!

Rosalie rió divertida hasta que notó que el malestar de su amiga era serio y no algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Y no lo era.

No podía negarse que el disgusto de Bella era real y no se le podía recriminar por ello.

Su matrimonio no estaba pasando un buen momento y que las revistas se hicieran eco de ello, no hacía más que remover su herida.

Tres meses atrás, mientras Edward se encontraba en Nueva Zelanda, rodando su, hasta el momento, última película, en la que, una vez más, compartía cartel con Bree Tanner, Bella, con ocho meses de embarazo, se había puesto de parto.

El parto no había sido fácil y para cuando Benedict nació, sufría de pulmón húmedo por lo que tuvieron que colocarle oxígeno, lo cual resultó para su madre mucho más duro y aparatoso de lo que era en realidad.

En solo un par de días la dolencia fue superada, pero Bella no olvidaba la visión de su pequeño bebé con una máscara de oxígeno mientras ella esperaba a su esposo, que había tardado dos días en llegar a la ciudad.

La vuelta a casa no había sido fácil.

Bella se sentía diferente a lo que siempre había sido. Su cuerpo se veía diferente, su carácter también.

Esos primeros días habían sido difíciles. Sintiéndose tan insegura como se sentía, que las revistas y la prensa comenzaran a hablar sin tapujos de una presunta infidelidad de su esposo con su partenaire, solo ayudó a aumentar su malestar.

Cuando su médico dio el visto bueno para que retomara las relaciones sexuales, su falta de respuesta y el dolor físico que sintió solo sirvieron para aumentar su frustración y resquebrajar un poco más su deteriorada relación matrimonial.

Tres meses después del nacimiento de su hijo y hastiado de las constantes discusiones y reclamos por parte de su esposa, Edward había abandonado el domicilio familiar y se había instalado en el departamento de su amigo Emmett McCarthy.

—¿Cuándo has visto a Edward? —preguntó Rosalie, poniéndose seria.

—Ha venido cada día a ver a Ben pero no ha querido hablar conmigo.

—Tenéis que solucionarlo, Bella. Sería una tontería que os separaseis. Tú lo amas y él a ti y tenéis un hijo en común que os necesita.

—No sé si podremos hacerlo. Sabe cómo me siento respecto a la zorra de Bree y no ha hecho más que mostrarse con ella en coche por toda la ciudad. —refutó Bella, sintiéndose furiosa a la vez que se levantaba para ir a buscar a su hijo que comenzaba a gimotear en su habitación.

En ese mismo momento, Edward, de visita en casa de Tanya, mantenía con su amiga una discusión similar.

—Tienes que volver a casa, Edward —aconsejó Tanya sirviéndole una nueva taza de café.

—No puedo hacerlo ahora mismo —aseguró —Ya no lo soporto, Tan. No puedo darle lo que necesita. No la complazco nunca sin importar lo que haga.

—Tal vez podrías evitar el dejarte ver con Bree todo el tiempo —sugirió la chica.

—Bree, es mi amiga, Tanya, y no voy a alejarme de ella solo por los ridículos celos de Bella. Pero principalmente por el hecho de que trabajamos juntos y ahora mismo tenemos muchos compromisos juntos, no puedo simplemente dejar de ver a Bree. Y no lo haré por los celos de Bella. Sus estúpidas inseguridades ya han acabado con mi paciencia. —gruñó molesto —Que si tiene sobrepeso, que si está fea, que sus pechos no son como eran, que siempre está cansada, que no puede con todo... ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que le amo a ella y siempre la he amado y que nada cambiará sin importar lo que suceda.

—Dios, Edward, tienes que intentar entenderla. Tiene depresión post-parto, es normal, pero necesitará que le ayudes. Se siente fea y su marido está siempre acompañado por la chica más sexy y guapa del momento. No creo que eso ayude mucho.

—Pues si no puede entender que yo quiero estar con ella y no con Bree, entonces que se vaya al diablo.

—No digas eso, Edward, sabes que no lo piensas y no es lo que sientes.

—Ya no sé lo que pienso, Tan —suspiró agotado —Creo que lo más sano será separarnos antes de que acabemos odiándonos.

—No puedes hacer eso, Edward. Amas a Bella y ella a ti.

—Ya no estoy seguro.

—Desde luego que lo estás —refutó Tanya con contundencia —No voy a permitirte que le dejes, Bella te necesita, y tú le necesitas a ella. Habéis pasado por mucho últimamente —le regañó —Bella tuvo un parto complicado, estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo y tú estabas en el otro lado del mundo y tardaste dos días en llegar.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¿Y crees que a mí no me importó perderme el nacimiento de Ben? ¿Crees que no hubiera deseado estar aquí, poder ayudarla, acompañarla en el momento más importante de nuestras vidas? Pero Benedict nació un mes antes de lo previsto, si Bella no se hubiera exigido tanto, probablemente Ben habría nacido en fecha y yo habría estado en el país y tal vez él no hubiera visto comprometida su salud —rugió con indignación.

—No puedes culpar a Bella por el parto prematuro.

—¡Y no la culpo! Pero ella no puede culparme a mí por no haber estado allí.

—Está deprimida, Edward.

—¿Y cree que mejorará si discute conmigo cada día?

—Dios, Edward, no lo entiendes. Bella no lo hace a propósito, simplemente no puede manejarlo.

—Pues yo tampoco puedo manejarlo.

—¿Y crees que la solución es bajar los brazos y dar tu matrimonio por perdido?

—Mierda, Tanya —suspiró hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos para luego pasarlas por sus cabellos desordenándolos —Ya no sé qué hacer.

—Lo que debes hacer es volver a casa.

Su teléfono sonó anunciando la recepción de un mensaje.

Lo miró comprobando que era de Bree Tanner. Su coche se había averiado y le pedía que la recogiera para acudir juntos a una reunión que el director de su última película había fijado para esa tarde.

—Tengo que recoger a Bree —anunció a su amiga que le dedicó una mueca de disgusto.

—Intenta no pasar tanto tiempo con ella, Edward. —le aconsejó Tanya.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Porque, racionalmente o no, eso lastima a Bella —explicó la chica —Y tú no quieres herir a Bella.

Edward la observó pensativo reconociendo en las palabras de su amiga la veracidad de esa frase.

Amaba a su mujer aunque últimamente no estuvieran pasando por su mejor momento. Y nunca podría hacer algo para herirla intencionadamente.

Dio el último trago a su taza de café y se puso en pie.

—Intentaré evitar a la prensa —suspiró —Tengo que irme, cariño —dijo acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla y besar su frente —Cuídate mucho, y cuida tu bebé —agregó acariciando el vientre henchido de Tanya —Dale mis saludos a Rosalie.

—Dáselos tú mismo —rebatió Tanya al escuchar abrirse la puerta principal.

La mirada que Rosalie le dedicó lo congeló en su lugar por su dureza.

—Así que aquí estás —le soltó con rudeza antes de besar suavemente a su esposa acariciando suavemente su vientre.

—Ya me iba.

—Vengo de tu casa —le informó Rosalie —¿O debo decir la casa de Bella? ¿No vas a volver?

—Te agradeceré que no te inmiscuyas en mis problemas con mi mujer, Rose. —gruñó dándole la espalda dispuesto a abandonar la casa.

—Tu mujer es mi mejor amiga y lo está pasando realmente mal por tu culpa —le detuvo Rosalie.

—¿Y crees que yo estoy la mar de feliz? —le soltó con violencia apenas contenida, volteándose a verla.

—No sé cómo estás tú, pero la he visto a ella y no hace más que sufrir por tus putas decisiones, por tu inexplicable relación con la zorra esa de tu compañera y porque te importen una mierda sus sentimientos.

—No voy a discutir mis problemas conyugales contigo, Rosalie, pero si crees que me importan una mierda los sentimientos de Bella es que no me conoces en absoluto.

—Es que no te conozco en absoluto, porque acabo de verte en una página web acompañado de Bree Tanner en no sé cuántas fotos sabiendo que Bella está sufriendo por eso.

—Bella está sufriendo porque es negligente, intransigente, obtusa, celosa e insegura —soltó entre dientes con un gruñido iracundo.

Ambas chicas dieron un respingo ante su rudeza.

—Veo que tienes muy clara tu opinión sobre Bella.

—Vete a la mierda, Rosalie —gruñó saliendo de la casa con un portazo.

* * *

 ** _Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia que espero les guste tanto como la primera parte._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer._**

 ** _Como siempre les recuerdo que les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki_ ** _, donde siempre hay cositas para ver, leer, comentar y discutir._**

 ** _También les recuerdo pasarse por el tráiler que_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _hizo para este fic y cuyo enlace encontrarán en mi perfil._**

 ** _Y para quienes tienen ganas de un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi, aquí lo dejo:_**

 _—No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo Bella por fin._

 _—Acabo de llegar._

 _—Creía que tenías una entrevista hoy, o algo así dijo Dydime hace unos días._

 _En solo unos pocos días, se estrenaría en Los Angeles "La Odalisca", la penúltima película que Edward y Bree habían rodado juntos hacía ya un año._

 _En un principio, no parecía que la película fuera a tener gran repercusión, pero en los últimos meses, a medida que se acercaba la fecha de estreno, la producción había estado recibiendo mucha atención._

 _Por esa razón, Edward y su compañera, Bree, se veían obligados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, entre entrevistas, reportajes y presentaciones._

 _Bella no se imaginaba cómo podría soportar todo el circo que se generaría alrededor de "La Odalisca", con los estrenos, reportajes, y notas de prensa._

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 2**_

Bella estaba en el cuarto oscuro que había en la parte trasera de la casa, sacando de las bandejas con líquidos de revelado, las últimas fotos de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, su marido Edward y Benedict, su hijo.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara solitaria por su mejilla, cuando con una pinza colgó la foto para que se secara.

En la imagen, Edward sostenía junto a su rostro el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo, cuando éste había cumplido un mes.

Las cosas entre ellos no se habían desmoronado aún, cuando había tomado esa foto, aunque los rumores de un romance entre su marido y su coestrella ya comenzaban a hacerse oír.

Pero entonces Edward todavía escuchaba a Bella y no la acusaba de estar insegura, celosa e incluso rayana a la locura.

A través del comunicador infantil escuchó el suave gorjeo de su hijo que le avisaba que no tardaría en gritar demandando su alimento, por lo que se aprestó a salir.

Levantó el receptor y se acercó a la puerta cuando la suave voz de su marido la sorprendió a través del aparato.

No pudo evitar quedarse embelesada mirando la imagen que la pequeña pantalla revelaba.

—Hola, renacuajo —dijo Edward con voz dulce al pequeño, levantándolo de la cuna —Tienes hambre, ¿eh? —sonrió cuando el niño asió su dedo para llevarlo directamente a su boca y chuparlo con fruición. —Estoy seguro de que mamá se ocupará de eso ahora mismo —dijo cuando el niño hizo un gesto de enfado al ver lo infructuoso de su succión.

Después de apagar el receptor, Bella se aseó con rapidez en el lavabo de la planta baja y rauda subió rumbo a la habitación de su pequeño.

No pudo evitar que se le oprimiera el corazón al ver a su marido resoplando en el vientre desnudo del niño mientras le cambiaba el pañal mojado.

—Hola —saludó desde la puerta.

Edward se volteó hacia ella con una alegre sonrisa que se ensombreció al verla. Sin dudas, las constantes discusiones estaban teniendo un fuerte impacto en su relación.

—Hola, Bella. —respondió antes volver la vista a su hijo y recuperar así su sonrisa —Este pequeñín parece hambriento. —dijo colocando el pañal limpio.

—Sí, imagino que sí, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última toma —explicó acercándose a ellos.

—Siéntate.

Bella se sentó en la mecedora y sintiéndose más vergonzosa de lo que debería frente a su marido, desabrochó su camisa y su sujetador para liberar su pecho inflamado.

Edward caminó hasta ella y acercó al bebé dirigiéndole su pequeña boquita al pezón oscurecido en el que ya vislumbraba una diminuta gotita de leche.

Ben se prendió del pecho de inmediato, aferrándose a él con sus manitas y provocando una carcajada en su padre.

—Está hambriento —explicó Bella, cogiendo al niño entre sus brazos.

—No me caben dudas —aseguró Edward sintiéndose embelesado ante la imagen de las dos personas que más amaba, en tan perfecta sintonía.

Cruzó sus piernas y se sentó sobre el suelo alfombrado a los pies de la mecedora.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio con el único sonido de fondo de los fuertes tragos de su hijo.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo Bella por fin.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Creía que tenías una entrevista hoy, o algo así dijo Dydime hace unos días.

En solo unos pocos días, se estrenaría en Los Angeles "La Odalisca", la penúltima película que Edward y Bree habían rodado juntos hacía ya un año.

En un principio, no parecía que la película fuera a tener gran repercusión, pero en los últimos meses, a medida que se acercaba la fecha de estreno, la producción había estado recibiendo mucha atención.

Por esa razón, Edward y su compañera, Bree, se veían obligados a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, entre entrevistas, reportajes y presentaciones.

Bella no se imaginaba cómo podría soportar todo el circo que se generaría alrededor de "La Odalisca", con los estrenos, reportajes, y notas de prensa.

Solo de pensar que en unos cuantos meses más, un año quizá, deberían enfrentar una vez más la misma situación con la película que había obligado a Edward a perderse el momento más importante de sus vidas, sentía su estómago revolverse.

—Sí, la tenía, pero Bree tenía problemas de agenda así que se ha pospuesto hasta mañana.

Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse al escuchar el nombre de la mujer que tanto había llegado a detestar en los últimos meses.

—No sabía que era una entrevista conjunta.

—Lo es. En realidad es una entrevista sobre el estreno para The Hollywood Reporter.

Bella asintió sin dejar de observar al pequeño niño que succionaba su pecho.

—Se está hablando mucho del estreno —comentó, buscando mostrarse despreocupada —Sin dudas estáis teniendo mucha prensa estos días.

—Sí, en realidad creo que nadie se esperaba tanto, pero por alguna razón se ha convertido en la película de moda.

Bella no se atrevió a ponerlo en palabras pero sabía con certeza la razón del creciente interés en una película que, a priori, no había llamado tanto la atención.

Pero la posibilidad de que existiera un romance en ciernes entre los dos actores más reclamados de los últimos años, sumado al hecho de que, un matrimonio que parecía de los más sólidos de la farándula se estuviera desmoronando alrededor de estos protagonistas, obligaba a la prensa a ir allá donde la película se expusiera.

Todos esperaban ver si la complicidad y la química entre Tanner y Cullen era la que los tabloides aseguraban y, de ser así, todos querían ser quien tomara la foto que descubriera el nuevo romance.

Cansado de comer, Ben se adormeció sin soltar realmente el pecho de su madre.

Al momento, los dedos de Edward se estiraron para acariciar la suave mejilla sonrojada.

—Vamos, pequeño holgazán —susurró con ternura —Despierta y sigue comiendo que aún te queda otro pecho —instó sonriente.

Como si hubiese entendido a su padre, Ben volvió a mover sus mejillas y comenzó a chupar con ansiedad.

Edward sonrió y levantó la mirada al rostro de su mujer que le dedicaba la sonrisa más tierna que él recordaba.

Suavemente movió sus dedos y con el dorso pasó de acariciar la mejilla de Ben a acariciar el pecho de la madre.

El corazón de Bella se aceleró y su respiración se volvió más profunda, pero nunca alejó su mirada de los ojos verdes de su hombre.

Edward se irguió en la alfombra para ponerse de rodillas y acercó sus labios a los de Bella que los recibieron entreabiertos.

El beso fue suave y delicado, pero tenía toda la ternura y necesidad acumulada en varias semanas.

Cuando se separaron, los dedos de Edward se entrelazaron en los de Bella.

Sin alejar su mirada de ella, llevó la mano a su rostro y lo acarició con ella.

—Quiero que vengas al estreno conmigo, Bella —susurró, mirándola implorante.

Bella bajó los párpados, sintiéndose dividida.

Quería acompañar a Edward, necesitaba hacerlo, no quería dejarle solo, y menos a solas con Bree Tanner. Pero por otra parte sentía terror de enfrentarse a esa chica y esa nueva debilidad le exasperaba. Ella siempre había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para salir a patear traseros sin amilanarse, pero sentirse desaliñada y fea junto al, elegido una vez más, hombre vivo más sexy del mundo, la ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

—No me pidas eso, Edward, por favor —susurró a su vez, a la vez que cambiaba a Ben de pecho.

—¿Por qué no, mi amor? —gimió Edward dejando caer su mano —Te quiero allí conmigo, Bella.

—Dios, Edward, sabes lo ansiosa que me pone todo esto... acompañarte en la alfombra roja...

—Oh, por favor, Bella. Has acudido conmigo a cientos de alfombras rojas y antes las pisabas sin mí, sin ningún reparo.

—Pero ahora es diferente y lo sabes.

—¿Por qué? —suspiró —¿Qué hay ahora de diferente?

—Nuestro matrimonio nunca había estado en el punto de mira —explicó mirándolo enfadada —Nunca había sido motivo de especulaciones. Ahora, la mujer por quien todo el mundo dice que me has dejado, estará allí, preciosa como solo ella puede serlo.

—¿Y no crees que por fin podríamos acallar todos los rumores si nos presentamos juntos?

—No sabes lo que dices —lloriqueó Bella, levantando a su hijo para colocarlo sobre su hombro y acariciar suavemente su espalda. —La gente me odia, Edward.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién te odia?

—La gente, tu público, tus fans...

—Oh, por favor, Bella... nadie te odia. Eres la mujer que amo, la madre de mi hijo, la mujer que me hace feliz. Mis fans están felices de que sea feliz contigo.

—Tal vez deberías entrar en la red alguna vez —sugirió ella.

—Tal vez tú deberías dejar de hacerlo —retrucó él a su vez.

—Bree Tanner es la niña mimada de Hollywood. La perfecta chica de al lado. Es preciosa, simpática, divertida. Nacida en una familia humilde llegó a ganar un Oscar. Todo el mundo la adora. Y con quién debería estar sino con el chico de oro.

—Pues el chico de oro ya ha elegido a su chica de oro y no tiene intenciones de cambiarla. —rugió molesto —Por favor, cielo. Ven conmigo al estreno...

—No puedo hacerlo, Edward. Será muy duro. Sabes lo que dirá la prensa...

—¿Cuándo me ha importado una mierda lo que dijera la prensa? —replicó él entre dientes, poniéndose en pie molesto.

—Dirán que solo intentamos acallar los rumores, que en realidad nuestro matrimonio está acabado y nuestra presencia juntos es una farsa.

—¿No crees que tal vez podrían decir que vamos juntos a un estreno como lo hemos hecho siempre porque nuestro matrimonio sigue tan sólido y fuerte como siempre ha sido?

—Tal vez podrían decirlo si no te hubieras ido de casa —le reprochó Bella sintiéndose furiosa.

Se puso en pie y dejó al niño en su cuna. Edward miró fijamente la espalda de su mujer sintiéndose herido e iracundo por partes iguales.

—Me fui de casa porque me lo pediste —soltó por fin desdeñoso.

—No te lo pedí —sollozó ella, volteándose a verle.

—¡Me pediste espacio! —rugió elevando los brazos al techo —¡Me pediste espacio porque no podías mirarme mientras tenga que trabajar con Bree Tanner!

—¡Te pedí que dejaras de verla! —gritó Bella exasperada —Te pedí que dejaras de verla porque me siento insegura.

Ben se sobresaltó en su cuna y después de un hipido se largó a llorar.

Bella se volvió a verle nuevamente y lo levantó intentando calmarlo.

Edward reflexionaba las palabras de su mujer pero una vez más, sentía que estaba dándose de cara contra una pared.

—No puedo hacer más —replicó en voz baja —Si te sientes insegura de mí, si no confías en mí, no hay más que pueda hacer. Te amo y te quiero conmigo el día del estreno, pero aceptaré tu negativa, aunque no la comprenda, no la apoye y no me guste. No sé qué hacer para salvar este matrimonio, Bella, pero no puedo salvarlo si tú no lo quieres. —sentenció.

Se acercó a ella pero no la tocó. Desde sus espaldas no vio las lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de su mujer.

Besó la cabeza de su hijo recostada en el hombro de Bella

—Vendré mañana a ver a Ben —dijo abandonando la habitación y la casa sin siquiera detenerse.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, menudo estreno el de la semana pasada!**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

 ** _Les recuerdo que les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _También pasarse por el tráiler que_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _hizo para este fic y cuyo enlace encontrarán en mi perfil._**

 ** _Y dejo pequeño adelanto del próximo capi:_**

Edward bufó antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

 _—Las cosas con Bella no van bien —dijo por fin con un triste suspiro._

 _—Sí, algo he oído. —reconoció Esme._

 _Dejó sobre la encimera los vegetales y se volvió hacia su hijo mirándolo comprensiva._

 _—¿Qué está pasando, Edward? Sé que no es cierto eso que dicen de ti y tu compañera..._

 _—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo con retintín._

 _—Sé que amas a Bella._

 _—Pues parece que ella no lo tiene tan claro —suspiró._

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 3**_

Pasaron horas antes de que Bella reconociera que no estaba dispuesta a perder a su marido.

No porque el matrimonio de Bree se hubiera roto, Bella iba a permitir que destruyera el de ella.

Sintiendo sus fuerzas renovadas, secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se levantó de su cama para ir en busca de su teléfono.

—Belly-Bells, cielo —saludó su gran amigo Riley cuando contestó el teléfono.

—Ry, cariño, te necesito.

—Tú dirás, cielo.

—Tienes tres días para traer tu culo a Los Angeles y conseguirme un traje infartante.

—¿Infartante? ¿A quién quieres provocar un infarto?

—A todo el que se ponga delante, pero básicamente necesito demostrarle a una pequeña zorra que no estoy dispuesta a dejarle ocupar mi lugar al lado de mi marido.

—Así se habla, nena. Tengo lo que necesitas. Mañana a mediodía estaré allí con el vestido justo para ti.

Edward, con una cerveza en la mano, estaba sentado junto a su padre en el sofá del salón de la casa familiar.

Esa noche los Lakers jugaban contra los Mavericks de Dallas y, aunque Edward no tenía la cabeza en el baloncesto, ver el partido con su padre pensó que lo distraería.

—Creo que este es nuestro peor equipo de la historia —comentó Carlisle dando un trago de su botellín.

—Ajá —aceptó Edward sin ánimos de charla.

—Tendríamos que comprar un buen base y un pívot.

—Tienes razón —concordó sin escuchar realmente a su padre.

—Y también un escolta y un alero —agregó Carlisle dedicándole a su hijo una mirada más que significativa que éste ni siquiera notó.

—Supongo que sí —aceptó Edward dando el último trago a su cerveza.

—Y, ya puestos, un quarterback —añadió intentando llamar la atención de su hijo que no se dio cuenta siquiera de la jugarreta de su padre.

—Estaría bien —reconoció él sin escuchar siquiera y sin ver la mueca de disgusto de su padre.

—Edward —le llamó Carlisle obligándole a mirarle —Deberías dejar de venir a ver el baloncesto conmigo y dedicarte a solucionar tus problemas con Bella —aconsejó Carlisle incomodándolo.

—¿Me estás echando? —interrogó con indignación.

—Estoy diciendo que debes ocuparte de lo realmente importante antes de ocuparte de nada más.

—Métete en tus asuntos —replicó molesto poniéndose en pie para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Vosotros sois mis asuntos —discutió Carlisle apenado.

Edward lanzó su botellín vacío al contenedor y abrió la nevera para sacar una nueva cerveza cuando su madre entró a la cocina.

—Edward, cielo, no sabía que estarías en casa. —dijo su madre cariñosa acercándose para besar su mejilla.

—Vine para ver el partido. —explicó recostándose en la isla de la cocina.

—Pudiste traer a Bella y a Ben contigo —comentó Esme, mientras sacaba de la nevera los ingredientes para la cena.

Edward bufó antes de dar un trago a su cerveza.

—Las cosas con Bella no van bien —dijo por fin con un triste suspiro.

—Sí, algo he oído. —reconoció Esme.

Dejó sobre la encimera los vegetales y se volvió hacia su hijo mirándolo comprensiva.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward? Sé que no es cierto eso que dicen de ti y tu compañera...

—Gracias por confiar en mí —dijo con retintín.

—Sé que amas a Bella.

—Pues parece que ella no lo tiene tan claro —suspiró.

Esme tiró de su mano para acercarlo a la mesa y retiró una silla para ella instándolo a sentarse a su lado.

—Cuéntame lo que sucede, cariño.

Edward, frustrado, dejó sobre la mesa su botella y se pasó las manos por el cabello repetidas veces.

—No lo sé, mamá. Según Tanya es depresión post parto, aunque yo no tengo idea. ¿Cuánto se supone que pueda durar una depresión post-parto? Yo solo sé que duda de mí. Está insegura, celosa, qué sé yo. Por un lado se ve fea. Ha ganado algunos kilos con el embarazo y no los ha perdido aún y, por alguna razón tiene la estúpida creencia de que yo la veo fea o no la encuentro igual de atractiva, qué sé yo. El sexo entre nosotros tampoco ha sido fácil.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Esme extrañada.

—Después de la cuarentena, tener sexo fue complicado. Bella ha estado más ocupada en ocultarme los defectos que ella cree que ha ganado en su cuerpo que en relajarse e intentar pasarlo bien. Además, debido a la episiotomía, cuando lo intentamos fue doloroso y a mí me preocupó hacerle daño. El médico nos ha hecho sugerencias, pero Bella, de alguna forma, cree que si no vuelve a ser todo exactamente igual a como era antes de nacer Ben, entonces es que hay algo que está mal.

—¿Y tú cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Amo a mi mujer, mamá. —explicó aunque a su madre no le hiciera falta esa explicación —Amo a Bella y no me importa si tenemos que pasarnos un año sin hacer el amor, pero que yo acepte sin más que no tengamos sexo, no significa que esté haciéndolo con alguien más.

—¿Bella piensa que estás teniendo relaciones con alguien más?

—¡Qué sé yo qué coño piensa Bella! —rugió molesto.

—Ese vocabulario, Edward.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —Qué sé yo lo que piensa Bella. Ni tan solo es clara para decírmelo. Sé que le molesta que salga con Bree, pero no se da cuenta que es parte de mi trabajo.

—¿Mostrarte con esa chica paseando por Los Angeles es parte de tu trabajo? —inquirió su madre suspicaz.

—No, claro que no. Pero, vamos, mamá. Tú sabes perfectamente cómo es esto. Cuando quieren hacerle creer al mundo que tienes algo escabroso que esconder, esos cabro... —se cortó al ver el ceño de su madre —esos malnacidos, te siguen hasta el baño. Desde luego que tendrán fotos mías con Bree, pero es porque no le veo el sentido a tener que entrar y salir por separado a algún lugar cuando por trabajo, vamos a los mismos lugares. No es como si nos estuviésemos viendo o saliendo. Cada foto que hay nuestra es por algo de trabajo.

—¿Por qué te has ido de casa?

—Qué sé yo —bufó —Discutimos, se nos fue de las manos, Bella me pidió espacio y yo cogí mis cosas y me fui a casa de Em. Sé que fue una decisión precipitada y tal vez irracional, pero en ese momento solo sentía que debía largarme de allí antes de hacernos más daño.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

—No lo sé. Por momentos parece que Bella no quisiera solucionarlo. Le pedí que venga conmigo al estreno este viernes pero se negó.

—¿Por qué?

—Por Bree, por la prensa. Dice que mis fans la odian, que quieren que la deje para tener una relación con Bree. Piensa que si vamos juntos al estreno la prensa dirá que lo hacemos solo para acallar rumores y que todo es una farsa.

—Eso no se ve bien, Edward.

—Lo sé.

—Tenéis que solucionarlo , Edward. Por Bella, por Benedict y también por ti. No puedes perder a tu mujer.

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo sé y no voy a perderla, pero tengo qué descubrir qué es lo que necesita Bella, porque ahora mismo no sé qué hacer para recuperarla. —confesó.

—Intentaré ayudarte, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá, pero no creo que a Bella le haga feliz que nadie intervenga.

Las palabras de Edward no amilanaron a su madre, que en ningún momento dejó de pensar en buscar la forma de ayudar a que su hijo y su mujer se reconciliaran.

Aún no había llegado a una decisión cuando llamó a Bella al día siguiente.

—Bella, cielo, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Esme.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño? ¿Y cómo está mi precioso nieto?

—Ben está muy bien. Comiendo mucho y creciendo.

—Lo imagino, cielo. Tendré que ir a verlo pronto. ¿Y tú cómo estás, Bella? —indagó su suegra con un tono maternal.

—Haciendo lo posible por estar mejor —confesó con un suspiro.

—Es maravilloso, cielo. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—No lo sé. El viernes es el estreno de Edward.

—Sí, lo sé —reconoció Esme con tristeza —Edward dice que no quieres acompañarle.

—He cambiado de opinión —explicó con altanería —Es importante para él y es importante para mí. No voy a perder a mi marido, no sin luchar.

—Bien, cariño. Así se habla —la apoyó Esme con firmeza —Edward te ama, Bella, y tú a él. Lucha por vuestro matrimonio, Bella.

—Lo haré, Esme —aseguró antes de cortar la llamada para recibir a su amigo Riley.

Riley llegó a la casa con todo un arsenal de vestidos, trajes y joya, y se pasaron la tarde entera con pruebas de vestuario.

Para cuando llegó la noche del viernes, Bella se miró al espejo, sintiéndose más confiada de lo que se había sentido los últimos tres meses.

El vestido que Riley le había entregado, el peinado y maquillaje que su estilista habían hecho para ella la hacían lucir espectacular y por un momento sintió que no debía temer enfrentarse a Bree Tanner.

Benedict dormía en su habitación, Shelley, su niñera, atenta al pequeño, y Bella, dando vueltas por su habitación, esperando que Edward llegara a recogerla.

Escondió su nerviosismo en el fondo de sí y abandonó la habitación cuando escuchó el portón de entrada abriéndose.

Edward, iba tan enfrascado en su teléfono móvil, intercambiando mensajes con Dydime, quien desde el teatro le iba informando el desarrollo del evento, que no se percató de que el coche se adentraba en su propia casa.

Cuando Raoul, el chofer que se encargaba de sus traslados para estos eventos, detuvo el coche bastante antes de lo que esperaba, por fin levantó la vista.

Extrañado miró de Raoul a Emmett sentado en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió algo nervioso.

—Bella me llamó para pedirme que nos pasáramos por aquí un momento —le explicó Emmett preocupándole.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Y por qué no me llamó a mí? —preguntó sorprendido a la vez que se apeaba del coche.

Por un momento se preocupó de que hubiera sucedido algo con Ben, por lo que rápidamente subió los escalones de la entrada.

—¿Bella? —llamó en cuanto abrió la puerta y entró en la casa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y su respiración se atascó en cuanto vio a su mujer bajando la escalera.

Bella se veía increíblemente hermosa.

Con un vestido negro encorsetado que levantaba sus pechos de una forma increíblemente sexy y una amplia falda con vuelos, el cabello con suaves ondas a un lado y un maquillaje ahumado y sensual, era como una visión. Una exquisita visión.

—Bella —susurró —¿Qué...?

Bella sonrió cuando llegó hasta él al final de la escalera.

—Creía que me habías invitado a un estreno —comentó mirándolo seductora.

—Dios, nena, sí —suspiró estrechándola entre sus brazos —Gracias, cielo. Gracias por venir conmigo.

—Vamos, despidámonos de Ben y démonos prisa que no querrás llegar tarde.

—Desde luego, vamos.

El coche oscuro se detuvo al comienzo de la alfombra roja del teatro.

A la distancia, sobre la alfombra roja, Bella pudo ver a Bree Tanner junto a su asistente y su guardaespaldas, bajando de su coche y saludando a la multitud que la esperaba. Enfundada en un largo vestido naranja con transparencias que solo ella era capaz de lucir con tanto estilo y sensualidad, era capaz de amedrentar a la más valiente, y Bella últimamente no se consideraba especialmente valiente.

No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, pero no quiso demostrarle a Edward su aprensión.

La sonrisa de su marido y el regocijo con el que él la miraba le impedían arruinar ese momento con sus dudas y sus miedos.

—Estamos aquí —anunció Emmett conectándose con Dydime que ya les esperaba en la alfombra roja.

Instintivamente la mano de Bella se apretó sobre la de su marido que le devolvió el apretón tranquilizándola.

—Estás preciosa y todos van a verlo —le aseguró llevándose su mano a los labios.

—Sólo espero que las cámaras no encuentren todos los kilos que me sobran. —dijo temerosa.

—Tienes todo lo que una mujer debe tener, en los lugares exactos y en la medida justa para volverme loco —susurró Edward en su oído antes de deslizar sus labios por el cuello desnudo de su mujer.

Emmett les interrumpió antes de que Bella pudiera responder.

—Dydime dice que ya debéis bajar. —les informó antes de bajar del coche para abrir la puerta.

Los flashes se dispararon en cuanto Edward pisó la alfombra a sus pies. Periodistas y público en general se voltearon hacia él intentando conseguir su atención llamándole a gritos, pero fue unos momentos después cuando realmente todo explotó.

Edward les dedicó una sonrisa y un saludo con su brazo en alto antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia el coche y ayudar a bajar a su mujer.

La presencia de Bella, hermosa, sexy, impactante y deslumbrantemente sonriente, acompañando a un Edward exultante, guapísimo, completamente atento y pendiente de su mujer, era lo que la prensa había estado esperando aun sin saberlo.

La larga línea de periodistas abandonó al resto de asistentes para dedicarse a fotografiar a la pareja que, desde hacía ya más de tres meses, antes del nacimiento de su primer hijo, Benedict, no se habían dejado ver juntos.

Y en ese momento todos los allí presentes lo supieron, Bree Tanner era la protagonista del filme que se exhibía ese día pero, sin lugar a dudas, Bella Swan, preciosa, sexy y dueña de una envidiable figura a tan solo tres meses de haber dado a luz, se había convertido en la protagonista de la alfombra roja.

Dydime se acercó a la pareja para explicarle a Edward los planes de la noche.

Edward decidió empezar acercándose al público para posar para los fans y firmar autógrafos. Después, de regreso a la alfombra sería el turno de los periodistas, querrían fotos de la pareja, de Edward en solitario y desde luego, de Edward con Bree y también con el resto del elenco.

Desde su lugar, Bella vio las miradas que Bree les dedicaba a ella y a su marido, cuando Dydime se acercó a ella después de dejar a Edward junto a su público.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —le susurró la mujer intentando ocultar sus labios de los periodistas —Y tu presencia aquí me hace, sin dudas, la vida mucho más fácil.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Bella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ya me estaba hartando de tener que filtrar las preguntas sobre vuestro matrimonio además de que estaba perdiendo fuerza mi "Sin comentarios".

—Lo siento, Dydime, espero acallar algo los rumores. ¿Crees que será posible?

—Lo será —afirmó la publicista —Solo necesitaremos que Bree colabore.

—¿No crees que le interese acallar los rumores?

—Creo que publicitariamente, Bree es la más beneficiada en todo este embrollo —le explicó Dydime mirándola apenada.

—Y yo la más perjudicada —comprendió Bella.

—Me temo que sí —reconoció la mujer. —Pero hoy todo va a cambiar —prometió Dydime llenándola de esperanza.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por leer. Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

 ** _Les espero como siempre en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _hizo para este fic._**

 ** _Y dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi:_**

 _—Hola, Bella._

 _—Hola, Bree. —respondió volteándose a ver a la chica._

 _—¿No bebes champagne? Está delicioso e ideal para celebrar este estreno, ¿no crees? La película será un éxito. Es fantástica._

 _—Sí, creo que lo es. Estáis todos muy bien —dijo Bella sintiéndose una hipócrita —Pero no bebo alcohol ahora mismo. Estoy amamantando —explicó._

 _—Ah, sí, es verdad —reconoció la chica —El pequeño Benedict —dijo con retintín mientras la observaba de arriba abajo incomodándola con su sonrisa apreciativa —Te ves estupenda, por cierto —comentó con un tono que sonó demasiado falso para Bella._

 _—Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien._

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 4**_

El paseo por la alfombra roja fue igual a cualquier otro paseo de los que Bella había estado siendo partícipe en los últimos seis años junto a su marido.

Pero este camino estaba resultando más duro de lo que ninguno lo había sido.

La prensa y el público les requirieron a Edward y Bree en numerosas ocasiones, para fotografiarles juntos y por separado.

La prensa también hizo de Bella foco de sus atenciones y le fotografiaron a solas y con su marido.

Hablaron con ella interesándose por su pequeño hijo y su regreso al trabajo y las alfombras rojas.

Bella se mostró distendida aunque en su interior los nervios estuvieran pudiendo con ella.

Edward se mantuvo a su lado durante los primeros momentos pero luego de verla tan confiada y relajada no dudó en dejarla por su cuenta mientras él se ocupaba de atender a sus fans, la prensa y todos los requerimientos de su publicista, aunque siempre volvía a su lado para darle un beso suave, hacerle una caricia o dedicarle su cariño y su sonrisa exultante.

Cuando finalmente entraron a la sala, entrelazó su mano con la de su esposa y durante casi dos horas le dedicó su atención y apoyo.

Bella sentía las suaves caricias de Edward en su mano cada vez que ella se tensaba ante las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla de su marido besándose, acariciándose o incluso llevándose a la cama a una preciosísima Bree Tanner con su cuerpo de infarto casi desnudo y cubierto por gasas de distintos colores que ocultaban su sexo aun cuando lo que sugerían acababa siendo aún más excitante.

Cuando por fin acabó la proyección, con Bree Tanner aún semidesnuda retorciendo una daga en el pecho de Edward, los actores y el director subieron al escenario para responder las preguntas de la prensa e invitarles a los asistentes a la fiesta post estreno.

Bella entró a la fiesta con Edward y su marido fue inmediatamente alejado de ella.

Eso no era un problema ya que ella conocía la gente suficiente en esa fiesta como para estar en todo momento acompañada, pero sentir sobre ella las miradas especulativas y muchas veces sarcásticas de Bree Tanner, la mantenían especialmente perturbada.

Bella se había acercado a la barra de bebidas donde le entregaron un zumo de naranja. La voz de Bree sonó a sus espaldas contrariándola.

—Hola, Bella.

—Hola, Bree. —respondió volteándose a ver a la chica.

—¿No bebes champagne? Está delicioso e ideal para celebrar este estreno, ¿no crees? La película será un éxito. Es fantástica.

—Sí, creo que lo es. Estáis todos muy bien —dijo Bella sintiéndose una hipócrita —Pero no bebo alcohol ahora mismo. Estoy amamantando —explicó.

—Ah, sí, es verdad —reconoció la chica —El pequeño Benedict —dijo con retintín mientras la observaba de arriba abajo incomodándola con su sonrisa apreciativa —Te ves estupenda, por cierto —comentó con un tono que sonó demasiado falso para Bella.

—Gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien.

—Es decir —se corrigió Bree —, para ser una mujer que acaba de dar a luz, te ves realmente bien.

Bella forzó una sonrisa, pero supo que la joven había notado claramente su malestar. Y también lo había disfrutado.

—Gracias.

—¿Ya has pasado por el quirófano?

—¿El quirófano?

—Sí, ya sabes, un cirujano plástico. Me imagino que todo esfuerzo es poco para conservar ese delicioso marido que tú tienes —sonrió Bree dedicándole una mirada sarcástica.

—¿Crees que debería realizarme una cirugía para poder conservar a mi marido? —indagó con voz ronca, intentando mantener a raya su ira.

—Todos saben lo que un embarazo le hace al cuerpo de una mujer. El vientre nunca queda igual de firme, los pechos… ya sabes… aunque estoy segura que existen todo tipo de prendas para mantener una apariencia perfecta, todos sabemos que los hombres necesitan algo más que la apariencia.

Bella le dedicó su mejor mirada despectiva antes de hablar.

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente insegura de su cuerpo y de su matrimonio, como para tener, además, que hacer frente a los maliciosos comentarios de la mujer que, descaradamente, intentaba meterse en la cama de su marido.

Pero sin importar lo insegura que se sintiera en su interior, ella no permitiría que esa maliciosa niñata lo notara o lo disfrutara.

—Imagino que tú no tienes ninguno de estos problemas. —dijo con un tono irónico.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Ya sabes que es parte de mi trabajo mantenerme completamente en forma. ¿Cómo, si no, podría haber dado vida a una sexy odalisca? ¿Te lo imaginas? Una odalisca con el vientre flácido. —rió divertida.

—Desde luego —aceptó Bella con una sonrisa completamente falsa —Imagino también que crees que esa condición es la que te facilitará meterte en la cama de mi marido —agregó con una atemorizante calma.

Bree dio un respingo mostrándose más ofendida de lo que tenía derecho.

—Oh, claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Bella la observó seriamente en silencio, el tiempo suficiente para ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Qué tal si dejamos de aparentar que no quieres tener un lío con mi marido y reconoces que sería perfecto para tu carrera y supongo que también para tu ego conseguir llevártelo a tu cama?

Bree mantuvo su rostro impasible durante unos instantes, antes de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no tardará en llegar allí —replicó con malicia.

—¿A tu cama?

—Tal vez ni siquiera lo hagamos en la cama. Si mal no recuerdo, a Edward Cullen siempre le ha gustado hacerlo en lugares públicos. Ya sabes, a mí tampoco me importaría hacérnoslo en un parque… —agregó ladina.

Bella se sonrojó sintiéndose furiosa y su respiración se aceleró frenética mientras se obligaba a mantener la calma. Una calma que no sentía y que la joven actriz no hacía nada por fomentar.

Inspiró profundamente antes de hablar con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de infligir a su tono.

—Eres una ingenua si crees que Edward se enredará contigo. Edward nunca haría algo así. Y puedes estar segura de que no estará muy contento contigo cuando le explique esta conversación. —argumentó dedicándole a la chica una sonrisa de suficiencia que Bree, fácil y rápidamente, hizo desaparecer.

—¿Crees que es una buena idea explicarle nuestra charla a Edward? ¿Qué crees que pensará cuando yo lo desmienta? Seguramente pensará que es una más de las invenciones de su celosa y casi desquiciada mujer para destruir la amistad sincera que yo le profeso.

—Edward nunca dudaría de mí. —rebatió Bella incómoda.

—¿Y por qué habría de dudar de mí? Él y yo somos amigos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Nuestra amistad siempre ha sido sincera y cercana. En cambio, tú… —dijo mirándola condescendiente —todos sabemos que después del trauma del nacimiento de tu hijo no estás bien…

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué coño estás insinuando?

—Oh, no, no estoy insinuando que estés loca —rió la chica burlona —Lo que te sucede es casi normal y les sucede a muchas mujeres después de convertirse en madres. Te sientes insegura, insegura de ti y de tu marido… Es normal, tu marido, el hombre que cada año es declarado el hombre vivo más sexy… Siempre rodeado de mujeres hermosas, perfectas, que nunca están cansadas o con ojeras… No es extraño que los cambios que ha sufrido tu cuerpo te afecten más que lo normal…

—Estás loca y eres una arpía venenosa —rugió furiosa.

—Tal vez, pero no es de mí de quien Edward tiene dudas —agregó sonriente en voz muy baja, antes de levantar el rostro con una sonrisa resplandeciente —Edward, querido… —dijo cortando cualquier posible respuesta de Bella, cuando Edward apoyó su mano en la baja espalda de su mujer —Estaba aquí diciéndole a Bella lo estupenda que se ve.

Edward sonrió con orgullo besando la sien de su mujer, que temblaba aún iracunda por la confrontación de la que había sido partícipe.

—Mi mujer es estupenda —recalcó sintiéndose orgulloso.

—Ya lo creo —rió Bree antes de alejarse de ellos para atender a su agente.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? —indagó algo nervioso pero intentando mostrarse despreocupado.

Había estado observando a la distancia a su mujer hablando con la mujer que él sabía la ponía de los nervios y, conociéndola como la conocía, la había visto alterarse e intentar mantener la compostura.

No imaginaba qué podían haber estado hablando, pero cuando por fin pudo librarse de los periodistas y acercarse a ella, Bree se había mostrado completamente despreocupada y nada parecía indicar que hubiesen estado discutiendo.

Bella estaba algo más tensa, pero, tristemente, en los últimos meses, él había comenzado a desistir de intentar entender a su mujer o lo que ella sentía.

—Odio a esa mujer —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Qué?

—La odio —repitió —Lo único que busca es meterse en tu cama…

Las palabras de Bella lo deprimieron por lo ridículas y repetitivas que le sonaban.

Había pensado que por fin Bella podría confirmar que no había nada entre él y Bree pero parecía que ella nunca acababa de confiar en él y él no sabía a qué se debía esa situación.

Ellos habían vivido situaciones similares a esa por cientos en los años que llevaban juntos. No podía recordar cuántas veces le habían vinculado falsamente con una u otra mujer, y Bella nunca había dudado de él en lo más mínimo, pero algo había en ese momento que le hacía dudar todo el tiempo y él ya se estaba hartando de su constante desconfianza.

—Ahora no, Bella —pidió él con tono cansado.

—Es que…

—Por favor, ahora no —le cortó —, déjalo estar de una vez. No arruines esta noche también… —pidió y Bella acusó el golpe con sus ojos inundándose de lágrimas.

—No intento arruinar tu noche —gimoteó herida.

—Entonces no lo hagas —repitió él una vez más clavando su mirada dolida en ella.

Fue en ese momento que Bella supo que había perdido. Bree tenía razón. Con sus constantes reproches y acusaciones había perdido la confianza de su marido.

Él ya no creía en sus palabras, dudaba de ella y de cualquier reclamo que ella pudiera tener.

Ella era la única culpable y si alguna vez Edward decidiera dejarla para estar con Bree Tanner, ella sería la única culpable de haberlo empujado allí.

Edward nunca le sería infiel, ella lo sabía, era demasiado honesto para hacer algo así, pero nada le impediría enamorarse de alguien más y decidir que lo mejor era que ellos siguieran sus caminos por separado.

Y ella no podría permitirlo. Por Benedict, por Edward y, desde luego, por ella misma.

Porque ella no podría ser feliz con nadie más que con Edward y ella no podría siquiera respirar sin él.

No sabía cómo recuperar a su marido, pero sabía qué debía evitar para continuar alejándolo de ella.

Inspiró profundamente ante la mirada atenta del hombre al que amaba y decidió ignorar a la joven morena que la observaba a la distancia con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Tienes razón —aceptó —No voy a arruinar tu noche.

—Nuestra noche, Bella. Ésta es nuestra noche —le corrigió él.

—Nuestra noche —repitió ella sonriendo para calmarle apoyando su mano en el pecho masculino —Voy un momento al tocador —se disculpó antes de alejarse bajo la atenta mirada de su marido.

Y por el resto de la noche, disimuló su malestar, esbozó su mejor sonrisa y solo demostró cariño y confianza a su marido.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y como siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil encuentran el link del tráiler que_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _hizo para este fic._**

 ** _Y dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

 _—Que decidieras acompañarme me ha hecho infinitamente feliz —reconoció embelesado con sus dedos recorriendo el rostro, cuello y brazos desnudos de la chica._

 _—No fue una decisión fácil de tomar —confesó levantando su rostro para enfocar la mirada en la de su marido._

 _—¿Por qué no, nena? —gimió él reflejando en su voz la angustia que le provocaba la relación tensa que él y su mujer estaban llevando en los últimos tiempos. —¿En qué otro sitio deberías haber estado, Bella?_

 _—Sabes bien cuánto me cuesta pararme a su lado y simular que no la odio —gruñó Bella molesta intentando alejarse del cuerpo de su marido._

 _—No es justo que me castigues a mí porque Bree te molesta —se quejó él._

 ** _Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 5**_

—Hoy ha sido una noche maravillosa —murmuró Edward cuando el coche se acercaba a la casa.

Bella, exhausta, se recostaba entre sus brazos sosteniendo los tacones sobre su regazo.

En la parte delantera del coche, Emmett y Raoul hacían oídos sordos a la conversación que su jefe mantenía con su esposa.

—Que decidieras acompañarme me ha hecho infinitamente feliz —reconoció embelesado con sus dedos recorriendo el rostro, cuello y brazos desnudos de la chica.

—No fue una decisión fácil de tomar —confesó levantando su rostro para enfocar la mirada en la de su marido.

—¿Por qué no, nena? —gimió él reflejando en su voz la angustia que le provocaba la relación tensa que él y su mujer estaban llevando en los últimos tiempos. —¿En qué otro sitio deberías haber estado, Bella?

—Sabes bien cuánto me cuesta pararme a su lado y simular que no la odio —gruñó Bella molesta intentando alejarse del cuerpo de su marido.

—No es justo que me castigues a mí porque Bree te molesta —se quejó él.

Bella se sintió furiosa y se alejó de él tanto como el asiento trasero del coche se lo permitió.

El coche se detuvo frente a la entrada delantera de la casa y Bella aprovechó el ímpetu de su furia para bajar de él, sin esperar que Emmett abriera su puerta como era su intención.

—Bree no me molestaría si tú no le dieras cabida en tu vida privada —espetó iracunda antes de cerrar con un golpe la puerta del coche.

Edward bufó molesto dejándose caer contra el asiento.

—¿Edward? —le llamó Raoul mirándole interrogante a través del espejo retrovisor.

Suspiró sintiéndose exhausto mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—No hace falta que me esperéis, Raoul, no sé cuánto podría tardar si es que logro al menos que me escuche.

—No me importa esperar si necesitas que te lleve al centro. —aseguró su chofer a la vez que Emmett volvía a ocupar su lugar como copiloto.

—Sí que nos importa, Raoul —le contradijo el joven —Que tome uno de sus coches si su mujer lo echa de casa —agregó el moreno burlón —Yo tengo una rubia esperando en mi departamento y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla esperando por los problemas conyugales de estos dos.

—No te preocupes, Raoul —le tranquilizó bajando del todoterreno para dirigirse a la casa tras su mujer.

Bella se sentía furiosa y frustrada.

Después de haber pasado la que creía sería una noche importante para su matrimonio y su familia, ésta se había arruinado con solo un par de frases equivocadas.

Sintiéndose herida buscaba calmarse mientras se desvestía y desmaquillaba en el gigantesco baño de su habitación, preparándose para amamantar a su hijo que, tal como le comentara Shelley, la niñera, no tardaría en despertar reclamando su alimento.

Molesta, se deshizo de su ropa y se cubrió con su bata de seda negra antes de dirigirse a la habitación infantil donde esperaba encontrar al pequeño Benedict, aún en su cuna.

Se sobresaltó al entrar y ver en la mecedora a Edward haciéndole carantoñas y arrumacos a su pequeño primogénito que reía apresando entre sus manitas regordetas las mejillas de su padre.

—Edward —exclamó sorprendida de verle allí —Pensé que te habrías ido —dijo y luego se maldijo por la agresividad de su comentario.

Lo último que Edward deseaba era discutir con su mujer, por lo que prefirió ignorar su comentario.

—Ben acaba de despertarse —le dijo en su lugar —Ya le he cambiado el pañal, pero creo que no quiere esperar más por la comida y no se conformará conmigo —dijo sonriéndole con ternura al pequeñín.

—No termina de aceptar el biberón. Nunca queda realmente saciado —explicó Bella sonriendo a la vez que se sentaba junto a Edward y cogía a su pequeño en brazos.

Ante la mirada embelesada de su marido, el hombre al que amaba, abrió su bata y liberó su níveo pecho para acercarlo a la boca ávida del niño que se aferró a él con desespero.

—Este es uno de los momentos favoritos de mi vida —murmuró Edward ante la imagen de las dos personas que más amaba en su vida, compartiendo ese momento de exquisita comunión.

Bella levantó la vista del rostro regordete de su hijo para fijarla en el de su padre.

No por casualidad, las revistas seguían eligiéndole año tras año, el hombre vivo más sexy.

Sentado junto a ella, en la mecedora doble, con el cabello despeinado, la corbata colgando de su cuello, los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, revelando parte de su pecho cubierto por suave vello cobrizo, y el rostro relajado y apacible, era la imagen viva de la sensualidad.

—¿Qué momento? —preguntó Bella con un susurro intentando no romper el mágico ambiente que se había creado entre ellos ante la presencia dulce e inocente de Benedict.

—Éste —dijo señalando con sus dedos a las dos personas junto a él. —Ben y tú. Las dos únicas personas sin las cuales no puedo vivir, compartiendo este momento mágico e íntimo.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro reflejó una mueca de angustia que lo desestabilizó.

—Te amo, Edward —sollozó la chica bajando la mirada —Y no quiero pelear —gimoteó intentando reprimir la lágrimas que saltaron de sus ojos.

—Ni yo, nena —aseguró él atrayéndola hacia él con el brazo sobre sus hombros —Yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo —aseguró.

—Pero yo no puedo seguir así —lloriqueó —Esa mujer… —gruñó.

—Shh, shh —la instó su marido —Ahora no, nena… ahora no… Este momento es nuestro, cielo, de nosotros tres, no lo empañemos ahora —pidió.

Bella sabía que tendrían que hablar sobre ello, antes o después, pero entendió a Edward y supo que no podía permitir que esa mujer que tanto la atormentaba fuera capaz de empañar uno de esos momentos maravillosos con su hijo y su marido.

Desde que Edward había abandonado el hogar familiar, ella se encontraba amamantando a su hijo sola, la mayor parte de las veces. Tener a su marido allí, con ellos, disfrutando de esos pocos minutos tan íntimos e importantes para su familia, no era algo que estuviese dispuesta a permitir que Bree Tanner les arrebatara.

Sintiéndose más tranquila, se recostó en el cuerpo de su marido, quien la rodeó con sus brazos para compartir ese momento en cómodo silencio.

Benedict se durmió cuando Bella lo alimentaba de su segundo pecho. Dio unas pocas succiones más cuando Edward risueño acarició las mejillas regordetas buscando despertarle.

—Creo que tiene suficiente por hoy —dijo Bella separando al bebé de su pecho.

Edward lo tomó de entre sus brazos y lo recostó contra su pecho a fin de ayudarle a eliminar el aire que hubiera ingerido, ante la mirada devota de su mujer.

Cuando el ritual hubo acabado, se levantó de la mecedora y llevó al niño hasta su cuna, donde lo recostó después de besarle.

Encendió el intercomunicador que había junto a la cuna y cogió el receptor.

En silencio se acercó a su mujer y tomó su mano entre las de él. Tiró de ella sin decir palabra y la dirigió a la habitación que ambos habían compartido durante los últimos cinco años, y que él había abandonado hacía poco más de una semana.

Se recostó en la puerta en cuanto entraron y tiró de su mujer para rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo con seriedad —y no estoy dispuesto a perderte.

—Yo te amo a ti, Edward —reconoció ella a su vez —Y puedes estar seguro de que no quiero perderte, pero todo lo que está pasando me supera… y no sé manejarlo. —gimoteó la chica acongojada.

—No hay nada que manejar, nena —le contradijo —Te amo, me amas, eso es todo lo que importa. Bree Tanner no es nadie y no voy a dejar que se interponga entre nosotros, en nuestra familia. Tú, Benedict y yo, es todo lo que hay en el mundo y es de lo único que vamos a ocuparnos.

Sin alejar su mirada de la de ella desanudó el cinturón de la bata de Bella y la deslizó cayendo por sus brazos hasta quedar arrugada sobre la alfombra.

Bella escondió su mirada sintiéndose incómoda ante la atenta mirada de su marido.

Allí, de pie frente a él, cubierta por un conjunto de algodón negro, no acababa de sentirse sexy con su vientre flácido y sus pechos enormes.

Edward por su parte, no podía dejar de respirar erráticamente ante la visión semidesnuda de la mujer a la que amaba.

Sin alejar su mirada de ella ni un centímetro, se deshizo de su corbata, y su camisa, dejándolas caer al suelo junto a la ropa de ella.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —murmuró con ternura.

—Yo…

—Shh, no discutas conmigo, estás preciosa… —repitió asiendo la mano de la chica para dirigirla a su cama.

La tumbó sobre la cama y se tumbó junto a ella.

Durante minutos que se alargaron eternamente, recorrió su cuerpo con besos, caricias, lametazos y suaves mordiscos.

Bella se retorcía excitada y Edward sentía su miembro agitarse excitado ante la respuesta caliente y desinhibida de su mujer.

Acostándose sobre ella le desabrochó el sujetador y lo lanzó sobre la alfombra. Llevó sus manos a los pechos turgentes y los amasó deleitándose con la visión del rostro de su mujer desencajado por el placer.

Llevó su boca al erguido y oscuro pezón derecho mientras su mano brindaba atenciones al otro pecho. Chupó, lamió, mordió y succionó hasta que sintió en su boca el sabor de unas dulces gotas de leche materna.

—Entiendo que Ben se deleite con tus pechos —murmuró burlón, pasando a dedicar su atención al otro pecho.

Bella sonrió aunque su mente estaba muy lejos, caliente y excitada.

—¿No vas a desnudarte?

—Deberás hacerlo tú, si lo deseas…

Con una sonrisa Bella llevó sus manos a los pantalones masculinos y los desabotonó para bajarlos junto con sus bóxer.

Edward se levantó con rapidez y acabó de desnudarse para volver a tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de su mujer.

—Dios, Bella, te amo tanto y te necesito tanto… —suspiró colando su mano bajo las bragas de su mujer.

Bella se tensó. Aun sintiéndose tan excitada como se sentía no pudo evitar tensarse cuando los dedos de su marido acariciaron la raja de su sexo hasta alcanzar el inflamado nudo de nervios que lo coronaba.

Inspiró profundamente intentando relajarse y volver al estado de completo abandono excitado que había sentido antes, pero no fue fácil y, de alguna forma su marido lo notó.

Bajó sus labios sobre el cuello femenino y lo mordisqueó buscando calmarla.

—Shh —susurró en su oído —, relájate, cariño…

Bella lo intentó, podía jurar que lo intentaba pero algo en su cuerpo no se sentía bien.

Sintiéndose desesperada, llevó sus manos a sus bragas y las deslizó por sus caderas para acabar de desnudarse.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —suplicó ansiosa y necesitada.

Necesitada, casi desesperada por sentir a su marido en lo más profundo de su interior, y ansiosa y temerosa por, una vez más, no poder hacerlo, le obligó a acostarse entre sus piernas.

—Hazme el amor, Edward, por favor —rogó y cerró sus ojos fuertemente intentando aguantar las lágrimas que los anegaban.

—Shh, nena, por favor… relájate, cariño… —suplicó él, bastante más aterrorizado de lo que ella se sentía.

Con su mano intentó acariciar nuevamente su clítoris pero ella se lo impidió.

—Por favor, házmelo. Te necesito dentro de mí —suplicó casi obligándolo a penetrarla.

Se sentía dividido. Ansiaba hacerle el amor a Bella porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba, ella necesitaba ese momento entre ellos porque necesitaba volver a sentirse segura, pero por otra parte, podía sentir en sus dedos la tensión en el sexo de su mujer y sabía que sería imposible penetrar en su cuerpo.

—No, cariño… no estás preparada, nena —dijo intentando calmarla —Tienes que relajarte…

—Estoy relajada —mintió.

—No lo estás —replicó él dedicándose a besar su cuerpo intentando ponerla otra vez a tono.

—Sí, lo estoy, Edward. Por favor —suplicó llorosa, asiendo entre sus manos el rígido miembro de su marido para dirigirlo a su sexo.

—Bella, por favor —rogó él intentando alejarse.

—Por favor, tú, Edward —lloriqueó —Por favor…

Sus lágrimas rompieron a su marido y desesperado, ansioso y confundido intentó complacerla.

Llevó su pene a la abertura de Bella y lo coló entre los labios de su sexo. Intentó empujar un poco más pero la resistencia del cuerpo de Bella se lo impidió.

—Hazlo, Edward —pidió Bella retorciendo su rostro por el dolor.

Edward lo intentó pero no fue capaz de continuar sabiendo cuánto estaba lastimando a la mujer que amaba.

—No puedo hacerlo, nena. No puedo hacerlo si te hace daño —resopló alejando su miembro y dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de Bella.

Las lágrimas de Bella desbordaron sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Bella… cielo… —le llamó pero ella se alejó de él.

Con rapidez saltó de la cama y levantó la bata que había llevado puesta anteriormente para cubrirse con ella de espaldas a su marido.

—Deberías irte —dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—No, Bella, espera, nena —le llamó desesperado pero ella no le escuchó.

—Deberías irte —repitió y abandonó rauda la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por leer._**

 ** _Les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _hizo para este fic._**

 ** _Y aquí dejo un adelanto del próximo capi:_**

 _—Bella —le llamó con suavidad sobresaltándola —Bella, nena, no llores —pidió acercándose a ella._

 _Bella se alejó de él de un salto disparado, haciéndolo suspirar con cansancio._

 _—Será mejor que te vayas, Edward —riñó ella sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara._

 _—No voy a irme, Bella —suspiró frustrado —ésta es mi casa y ésta es mi familia. No voy a irme sin solucionar esto._

 _—No hay nada que solucionar —esgrimió Bella molesta —Ve a obtener en otra parte lo que es evidente que yo soy incapaz de darte —rugió y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por su rostro._

 _Edward se pasó las manos repetidamente por los cabellos sintiendo cómo una vez más, la ira iba apoderándose de él._

 _Sus discusiones con Bella estaban comenzando a resultar ridículas._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 6**_

Edward bufó molesto dejándose caer sobre el colchón.

Sintiéndose exhausto e impotente vio a su mujer abandonar la habitación presurosa después de envolverse en la bata de seda que había junto a la cama.

Intentó calmar su errática espiración y su ardiente desazón, antes de que ésta se convirtiera en furia y frustración, para poder ir tras Bella.

Cuando por fin sintió que sería capaz de hablar con ella manteniendo su irascibilidad a raya, se vistió y abandonó la habitación.

Bella estaba acurrucada en el mullido sillón que había junto a la cuna de Benedict.

Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que su rostro, mientras el llanto silencioso le provocaba suaves estremecimientos.

—Bella —le llamó con suavidad sobresaltándola —Bella, nena, no llores —pidió acercándose a ella.

Bella se alejó de él de un salto disparado, haciéndolo suspirar con cansancio.

—Será mejor que te vayas, Edward —riñó ella sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

—No voy a irme, Bella —suspiró frustrado —ésta es mi casa y ésta es mi familia. No voy a irme sin solucionar esto.

—No hay nada que solucionar —esgrimió Bella molesta —Ve a obtener en otra parte lo que es evidente que yo soy incapaz de darte —rugió y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por su rostro.

Edward se pasó las manos repetidamente por los cabellos sintiendo cómo una vez más, la ira iba apoderándose de él.

Sus discusiones con Bella estaban comenzando a resultar ridículas.

No había ningún otro sitio ni ninguna otra compañía con quien él desease estar más que en esa casa y con esa mujer, pero ella seguía negándose a creerle.

—En primer lugar no tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres al decir que eres incapaz de darme algo, pero aún si lo hubiera ¿de verdad crees que quiero ir a buscar algo a alguna parte? ¿Crees que se me ha perdido algo en algún sitio que no sea aquí, contigo?

—Es evidente que no soy capaz de volver al sexo —gimió Bella sollozando.

—Dios mío, Bella, no digas tonterías. —replicó cansado.

—¡No son tonterías! —gritó ella —Tú acabas de ver lo que sucedió en esa cama. Deberías irte a la cama con Bree Tanner.

—No digas sandeces. ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Bree con nosotros y lo que acaba de suceder?

—Ella siempre está metida allí. Siempre en medio de nosotros. En nuestra cama. Cada vez que me tocas pienso que estarás comparándonos, pienso que yo debería ser diferente, que quisiera cambiar mi cuerpo y mi inseguridad por las de ella. Siempre está metida allí —gimió.

Edward la observó en silencio durante unos segundos que lograron ponerla nerviosa. Él se sentía incapaz de comprender lo que su mujer decía.

—¿Es eso lo que sucede, Bella? —preguntó bajando la voz e intentando mostrarse comprensivo —¿Es en eso en lo que piensas cuando te cierras así, cariño? ¿Es que sientes que te estoy comparando con alguien más? ¿Piensas que no me gustas lo suficiente? Cuéntamelo, cariño. Cuéntame lo que sucede. Lo que te sucede a ti para que pueda comprenderte y busquemos una solución.

—No sé lo que me sucede —sollozó acongojada sentándose en la mecedora —No puedo evitarlo. Cuando me tocas es como si mi cuerpo se cerrara sin que pueda evitarlo… —reconoció.

—Encontraremos la solución, cariño —aseguró él sentándose a su lado —Solo debemos entender el problema y te prometo que lo solucionaremos, pero necesitamos calmarnos, cariño.

—¡No puedo calmarme! —gritó repentinamente furiosa y se alejó de él —No puedo calmarme sabiendo que soy incapaz de hacer el amor con mi marido. ¿Cómo puedo calmarme si no puedes entrar en mí por mi culpa?

—No es tu culpa, cariño…

—Sí que lo es. Claro que lo es. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Tú estabas perfectamente erecto y excitado. Tú podrías haberlo hecho si yo no me hubiera vuelto frígida.

—No digas tonterías, Bella. Tú no eres frígida. Yo te vi, allí en nuestra cama. Te vi y te sentí. Estabas excitada, húmeda y palpitante. Estabas deseosa y ansiosa. Tú estabas excitada. No eres frígida, sentiste el deseo, Bella. Eres más que capaz de tener orgasmos, nena…

—Pero soy incapaz de provocártelos a ti —rugió —¿Cómo te sentirás cuando tengas que masturbarte para lograr tus orgasmos porque yo soy incapaz de permitir que me penetres?

—Lo solucionaremos, Bella —prometió una vez más —Solo tenemos que buscar la forma de solucionarlo e intentarlo.

—Ya lo hemos intentado. Lo hemos intentado y no funcionó. ¿Cuánto tardarás en buscar una mujer a la que puedas penetrar? —gruñó haciéndole enfurecer —¿Cuánto tardarás en meterte en la cama de Bree Tanner para hacer con ella lo que no puedes hacer conmigo?

—Dios, Bella, no digas tonterías…

—No son tonterías y lo sabes. Deberías hacerlo. Deberías ir a buscarla. Ella está más que dispuesta a hacerlo contigo. Estoy segura de que si ahora mismo fueras a su casa, te recibiría encantada y podrías acabar lo que yo no te he permitido —gimoteó —Y creo que yo preferiría que lo hicieras antes de tener que sentirme así de culpable —reconoció con tristeza.

Edward se sintió exhausto. Intentaba comprenderla, entenderla, ayudarla, pero sus constantes reproches lo agotaban y no sabía qué más hacer para complacerla.

Y esa situación ya le estaba hartando.

—¿Tú eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo, Bella? —le preguntó por fin con un tono cansado.

Ella simplemente le miró con una pregunta en su mirada y una desolación que lo estaba empezando a abatir.

—¿Eres consciente de que eres tú y no yo quien está metiendo a otra persona en nuestra cama? —inquirió por fin —¿Te das cuenta de que eres tú quien está poniendo a Bree entre nosotros con tus constantes reclamos sin sentido y tus repetitivos celos infundados?

—Eres tú quien cree que son infundados —le retrucó ella —Esa mujer está interesada en ti. Quiere tener algo contigo, meterte en su cama, y eso hace que mis celos no sean infundados.

—Bla, bla, bla —respondió él molesto —¡Ya está bien! —gruñó furioso alejándose de ella —¿Quieres que te recuerde cuántas son las mujeres que quieren tener algo conmigo en esta ciudad? —dijo entre dientes volteándose a mirarla con una máscara de ira cubriendo su rostro —¿En este país? ¿En este mundo?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —discutió ella sonrojándose por lo estúpida que hacía ver él su inseguridad.

—Tiene muchísimo que ver. Tiene todo que ver. Porque tú te cobras conmigo el hecho de que haya una mujer que quiere acostarse conmigo cuando yo nunca, y déjame recalcar nunca, he demostrado ningún interés en cumplir sus deseos. Estoy hartándome de esto, Bella. Estoy hartándome de tu constante run-run machacón.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió ella con la voz siendo un débil gemido atormentado.

—No siento ni he sentido nunca el menor interés o deseo de tener un lío con Bree. Nunca siquiera me lo he planteado, ni con ella ni con nadie —aseguró —Pero tal vez deberías dejar de empujarme a su cama y a sus brazos, si realmente no quieres que llegue allí.

Bella dio un respingo ante las duras palabras de su marido.

No supo si sentir temor, pena o ira ante tales insinuaciones.

—¿Vas a decirme que te enredarás con ella por mi culpa? —rugió furiosa —¿Ahora me dirás que si te vas con ella es por mi causa? Muy adulto y maduro de tu parte decir que es mi culpa que nuestro matrimonio no esté bien. —le retrucó con indignación —Desde luego, ya que el sexo entre nosotros no es como antes, por qué no buscarlo en otra parte, ¿no?

—No, querida, no —rebatió sintiendo una imperiosa necesidad de largarse de allí antes de que de su boca salieran unas palabras que sería imposible retroceder —No vas a cargarme a mí la culpa del fracaso de este matrimonio. Ya no sé qué coño hacer para que entiendas que el sexo me importa una mierda. Te quiero a ti, quiero conservar esta relación y este matrimonio, con o sin sexo. Siempre he sabido que ese tema podríamos solucionarlo juntos tú y yo, pero estoy harto de ser el único que intenta pelear por ello, Bella. Tú simplemente te has rendido y te resulta más sencillo pensar que está acabado que luchar juntos para arreglarlo.

—No es verdad —discutió, pero él ni siquiera la escuchó.

—Solo te hace falta tener los ovarios suficientes para reconocer que no quieres tomarte la molestia de trabajar en nuestra familia. Claro, es más sencillo echarle la culpa a Edward, ¿verdad? A Edward le gusta el sexo, siempre ha sido sexualmente activo y no puede vivir de otra forma. Pues ya está bien para mí, Bella. Ya no voy a seguir peleando en una batalla perdida de antemano. Tú no estás dispuesta a pelear por este matrimonio, pues yo me he cansado de hacerlo solo. Ahora mismo soy yo quien necesita un poco de distancia —dijo volteándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Sintiéndose aterrorizada, Bella salió tras él.

—¡Espera! —gritó cuando él ya alcanzaba el final de la escalera

Edward se detuvo, pero no se volteó a verla. Con la espalda encorvada y la tensión en su cuello, escuchó sus pies descalzos bajando los escalones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que necesitas distancia? —preguntó Bella cuando se detuvo frente a él.

Edward suspiró con tristeza antes de hablar.

—No iré contigo a Nueva York. —explicó por fin —Creo que te hará bien tener unos días a solas con tu familia y a mí me hará bien también tener unos días para pensar sobre todo esto. A solas.

Las palabras de Edward fueron una bofetada.

Bella tenía por delante tres semanas de trabajo en Nueva York y siempre había estado más que claro que Edward les acompañaría a ella y a Ben.

Pasadas esas tres semanas, estarían en las vísperas de las fiestas navideñas. En algún momento habían barajado la posibilidad de pasar esas navidades en Nueva York con los Swan, pero ahora Edward decía que no la acompañaría.

Se sintió dolida y traicionada, pero a la vez la ahogó un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia.

Sin entender por qué su mente no hacía más que obligarla a atacar a su marido, pero sin poder evitarlo, lo hizo una vez más.

—¿A solas? —retrucó con retintín ganándose una mirada interrogante.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Necesitas pensar a solas o tal vez con otra compañía?

La observó con tristeza negándose a entrar una vez más en esa discusión circular que ya se estaba convirtiendo en un cliché.

—Que tengas buen viaje, Bella —dijo por fin esquivándola para dirigirse a la puerta de casa y salir de allí.

* * *

 ** _Hoy adelantamos el capi!_**

 ** _Una vez más, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 ** _Y aquí el adelanto del próximo capi:_**

 _—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Volvió a pedirte que te fueras?_

 _—En cierta forma. Y en cierta forma yo necesitaba salir de allí —reconoció, recostándose en la encimera de la cocina frustrado y dolorido._

 _—¿Qué está pasando, Edward?_

 _—No lo sé, Emmett. Por un momento pensé que estábamos bien, que todo volvía a estar bien, pero se me fue de las manos y acabamos teniendo una discusión horrible._

 _—¿Has pensado en volver a casa?_

 _—Cientos de veces, pero a veces creo que no es lo que ella quiere. —reconoció con pesar._

 _—Creo que ella no sabe lo que quiere. —aventuró Emmett y Edward tuvo que darle la razón._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7**_

Edward entró al departamento de Emmett dando un portazo, para encontrarse a su amigo saliendo de la cocina con un botellín de agua.

—No te esperaba —dijo su amigo viéndole lanzar su americana sobre el sofá antes de dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo que beber.

—Me imagino que no —reconoció viendo a su amigo apenas cubierto por unos bóxer negros —¿Estás solo?

—No, Claire está en la habitación esperándome para la segunda ronda —explicó Emmett, con una sonrisa petulante.

Claire Steele era la última amiguita de Emmett. Era una joven aspirante a actriz que de momento se ganaba la vida como bailarina, aunque no perdía oportunidad de pasearse delante de Edward intentando ganarse la atención de aquel y con ella, ser recomendada para algún casting o algún papel menor en alguna de sus películas.

Pero Edward no tenía intenciones de recomendarla en absoluto y Emmett tampoco pretendía que lo hiciera.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Volvió a pedirte que te fueras?

—En cierta forma. Y en cierta forma yo necesitaba salir de allí —reconoció, recostándose en la encimera de la cocina frustrado y dolorido.

—¿Qué está pasando, Edward?

—No lo sé, Emmett. Por un momento pensé que estábamos bien, que todo volvía a estar bien, pero se me fue de las manos y acabamos teniendo una discusión horrible.

—¿Has pensado en volver a casa?

—Cientos de veces, pero a veces creo que no es lo que ella quiere. —reconoció con pesar.

—Creo que ella no sabe lo que quiere. —aventuró Emmett y Edward tuvo que darle la razón.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de dejar de escuchar a su mujer y actuar según sus propios pensamientos e instintos.

—El lunes se va a Nueva York con Benedict.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—Tiene algunas campañas allí y para no tener que viajar varias veces, las agendó todas para este mes. En principio iban a ser tres semanas y estarían en casa para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero ahora mismo no estoy seguro de que quiera pasar las navidades conmigo.

—¿No le acompañarás?

—Pensaba reunirme con ellos después de la gala de Universal, pero hoy le dije que no lo haría.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque pensé que nos haría bien tomarnos algo de distancia.

—¿Crees que te hará bien tomarte algo de distancia? —inquirió su amigo suspicaz.

—¡Qué va! —gruñó con enfado —Amo a mi mujer y todo lo que necesito es estar con ella. Pero no soy capaz de comprender qué es lo que ella necesita y tengo que reconocer que sus constantes ataques también me duelen.

No pudo dejar de recordar la nefasta tarde en la que su mujer, entre gritos, le había pedido que se fuera y él, sintiéndose orgulloso y enfadado, había hecho lo que ella demandaba.

Se había arrepentido cientos de veces de su arranque emocional, pero no acababa de encontrar la forma de volver.

Lo que había sucedido esa noche era más de lo que podía soportar pero debía reconocer que se había vuelto a equivocar.

Bella no necesitaba que él se fuera. Bella le necesitaba con ella. Aunque ella no lograra comprenderlo, necesitaba a su marido con ella y eso era lo que su marido iba a hacer.

Volvería a su casa, con su mujer y su hijo, pero antes buscaría ayuda para solucionar sus problemas.

—Emmett, cariño, te estás retrasando —la voz empalagosa de Claire, se coló en la conversación de los dos amigos cuando la chica apareció en la cocina envuelta en una sábana negra y con una pose seductora —Oh, hola, Edward —le saludó con fingida timidez —No sabía que estabas aquí.

Edward la observó condescendiente y Emmett le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

—Lo imagino —dijo Edward cogiendo su botellín de agua —Hasta luego —saludó con desinterés abandonando la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

El sol ya llevaba horas en el cielo cuando Sarah, la asistenta que le ayudaba en casa unas horas por la mañana, le informó que Rosalie le esperaba.

Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga sentada en el sofá de piel blanca ojeando una de las tantas impresiones que había traído consigo.

—Hola, Rose.

—Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás? —le saludó la joven con una enorme sonrisa dejando las páginas a un lado.

Rose se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo tan cálido que la hizo estremecer.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Bien, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Cómo está Tanya?

El año anterior, después de cuatro años de noviazgo, Tanya y Rosalie se habían casado.

Solo seis meses después, y con la ayuda de un donante de esperma, Tanya había resultado embarazada y esperaban su primer hijo para el próximo mes de marzo.

—Muy bien. Comiendo todo lo que se le pone delante y después de acabar con las migajas, llorando por no haber podido resistirse —explicó Rosalie divertida.

—Las hormonas son una mierda —reconoció Bella pensando en su propio embarazo y cuánto se burlaba de ella su marido.

—Lo son, pero mi chica está radiante, así que eso basta —Bella sonrió ante el enamoramiento de su mejor amiga —¿Y sabes quién más está radiante? —indagó con un retintín divertido que Bella no fue capaz de interpretar.

—¿Quién?

—Tú —aseveró Rosalie, cogiendo las páginas impresas que había descargado de la red esa misma mañana y entregándoselas a Bella.

Allí, en la versión web de la revista US, estaban ella y Edward en la alfombra roja del estreno de La Odalisca de la noche anterior.

Ambos se veían felices y radiantes.

"Bellward juntos" rezaba el titular en gigantescas letras amarillas.

No pudo evitar emocionarse ante la portada que solo enseñaba la mejor parte de una noche que acabaría de forma casi trágica.

Rosalie le quitó la carpeta de las manos para pasar las páginas repletas de imágenes hasta llegar al artículo que comentaba el estreno.

—Solo hablan maravillas de vosotros —explicó la chica volviendo a entregarle el artículo —Y de ti, no hacen más que alabar la perfecta forma en la que estás a solo tres meses del nacimiento de Ben.

Bella ojeó el artículo mientras Rosalie continuaba con su monólogo sobre los felices y enamorados que se les veía, sobre la poca atención que los medios le habían dado a la presencia de Bree Tanner, aun siendo ésta la protagonista de la película que les había llevado allí, y sobre la forma en que la prensa había vuelto a enamorarse de la pareja a la que habían apodado Bellward, hacía ya cinco años.

—Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Edward? —preguntó Rosalie, centrando su atención en el rostro de su amiga.

Fue entonces que pudo ver las silenciosas lágrimas que lo recorrían.

—Hey, Bella, ¿qué sucede, cariño?

—Edward y yo discutimos ayer —reconoció y escondió su rostro entre las manos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé —reconoció —Aún no sé cómo pudimos pasar de esta portada —dijo mirando la portada donde ella y Edward posaban en la alfombra roja —a Edward yéndose de casa pidiéndome distancia.

Rosalie palideció incrédula y extrañada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —indagó curiosa —¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé. En la fiesta post-estreno Bree se me acercó y me dijo cosas horribles pero cuando se lo insinué a Edward, se molestó y no me creyó, faltó decirme que soy una loca psicótica. Pero luego intenté relajarme o algo así, aunque aún estábamos algo tensos al llegar a casa… —explicó pero se cortó recordando la desagradable discusión que había tenido con Edward la noche anterior.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

Bella escondió su rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose triste y a la vez avergonzada.

Sabía que la noche anterior la situación se le había ido de las manos. Se había comportado de forma irracional y casi ridícula.

Le había reclamado a su marido por algo de lo que él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad y luego, para más inri, le había aconsejado que fuese a buscar a una mujer con quien serle infiel.

—Edward intentó solucionarlo —reconoció —, pero yo…

—¿Tú qué, Bella?

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro de su amiga que la observaba preocupada.

—No sé qué pasa conmigo, Rose. No puedo dejar de atacarle, no puedo evitar buscar discusiones. Es como si una parte de mí tuviera la certeza de que Edward acabará cansándose de mí y pretendiera evitar que me abandone, abandonándole yo primero.

Rose la observó con el ceño fruncido sin llegar a comprender lo que le sucedía realmente.

—¿Crees que Edward te abandonará? —inquirió su amiga por fin.

Bella la observó sopesando su respuesta.

—A veces creo que debería hacerlo —suspiró después de un momento.

—Dios, Bella, estás loca. Ese hombre te ama y tú le amas a él, no entiendo por qué debería dejarte.

Bella miró a su amiga sintiéndose desolada.

Ella tampoco era capaz de entender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Llevaba meses sintiendo que no era ella misma, pero no entendía qué le faltaba, qué le sobraba o qué debería cambiar.

—Mañana me voy a Nueva York. Edward no nos acompaña —dijo por fin con desolación.

—Pensaba que iría contigo.

—Sí, era lo que teníamos planeado. En realidad Edward tenía un par de citas esta semana pero pensaba reunirse conmigo en Nueva York en unos días, pero ayer, después de nuestra discusión, decidió que unos días separados nos vendrán bien.

—¿Bien para qué? —indagó Rosalie, confusa por el giro tan drástico que parecía haber dado la relación de su amiga en solo una noche.

—No lo sé —gimoteó poniéndose en pie para deambular por el salón sin rumbo —No lo sé pero en cierto modo creo que tal vez necesitamos distanciarnos antes de acabar odiándonos.

—Nunca podríais acabar odiándoos —aseguró Rosalie, aunque no estaba convencida realmente de sus palabras.

Sus amigos habían conformado la pareja más sólida que ella había conocido y no podía entender cómo habían llegado al punto en el que estaban en ese momento.

Sabía que Bella no estaba bien. No era difícil darse cuenta de ello. Desde que había nacido su hijo la seguridad y autoconfianza de su amiga habían caído en picada.

Ella había visto el sufrimiento y el estrés al que Bella se había visto sometida esos primeros dos días de vida de su hijo con el nacimiento prematuro de Benedict y las pequeñas complicaciones de salud que había afrontado en ese momento.

Ella le había visto intentando mantenerse fuerte mientras esperaba que su marido llegara proveniente del otro lado del globo.

Ella le había visto derrumbarse exhausta en los brazos de Edward cuando éste por fin había entrado corriendo en la sala de neonatos del hospital.

Ella había visto también el silencioso reproche reflejado en la cara de su amiga, pero lo había achacado a los previsibles y entendibles nervios de una madre primeriza viendo a su hijo recién nacido, en una incubadora y con una máscara de oxígeno.

Desde luego, nunca había pensado que ese malestar hubiese perdurado en el tiempo, pero no podía entender entonces, a más de tres meses de aquel momento, qué podía estar aquejando a la que siempre había considerado una pareja sólida y fuerte.

—No lo comprendo, Bella. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Es por Bree Tanner? ¿Es porque Edward se perdiera el nacimiento de Ben? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

Bella suspiró pensativa, pero por mucho que lo intentó no encontró una respuesta a esa pregunta.

No era Bree Tanner. Bree Tanner no era más que una chiquilla que la irritaba y la sacaba de quicio, pero no era por ella que su matrimonio se estaba desmoronando.

No era por haber tenido que afrontar sin Edward el parto de su hijo. Le había necesitado con ella como nunca en su vida, pero no estaba enfadada con él por habérselo perdido porque ya se culpaba él lo suficiente de algo sobre lo que no había tenido control.

Entonces, ¿cómo podía explicar que su matrimonio se estuviera derrumbando?

¿Qué era lo que estaba horadando los sólidos cimientos de su relación?

No lo sabía. No podía encontrar la respuesta a esa cuestión, pero de algo estaba segura y era de que la respuesta que buscaba estaba en su interior.

Solo le quedaba encontrarla y para ello, a partir de ese momento, pondría todo de sí.

* * *

 ** _Por qué no un capi extra para acabar la semana?_**

 ** _Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por leer._**

 ** _Les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 ** _Y ahora el adelanto del próximo capi:_**

 _—De cualquier forma, preferiría que evitáramos estas situaciones…_

 _—¿Qué situaciones?_

 _—Ya sabes, tú viniendo a visitarme, que nos fotografíen juntos por la calle… ya sabes. Deberíamos limitar nuestros encuentros a las entrevistas, o eventos de promoción._

 _Bree le observó entre indignada e iracunda._

 _—¿Estás diciéndome que no podemos vernos porque tu mujer se siente insegura? —gritó con furor haciéndole enfurecer._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8**_

Edward llevaba un par de horas frente a su ordenador navegando por internet en busca de información sobre la depresión post parto , intentando encontrar alguna explicación y alguna solución para la situación que su mujer y su matrimonio estaban viviendo.

—Edward, te buscan —dijo Emmett con seriedad siguiendo su camino a través del salón.

Repantigado en el sofá, Edward levantó la vista de su ordenador portátil, para fijarla en la chica que caminaba por detrás de su amigo.

Con una sonrisa inocente, Bree Tanner le saludó acercándose a él.

—Hola, Edward.

—Bree, ¿qué haces aquí? —indagó y su tono duro hizo trastabillar a la joven.

—Oh, lo siento, no pensaba que te molestaría —dijo ruborizándose de forma de hacerle sentir culpable.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí, no pretendía sonar tan grosero —dijo poniéndose en pie después de cerrar su ordenador, y acercándose a ella para saludarla. —Ven, pasa. ¿Te apetece un café?

—Sí, un café estaría bien.

Edward guió a la chica a la cocina donde sirvió dos tazas de café que dejó sobre la isla.

—Emmett tiene un piso interesante —comentó mirando a su alrededor —¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Más del que desearía —reconoció con tristeza dando un trago a su café.

—¿Y no has pensado en buscar algo para ti? —preguntó ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de Edward.

—En absoluto —aseguró tajante intentando entender dónde quería llegar la chica.

—No vivirás toda la vida con tu guardaespaldas, imagino —comentó ella risueña.

—En primer lugar, Emmett no es mi guardaespaldas sino mi mejor amigo —le recalcó —Y desde luego que no pienso vivir toda mi vida con él. Esto es temporal.

—¿Temporal? ¿Hasta cuándo?

—Pienso volver a casa esta misma semana.

—Si realmente crees que tu esposa está preparada para recibirte… —dijo la chica con un retintín intrigante que le molestó.

La observó durante unos momentos intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza y cuánto de cierto podría haber en las afirmaciones que Bella había hecho sobre ella la noche anterior.

—Bree —dijo después de un momento, mirándola con toda la intención —Bella dice que tú quieres meterte en mi cama —soltó prestándole toda su atención a la reacción de la joven.

Ver el leve respingo que dio la chica, le obligó a pensar que no eran solo imaginaciones de su esposa.

—Oh, por Dios, qué tontería —le respondió ella con una risa burlona y condescendiente —Tu mujer está loca —aseguró —Creo que Bella no está bien, Edward. Tal vez deberíais buscar ayuda profesional…

Edward la observó furioso haciéndola callar con solo una mirada.

—Te exigiré que no hables así de Bella —ordenó haciéndola palidecer —Es de mi mujer de quien estás hablando, Bree. Tú no conoces a mi mujer en absoluto, ni me conoces a mí, ni siquiera nuestro matrimonio, así que te exijo que pienses bien antes de decir cualquier cosa sobre ella. Solo espero que me digas sinceramente, cuánto hay de cierto en tu interés por mí.

—Eres mi amigo, Edward. Somos amigos.

—Yo diría que somos compañeros de trabajo, colegas de profesión, pero no sé si podríamos decir que somos amigos —le corrigió —De cualquier forma, preferiría que evitáramos estas situaciones…

—¿Qué situaciones?

—Ya sabes, tú viniendo a visitarme, que nos fotografíen juntos por la calle… ya sabes. Deberíamos limitar nuestros encuentros a las entrevistas, o eventos de promoción.

Bree le observó entre indignada e iracunda.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no podemos vernos porque tu mujer se siente insegura? —gritó con furor haciéndole enfurecer.

—Estoy diciéndote que las fotos que nos toman generan notas de prensa que son humillantes para mí, para mi mujer y para mi familia.

—¿Tu mujer se siente humillada de que la comparen conmigo? ¿Le humilla que las revistas o la prensa resalten la buena relación que nos une a ti y a mí?

—A mí me humillan haciendo suposiciones ridículas —le corrigió vehemente—, insinuando que yo sería capaz de tener un lío extramatrimonial cuando soy incapaz de ver más allá de mi mujer. Nunca tendría un romance con nadie que no fuera Bella, porque no hay en este planeta otra mujer que esté a la altura de los zapatos de Bella y el solo hecho de que ella me elija a mí, es demasiado honor como para darme el lujo de no respetarlo. Me humilla que me quieran hacer ver lo suficientemente idiota como para cambiar el increíble tesoro que tengo en mi casa por un polvo sin sentido ni sentimiento con cualquier mujer que exista. —sentenció, y los dardos envenenados que soltó en su discurso, fueron para la mujer más hirientes e humillantes que el propio rechazo al que su ex la había sometido al serle infiel con su asistenta.

—¿Dejas que tu mujer elija tus amistades?

—Dejaría que mi mujer eligiera mi vida, porque confío en ella como en nadie. Sé lo que ella siente por mí. Sé que es de las pocas personas que es completamente honesta en sus sentimientos. Sé que se preocupa y se interesa por mí, por mi persona, y no pretende colgarse de mi fama o mis influencias. Sé que todo lo que ella decide es en mi beneficio. Mi beneficio y el de nuestra familia. Le confiaría mi vida porque es la persona más leal, honesta e inteligente que conozco. Ella es capaz de ver cosas que yo no soy capaz. ¿Que si dejaría que elija mis amistades? Dejaría que eligiera mi momento para respirar. —aseguró y Bree no pudo evitar sentirse celosa y envidiosa de Bella, por tener junto a ella un hombre capaz de sentir lo que Edward sentía por su mujer y de defenderla a ella y a su relación de la forma que Edward lo hacía.

Bree le observó con atención intentando acallar la ira silenciosa que poco a poco la iba consumiendo.

Dando un último trago a su café se puso en pie dispuesta a abandonar el departamento.

—Será como tú quieras —dijo altanera, bastante más altanera de lo que tenía derecho —Solo espero que las intransigencias de tu mujer no te pasen factura en tu carrera —sentenció saliendo de la cocina y de la vivienda antes de que Edward pudiera decir algo en respuesta.

Observó en silencio su partida, percatándose de que no tenía idea qué había llevado a Bree a visitarle la mañana siguiente del estreno, pero rápidamente decidió que, de ser algo importante, rápidamente se enteraría.

Acabó su café y pensando en que lo único importante en ese momento era recuperar su matrimonio, se dirigió a la ducha.

Después de la visita de Rosalie, Bella se sentía más calmada, aunque nada en su situación hubiera cambiado, pero al menos desahogarse con su amiga le había dejado más tranquila.

Bajaba las escaleras cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

Se detuvo en el rellano a la vez sorprendida y temerosa cuando vio entrar a su marido.

Edward la vio al momento y fijó su mirada en ella.

—Hola—le saludó ella en un susurro tímido.

Edward la observó durante unos segundos que les parecieron eternos antes de caminar con paso decidido hacia ella.

Subió los escalones que les separaban y se detuvo frente a ella.

—Te amo demasiado como para permitirme perderte —dijo por fin y la rodeó con sus brazos para estrecharla contra él.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe de martillo en una piscina de cristal.

En solo un toque resquebrajaron la coraza de su mujer, que mantenía a raya las lágrimas y el dolor y, acurrucada contra su pecho, la joven dejó salir el llanto.

—No puedo seguir así —reconoció llorosa —No quiero ser la persona en la que me he convertido, pero no sé cómo evitarlo.

—Dios, Bella —suspiró él —Yo sí quiero que seas la persona que eres, mi amor. Porque eres la persona que amo.

—No quiero ser insegura, temerosa, hormonal —citó ella caprichosa —Y, especialmente, no quiero ser frígida.

—Por Dios, Bella… no eres frígida, cielo. No pienses que lo eres porque no es así. Eres mi mujer. La mujer que amo. La que siempre he amado y que me vuelve loco con su sonrisa y sus miradas. Eres la mujer que quiero. La única mujer que quiero y la única que me hace respirar.

—No te gusta la persona en la que me he convertido —discutió tozuda.

—Eres esa mujer. Eres una mujer increíble pasando por un mal momento.

—¿Cómo puedo estar pasando por un mal momento? ¿Qué clase de loca soy para necesitar algo más? Tengo un marido increíble, el hombre que todas las mujeres del planeta quieren tener. Tenemos un hijo maravilloso. Tengo el trabajo que me gusta, la casa que podía soñar… ¿qué más me hace falta para no sentirme la piltrafa que me siento? —gimió.

—No lo sé, nena, pero sé que debemos averiguarlo. Porque solo entonces podremos arreglarlo, nena. Nuestro matrimonio no está roto, cielo, solo un poco golpeado, pero vamos a solucionarlo, porque este mundo está hecho para que tú y yo estemos juntos y no hay más opción que esa —sentenció enterneciéndola, pero generándole un dolor aún mayor, producto de la culpa y el arrepentimiento —No puedo dejarte sola, Bella —dijo tomando el rostro femenino entre las manos para levantarlo hacia él —No puedo hacerlo, cariño. Esto va a matarnos. A ti y a mí.

Ella le observaba implorante rompiéndole el corazón.

Necesitaba hacer algo, pero no lograba comprender qué.

—Necesitamos ayuda, Bella. No sé cómo funciona todo esto, no sé cómo ayudarte con lo que sientes, pero necesitamos ayuda.

—Me iré a Nueva York mañana.

—Iré con vosotros —aseguró Edward sorprendiéndola.

—No puedes hacerlo. Tienes que trabajar, tienes esa gala y… —Edward la cortó poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.

—Cancelaré todo —aseguró —Nada es más importante que tú y nuestra familia, Bella. Cancelaré todo e iré con vosotros a Nueva York.

—No quiero que lo hagas —rebatió Bella decidida —No quiero que dejes todo por mí.

—Dios, nena, ¿qué debo hacer para que comprendas que nada existe más que tú? Dejaría mi vida entera por ti, nena. Por ti y por Benedict, nena.

—Sé que lo harías, Edward. Sé que lo harías, pero ahora mismo yo no quiero que dejes tus responsabilidades…

—Tú eres mi responsabilidad —discutió sintiéndose cada vez más frustrado ante la terquedad de su mujer.

—No. No lo soy. —contradijo con obstinación —Necesito que te quedes aquí. Atiende tus compromisos y obligaciones. Tienes reuniones y entrevistas a causa del estreno y quiero que los atiendas. Luego te reunirás con nosotros en Nueva York.

Edward la observaba apenado y fracasado sin saber realmente cómo seguir.

—No es lo que quiero hacer —discutió berrinchudo haciéndole sonreír.

—Pero es lo que debes hacer. —aseguró ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —En un par de semanas podrás reunirte con nosotros. Te estaremos esperando.

La estrechó entre sus brazos respirando su perfume y buscando en él la tranquilidad que hacía semanas no sentía.

Llevaba poco más de una semana alejado de su mujer y sabía que no podía continuar así.

—De acuerdo, pero debes saber que no voy a quedarme con Emmett más tiempo. Mañana traeré mis cosas de regreso —dijo por fin sorprendiéndola.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Volveré a casa. Al lugar donde debo estar —aseguró, y ella por fin pudo sentirse satisfecha.

—¿Mañana? —inquirió esperanzada.

—Mañana traeré mis cosas de regreso pero yo ya estoy aquí y no tendría sentido que hoy me fuese para volver en unas horas, ¿no crees? —dijo dedicándole una sonrisa seductora y traviesa que la obligó a reír lanzándose contra su pecho para verse inmediatamente rodeada por sus brazos.

No fue una noche sencilla, pero volver a dormir arropada por los brazos de su marido, fue lo único que necesitó para descansar por fin después de semanas..

* * *

 _ **Capi cortito, lo sé, así que no hace falta que me lo recuerden. Pero, ¿a que ha sido agradable ver un poco de paz en esta parejita?**_

 ** _Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por leer._**

 ** _Les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 ** _Y ahora el adelanto del próximo capítulo. Adelanto con interrogantes :D_**

 _—Edward está trabajando mucho estos días. Ya sabes, con el estreno de su nueva película… tiene bastantes compromisos estos días, pero se reunirá con nosotros cuando esté algo más libre…_

 _—¿De verdad, cariño? Eso es maravilloso, cielo. Es que debo reconocer que estos días se estaban haciendo algunos comentarios un poco incómodos sobre vosotros…_

 _Bella observó a su madre con atención._

 _—¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?_

 _—Oh, tonterías… ya sabes cómo es la prensa…_

 _—¿Puedo saber qué te han dicho y quién ha sido? —inquirió aunque sabía con certeza quién se había encargado de ir a su madre con sus comentarios insidiosos y maliciosos._

 _Renée se ruborizó y eso bastó para que Bella se revolviera iracunda._

 _—¿Fue acaso la zorra de María?_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 9**_

Bella abandonó el aeropuerto a media tarde intentando ocultar su rostro tras las gafas oscuras.

Harry, su guardaespaldas, la rodeaba con sus brazos manteniendo alejados a todos los curiosos.

Solo se sintió libre de respirar cuando se encontró oculta tras los cristales tintados del coche que les esperaba.

Su madre les esperaba ansiosa en la casa y prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella para arrancarle a Benedict de los brazos y colmarle de besos, abrazos y arrumacos.

—Mi precioso bebé —dijo mientras lo estrechaba entre sus brazos —te he echado tanto de menos, cariño. Has crecido muchísimo —sonrió antes de dirigirse a su hija. —¿Y tú cómo estás, cariño? —le preguntó Renée mirándola con clara preocupación maternal.

—Bien, muy bien —mintió con descaro —Un poco agotada por el viaje…

—¿Y Edward? —indagó su madre con una mirada perspicaz.

—Edward está trabajando mucho estos días. Ya sabes, con el estreno de su nueva película… tiene bastantes compromisos estos días, pero se reunirá con nosotros cuando esté algo más libre…

—¿De verdad, cariño? Eso es maravilloso, cielo. Es que debo reconocer que estos días se estaban haciendo algunos comentarios un poco incómodos sobre vosotros…

Bella observó a su madre con atención.

—¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?

—Oh, tonterías… ya sabes cómo es la prensa…

—¿Puedo saber qué te han dicho y quién ha sido? —inquirió aunque sabía con certeza quién se había encargado de ir a su madre con sus comentarios insidiosos y maliciosos.

Renée se ruborizó y eso bastó para que Bella se revolviera iracunda.

—¿Fue acaso la zorra de María?

—Bella… —le regañó su madre, aunque la opinión que ella misma tenía sobre la segunda mujer de su hijo, no difiriera mucho de la que tenía su hija —No hables así de María…

María era la nueva esposa de Jasper Swan. Se habían casado solo dos meses después de que el divorcio de Jasper y Alice hubiese sido aprobado por el juez.

María Sander, había sido secretaria del despacho de Swan durante una década y se había convertido en la amante de su jefe, cuando la esposa de aquel había quedado embarazada.

Al entrar en el séptimo mes de embarazo, Alice había sido obligada a mantener reposo absoluto hasta el nacimiento de su hijo. En ese momento las relaciones maritales de la pareja se habían visto suspendidas y Jasper no lo había aceptado. Había tardado solo un par de semanas en comenzar una aventura con su secretaria, la cual se había extendido durante los siguientes tres años, hasta que su esposa les había sorprendido en el despacho de Jasper, teniendo sexo sobre el escritorio.

Había sido un escándalo en toda regla, ya que, por si fuera poco, Alice estaba acompañada por su suegra.

Charlie Swan había despedido a la mujer, antes de que acabara el día, pero Alice nunca iba a perdonar a su marido.

Jasper había prometido dejar a la mujer, pero su esposa no le creyó y confirmó sus sospechas cuando le hizo seguir por un detective privado que lo fotografió entrando al departamento de la chica.

Alice se había divorciado obteniendo una fortuna y la custodia total de su hijo, Peter, con un régimen de visitas para su marido.

A pesar de contar con el total rechazo de su familia, Jasper se había casado con María y había puesto para ella un impresionante piso en el edificio San Remo de Manhattan.

María y Bella nunca habían hecho muy buenas migas y no solamente porque María hubiera sido la mujer con la que su hermano había engañado a su mejor amiga y la madre de su sobrino, sino también porque María no perdía oportunidad en hacerse eco de su hermano en todas y cada una de las pullas que éste le lanzaba a ella y a su marido.

—Dime que no fue ella quien vino a contarte con pelos y señales todos los estúpidos chismes que han aparecido en la prensa sobre mí, Edward y nuestro matrimonio y retiraré mis palabras —aseguró dedicándole a su madre una mirada llena de ironía.

—De acuerdo, fue María la que lo dijo, pero debes saber que no me importan sus chismes, pero sí me preocupa saber si es verdad que el marido de mi hija y padre de mi nieto se ha marchado de su casa y les ha dejado solos —sentenció Renée con seriedad y Bella tuvo que doblegarse ante la resistente lealtad de su madre para con ella.

—Tuvimos una fuerte discusión —reconoció con un mohín —, se nos fue de las manos y Edward estuvo quedándose en casa de Emmett unos días.

—¿Estuvo quedándose? ¿Entonces ha vuelto a casa?

—Sí. Ha vuelto a casa y todo está bien —dijo aunque tuvo que reconocer que su aseveración no era del todo cierta —No nos ha acompañado porque tiene mucho trabajo en Los Ángeles, pero se reunirá con nosotros en cuanto tenga unos días libres.

—Oh, Bella, no imaginas lo tranquila que me dejas. Estaba muy preocupada por vosotros, cielo —dijo su madre rodeándola con su brazo libre y estrechándola contra ella.

—No hemos pasado una buena época —reconoció con pesar —, pero lo estamos solucionando.

—¿Cómo es posible, Bella? Sois una pareja que se ama profundamente, tenéis una familia maravillosa, un hijo que es el cielo en la tierra, ¿cómo es posible que no paséis una buena época?

Bella suspiró recostándose en el sofá.

—No lo sé, mamá —reconoció con tristeza y algo de culpabilidad —Soy yo. Algo pasa conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé, mamá, pero hace un par de meses que no me siento yo misma.

—No entiendo...

Bella restregó su rostro con sus manos y recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras ordenaba sus ideas para intentar explicarle a su madre, algo que aún no lograba explicarse a sí misma.

—A veces yo tampoco lo entiendo —confesó —Desde el nacimiento de Benedict me siento diferente.

—¿Diferente en qué, cariño?

—En todo. Me siento diferente físicamente, me siento fea, poco atractiva… Además siempre me siento como exhausta, no es un simple cansancio físico sino… no sé explicarlo… es algo mental, me siento agotada, siento que no puedo con todo, que no sé cómo manejar tanto… no sé cómo ser una buena madre, pero ahora mismo tampoco sé cómo ser una buena esposa… —gimió con dolor preocupando a su madre.

—Oh, Bella, cariño. Es perfectamente normal que te sientas agotada, y que temas a todo lo que trae la maternidad. Todas las madres nos sentimos así, cielo, en más de un momento de nuestras vidas. Es completamente comprensible, pero tú eres una buena madre, cielo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —preguntó con ansiedad.

—Desde luego que sí, cielo. Eres una buena madre y Edward es un buen padre y Benedict es un niño afortunado. Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, cielo. —aseguró su madre y decidió que debería creerle, porque necesitaba recuperar la confianza en sí misma, si quería recuperar la relación con Edward y con ella, recuperar su matrimonio.

Después de cenar con sus padres, exhausta se fue a la cama, dejando a su pequeño hijo durmiendo en la cuna que había junto a su enorme cama en la que había sido su habitación de juventud.

Su teléfono móvil repiqueteó sobre la mesita de noche cuando apenas llevaba leídas un par de páginas de la última novela de John Grishman.

El nombre de su marido resaltó en la pantalla.

—Hola, nena —la voz cálida de Edward al otro lado de la línea le deleitó.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? ¿Qué tal tu vuelo? ¿Qué tal todo por Nueva York?

—Bien, fue un vuelo tranquilo, aunque Benedict no durmió en todo el viaje.

Edward sonrió enternecido pensando en su hijo.

—¿Qué tal la llegada a Nueva York?

—Harry no se alejó de nosotros ni un centímetro. Encontramos algunos fotógrafos, pero no hubo mucho revuelo.

—Bien. Espero que no te molesten mucho en la ciudad.

—No lo creo. Ya sabes que aquí es bastante más tranquilo que en casa. Renée no me permitió que nos marcháramos a nuestro piso así que vamos a quedarnos con mis padres.

—Lo imaginaba —reconoció Edward divertido —Sabía que tu madre no te permitiría que te llevaras a Ben.

—Desde luego aunque quiero creer que también lo hace por mí —dijo burlona —¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día?

—He tenido una reunión con Dydime bastante agotadora y me han pasado unas cuantas entrevistas confirmadas para estos días.

—¿Cuándo crees que estarás libre? —inquirió intentando mantener a raya su ansiedad.

—Tan pronto como tú lo digas, nena —aseguró —Ya sabes que cancelaré todo para quedarme contigo.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Lo sé, y esa es la única razón por la que no lo he mandado todo al diablo todavía. No quiero agobiarte, nena, no quiero hacer nada que te agobie o te incomode, pero quiero que tengas claro que nada deseo más que estar contigo y con Ben. Solo espero que tú estés preparada para ello, que tú lo desees —explicó vehemente.

—Sé que probablemente te enfadarás conmigo —reconoció con timidez —Pero no quiero que descuides tu carrera o que dejes de lado tus obligaciones laborales. Sé que no debería importarme, pero no lo habrías hecho si tú y yo estuviéramos bien y quiero sentir que estamos bien…

—Estamos bien, Bella —aseguró él.

—Entonces actuemos en consecuencia. Ocupémonos de lo que debemos ocuparnos. No generemos más rumores malintencionados que no hacen más que desestabilizarme. Tú atenderás tu trabajo y yo el mío y cuando tengas un par de días o tres libres, vendrás a Nueva York para reunirte con nosotros y pasaremos juntos esos días, como la familia que somos.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él transigente, aunque sabía que esa solución no le agradaba en absoluto —Pero debes saber que te echaré de menos cada minuto y no veo el momento de poder viajar para besarte y abrazarte hasta que te hartes de mí.

—Como si eso fuera posible —dijo divertida ante tan ridícula suposición —Te quiero, Edward.

—Ni la cuarta parte de lo que yo a ti.

Al día siguiente de su llegada, Bella se dirigió a su estudio dispuesta a organizar la sesión de fotos que tenía al día siguiente.

Su amiga Alice le esperaba allí dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar a las órdenes de su amiga, tal como venía haciendo cada vez que Bella volvía a la ciudad por trabajo.

—¿Y tú cómo estás, Bella? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward? —preguntó Alice cuando por fin se hubieron acabado el desayuno de café y rosquillas comentando el trabajo que tenían pendiente.

—Estamos intentando solucionarlo —reconoció con un mohín.

—¿Aún sigue en casa de Emmett?

—No —reconoció con una sonrisa —Ayer volvió a casa.

—¿Ayer? ¿El mismo día que tu dejaste la ciudad? —inquirió Alice con una mirada curiosa.

—Sí, en realidad sí, pero yo ya tenía marcado mi billete para entonces. De cualquier forma, pasamos la noche anterior juntos, aunque acabara trasladando sus cosas ayer.

Alice sonrió sinceramente complacida por las noticias de su amiga.

Había estado al tanto de los problemas de Bella con su marido a la hora de retomar las relaciones maritales, pero saber que habían pasado la noche juntos, le hizo pensar que finalmente todo volvía a la normalidad.

—¿En serio, cariño? Es perfecto, Bella. ¿Has visto como no tenías nada de qué preocuparte? —aseguró preocupándose al ver el sonrojo que su amiga intentó ocultar con timidez bajando la mirada.

—En realidad no es lo que estás pensando —confesó Bella llamando su atención.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No hemos hecho el amor aún.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —insistió Alice extrañada.

—Algo pasa conmigo, Alice, y no sé qué es ni cómo solucionarlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que algo pasa contigo?

—No sé qué es lo que me sucede, pero… —titubeó vergonzosa ante la mirada atenta de su amiga —…no puedo hacerlo —reconoció con voz baja.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que no puedes hacer?

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de decidir confesarse con su amiga. Algo que aún no se había atrevido a hacer de forma completamente sincera con nadie.

—No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero… cada vez que hemos intentado hacer el amor… mi cuerpo no responde…

Alice la observó con una mirada sorprendida y extrañada.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tu cuerpo no responde? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No te excitas, no tienes orgasmos…? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—No, no es eso… es… no sé cómo explicarlo, Alice. No sé a qué se debe, no sé si es algo de mi cabeza o qué, pero cuando Edward me toca… sin importar cuán excitada esté o cuántas ganas sienta de hacer el amor… mi cuerpo se cierra…

—¿Se cierra?

—Sí. Edward no puede… ya sabes… no puede hacérmelo —explicó sonrojándose y evitando la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

—¿No puede hacértelo?

—Ya sabes… no puede penetrarme —reconoció finalmente sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada y apenada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque me hace daño.

Alice asintió comprensiva aunque no lograba realmente llegar a entender la magnitud de lo que su amiga le explicaba.

—¿Y por qué crees que es algo de tu cabeza? —inquirió por fin —Yo pensaría que es algo físico. Deberías ver a tu médico, Bella, hablar con él, dejar que te haga una revisión. Tal vez algo no haya ido bien con tu episiotomía.

—Han pasado más de tres meses, Alice.

—Eso no quiere decir nada. Deberías ir a consulta, Bella. Estoy segura de que será algo que tendrá una fácil solución —aseguró Alice realmente confiada en sus palabras.

—¿De verdad lo piensas, Al?

—Estoy convencida.

—Solo espero que tengas razón, porque tengo tanto miedo de no poder volver a hacer el amor con mi marido… —reconoció con resignación.

—Eso no sucederá, pero ¿cómo se siente Edward con todo esto?

—Creo que tan desconcertado como yo misma.

—Supongo que también se sentirá algo frustrado.

—Yo también lo creo pero ya sabes cómo es Edward, nunca lo reconocerá. Solo dice que lo superaremos y que no importa cuánto tiempo pase sin que podamos mantener relaciones sexuales completas.

—Edward es un buen hombre —aseguró Alice —Estoy segura que no le importará tener que esperarte cuanto haga falta. Edward te ama —agregó la chica con una tristeza fácil de identificar.

Bella le miró apenada. Era inevitable que su amiga recordara lo que había sucedido en su matrimonio cuando las relaciones sexuales se habían visto temporalmente suspendidas.

—Lo siento, Alice. No quería incomodarte.

—No te preocupes. No lo haces —reconoció la joven —Supongo que tarde o temprano me hubiera engañado. Solo lamento que mi hijo tenga padres separados y que esa zorra sea su madrastra.

—Lo sé. Yo también odio estar emparentada con esa mujer.

—Pero bien, yo estoy dispuesta a buscar un padrastro para Peter que le compense —confesó Alice con una sonrisa intrigante que sorprendió y alegró infinitamente a su amiga.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Aunque de momento solo estoy dedicándome a mis necesidades físicas —reconoció Alice.

—No me lo creo. Cuéntame más.

—¿Recuerdas a Demetri? —dijo Alice sonrojada.

—¿Demetri? —inquirió su amiga ojiplática —¿Demetri, el follador de las rupturas?

—El mismo.

—No lo puedo creer —se carcajeó Bella —Rosalie se volverá loca cuando se lo diga. Cuéntamelo todo —ordenó y fácilmente las penas se olvidaron para sumergirse en una charla de amigas de esas que rejuvenecen.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por leer._**

 ** _Les esperamos en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 ** _Y ahora el adelanto del próximo capítulo._**

 _No lograba comprender a qué se debía el decaimiento de Edward si finalmente la relación con su mujer había vuelto a situarse en el punto en el que su matrimonio era sólido y fuerte._

 _Edward levantó la mirada y la fijó en su rostro con desazón._

 _—No lo sé —reconoció con tristeza._

 _—¿Por qué no lo sabes?_

 _—Ay, Tan, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…_

 _—Vamos, dime lo que te atormenta._

 _—Hablo con Bella cada día, y ella está bien. Se le escucha bien, tranquila, relajada. No parece preocupada por noticias idiotas, por los paparazzis, o por nada de todo lo que le preocupaba estos últimos tiempos. Volver al trabajo también le ha hecho bien, supongo que estar con su familia… no sé… se siente bien. Y, desde luego que yo estoy feliz de saber que ella está bien. De hecho, he estado pensando que si lo que necesita para estar bien es alejarse de Los Ángeles, entonces tal vez haya llegado el momento de que dejemos la ciudad —explicó —pero… por otra parte…_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 10**_

Los primeros días fueron algo difíciles sabiendo a Edward tan lejos, pero las conversaciones telefónicas que mantenían rápidamente habían vuelto a ser tan cálidas, relajadas y tranquilas como lo habían sido a lo largo de seis años y hasta hacía solo unos pocos meses.

Sentir que su matrimonio por fin estaba volviendo a sentirse tan bien y tan correcto como nunca debió haber dejado de serlo, la hizo relajarse y, volver con firmeza a sumergirse en el trabajo, su gran pasión, por fin la hizo sentirse cómoda y tranquila.

Por otra parte, Nueva York le resultaba mucho más relajado de lo que le estaba resultando Los Ángeles esos últimos meses.

Los paparazzis no eran tan agobiantes aunque les había visto más de una vez y más de dos, agazapados en la calle tomando fotos de ella saliendo de su casa o del estudio.

Pero allí no había nada que ver por lo que supuso que pronto se aburrirían y buscarían alguien más a quien atosigar.

Por otra parte, ella misma había dejado de buscar noticias o publicaciones en internet sobre ella y su marido y reconoció que, alejarse de todas esas malintencionadas opiniones, hacía aumentar su seguridad. Tanto así que cuando las fotos de Bree Tanner saliendo del edificio de Emmett fueron publicadas , los insidiosos comentarios que surgieron entonces no fueron capaces de atormentarla.

Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles, Dydime McNeal se afanaba en confirmar la presencia de su actor estrella para cada evento que hubiera en la ciudad y, aunque eso les estaba agobiando por la imposibilidad de Edward de reunirse con ellos, Bella lo estaba tomando de forma calmada y disipada.

Cuando ya llevaba más de dos semanas en Nueva York, por fin se sentía completamente calmada y distendida.

Cada día salía de casa de sus padres y se dirigía al estudio. Pasaba por su cafetería favorita y caminaba hasta Swan's, donde se dedicaba al trabajo, a veces en sesiones fotográficas, a veces pasando horas en el cuarto oscuro o retocando sus fotos en el ordenador.

Cuando volvía a casa, se quedaba con Benedict siempre que su propia madre le permitía alejarlo de ella.

Por las noches hablaba con Edward y sus charlas eran cálidas, románticas y dulces.

Por esas razones, después de dos semanas, sentía que había vuelto a ser ella. La Bella que siempre había sido y que nunca debería haber dejado de ser. La Bella que había enamorado a su marido cuando nadie lo había conseguido.

Después de esas semanas completamente sosegadas, finalmente Edward había conseguido librarse de compromisos por tres días y se reuniría con ella y su hijo en Nueva York, donde pasarían juntos la mañana de Navidad antes de que Edward volviera a Los Ángeles para esa misma noche acudir a la cena de gala a beneficio de Save the Children.

Sus padres no estaban dispuestos a aceptar que no se quedaran con ellos, por lo que desde el primer momento estuvo decidido que Edward se instalaría por tres días en casa de sus suegros con su mujer y su hijo.

—¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo? —preguntó Bella en voz muy baja esa noche, ya metida bajo las mantas de su enorme cama.

—A las tres.

—¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte? —ofreció Bella, pero no fue difícil para su marido reconocer en su tono el temor que sentía a que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —inquirió él con petulancia.

Bella pensó durante un momento su respuesta. Finalmente, poniendo en orden sus ideas contestó.

—Quiero verte, quiero estar contigo —confesó haciendo sonreír a su marido en su casa de Los Ángeles —y si tú quieres que te recoja en el aeropuerto, lo haré, pero sabes que prefiero evitar a la prensa en este momento, y tú siempre traes mucha prensa contigo.

Edward sonrió. Sabía que Bella preferiría esperarle en casa y él no discutiría. Tenía que reconocer que estaba de acuerdo con ella y prefería evitarle esa situación, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse receloso ante el nuevo temor que Bella estaba mostrando respecto a la prensa y que hacía ya años había dejado atrás.

—No te preocupes, nena. No voy a pedirte que vayas a recogerme.

—Puedo hacerlo si lo deseas —dijo rogando para que ése no fuera el deseo de su marido.

Y él no la decepcionó.

—No hace falta, cielo. Me basta con saber que me esperarás en casa y que estás tan ansiosa como yo mismo lo estoy por verte.

—No tengas dudas de eso.

—Te quiero, nena. Descansa y nos vemos mañana.

—También te quiero —reconoció antes de cortar la comunicación y enfrascarse en las páginas de su libro antes de sumirse en sus sueños bajo las cálidas mantas.

En la costa opuesta del país, Edward no se sentía feliz.

Llevaba semanas esperando poder reunirse con su mujer y su hijo y, aunque ella parecía honestamente feliz con su esperado reencuentro, él se sentía extraño.

En esas semanas la comunicación entre ellos había sido fluida y distendida pero, por alguna razón que prefería no imaginar, temía que su llegada a Nueva York volviera a llevar a Bella a su anterior estado de estrés y tensión.

Sintiéndose nervioso y frustrado se presentó en casa de Tanya.

Tanya se sorprendió al ver el semblante cansado y abatido de su amigo.

—Edward, cariño, ¿cómo estás?

—Hola, Tan —le saludó él dándole un cálido abrazo con el prominente vientre de la chica entre ellos —¿Estás sola?

—Sí. Rose tenía una cena de trabajo y le he dado la tarde libre a Sasha, aunque se ha resistido a marcharse.

—¿Tu asistenta se resiste a una tarde libre? —indagó riendo.

—Creo que Rose le paga un plus para que no me quite ojo de encima. Rosalie está obsesionada con que el bebé se adelantará.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—Que si voy a vivir los próximos tres meses con una persona u otra siempre sobre mí, cometeré un homicidio —dijo la joven caminando hacia la cocina seguida por su amigo —Ven, te prepararé un café. Acabo de sacar del horno una bandeja de galletas de azúcar.

—No deberías ponerte a hornear en tu estado —aconsejó Edward atento, pero se arrepintió al ver la mirada asesina que su amiga le dirigió.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que me encantará probara tus galletas —se corrigió rodeándola con un brazo para atraerla hacia él y dejar un sonoro beso sobre su coronilla.

No fue sino hasta que ambos se encontraron frente a dos tazas de café descafeinado y un plato ingente de galletas, que Tanya por fin se decidió a investigar la razón del rostro ceniciento de Edward.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo va todo? —indagó cautelosa.

Sintiéndose exhausto, Edward apoyó su frente sobre el frío mármol de la isla.

—Dios, Tanya, no sé cómo va todo. Necesitaba verte porque necesito desesperadamente hablar con alguien que me pueda entender o al menos me pueda ayudar a entender lo que me pasa.

Tanya sonrió comprensiva.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿Has hablado con Bella?

—Sí. Hablamos cada día.

—¿Y cómo está? Creía que las cosas entre vosotros estaban mejor…

—Lo están —aseguró —Las cosas entre nosotros están bien. Ahora mismo cada día, cada vez que hablamos, está todo como estaba antes de que Benedict naciera. Como cuando tenía que pasar temporadas lejos de casa y solo podíamos comunicarnos por teléfono. Incluso en aquel maldito desierto neozelandés.

—Bien, eso es bueno, ¿no? —preguntó la chica sintiéndose confundida.

No lograba comprender a qué se debía el decaimiento de Edward si finalmente la relación con su mujer había vuelto a situarse en el punto en el que su matrimonio era sólido y fuerte.

Edward levantó la mirada y la fijó en su rostro con desazón.

—No lo sé —reconoció con tristeza.

—¿Por qué no lo sabes?

—Ay, Tan, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…

—Vamos, dime lo que te atormenta.

—Hablo con Bella cada día, y ella está bien. Se le escucha bien, tranquila, relajada. No parece preocupada por noticias idiotas, por los paparazzis, o por nada de todo lo que le preocupaba estos últimos tiempos. Volver al trabajo también le ha hecho bien, supongo que estar con su familia… no sé… se siente bien. Y, desde luego que yo estoy feliz de saber que ella está bien. De hecho, he estado pensando que si lo que necesita para estar bien es alejarse de Los Ángeles, entonces tal vez haya llegado el momento de que dejemos la ciudad —explicó —pero… por otra parte…

—¿Qué?

—Por otra parte, no puedo negar que temo que no sea alejarse de Los Ángeles lo que le haya hecho bien, sino alejarse de mí… —confesó con dolor.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo miedo de ser yo quien le hace daño.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Edward? Esa mujer te ama. En nada le haría bien estar alejada de ti. No podría vivir sin ti.

—Me ama —reconoció él —Sé que lo hace. Pero también sé que podría vivir sin mí. Siempre se puede. Sé que Bella me ama, no dudo de ello, pero también sé que por alguna razón que no acabo de comprender tiene la creencia de que ella no es suficiente para mí, en alguna forma, y cree que debe cambiar algo, no sé qué. Por alguna razón esta idea le agobia. Siente que debe hacer algo para poder estar conmigo o estar a mi altura, cuando en realidad soy yo quien voy colgado de sus zapatos. Es ella quien me hace grande, porque es ella quien me hace mejor persona. Ella quien me ha convertido en alguien realmente decente.

—Tú eres y siempre has sido un tipo decente —discutió Tanya enérgica —Tú no necesitas a Bella para ser un gran hombre de la misma forma que ella no te necesita a ti para ser una gran mujer. Os necesitáis el uno al otro porque os amáis y la vida es mucho más feliz para ambos cuando estáis juntos.

—Es posible que tengas razón.

—La tengo —sentenció ella rotunda.

—La tienes —concedió él con una sonrisa indulgente —Pero como sea, Bella siente que debe esforzarse más para merecer formar parte de esta relación y ese continuo esfuerzo la estresa.

—Entiendo lo que dices —reconoció Tanya —Bella cree que debe estar a la altura de las expectativas de tus fans.

—Como si alguna de mis fans llegara a la suela de sus zapatos… —gruñó —Como sea, ella está cansada y me preocupa que sea ahora, justamente cuando está alejada de mí y de todo este circo que forma parte de mi mundo, cuando se siente cómoda y relajada. Creo que tal vez hayan sido demasiados años bajo los focos. Y ahora, algo alejada de ellos, sintiéndose cómoda y más liviana, temo que se dé cuenta que prefiere esa vida que la nuestra.

—Pues está en ti demostrarle lo maravillosa que puede ser vuestra vida juntos, y si es necesario que os vayáis a vivir al desierto de Mojave, tal vez haya llegado el momento de hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Sé que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. A hacer eso y lo que sea con tal de mantener unida mi familia y poder estar junto a esa mujer, es solo que tengo miedo de no llegar a tener siquiera la oportunidad.

—¿Qué vas a hacer para solucionarlo? —inquirió Tanya .

—Mañana volaré a Nueva York para verles, pero Dydime ya ha confirmado mi asistencia para la cena benéfica de Save the Children y estoy seguro de que Bella no me permitirá perderme nada que sea a beneficio de los niños… —reconoció con una mueca haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

—Ya conoces la vena filantrópica de tu mujer. Entonces, ¿cuántos días podrás estar en Nueva York?

—Tres días y sus noches, pero al menos podremos pasar juntos la primera navidad de Ben.

—Tres días y sus noches —reflexionó Tanya sonriente —Imagino que recuperaréis el tiempo perdido sobre todo en esas noches… —se burló y Edward no pudo evitar una mueca desolada al recordar la última noche que había intentado un acercamiento íntimo con su mujer y la forma en que esa noche había acabado.

* * *

 ** _Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Aun sintiéndose famélica de su contacto, Bella no pudo evitar un respingo cuando Edward acabó de desnudarla dejándola cubierta únicamente por su ropa interior._

 _—Shh… —le calmó él al notar su repentina rigidez —tranquila, cariño… solo necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía —dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa desnudando su torso._

 _—¿No quieres hacerme el amor? —indagó ella confundida y sorprendida._

 _—¿Quiero que tu padre venga a buscarme con un arma? —sonrió él divertido —No voy a hacerte el amor con toda tu familia allí esperándonos —dijo quitándole importancia a la situación pero sabiendo que, de no ser por no estar seguro de hasta dónde podría llegar Bella, tardaría solo unos segundos en hundirse profundamente en el cuerpo de su esposa._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 11**_

No pudo evitar sentirse algo recelosa cuando Edward entró en el salón del piso de sus padres.

Él le dedicó la mirada más tierna y dulce que le habían dedicado jamás y ella obligó a sus piernas a moverse para acercarse a él, ante la atenta mirada de su familia.

La rodeó con sus bazos por la cintura y la estrechó contra él para darle un beso incendiario que hizo sonreír a su suegra y carraspear a su suegro.

—Ejem, ejem —repitió Charlie en voz más alta obligándole a separar su boca de la de su mujer con una sonrisa divertida.

—Lo siento, Charlie —se disculpó sin alejar su mirada del rostro de su mujer —Pero después de tres semanas lejos de tu hija, estoy seguro que imaginas cómo me siento —aseguró.

—Lo imagino —reconoció su suegro —pero ya me conoces, Edward. Sigo siendo tan anticuado como lo he sido los últimos seis años.

Edward se rió divertido y con un brazo rodeando la cintura de su mujer, saludó a la familia, antes de que Bella lo dirigiese a su habitación donde el hijo de ambos dormía en su pequeña cuna.

Después de pasar unos minutos volcados sobre la cuna del pequeño que dormía ajeno a todo, mientras Bella le explicaba los últimos avances del niño, Edward se volteó hacia ella y la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra él.

—Dios, nena, no te imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos. A ti y a Benedict. Esa casa se me hace enorme sin vosotros allí…

—También te echamos de menos —reconoció ella pegándose a su cuerpo.

Edward se separó solo unos centímetros antes de volcar su boca sobre la de ella para besarla con desespero.

Hambriento y necesitado la levantó para llevarla hasta la enorme cama y tumbarla sobre ella.

Besándole vorazmente, levantó su grueso jersey y se lo quitó por la cabeza lanzándolo a un lado.

Aun sintiéndose famélica de su contacto, Bella no pudo evitar un respingo cuando Edward acabó de desnudarla dejándola cubierta únicamente por su ropa interior.

—Shh… —le calmó él al notar su repentina rigidez —tranquila, cariño… solo necesito sentir tu piel contra la mía —dijo mientras se quitaba su camisa desnudando su torso.

—¿No quieres hacerme el amor? —indagó ella confundida y sorprendida.

—¿Quiero que tu padre venga a buscarme con un arma? —sonrió él divertido —No voy a hacerte el amor con toda tu familia allí esperándonos —dijo quitándole importancia a la situación pero sabiendo que, de no ser por no estar seguro de hasta dónde podría llegar Bella, tardaría solo unos segundos en hundirse profundamente en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Pero algo le decía que Bella no estaba aún preparada para recibirlo, y nada había más lejos de sus deseos que incomodar de cualquier forma a su mujer.

De alguna forma supo que serían tres días muy largos si no era posible hacerle el amor a Bella, pero después de haber vivido las últimas nefastas experiencias que habían compartido en los últimos meses, no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada que resquebrajara la deliciosa armonía que habían recuperado, aunque eso le implicara tener que desahogar su necesidad a solas en la ducha.

Bella sonrió sintiéndose más calmada y se pegó a él regodeándose de estar en sus brazos nuevamente.

—¿Cómo has estado estos días? —preguntó su marido mirándola con devoción mientras recorría sus brazos, su cuello y su torso con los dedos.

—Bien, muy bien —dijo sonriendo —Renée nos ha mimado mucho. Especialmente a Benedict. Y yo he estado trabajando mucho en estas semanas, y realmente me encanta haberlo hecho. —explicó con satisfacción.

—También tendrás mucho trabajo cuando vuelvas a casa. Solo que aquí lo has concentrado en unas pocas semanas.

—Sí, lo sé —aceptó —Es solo que, no sé… aquí es todo un poco más relajado… —reconoció sonrojándose —No sé… casi no me he encontrado periodistas agazapados, y… no sé, la gente no parece quedárseme mirando cuando camino por la calle. —confesó.

Edward sonrió divertido a la vez que intentaba esconder su resquemor.

—Eso es porque no te reconocen bajo tu abrigo gigante y tu súper gorro de lana —dijo burlón haciéndola sonreír.

—Tal vez sea eso.

Edward la observó con todo el amor que sentía por ella reflejado en su rostro.

—Podríamos trasladarnos a Nueva York —dijo por fin, decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que su mujer pudiera sentirse más cómoda y relajada.

¿Qué no daría él para que la mujer a la que amaba fuera feliz?

Bella le observó sorprendida y extrañada.

—¿Trasladarnos a Nueva York? —inquirió.

—Sí. Si te sientes más cómoda aquí que en Los Ángeles, tal vez deberíamos venir a vivir aquí —explicó él con naturalidad.

—Nuestro hogar está en Los Ángeles…

—No, nena —disintió él —, nuestro hogar está donde estemos Benedict, tú y yo. Y ese hogar puede estar en la ciudad que deseemos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó ella sorprendida —¿De verdad quieres que nos mudemos a Nueva York?

—Quiero que seas feliz, Bella —declaró con seriedad —Y si salir de Los Ángeles te hace estar más tranquila, más relajada, más feliz, entonces ha llegado el momento de mudarnos.

Bella le observó reflexiva durante unos momentos.

—Mmm, no sé, Edward. Puede resultar tentador, pero hemos vivido allí por años y nunca ha sido un problema. ¿No crees que tal vez el problema sea yo y no la ciudad? —indagó ella con los ojos anegándosele.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba y le molestaba sentirse tan impotente.

En las últimas semanas ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo relajada y tranquila que se había sentido desde que había llegado a su ciudad natal. No sabía exactamente la razón, si se debía a que Nueva York era su ciudad y la conocía como la palma de su mano y se sentía parte de ella, no sabía si podía deberse a que no había allí tantos periodistas como en Los Ángeles, o quizás a que allí, el público en general no estaba siempre tan pendiente de encontrarse algún famoso en la calle, por lo que era improbable que alguien la reconociera como la esposa de Edward Cullen.

Pero por alguna razón, en esas semanas ella se había sentido más distendida y más relajada cada vez que había tenido que salir a la calle, de lo que se había sentido en la ciudad de su marido desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Aunque, para ser fiel a la verdad, tenía que reconocer que su nerviosismo se había incrementado esa misma tarde cuando había visto a su marido entrar por la puerta de la casa de sus padres, y ese leve resquemor la había incomodado.

¿Cómo era posible que se sintiese nerviosa o alterada por la presencia del hombre al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas?

¿Dónde había ido a parar su confianza en sí misma y su seguridad en lo que se refería a su matrimonio y su marido?

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido con ella para que tuviese ese infundado temor a quedarse a solas con él?

Sabía cuál era la causa para sus recelos. Sabía exactamente por qué sentía esa aprensión, y esa causa era la situación a la que se habían enfrentado la noche del estreno de la última película de su esposo.

—Qué tonterías dices. ¿Cómo podrías ser tú el problema? Te sientes agobiada. Esa ciudad te agobia —explicó él —Eso no significa que tengas un problema, sino simplemente tienes otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar y el constante acoso de Los Ángeles es más de lo que quieres soportar. Me parece completamente natural que no quieras aceptar ese acoso.

—Nunca me había molestado hasta ahora…

—Supongo que tal vez nunca habían sido tan agresivos o molestos hasta ahora. Imagino también que ahora mismo tú y yo tenemos algo mucho más importante que defender y cuidar, y lo más importante es crear un mundo seguro y estable para Benedict.

—No sé, Edward —dijo dudosa —Me parece ridículo que tengamos que dejar nuestra casa solo porque yo me he convertido en esta especie de blandengue insegura y timorata.

—Bella, no hables así de ti —la amonestó.

—Es la verdad —rebatió ella con terquedad —No sé en qué momento me convertí en esta estúpida majadera que soy.

—No hables así de ti —repitió Edward con seriedad —No hables así de la mujer que amo.

Bella sonrió enternecida a la vez que entristecida por haberse convertido en una persona que no creía estar a la altura del hombre que era su marido.

—No quiero ser así. —dijo quejosa —No quiero ser esta persona que soy ahora. Quiero volver a ser la perra que siempre he sido —reconoció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que se negó a derramar —, pero por alguna razón que soy incapaz de entender, no me siento así y no sé cómo volver a hacerlo. —se quejó.

—No has dejado de ser esa mujer, Bella. No has dejado de ser la mujer de la que me enamoré y de quien continúo enamorado hasta los huesos. Solamente estás pasando por una época rara, qué sé yo, una mala época…

—¿Y sabes cómo me hace sentir saber que estoy pasando una mala época justo en el momento que debería ser más feliz que nunca? —gruñó molesta sentándose en la cama para volver a vestirse —Pensar que ahora mismo debería sentirme completamente dichosa y plena, con mi marido y mi hijo y, en su lugar, solo me siento temerosa, insegura, desdichada, solo me hace pensar que soy una madre horrible —gruñó.

—¿Una madre horrible? —indagó él sentándose a su lado —Eres una madre estupenda y maravillosa.

—No lo soy —rugió ella dejando por fina salir su llanto nervioso —No debería sentirme desdichada siendo la madre de un niño tan precioso —sollozó.

Edward se levantó tras ella y se le acercó para rodearla con sus brazos estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

—Solo estás viviendo un mal momento, nena. Pero tú lo sabes y lo bueno de saberlo es que ha llegado el momento de buscarle solución.

—¿Crees que no le he buscado solución? —rezongó —Es en lo único que pienso cada día. Que no quiero seguir así y necesito descubrir cómo hacerlo.

Edward suspiró buscando las palabras correctas para poder ayudar a su mujer a entrar en razón.

—Bella, tal vez haya llegado el momento de buscar ayuda —sugirió y ella levantó su rostro que escondía en el pecho de su marido para mirarle.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda? —inquirió nerviosa.

—No lo sé, cariño. Veamos un profesional, alguien que pueda guiarnos porque ahora mismo, creo que ni tú ni yo sabemos qué es lo que debemos hacer para solucionar todo este embrollo.

—¿Qué clase de profesional?

—Ya sabes, un psicólogo, un terapeuta…

—¿Quieres que vaya a terapia? —preguntó ella recelosa.

—Quiero que ambos lo hagamos. —recalcó él.

—¿Crees que necesitamos terapia de pareja?

—Yo solo sé que no te dejaré pasar sola por esto si es lo que tú necesitas para estar bien. Somos una pareja, Bella. Y como pareja ambos haremos todo para que el otro esté bien y en este momento yo estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que tú te sientas bien. Y yo solo estaré bien cuando tú lo estés —aseguró y aunque algo desconfiada, ella intentó entender y aceptar sus palabras.

Hundió su rostro una vez más en el pecho de su marido y se deleitó con su perfume sedante mientras pensaba en las palabras de su marido.

Así les encontró Benedict cuando se despertó en su cuna y comenzó a gimotear, para deleite de su padre que llevaba casi tres semanas echándole de menos.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

 _—Espera un momento, Edward —le detuvo Bella yendo tras él —No te lo tomes así…_

 _Se volvió a verla sintiéndose furibundo._

 _—¿Cómo diablos quieres que me lo tome? Me estás diciendo que no puedo salir a cenar con mi mujer porque hay un grupo de personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que dedicarse a fisgonear en la vida de los demás e inventar estúpidas historias._

 _—No he dicho eso…_

 _—Has dicho que no quieres tener una salida a solas conmigo para evitar que cualquier estúpido periodista se vea tentado a cotillear sobre nosotros._

 _Bella suspiró sintiéndose exhausta_

 _—Si tan importante es para ti, entonces salgamos._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 12**_

Edward llevaba dos días en Nueva York con su mujer y su hijo.

En esos días, los tres habían compartido tanto tiempo juntos como hacía semanas, o tal vez meses, que no hacían.

Edward se había regodeado besando y abrazando a su mujer en cada oportunidad que había tenido, aunque había puesto especial cuidado en declararse exhausto por las noches, a fin de evitarle a su mujer ese momento que ella temía.

No había sido fácil darse cuenta la leve tensión que invadía a su esposa lentamente en cuanto la hora de irse a la cama se acercaba, y Edward sabía exactamente a qué se debía.

Nada más colarse bajo las mantas, ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos pero su cuerpo mantenía una leve y tensa rigidez, que a él no le costaba identificar.

Reconociendo su incomodidad, Edward solo alegaba cansancio y con un beso cargado de ternura se dormía junto a su mujer manteniéndola contenida y protegida como solo él sabía mantenerla.

El día anterior a su partida, Edward acompañó a Bella a su estudio, donde ella se sentó frente al ordenador para trabajar mientras él la observaba embelesado desde el sofá.

—¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar hoy? He pensado que podríamos cenar en Daniel —dijo intentando tentarla con el que sabía era su restaurante favorito en la ciudad.

Bella hizo un mohín incómodo antes de responder.

Desde luego que le apetecía salir con su marido y pasar una noche a solas y distendidos, pero no podía negar que la nueva proliferación de periodistas que habían aparecido desde que Edward había llegado a Nueva York, le incomodaba.

Después de haber pasado las últimas tres semanas sin tener que preocuparse en absoluto por los constantes chismorreos que les tenían de protagonistas, esos últimos días habían logrado volver a agobiarla.

—¿Te parece prudente? —musitó con timidez.

—¿Prudente? ¿Por qué no sería prudente? Mañana vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles, Bella. Sé que tú no tardarás en regresar, pero tal vez estaría bien que tuviéramos un tiempo para nosotros. Tu madre estará encantada de quedarse con Benedict, así que ¿por qué no?

—No sé, Edward… Sabes que estará lleno de periodistas…

—¿Hay algo de lo que nos estemos ocultando? —inquirió él comenzando a molestarse.

—No, claro que no. Pero ya sabes que volverán a la carga con sus especulaciones sobre nosotros y nuestro matrimonio…

—¿Crees que me importa una mierda lo que cualquiera de ellos puedan especular u opinar sobre nosotros? —gruñó sintiéndose furioso a la vez que se ponía en pie dispuesto a abandonar el despacho.

—Espera un momento, Edward —le detuvo Bella yendo tras él —No te lo tomes así…

Se volvió a verla sintiéndose furibundo.

—¿Cómo diablos quieres que me lo tome? Me estás diciendo que no puedo salir a cenar con mi mujer porque hay un grupo de personas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas que dedicarse a fisgonear en la vida de los demás e inventar estúpidas historias.

—No he dicho eso…

—Has dicho que no quieres tener una salida a solas conmigo para evitar que cualquier estúpido periodista se vea tentado a cotillear sobre nosotros.

Bella suspiró sintiéndose exhausta

—Si tan importante es para ti, entonces salgamos.

—¿Si tan importante es para mí? —rugió —Desde luego que para mí es importante poder pasar un rato a solas con la mujer que amo, sin tener que preocuparnos por nada más que por pasar un momento agradable juntos.

—¿Crees que no nos preocuparíamos por nada más? ¿De verdad crees que yo no estaré preocupada por si mañana salimos en todas las portadas de las revistas con comentarios insidiosos sobre nuestro matrimonio y nuestro posible divorcio? Pues salgamos entonces.

—Lamento que para ti sea más importante la opinión de una sarta de idiotas antes que el poder tener una velada agradable conmigo.

—Desde luego que lo más importante para mí es pasar tiempo contigo y tiempo agradable, es solo que no creo que tengamos que salir para ello —argumentó.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse enfadado, molesto y desilusionado. La observó impotente antes de abandonar la oficina y con el mismo ímpetu que le otorgaba su rabia, cogió su abrigo y salió del edificio.

Antes siquiera de que él llegara a la calle, Bella ya había reconocido que se había equivocado.

Con esa certeza no tardó en acabar con los retoques que estaba haciendo y, muñida de su tarjeta de crédito, salió del estudio para dirigirse a Bergford Goodman.

Allí compró un precioso vestido ceñido rojo y negro, de manga larga y por debajo de las rodillas, que la estilizaba haciéndola sentir elegante y abrigada para la fría noche invernal.

Decidida a vivir una velada increíble, Bella fue en busca de su marido nada más entrar en la casa.

Edward estaba en el salón del ático de sus suegros jugando con su pequeño hijo que intentaba mantenerse sentado entre los cojines que le rodeaban, ante la mirada atenta y sonriente de Renée.

Aún no había desaparecido su enfado para con su mujer, pero reconocía que se sentía bastante menos explosivo.

Una vez más intentaba entenderle y una vez más fracasaba en su intento. Pero a la mañana siguiente debía coger su vuelo rumbo a Los Ángeles y no estaba dispuesto a pasar su última noche con su esposa enfadado.

Bella le observó temerosa desde la puerta en cuanto entró.

Edward apenas le dirigió una mirada cuando ella saludó. Renée, intuyó alguna desavenencia entre su hija y su marido por lo que, con toda la diplomacia que fue capaz de mostrar, arguyó la excusa de cambiar a Benedict un inexistente pañal mojado y abandonó la estancia con su nieto en brazos.

Edward se levantó de su lugar sobre la alfombra y comenzó a recoger los cojines del suelo sin dirigirle a su mujer ni una mirada.

Con una sonrisa indulgente Bella se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con los brazos para pegarse a su pecho. Sintió en su cuerpo un escalofrío al ver a su marido mantener los brazos rígidos a los lados de su cuerpo sin responder a su abrazo.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin obtener respuesta —Perdóname por favor, Edward. Me equivoqué. Tú tienes razón, necesitamos tener un tiempo a solas. Simplemente a veces me siento un poco agobiada al sabernos tan perseguidos y observados, pero tengo que superarlo. —aseguró levantando la vista para fijarla en el rostro de su marido que había suavizado su ceño —Me he comprado un vestido bonito y espero que me lleves a un sitio acorde —agregó sonriendo cuando las manos de Edward subieron y bajaron acariciantes por su espalda.

—No quiero salir si eso te incomoda.

—Me he gastado un buen pellizco en mi vestido y tengo muchas ganas de probar el nuevo coulant de chocolate blanco y café de Daniel.

Edward sonrió enternecido mirándola con devoción.

—¿Estás segura?

—Desde luego —aseguró confiada —pero tendrás que permitir que me vaya a la ducha ahora mismo porque tengo mucho que hacer si quiero estar espectacular para ti.

—Sabes que eres más que espectacular para mí y nunca dejarás de serlo.

—Palabras, palabras —dijo ella risueña alejándose de él —pero de cualquier forma quiero estar deslumbrante —agregó besando suavemente sus labios para alejarse de él y dirigirse a su habitación.

El coche los recogió y los condujo al exclusivo restaurante donde el anfitrión les recibió con devoción.

Les ubicaron en una mesa iluminada tenuemente y les agasajaron con un increíble menú degustación.

Charlaron animados, bromearon y rieron y por una noche, todos sus problemas y sus penas de los últimos meses fueron olvidados.

Estaban degustando una cena tranquila cuando un grupo de cuatro chicas fue guiado hasta la mesa que había junto a la de ellos.

Bella vio la mirada apreciativa que las chicas le dirigieron a su marido en cuanto le reconocieron.

Edward, ajeno como siempre a cualquier cosa que no fuese la mujer sentada frente a él, ni siquiera levantó la vista mientras continuaba explicándole con pelos y señales el incómodo momento que había vivido Leonardo DiCaprio en la cena de gala de Universal a la que habían acudido semanas antes.

Sentado junto a él, el actor había estado bromeando con Edward sobre la decepción que le había supuesto enterarse que Tanya Denali tenía novia, cuando su acompañante de esa noche había dejado caer, accidentalmente, una copa de agua sobre la entrepierna del hombre.

Edward reía recordando el salto que el otro había dado en su asiento y Bella, sonriente no podía dejar de notar las miradas que el grupo les dirigían.

Mientras los diferentes platillos del menú seguían llegando a su mesa, con la casi servil atención de los camareros puesta sobre ellos, las risitas nerviosas les acompañaban mientras las chicas le dedicaban a su marido miradas seductoras que él ni siquiera notaba y a ella miradas despectivas que se resistía a considerar.

Finalmente, cuando el último plato les fue retirado, y mientras esperaban el coulant de chocolate blanco que Bella había pedido, Edward entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y guió su mano hasta sus labios.

Besó sus dedos sin quitar de su rostro su mirada devota mientras sonreía con ternura.

—Gracias —susurró.

—¿Por qué me agradeces? —preguntó ella devolviéndole una sonrisa cargada de amor.

—Por haber aceptado salir conmigo. Ésta es una noche maravillosa.

—Yo también lo estoy pasando muy bien. Me ha encantado poder salir juntos y solos. Tú tenías razón y yo estaba equivocada. Creo que tal vez necesitemos más citas como ésta.

—Las tendremos —aseguró Edward con devoción —Podemos tener lo que deseemos, nena —dijo girando su mano para besar su palma de una forma húmeda, sexy y sugerente que la hizo sonrojar temblorosa.

Ése fue el momento elegido por las molestas chicas para interrumpirles inclinándose hacia su mesa.

—Perdona, Edward —dijo la más exuberante como si le conociera.

Edward giró su rostro y le observó con seriedad sin siquiera contestar, molesto de que le interrumpiera ese momento mágico que estaba viviendo con su mujer.

—Somos tus más fervientes admiradoras —dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward se obligó a sonreír.

—Gracias —dijo escueto esperando que la chica entendiera que no debería decir nada más, y volvió su rostro hacia su mujer que sonrió cálidamente.

—Hemos visto tu última película y estás fantástico —agregó la joven ganándose los comentarios de sus amigas reafirmando sus palabras.

Edward solo asintió con una sonrisa justo cuando el camarero dejaba sobre la mesa el postre de Bella con un par de cucharas para compartirlo.

Sin darse por aludida la chica espero que el camarero se retirara para volver con su asedio.

—Y esa escena final… —prosiguió la joven mientras sus amigas suspiraban —con la poderosa química que existe entre tú y Bree Tanner —dijo la joven y fue el momento de Bella de sentir su respiración acelerarse —es impensable que ella acabe clavándote una daga —dijo la joven —con esa forma tan envidiable en la que tú y ella os amáis… —agregó soñadora haciendo enfurecer a Edward.

Entre sus dedos sintió la repentina rigidez incómoda en la mano de su esposa y maldijo en su interior a esas jóvenes incapaces de ver en él al hombre simple y tranquilo que solo quería disfrutar de una cena agradable con su mujer.

Clavó su cuchara en el tierno coulant y lo llevó a su boca intentando calmar su molestia.

—Está buenísimo, cielo —dijo a su esposa aun antes de tragar completamente su bocado, mientras acercaba su cuchara con una nueva porción, a los labios de su mujer.

—Sí, lo está —concordó Bella, en cuanto degustó el tibio dulce.

Edward dejó su cuchara sobre el plato y se volteó a mirar a la joven que le incordiaba.

—Bree Tanner y yo no nos amamos en absoluto y hay cero química entre ella y yo. De la misma forma, ella no me clavó nada en ninguna parte. Eran los personajes de la película los que vivían todas esas cosas que tú dices —recalcó con la voz grave haciendo sonrojar a la joven. —Supongo que si tanto os lo habéis creído, será que somos muy buenos actores —explicó —Y ahora, si no te importa, te agradezco mucho tus palabras pero me gustaría continuar mi velada con mi esposa sin interrupciones —dijo con una amabilidad que no sentía en absoluto.

La chica sonrió inquieta completamente ruborizada y miró de Edward a Bella con nerviosismo.

Bella reconoció ese momento como el momento en que debía ser la mujer que había enamorado a Edward Cullen y enderezó su espalda para dedicarle a la joven una mirada llena de petulancia.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —dijo la chica —Solo una última cosa, ¿podemos hacernos unas fotos contigo? —preguntó la chica y Edward maldijo en ese momento, su fama, su carrera y su, hasta entonces, agradable trato con el público.

Mordiéndose los labios un instante se negó a permitir que unas desconocidas convirtieran su cita especial en un circo y decidió mandar al diablo cualquier delicadeza.

—Como te he dicho, prefiero no tener interrupciones.

—¿No podemos tomarnos unas fotos contigo? —inquirió la chica actuando como si las palabras de Edward fueran inconcebibles.

—No hoy, lo siento —dijo aun sin sentirlo en absoluto.

—Entiendo —dijo la chica llenando su mirada de desprecio y paseándola entre Edward y Bella, quienes ni siquiera se inmutaron.

La chica le dedicó una mirada ofendida y se levantó de su asiento seguida por dos de sus amigas para dirigirse al lavabo ante la indiferencia del matrimonio.

—¿Eres consciente de que ahora mismo debe estar en el lavabo subiendo a sus redes sociales la noticia de que Edward Cullen es un grosero, antipático y maleducado? —preguntó Bella en voz muy baja antes de llevar a su boca la cuchara cargada con chocolate tibio de su postre.

—¿Y tú eres consciente de que a mí me importa un poco menos que nada en absoluto? —replicó él con seriedad a la vez que estiraba su mano para acercarla a sus labios y recoger con la punta de su dedo una gota de chocolate que coronaba la comisura de su boca.

En un gesto sexy y sin alejar la mirada del rostro de su mujer, llevó el dedo a su boca y lo chupó con deleite ganándose una sonrisa encantada de parte de la chica.

—Eres un insolente y arrogante engreído.

—Soy casi una rata de cloaca —respondió petulante dedicándole un guiño —Y aun así me amas.

—Más que a mi propia vida —reconoció ella con un suspiro haciéndole sonreír.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto HOT:**_

 _Con sus labios recorrió la hendidura de su sexo hasta alcanzar el inflamado botón de su clítoris y lamerlo y succionarlo hasta llevarla al borde del éxtasis._

 _Bella separó sus piernas dispuesta a acoger el cuerpo de su marido y mordió sus labios para sofocar su grito al alcanzar el orgasmo devastador que su marido le provocó._

 _Se dejó caer sobre la cama exhausta mientras Edward daba los últimos lametazos a su sexo para beber los jugos de su clímax._

 _Edward subió por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su rostro y besar sus labios con una sonrisa de perfecta satisfacción._

 _—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con ternura mirándola con fervor._

 _—Mi corazón debe estar muy sano si sigo viva después de esto —confesó haciéndole carcajear._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 13**_

Edward se sentía más completo de lo que se había sentido en los últimos meses.

Había convencido a su mujer de tener una cita y ésta había resultado mejor de lo que se podía haber imaginado.

En el recibidor del restaurante, ayudaba a Bella con su abrigo mientras esperaban que llegara a recogerlos el coche que había contratado para ello ante la devota atención del anfitrión que les agradecía enormemente que hubiesen elegido su restaurante y les conminaba a volver asegurándoles lo encantados que estarían de recibirles.

Edward, algunas veces se sentía asqueado por esa tonta devoción que le demostraban algunos desconocidos, pero había momentos como ése, en que disfrutaba que les atendieran como reyes e hicieran sentir a su esposa más especial de lo que él podría hacerle sentir.

Nada más salir del local, tuvo que reconocer que las chicas sentadas junto a su mesa, realmente debían haber tenido una buena repercusión en las redes sociales, ya que la acera estaba plagada de fotógrafos.

Edward rodeó a su esposa con los brazos y abriéndose paso de una forma nada amigable, la guió hasta el coche que les esperaba con el chofer manteniendo la puerta abierta para ellos.

Edward empujaba a los hombres que acababan deslumbrándoles con los flashes de sus cámaras fotográficas, mientras lanzaban preguntas y comentarios insidiosos.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, Bella no podía evitar escucharles: _¿Realmente habéis vuelto? ¿Estáis juntos otra vez? ¿Vais a divorciaros?_

Parecían preguntas estúpidas, pero no dejaban de doler.

¿Qué había sucedido para que todos creyeran que la situación entre ellos era tan realmente mala?

Hacía menos de un mes habían acudido juntos al estreno de la última película de Edward, así que ¿qué les hacía pensar que podrían realmente haber pensado en divorciarse?

Y ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que la prensa pensara?

En algún lugar de sí, supo que el dolor era sobre todo temor. Temor a que la relación entre ellos estuviera tan acabada como para que todo el mundo lo viera, excepto ellos mismos.

Finalmente alcanzaron el coche y la puerta se cerró tras ellos mientras Edward interponía su cuerpo entre la ventanilla y su esposa para protegerla de las indiscretas cámaras.

Cuando el coche se puso en marcha, Edward maldijo entre dientes furioso al rodear a su mujer con el brazo y notar su rigidez.

Después de haber pasado juntos una velada maravillosa, la presencia grosera e inquisidora de los periodistas habían vuelto a erigir en su mujer una vez más la coraza que tanto le incomodaba.

—Relájate, nena —susurró acariciándola con ternura.

—Odio esto —se quejó la chica angustiada —Es por esto que odio salir.

—Ignórales. No son más que unos idiotas.

—Odio que den por hecho que nuestro matrimonio estaba acabado.

—Tú y yo sabemos que nunca lo ha estado. Eso debería bastar.

—Pero no basta —rugió —No basta y no bastará cuando Benedict sea mayor y deba vivir con los comentarios maliciosos sobre sus padres.

—Por Dios, Bella, falta mucho tiempo para que Ben vaya al colegio y alguien le pueda decir algo sobre sus padres.

—No es solo por eso —retrucó tozuda —Odio que hablen de mí como la esposa traicionada y humillada. Odio que hablen de ti haciéndote ver como el hombre dispuesto a traicionar a su familia.

—Bella —le cortó el tajante tomando su rostro entre las manos para levantarlo hacia él —Basta. Hemos pasado una noche maravillosa, con una cena exquisita, una conversación más que divertida y unos arrumacos más que excitantes. No permitamos que un grupo de imbéciles que no nos conocen en absoluto lo arruinen. Por favor, Bella, es mi última noche aquí y luego estaremos separados casi una semana, no les permitamos que nos roben esto —ordenó secando con sus pulgares las tímidas lágrimas que desbordaron los ojos de su mujer.

Ella gimió y hundió el rostro en el amplio pecho masculino.

—Lo siento —gimoteó llorosa —Lo siento y lamento también tener que estar siempre pidiendo disculpas por hacer las cosas mal.

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, cielo.

—No es el disculparme lo que me molesta, sino estar haciendo siempre todo mal.

—No estás haciendo nada mal, pero últimamente te está costando un poco separar lo verdaderamente importante de las estúpidas cuestiones de la prensa. —aseguró obligándola a mirarle —¿Dónde está la Bella que yo conozco? ¿Esa Bella pateadora de culos que reconoció en un comunicado oficial que follaba donde quería, cuándo quería y con quién quería? O mejor aún —agregó son una sonrisa seductora y bajando la voz para que el chofer no les escuchara —, ¿dónde está la Bella que se folló al sex symbol del momento, sentada en la valla del Parque Griffith?

Sus palabras que intentaron sonar graciosas y divertidas, solo se ganaron una sonrisa triste en el rostro de su mujer.

—Yo me pregunto muy a menudo dónde ha quedado la Bella que podía follar —dijo con tristeza y él se dio mentalmente una patada en la espinilla.

—Ei, nena, sabes lo que quería decir… —intentó excusarse en el momento que el coche entraba en el aparcamiento del edificio de los Swan.

—Sí, lo sé —reconoció ella con tristeza cuando el chofer abrió la puerta del coche.

Antes de que Edward pudiera decir más, Bella bajó del coche y se vio obligado a seguirla.

Entraron a la casa con las manos entrelazadas pero el ambiente se notaba algo enrarecido respecto a lo que había sido esa noche, pero Renée se volcó a ellos con un Benedict demasiado despierto para esa hora tardía y les distrajo haciéndoles reír.

Rápidamente, la conversación mantenida en el coche fue relegada aunque ambos sabían que no había sido olvidada en absoluto.

Era ya bastante tarde cuando por fin Benedict se durmió después de que su madre le amamantara sentada en su cama ante la atenta mirada de su padre.

—Creo que le será difícil despertarse temprano para abrir sus regalos —susurró Edward enternecido.

—Creo que por un par de años o tres no deberemos preocuparnos por eso —sonrió ella entregándole al bebé para que lo acostara en su cuna.

Después de acostar a su hijo, Edward volvió a la cama y se coló bajo las mantas junto a su mujer, quien se recostó nerviosa a su lado.

La atrajo al refugio de sus brazos para colmarla de caricias.

—Voy a echarte de menos estos días —susurró.

—Y yo a ti, pero solo serán unos días. Volveré a casa en unos días.

—Quiero pasar la Nochevieja con vosotros.

—Estaremos en casa para entonces —prometió Bella, acurrucándose contra él.

Estuvieron unos minutos acariciándose en silencio mientras Edward buscaba las palabras para enfrentar el tema que sabía debía enfrentar: sus desafortunadas palabras de esa noche.

—Bella, nena… —dijo por fin.

Ella levantó su rostro hacia él para observarle con devoción.

—Bella… yo… —titubeó —lo que dije en el coche… —dijo haciéndola envarar —Creo que mis palabras no fueron las más acertadas…

—No digas nada, Edward —pidió ella volviendo a bajar la vista.

—Sí, quiero decirlo, porque estoy seguro de que malinterpretaste lo que quería decir… —explicó él enredándose con sus propias palabras —En realidad solo pretendía… no sé… resultar gracioso y en realidad dije una estupidez. Tú eres la mujer que amo, Bella, tú eres la mujer que siempre he amado. Y nunca te he mentido cuando te he dicho que el sexo no es lo más importante…

—¿No crees que el sexo sea importante? —inquirió ella incrédula —A los treinta y cuatro años ¿no crees que querrás volver a tener relaciones sexuales satisfactorias y completas?

—Y las tendré, sé que las tendré —replicó con vehemencia —Las tendremos, Bella. Las tendremos aunque tengamos que pasar algún tiempo hasta que todo se solucione y podamos hacerlo. Y lo sé porque solo contigo podré llegar a sentirme pleno haciendo el amor.

Bella le miró intentando encontrar en su mirada algún indicio de pena, de inseguridad o falsedad pero todo lo que vio en el rostro de su marido la llenó de energía.

Todo lo que su esposo decía con palabras estaba más que respaldado por sus gestos y el amor que inundaba sus ojos.

Y ella se sentía casi en la obligación de ofrecerle a él el desahogo que no había podido ofrecer en los últimos tres meses.

—Te amo, Edward. Más que a mi vida —reconoció —Y quiero que me hagas el amor —pidió incomodándole.

—Dios, Bella, no me pidas eso, por favor —gimió.

—Por favor, Edward —suplicó ella —Hazme el amor. Yo lo necesito y tú lo necesitas también.

—No, nena —discutió —No lo necesitamos, Bella. Ya sabes lo que sucedió la última vez…

—Pero esta vez será diferente —prometió implorante.

—¿Por qué crees que lo será? ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

—Alguna tendrá que serlo. Alguna vez tendrá que ser diferente —argumentó impaciente haciéndole dudar.

—Bella…

—Por favor, Edward —rogó una vez y derrumbó así todas las defensas de su marido —Por favor, hazme el amor. Estoy segura de que esta vez será diferente. Te amo, me amas y estamos bien. Estamos tan bien como hace mucho que no lo estábamos, yo me siento mucho más relajada, tú lo has visto —continuó —y te deseo desesperadamente —agregó dando el argumento final que bastó para tirar por tierra todas las vacilaciones de su marido.

—Bella, cariño, no quiero hacerte daño…

—No me lo harás —aseguró ella presintiendo su claudicación.

Ansiosa se sentó a horcajadas sobre su marido y levantó su camisa de dormir para quitársela por la cabeza y lanzarla sobre la alfombra. Su sujetador siguió el mismo camino y bajo su cuerpo sintió la respuesta de su marido creciendo bajo los bóxer.

Seductora se recostó sobre él para besarle a la vez que sus manos se colaban bajo su camiseta para deshacerse de ella.

Edward se sentía dividido entre la enorme necesidad física de su cuerpo de hacerle el amor a su mujer, y la gigantesca necesidad de su alma de no hacer daño a su esposa.

—Bella, te deseo más de lo que nunca he deseado a nadie en toda mi vida. Y en este momento, lo único que supera mi necesidad de hacértelo es el inmenso temor de lastimarte—susurró mientras los labios de su mujer recorrían su torso endureciéndolo.

—No lo harás —musitó ella sin dejar de besarlo —No lo harás —repitió y él ya no pudo soportarlo.

En un movimiento rápido la movió sobre él y la recostó sobre la cama para cernirse sobre ella y atacar su cuerpo con besos, caricias y suaves mordiscos.

—Te amo, Bella —murmuraba entre sus besos —Te amo desesperadamente…

La besó, la acaricio y la excitó durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Bella se retorcía jadeante sobre la cama mientras él atosigaba sus pechos inflamados y sus pezones rígidos y palpitantes.

Ella estaba presa de las emociones y la excitación sin ser realmente consciente de nada más que del torbellino que se estaba gestando en su vientre.

Viéndola desencajada por el placer, Edward bajó sus labios por su cuerpo con suaves lametazos, hasta alcanzar la cinturilla de sus bragas.

Bella se tensó levemente cuando él deslizó la prenda por sus caderas para acabar de desnudarla.

Con sus labios recorrió la hendidura de su sexo hasta alcanzar el inflamado botón de su clítoris y lamerlo y succionarlo hasta llevarla al borde del éxtasis.

Bella separó sus piernas dispuesta a acoger el cuerpo de su marido y mordió sus labios para sofocar su grito al alcanzar el orgasmo devastador que su marido le provocó.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama exhausta mientras Edward daba los últimos lametazos a su sexo para beber los jugos de su clímax.

Edward subió por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su rostro y besar sus labios con una sonrisa de perfecta satisfacción.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con ternura mirándola con fervor.

—Mi corazón debe estar muy sano si sigo viva después de esto —confesó haciéndole carcajear. —Hazme el amor, Edward —rogó mirándole solemne.

Bajo sus bóxer, el rígido miembro de su marido golpeaba suavemente su vulva aún inflamada.

—¿Estás segura, cariño?

—Sí —aseguró con convencimiento y él le creyó.

Sin dejar de mirarle y sin alejarse de ella se quitó la última prenda que le cubría, para recostarse sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Estás segura, nena? —preguntó una vez más —¿Crees que puedes recibirme?

—Sí —afirmó separando más sus piernas y acogiéndole entre ellas.

Famélico y necesitado Edward llevó su mano al sexo de su mujer y lo acarició con mimo.

Coló su dedo mayor entre los labios húmedos del sexo femenino y ambos notaron al instante el modo en que el cuerpo de ella se tensó.

—Bella…

—Shh… —le cortó poco dispuesta a volver a frustrarse —No te detengas… —pidió intentando relajarse.

Sintiéndose contrariado una vez más, Edward volvió a intentarlo y a pesar de la resistencia que sintió en su dedo, logró apenas introducirlo un escaso centímetro entre las paredes vaginales de su esposa. Pero no tardó ni un segundo en volver atrás cuando vio el leve gesto de dolor que contrajo el rostro de Bella.

—No te detengas —suplicó ella asiendo su mano.

—No, Bella —negó enérgico —No voy a hacerlo. No voy a hacer nada que te haga daño.

—El dolor pasará —aseguró ella mirándole con imperiosa necesidad —Estoy segura de que si me penetras el dolor finalmente acabará pasando.

—No voy a hacerlo, Bella —repitió rotundo —No puedo hacerlo. Siento como si te estuviera violando.

—No me estás violando —discutió —Yo quiero que lo hagas.

—Pero no es lo que quiere tu cuerpo y me niego a hacer algo que te lastima. Podemos hacer lo que quieras, cielo. Podemos hacer cientos de cosas placenteras y satisfactorias pero me niego a penetrarte si tu cuerpo no es lo que quiere.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y rápidamente estas se derramaron por su rostro.

—No llores, nena, por favor —suplicó —Solo intenta entenderme…

Bella intentó separarse de él, pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

—Por favor, Edward, déjame salir…

—No, Bella, no voy a dejar que te atormentes con esto, Bella.

—Por favor, necesito ir al lavabo —suplicó empujándole con más firmeza.

—Bella, no… —discutió pero ella no le escuchó.

Se alejó de la cama y se dirigió al baño que había junto al vestidor.

* * *

 ** _Capi adelantado!_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _—Necesito que me dejes, Edward —gimoteó apenada —No me siento bien…_

 _—Bella, por favor —suplicó molesto ante su intransigencia —¿Ves por qué no quería hacerlo? ¿Ves ahora por qué no quería que lo hiciéramos? Sabía que tú no estarías bien si no salía bien…_

 _—¿Cómo quieres que esté, Edward? —preguntó ella con un triste gemido escondiendo su rostro entre las manos —¿Cómo quieres que esté? No puedo evitarlo, Edward. Me he convertido en una mujer incompleta…_

 _—No digas eso, nena…_

 _—Es la verdad. Nunca podrás entender cómo me siento queriendo hacer el amor contigo y sabiendo que no soy capaz de darte lo que tú necesitas —sollozó._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 14**_

Bella volvió a la habitación envuelta en su albornoz y se encontró a su marido sentado sobre la cama mostrándose devastado.

Se sentó en la cama de espaldas a él para volver a vestirse con su camiseta y sus bragas antes de meterse bajo las mantas.

—Bella, nena… —le llamó Edward acariciando sus brazos desde sus espaldas.

—Déjame, Edward, por favor —pidió alejándose de él que suspiró molesto y frustrado.

—No, Bella, por favor, otra vez, no, nena…

—Necesito que me dejes, Edward —gimoteó apenada —No me siento bien…

—Bella, por favor —suplicó molesto ante su intransigencia —¿Ves por qué no quería hacerlo? ¿Ves ahora por qué no quería que lo hiciéramos? Sabía que tú no estarías bien si no salía bien…

—¿Cómo quieres que esté, Edward? —preguntó ella con un triste gemido escondiendo su rostro entre las manos —¿Cómo quieres que esté? No puedo evitarlo, Edward. Me he convertido en una mujer incompleta…

—No digas eso, nena…

—Es la verdad. Nunca podrás entender cómo me siento queriendo hacer el amor contigo y sabiendo que no soy capaz de darte lo que tú necesitas —sollozó.

Edward la escuchó, la miró y analizó sus palabras, pero no pudo llegar a comprenderla.

Le frustraba la situación y había momentos en que se sentía un inútil, incapaz de hacer algo por mejorar la situación.

—¿Y yo, Bella? —dijo por fin —¿Cómo crees que yo me siento? —se quejó —Siento que no soy capaz de excitar a mi mujer, que no soy capaz de conseguir que me desees —confesó —y cuando me suplicas que lo haga me siento un maldito violador.

—Esto se me está yendo de las manos —se lamentó Bella y su marido no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—Ya lo creo —concordó él —¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Bella?

—No lo sé. —reconoció —No lo sé porque me duele imaginar que el fin inevitable es que acabemos separándonos —musitó pero él la escuchó.

Se acercó a ella y la giró de frente a él.

—No digas eso —ordenó con dureza —Me niego a aceptar que el fin de nuestro matrimonio esté aquí. No voy a permitir que me dejes.

—¿Crees que es lo que yo quiero? ¿Crees que quiero dejarte o que me dejes? Pero no logro ver que pueda ser diferente.

—¡Es que te niegas a buscar ayuda! —gruñó molesto —¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? —inquirió ganándose una mirada confusa de su mujer —Desde que hablamos de buscar ayuda profesional no has vuelto a tocar el tema. Y yo estoy siempre pasando de puntillas sobre este tema porque veo tu recelo cuando lo sugiero.

—No imaginas lo humillante que es escuchar a tu marido decir que te estás volviendo loca.

—Nunca dije algo así —rugió enfadado —Por Dios, Bella, deja ya esa actitud de víctima. No creo que estés loca ni mucho menos, pero es evidente que algo está sucediendo entre nosotros para que no podamos tener la intimidad que siempre hemos tenido. Y es evidente que ni tú ni yo logramos comprender lo que es. Y mientras no lo comprendamos no podremos solucionarlo.

—Me resulta muy duro pensar en tener que decirle a alguien que soy incapaz de permitir que me hagas el amor.

—¿Y qué crees que debamos hacer, entonces? ¿Realmente piensas esperar a que nos separemos? No te pido que te ocupes sola de esto, Bella, pero no puedo hacerlo yo sin ti.

—¿Y por qué tendrías que ir tú a terapia si es mi cuerpo el que no funciona? ¿Qué le dirías? ¿Mi mujer no es capaz de permitirme un desahogo? —inquirió sarcástica y Edward la observó con furia mal contenida.

—Dios, Bella, por momentos siento que estoy hablando a una pared. —se quejó frustrado volteándose para vestirse y abandonar la habitación.

—¿Edward? —se dirigía hacia la cocina cuando desde el despacho de la casa la voz de su suegro le detuvo.

Suspiró frustrado y desanimado antes de voltearse hacia él.

—Charlie —respondió acercándose.

—Pensaba que dormíais.

—Sí, bueno, no podía dormir —titubeó.

—Ven, tómate una copa —ofreció su suegro aunque más parecía una orden que Edward no se atrevió a desobedecer.

Entró al salón mientras Charlie servía dos vasos de whisky y se la entregaba a la vez que le señalaba el enorme sofá para sentarse junto a él.

—¿Y qué tal va todo? —preguntó Charlie con interés —Se comenta que tu último trabajo está teniendo mucho éxito.

—Está teniendo buenos números —reconoció.

—¿Y tu compañera? —inquirió el hombre incisivo —Dicen que os lleváis muy bien.

Edward suspiró incómodo y exhausto.

—Tú también no, Charlie, por favor.

—¿Yo también qué?

—No sé si insinúas que pudiera haber algo entre mi compañera y yo pero no hay nada más alejado de la realidad.

—Lo sé —aseguró Charlie —Sé que no tienes nada con nadie que no sea mi hija, pero también sabes que no me gustan los rumores maliciosos que involucran a Bella y la puedan hacer sentir mal.

—Lo sé. Lo sé y puedes estar seguro de que tampoco estoy contento con ello pero te aseguro que nunca, absolutamente nunca, he hecho nada que pudiera propiciar esos rumores.

Charlie le observó en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad mientras sopesaba sus palabras.

—Sabes, Edward, cuando supe que mi hija tenía un lío contigo… —comenzó su suegro.

—Nunca fue un lío —le cortó enérgico.

—Que tu hija salga en las portadas manteniendo relaciones sexuales en un parque público con el hombre que está en boca de todos por tener sexo con la mitad de la población femenina en cualquier lugar y circunstancia, huele más a ser un lío que una relación seria y formal —argumentó Charlie y Edward tuvo que darle la razón —Me habéis demostrado que no lo era, pero a primera vista era lo que parecía. Pues bien, cuando supe que mi hija tenía un lío contigo, me imaginé que acabaría con el corazón destrozado. Bella nunca fue una chica de relaciones esporádicas o aventuras sin compromisos y tú eras, o parecías ser, justamente todo lo contrario.

—Lo era hasta que conocí a tu hija.

—Lo sé y brindo por ello. Pero en ese momento yo estaba seguro de que alguien acabaría con el corazón roto y no serías tú. Pero entonces tú le propusiste matrimonio y ella aceptó y comencé a pensar que tal vez sí teníais una oportunidad. No voy a negarte que recé mucho tiempo para que para ti no fuera solo un capricho, pero luego, en estos cinco años me has demostrado que no lo era…

—Amo a tu hija, Charlie. Desesperadamente.

—Lo sé y sé que ella te ama de la misma forma —prosiguió Charlie con su monólogo —. En todo este tiempo os he visto formar una pareja y una familia dichosa y feliz y me he sentido completamente satisfecho, pero en los últimos meses, desde el nacimiento de Benedict, todo se ha enrarecido…

—Lo sé —reconoció apesadumbrado.

—Hace tres semanas, cuando Bella llegó aquí… —recordó Charlie —Debiste verla, no era la misma persona que yo conocía. No era la chica fuerte, decidida, confiada y segura. Y reconozco que en ese momento pensé que realmente lo vuestro debía estar acabado, como acostumbra insinuar la mujer de Jasper aunque ninguno queramos escucharla. Pero luego, a lo largo de estas semanas la he visto más relajada, más tranquila y feliz. Sabía que hablabais cada día y se le veía tan confiada y tranquila que volví a pensar que seguramente todo estaba bien y como sospechábamos, todos esos rumores no eran más que cotilleos infundados. Pero luego llegaste tú hace tres días y, aunque cuando está contigo Bella solo destila amor, hay algo que la pone nerviosa, no sé, tensa…

Edward gimió y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se resistió a dejarlas escapar bajando los párpados.

—Creo que en alguna forma le hago daño —reconoció por fin —De alguna manera al estar conmigo se siente presionada… no sé… es como si sintiera que debe ser diferente a lo que es, o que, en este momento que ella no se siente ella misma, yo no permaneceré a su lado.

—¿Hay algo de cierto en su percepción? —indagó Charlie cauteloso.

Edward volteó su rostro para enfocarlo en el de su suegro.

—Charlie ¿crees tú que yo podría permitirme el lujo de perder a tu hija? ¿Dónde encontraría yo otra mujer como ella? No estoy seguro siquiera de merecerme a Bella, ¿cómo podría ser tan idiota como para perderla?

—¿Y qué harás para solucionarlo? —inquirió Charlie interesado.

—Lo que haga falta.

Charlie asintió en acuerdo.

—Sabes, Edward, siempre quise a Alice como una hija más y fui muy feliz cuando aceptó ser la esposa de mi hijo, pero siempre tuve que reconocer que, aunque Jasper nunca conseguiría una mujer mejor como esposa, Alice podía tener un hombre mejor que mi hijo. Es duro pensar así de un hijo, pero el tiempo me dio la razón y ahora Jasper está con una mujer que… —dijo Charlie negando con la cabeza con desazón —Pero por otra parte, aunque puedes estar seguro de que tú nunca podrías encontrar en el mundo una mujer que le llegara a Bella a la altura del betún de sus zapatos, creo que ella también lo ha hecho bien contigo y sé que ha elegido a un gran hombre como marido y padre de su hijo. No me gustaría que no lo pudieseis solucionar porque ambos os merecéis y os necesitáis. No creo que ninguno de vosotros lo tengáis sencillo para ser felices separados.

—Yo nunca podré ser feliz si tu hija me deja —reconoció Edward —Lo sé con certeza.

Charlie asintió.

—Entonces vuelve a esa habitación y arregla lo que sea que haya salido mal entre ustedes —ordenó paternalmente.

Edward asintió sabiendo que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero una vez más, dispuesto a pelearlo.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Extra!_**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _—No sabía que tu marido había venido a la ciudad —comentó displicente María._

 _—Estuvo aquí unos días —interrumpió Renée saltando a la defensiva como cada vez que alguien osaba meterse con su adorado yerno —Pero un chico como él tiene siempre tantos compromisos —agregó con añoranza —Me explicó que la de esta noche es una cena benéfica, ¿no es así, Bella?_

 _—Sí —confirmó ella —A beneficio de Save the children. Es una subasta —explicó orgullosa de su marido._

 _—Qué irónico que acuda a una cena por los niños y no pueda pasar más tiempo con su hijo —alegó María ganándose varias miradas entre sorprendidas y molestas._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

Cuando el lunes publiqué el último capítulo sabía que traería cola, por eso lo subí el lunes para poder actualizar dos veces esta semana.

Sé que a muchas personas no les ha gustado el capítulo anterior, a muchas no les ha gustado lo que ha estado pasando y a muchas personas no les ha gustado la historia. Lo entiendo, lo acepto y lo respeto. Sobre todo eso: lo respeto.

Y es lo mínimo que espero recibir, Respeto. Así que, si no sabéis hablar sin insultar, dar una opinión o una crítica sin insultar a las personas que no conocéis, absteneros de leer mis historias, porque como ya dijera alguna vez: Review con insulto, review eliminado.

Críticas todas las que quieran, Insultos ni uno solo.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 15**_

Bella dormía bajo las mantas cuando Edward entró a la habitación.

Decepcionado se acostó a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos y atrayéndola a su pecho.

Pasaron horas antes de que por fin conciliara el sueño atormentado por las derrotistas palabras de su mujer.

Bella no estaba a su lado cuando se despertó en la mañana. Benedict tampoco dormía en su cuna.

Contrariado por no haber podido hablar con su mujer, entró al baño para ducharse y vestirse antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sus suegros, su mujer y su hijo estaban en el salón sentados cerca del árbol navideño.

—Buenos días, Edward —le saludó su suegra en cuanto le vio llevando hacia él la atención de su mujer.

—Buenos días —respondió sintiéndose algo avergonzado ante la mirada escrutadora de su suegro. —Perdón por haberme levantado tan tarde.

La noche anterior su suegro le había conminado a solucionar la situación con su esposa y él no había podido hacerlo.

Y podía asegurar que no había nada que desease más que eso.

—¡Qué va! —discutió Renée —Aún es temprano. Ve, Bella, acompaña a tu marido a desayunar —ordenó la mujer acercándose a su hija para quitarle al niño del regazos.

Bella se levantó obediente y con una sonrisa amplia guió a su marido a la cocina donde le sirvió una taza de café mientras la cocinera de su madre preparaba huevos revueltos para el actor de moda.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro frente a la isla de la cocina con sendas tazas de café.

Edward la observó cauteloso intentando adivinar sus pensamientos.

Bella mientras tanto intentaba comprender en qué lugar exacto estaba su matrimonio en ese momento, y lo que era quizás más importante, era lograr comprender dónde querían ella y su marido que su matrimonio se encontrase.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Edward en un susurro mientras estiraba su mano para enredar en sus dedos un mechón castaño que caía sobre el rostro de su mujer.

Ella giró la cara hacia él con una sonrisa tan dulce que le hizo recordar una vez más cuánto amaba a esa mujer.

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—También. —reconoció —Tomé una copa con tu padre y dormías cuando volví a la habitación.

—No te escuché.

—Bella, sobre lo que sucedió anoche… —comenzó él pero ella rápidamente le cortó.

—Ahora no, Edward —pidió dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a la cocinera.

Edward entendió sus reparos y decidió esperar un momento más íntimo y propicio para tener con su mujer la conversación que sabía era obligada.

Claudicó y se dedicó a su desayuno hablando sobre la cena a la que acudiría esa noche y otros temas igual de triviales.

Bella se relajó por fin y le escuchó acurrucándose contra él.

Cuando finalmente acabó su desayuno se dirigieron al salón dispuestos a abrir con su pequeño niño los regalos que había bajo el árbol aunque el niño no tuviera la más mínima idea sobre lo importante que sería para él ese ritual cuando fuera un poco mayor.

—Bella —le detuvo Edward antes de entrar de regreso al salón.

—Ahora no, Edward —pidió ella volteándose hacia él —Abramos los regalos —sugirió pegándose a él y acercando sus labios para comenzar un beso dulce que rápidamente convirtió en incendiario.

Él suspiró entregado ante la ternura de su mujer y se rindió a sus deseos.

Ya en el salón se reunieron con los Swan y se dedicaron a abrir los regalos que había bajo el árbol, los cuales, como era de esperarse, eran en su inmensa mayoría para Benedict.

La mitad de la mañana pasó con ellos jugando con el pequeño que observaba con asombro la multitud de juguetes coloridos y ruidosos que Santa había portado para él.

Edward había comenzado a impacientarse a medida que la hora de su partida se acercaba. Se resistía a volver a Los Ángeles sin hablar antes con su mujer, pero ella, por el contrario, parecía haber olvidado el incidente de la noche anterior, y él no acababa de decidir si eso era bueno o no.

—Sabes que no podremos evitar hablar de lo que sucedió ayer toda la vida, ¿verdad? —comentó finalmente molesto por la actitud evasiva de su mujer.

—Lo sé —reconoció ella —Pero hoy es Navidad. Es nuestra primera navidad con Ben, y tú te marchas en un par de horas. No quiero arruinar este día. Nada cambiará por mucho que hablemos o discutamos hoy o dentro de una semana. Yo seguiré siendo frígida, tú seguirás insistiendo que no te importa y yo seguiré sin creérmelo o aceptarlo —replicó con una indiferencia que nada tenía de real, pero no le permitió discutir su afirmación cuando se levantó del sofá para acercarse a su pequeño que observaba atento la pila de cubos de colores que su abuela levantaba para él.

Edward buscó la oportunidad de hablar con su mujer, pero ella lo evitó y para cuando al final de la mañana el coche que había pedido llegó a recogerle para llevarle al aeropuerto, frustrado se dio por vencido.

En la puerta de casa se despedía de su familia, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos ante la mirada enternecida y melancólica de su mujer.

—Serán solo cinco días, ¿verdad? —preguntó una vez más.

—Sí. Volaremos a casa el día treinta —prometió ella comprensiva.

—No quiero empezar el año nuevo sin vosotros.

—No lo harás. Tampoco es lo que yo quiero. He disfrutado mucho estos días contigo aquí a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué significa a pesar de todo?

—Ya lo sabes —dijo sonrojándose —No hablemos más de ello.

La observó unos segundos antes de claudicar.

—De acuerdo, lo dejaré estar por ahora, pero no quiero dar este tema por terminado.

—Lo sé. Pero dejémoslo por ahora —sonrió Bella complacida acercándose a él para rodearle con sus brazos y apoyarse contra su torso.

Bella no estaba de ánimos para enfrentar a su hermano y su cuñada.

Edward se había marchado y aunque se volverían a ver en solo cinco días más, ella ya le echaba de menos desesperadamente.

Amaba a ese hombre como nunca había amado a nada ni nadie, y aunque las cosas entre ellos no estaban todo lo bien que habían estado en otros momentos, la conexión que sentían, la protección que ella sentía a su lado y la seguridad que sentía en sus brazos no habían cambiado en absoluto, y eso era algo difícil de no añorar.

Con la certeza de que María no escatimaría en pullas insidiosas, se visitó y maquilló con esmero decidida a demostrarle a esa mujer por qué el hombre más sexy y deseado del país la había elegido a ella.

Su familia estaba en el salón de la casa en cuanto entró con Benedict en brazos.

Su pequeño sobrino, Peter, corrió hacia ella al verla y la regocijó ver al pequeño y sentir sus bracitos rodeándola.

—¡Tía Bella! —gritó el niño con amor y Bella vio por el rabillo del ojo la mueca de desagrado de su cuñada, quien aún era incapaz de ganarse la más mínima estima de parte de su hijastro.

—Hola, cariño ¿cómo estás?

—Mira, tía Bella, Santa me ha traído la X-Box —gritó el pequeño con entusiasmo.

—Vaya, cielo. Es genial. Mamá estará feliz —dijo con diversión y vio a su cuñada envararse.

—Hola Jasper, María —les saludó afable —Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, Bella— respondió su hermano quitándole de los brazos a su pequeño —Y tú, muchachito. Vaya que has crecido —dijo acercándolo a su rostro para hacerle pedorretas en el estómago.

María sonrió con la sonrisa más falsa que cualquiera pudiera imaginar cuando se hizo a un lado para que Bella pudiera sentarse en el sofá.

—¿Dónde está el tío Edward? —preguntó el pequeño con inocencia y Bella sintió en su rostro la mirada irónica de la mujer de su hermano.

Peter adoraba a sus tíos. Edward era, por lejos, su persona favorita en el mundo. Siempre jugando con él durante horas a cualquier juego que el niño desease por muy repetitivo y aburrido que pudiera ser, le prestaba al niño más atención que su propio padre.

En los pocos días que Edward había estado en Nueva York durante esa visita, no había perdido la oportunidad de pasar ratos con el niño, especialmente cuando Alice lo había llevado al estudio de Bella, y habían disfrutado jugando mientras ellas trabajaban.

No era raro que el niño preguntara por él nada más ver a su a tía.

—Ha tenido que volver a casa. Hoy tiene un compromiso para cenar —explicó Bella y el niño se dio por satisfecho, más no así la irritante mujer de su hermano.

—No sabía que tu marido había venido a la ciudad —comentó displicente María.

—Estuvo aquí unos días —interrumpió Renée saltando a la defensiva como cada vez que alguien osaba meterse con su adorado yerno —Pero un chico como él tiene siempre tantos compromisos —agregó con añoranza —Me explicó que la de esta noche es una cena benéfica, ¿no es así, Bella?

—Sí —confirmó ella —A beneficio de Save the children. Es una subasta —explicó orgullosa de su marido.

—Qué irónico que acuda a una cena por los niños y no pueda pasar más tiempo con su hijo —alegó María ganándose varias miradas entre sorprendidas y molestas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Edward no pasa tiempo suficiente con su hijo? —gruñó Bella intentando mantener la calma que se le resistía.

—Oh, no, no es por nada —se retractó —Como se había ido de casa…

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de saltarle al cuello a la mujer.

—Edward no se fue de casa —le corrigió —Simplemente estuvo unos días en casa de su mejor amigo por un asunto personal —rugió –No deberías hacer tanto caso a la información que lees en las revistas del corazón —sugirió viendo a la mujer sonreír satisfecha al notar el malestar de Bella.

—Discúlpame, Bella, no pretendía molestarte. —dijo condescendiente y su actitud solo logró enardecer más a Bella.

—Qué va —discutió Bella —Molestarme era justamente lo que pretendías —replicó con dureza sorprendiendo a la mujer.

—Bella… —intentó cortarle Renée dispuesta a mantener la paz en el día de Navidad.

—No, mamá, estoy un poco cansada de los comentarios maliciosos que la prensa y miles de desconocidos hacen sobre mi matrimonio y mi familia. Espero que cuando estoy en mi casa, esos comentarios no existan.

—Lo siento, Bella. De verdad no pretendía molestarte —repitió la mujer mostrándose apenada, aunque Bella no le creyera una palabra.

Bella aceptó sus disculpas, pero solo a favor de Peter, ya que les gustase o no, esa mujer era su madrastra.

Pero se prometió ignorar a partir de entonces todas y cada una de las pullas que ella soltara aunque sabía que no sería sencillo.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Y allí estaba, una década después, de pie frente a ella, dedicándole una de aquellas profundas sonrisas que la habían enamorado en otra vida._

 _Un sentimiento hogareño la invadió y se reflejó en su sonrisa, cuando se puso de pie y se fundió en un cálido abrazo con el hombre._

 _—Alec, no puedo creer que seas tú, después de casi siglos._

 _—Es cierto —reconoció el hombre —, parecen haber pasado siglos._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 16**_

Bella y Alice entraron en la cafetería, y muñidas con sendos capuccinos y sándwiches de pavo ocuparon una mesa cerca de la ventana.

—La odio —explicó Bella a su amiga continuando la conversación que habían comenzado en el estudio antes de salir a por cafés —Es una zorra que no pierde oportunidad de intentar hacer sangre con cualquiera de las idioteces que ve en las revistas. Todo el tiempo soltando sus comentarios maliciosos sobre Edward y nuestro matrimonio.

—Te entiendo. Es una mujer horrible. Incluso Peter no la soporta y te juro por mi hijo, Bella, que nunca intento sembrar cizaña contra ella, pero él por sí mismo ha decidido que no quiere pasar tiempo con Jasper si María va a estar allí.

—Lo entiendo, y también creo que no debes forzarle para que lo haga.

—Lo sé —gimió la joven angustiada —pero Jasper está furioso y me amenaza con quitarme la custodia, si no permito a mi hijo pasar tiempo con él y su estúpida zorra —gruñó.

—Nunca podría hacerlo —aseguró Bella —Aun si lo intentase, sabes que Charlie no se lo permitiría. Todos sabemos que María es una zorra y también sabemos bien que Peter no podría estar mejor en ninguna otra parte que contigo.

—Lo sé, pero no quisiera que Peter no pudiera tener una buena relación con su padre —reconoció Alice —Tengo pánico de solo imaginarme a María quedándose embarazada.

—No sé, Alice. Tengo que confesar que me extraña que aún no lo haya hecho. He pensado que tal vez sea estéril o que sea Jasper quien no lo quiera, porque me extraña muchísimo que ella aún no lo haya hecho para atrapar a Jasper con más fuerza.

Estaban tan enfrascadas en su conversación que no notaron la presencia del hombre que se detuvo junto a su mesa.

—Bella Swan —la voz desconocida a su lado las sobresaltó.

Bella alejó la vista del rostro de Alice y se encontró frente a alguien a quien no veía hacía casi una década.

Alec Bright.

Había sido su primera relación seria, antes de Edward, antes de Jacob e incluso antes de Félix.

Habían estado juntos por dos años, hasta que Bella le había encontrado en su cama retozando con Jane Fanning, su vecina.

No había habido gritos, escándalos ni lágrimas, pero Bella había llenado una bolsa con las pertenencias de Alec y el chico había abandonado su vida esa misma tarde.

No había aceptado ningún tipo de disculpas, excusas ni explicaciones.

Su relación había acabado de la misma forma en que había comenzado, de sopetón, de un día para el otro.

Alec se había marchado del país y se había instalado en París junto a Jane con quien se había casado tres meses después cuando ella se había quedado embarazada.

Bella no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas, hasta que, dos años atrás, Alec saltó a la fama a través de una nota de prensa con una exposición de sus obras en una galería de Chelsea.

Alec siempre había tenido una vena artística y había sido esta faceta la que le había unido a Bella.

Mientras habían sido pareja, Alec había sido un pintor y escultor mediocre, pero después de estudiar en La Sorbona y con bastante ayuda financiera de la familia de su mujer, se había hecho un hueco en el mundo artístico parisino y después de varios años había podido dar el salto a su país natal.

Bella había leído notas y artículos sobre Alec, pero nunca había acudido a ninguna de sus exposiciones y, en honor a la verdad, Alec nunca le había cursado invitación alguna.

Y allí estaba, una década después, de pie frente a ella, dedicándole una de aquellas profundas sonrisas que la habían enamorado en otra vida.

Un sentimiento hogareño la invadió y se reflejó en su sonrisa, cuando se puso de pie y se fundió en un cálido abrazo con el hombre.

—Alec, no puedo creer que seas tú, después de casi siglos.

—Es cierto —reconoció el hombre —, parecen haber pasado siglos. ¿Y vosotras, cómo estáis? Además de preciosas —dijo zalamero, sentándose junto a Bella después de darle un cálido abrazo a Alice.

—Gracias —sonrió Alice divertida —Estamos bien, ¿cómo estás tú? Porque te ves muy bien —agregó socarrona haciéndole sonreír.

—Gracias, preciosa —dijo él mirándola divertido y seductor —Estoy bastante bien, en realidad. Un poco bastante ocupado, pero con mucho tiempo para tomar un café con unas buenas amigas —explicó bebiendo un trago de su taza de café para llevar.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo por aquí? Tenía entendido que estabas viviendo en París —preguntó Bella con interés.

—He vuelto hace ya dos años. Esa lengua gangosa me estaba atrofiando los oídos —rió burlón —¿Y qué me dices de ti? He leído en algún sitio que estabas viviendo en California —comentó mirándola con socarronería que la hizo sonrojar —Me he enterado de muchas cosas sobre Isabella Swan, en los últimos años —acotó divertido riendo su broma con Alice.

—Sí, un poco sí —aceptó ella con resignación —He sido algo así como carnaza para las revistas del corazón.

—Has dejado algunos titulares, sí —rió Alec. —¿Entonces? ¿Estás de visita a la familia? ¿Y tú, Alice, ya te has convertido en la señora Swan? —inquirió sonriente incomodando a Alice sin querer.

—Lo fui durante varios años, pero hace un tiempo he vuelto a ser una Brandon —dijo con una sonrisa no muy feliz.

—Oh, vaya, no sé si darte el pésame o la enhorabuena —reconoció Alec —Ya sabes que Jasper Swan era muy poco para ti.

—Yo pienso lo mismo —reconoció Bella —Y es mi hermano.

—Ves —recalcó Alec. —¿Y tú, Bells? ¿Estás de visita?

—En realidad he venido por trabajo. Aún mantengo mi estudio en la ciudad y de tanto en tanto realizo reportajes aquí.

—Me parece bien que no te olvides de la ciudad. También tengo que darte la enhorabuena, leí por ahí que habías tenido un bebé.

—Sí, Benedict. Ya tiene cuatro meses.

—Espero que se parezca a ti.

—En realidad es igual a su padre —explicó Alice —Será un rompecorazones —agregó divertida.

La conversación fue divertida mientras se ponían al día.

Alec les habló sobre su matrimonio, su posterior divorcio hacía ya cinco años, su pequeño hijo Corin, y su prometedora carrera.

Para cuando llevaban un par de horas en la cafetería, Alec les había invitado esa noche al vernissage de su exposición en el SoHo y ellas habían aceptado.

Abandonaron la cafetería y Alec caminó con ellas por la Quinta Avenida hasta el estudio Swan.

Finalmente se detuvieron en la entrada del estudio despidiéndose mientras organizaban para verse esa noche.

Alec se despidió de Alice con un abrazo antes de hacer lo mismo con Bella.

Rodeada por los brazos de Alec, Bella vio al fotógrafo agazapado tras un coche aparcado y suspiró con cansancio.

—Esta foto estará mañana en todas las portadas —suspiró antes de que Alec le soltara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre confundido soltando su abrazo.

—Hay un tipo tomando fotos allí escondido —dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el paparazzi.

Alec y Alice se volvieron extrañados mientras el disparador continuaba incansable.

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque esa es mi vida ahora. Desde que estoy en Nueva York están apostados a la puerta del estudio, pero nunca consiguen fotos interesantes. Supongo que hoy sí las tienen.

Alec la observó confundido.

—No entiendo nada. ¿Te toman fotos a todas horas?

—Bastantes, sí. —sonrió ella con tristeza.

—¿Quieres que vaya y le arranque la cámara y las ganas de tocar las narices?

—Yo creo que sería una gran idea —coincidió Alice.

—No, no lo sería —disintió Bella — Solo ganaríamos un escándalo mayor.

—¿Qué crees que harán con las fotos?

—Publicarlas diciendo que tengo un nuevo amante o algo así. Dirán que le estoy siendo infiel a mi marido, solo para confirmar que nuestro matrimonio está acabado —explicó con triste resignación.

Alec la observó con atención durante unos momentos.

Esa chica no se parecía en nada a la mujer que había sido. Esa Bella sumisa, derrotada y resignada no se parecía en nada a la Bella rebelde, desafiante y beligerante que había sido diez años antes.

—¿Y tú simplemente vas a permitírselos?

—Supongo que para los lectores será un cambio refrescante. Siempre es Edward quien sale en las revistas con otras chicas… Su publicista estará contenta conmigo —agregó con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

—No deberías tomártelo como una broma —le rezongó Alice.

—Ya a estas alturas no me queda más que tomármelo como una broma —comentó resignada.

—Solo pídelo e iré a partirle la cara —ofreció Alec y Bella sonrió agradecida.

—No hace falta. Nada cambiará. Solo quisiera ignorarles el tiempo suficiente para que desaparezcan.

Alec le dio un abrazo protector y besó su frente despidiéndose.

—Tal vez será mejor que entréis —aconsejó empujándolas suavemente hacia la puerta del edificio —Espero de verdad veros esta noche en la vernissage.

—Allí estaremos —aseguró Alice despidiéndose del hombre para entrar en el estudio.

—Dios —suspiró Alice en cuanto la puerta del estudio se cerró tras ellas —¿Has visto lo guapo que está Alec?

—Sí que lo está —reconoció Bella.

Alice la observó con timidez.

—¿Te importaría que le invitase a salir? —inquirió sorprendiendo a su amiga.

—¿Quieres invitar a salir a Alec?

—Si a ti no te importa…

Bella le observó consternada.

—Dios, Alice, desde luego que no me importa en el sentido que tú me lo estás preguntando…

—¿En qué sentido crees que te lo estoy preguntando? —inquirió Alice confundida.

—Tú quieres decir si me importaría que salieses con él dado que es mi ex novio, y en ese sentido no me importa en absoluto, no tengo por Alec el más mínimo sentimiento así que me da igual con quien salga, pero no me gustaría que te ilusionaras mucho con él, porque no me olvido que con lo formal que era nuestra relación, él no dudó en serme infiel durante vaya a saber cuánto tiempo. No me gustaría que confiaras demasiado en él o te enamoraras de él y acabara lastimándote.

—Oh, no, no lo hará —aseguró Alice —No voy a enamorarme de él. No pretendo iniciar una relación con él sino más bien una simple aventura. Solo quiero tirármelo. Es guapo, simpático, recuerdo historias sobre ser bueno en la cama… —agregó con un guiño que a Bella le hizo sonreír.

—Vaya, vaya, veo que poco a poco te estás desatando, ¿eh?

—Creo que ya era hora. Este folleteo intermitente que he estado manteniendo con Demetri me ha hecho darme cuenta de que ahora mismo solo quiero cubrir mis necesidades sexuales, no emocionales en absoluto.

—Pues si estás segura de que no saldrás herida, entonces adelante. Ve a por Alec, que con tanto tiempo en Francia seguro habrá aprendido cosas nuevas… —se burló Bella haciendo reír a su amiga, antes de que aquella se dedicara a organizar la salida de esa noche.

* * *

 ** _Actualizar dos veces por semana, es posible..._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Aro le entregó un grueso guion titulado "Bajo la ley de Moon"._

 _—¿Qué es esto?_

 _—Tu próximo Oscar —aseguró el hombre intrigante —El papel estaba escrito originalmente para James Whiterdale, pero han cambiado el director y este nuevo director ha hecho reescribir el papel para ti —explicó Aro sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el representante de Edward Cullen._

 _—¿Quién es el director?_

 _—Martin Scorsese —dijo Aro petulante, recostándose en su asiento._

 _—Vaya —exclamó sorprendido y agasajado —Martin Scorsese me quiere a mí._

 _—A ti y nadie más._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Milac11963** : Gracias por leerme y gracias por tu review. Lo creas o no mi propósito no es separarlos, todo lo contrario. Mi propósito es reflejar los problemas que puede vivir cualquier matrimonio real y lo que deberán luchar para solucionarlo y salir de todo ello más fuertes, porque yo pienso realmente que esta pareja se ama lo suficiente como para intentar permanecer unida. Y donde muchos véis una Bella victimista yo veo una mujer con un problema que no es capaz de solucionar sola pero sin la fuerza para tomar la decisión._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 17**_

Bella probaba la iluminación del estudio cuando Alice entró, con andar danzarín esa mañana.

—Parece que alguien ha pasado una buena noche —comentó risueña viendo la amplia sonrisa de su amiga.

—Alguien, no sé, pero yo… —suspiró soñadora —Creo que podría enamorarme —confesó por fin.

—Dios, Alice, no. Dijiste que era solo sexo.

—Lo sé, pero Alec es tan diferente… No es como lo que tengo con Demetri, no es puro sexo salvaje, Alec es dulce, tierno, considerado…

—Genéticamente infiel —le cortó Bella poniéndose seria y bajando a su amiga de la nube de algodón de azúcar en la que parecía estar flotando.

—La infidelidad no es genética —rebatió Alice —Él y yo conectamos y creo que podríamos llegar a tener algo bueno.

—Alice… —suspiró Bella derrotada —No digo que no puedas pasártelo bien con Alec, pero por favor ve con cuidado. Ya has pasado por esto y sabes con certeza que Alec ya lo ha hecho antes.

—Erais unos críos —acotó Alice cortante.

—Tal vez lo fuéramos, pero llevábamos dos años juntos y él se estuvo follando a su vecina durante meses. Como sea, teníamos planes de futuro mientras él estaba tirándose a alguien más.

Alice observó a su amiga especuladora.

—¿Estás segura que no te importa que salga con Alec?

Bella suspiró cansina.

—En absoluto, solo quiero que tengas cuidado. No me gustaría que salieras herida otra vez.

—Ok. Te prometo que me cuidaré. Ahora ¿quieres escuchar cómo estuvo mi noche? —preguntó soñadora haciéndole sonreír.

—Sí, claro. Cuéntame los detalles escabrosos.

La noche anterior, Alice había recogido a Bella y juntas habían acudido a la inauguración de la exposición de Alec en el SoHo.

Bella había resultado encantada. En esos años Alec se había convertido en un escultor fantástico y talentoso y sus obras eran geniales.

Juntas habían recorrido la exposición y habían brindado con el artista que les había dedicado toda su atención.

Alec se había visto sorprendido al vislumbrar el claro interés de Alice en él, pero cuando ella le había invitado a acabar la noche en su departamento, no había visto razones para negarse.

Por mucho que hubiera intentado flirtear con Bella, rápidamente se había dado cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que había aceptado la invitación de Alice.

Se había despedido de Bella con un cálido abrazo antes de que ella subiera al taxi, para luego voltearse y acorralar a Alice contra la pared para besarla con desespero antes de parar el taxi que les llevaría a la cama de la chica.

Bella se sentía sorprendida y algo confusa mientras escuchaba a su amiga contar los detalles de su noche de sexo con quien otrora fuera su pareja, pero escuchó todo el monólogo sintiéndose feliz de ver a Alice entusiasmada después de todo el sufrimiento que su propio hermano le había provocado.

Esa semana se encontró pasando los días en el estudio intentando acabar con todo el trabajo que se le había acumulado.

Al final de la semana tenía programado su regreso a Los ángeles para pasar la noche de fin de año con su esposo, pero a último momento se vio obligada a fijar una última sesión para el día treinta.

Las bajas temperaturas que finalmente habían azotado la ciudad, junto con las tormentas que se resistían a remitir, le habían obligado a cancelar una campaña en exteriores para organizar un decorado invernal en el interior de su estudio.

Una vez más cambió su billete y se sumergió en el trabajo, dispuesta a trabajar durante veinticuatro horas al día para poder volar con su hijo el último día del año.

En la otra costa del país, su marido no se sentía contento, pero no hacía más que apoyarla, consciente de lo importante que era para ella sentirse confiada y segura de sí misma.

Ese último día tenía una reunión con su agente y Aro insistía en que era importante, así que después de hablar con su mujer se presentó en la oficina de Aro Vulturi.

—Edward, Edward, Edward —dijo el hombre en cuanto entró en el despacho —Mi cliente favorito.

Sentada junto a su agente estaba Dydime, su publicista, y Edward temió que esa reunión se alargaría más de lo esperado.

—Aro, Dydime —saludó dejándose caer en la butaca frente al escritorio.

—¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, un poco agotado con todas las citas que Dydime mete en mi agenda —dijo sonriéndole a la mujer que no se veía feliz —pero bien.

—Sí, hemos estado con Dydime estudiando tu agenda y, aunque ella no está feliz —dijo Aro mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa irónica —yo tengo una propuesta para ti que no podrás rechazar.

—Veamos de qué se trata.

Aro le entregó un grueso guion titulado "Bajo la ley de Moon".

—¿Qué es esto?

—Tu próximo Oscar —aseguró el hombre intrigante —El papel estaba escrito originalmente para James Whiterdale, pero han cambiado el director y este nuevo director ha hecho reescribir el papel para ti —explicó Aro sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el representante de Edward Cullen.

—¿Quién es el director?

—Martin Scorsese —dijo Aro petulante recostándose en su asiento.

—Vaya —exclamó sorprendido y agasajado —Martin Scorsese me quiere a mí.

—A ti y nadie más.

—Vaya. ¿Cuándo comienza el rodaje?

—A mediados del próximo mes pero quieren poder estar allí un par de semanas antes. Ya he hablado con Dydme y está dispuesta a permitir que te pierdas los premios de la Academia.

—Espera —le cortó Edward —¿Por qué debería perdérmelos? —preguntó receloso.

—Cuentan que el rodaje pueda extenderse por un par de meses, no más de tres. Como sea, no estarás aquí para la gala.

—¿No estaré aquí? —inquirió nervioso —¿Dónde es el rodaje?

—Sudáfrica —explicó Aro.

Edward suspiró y cerró el guion dejándolo sobre la mesa para empujarlo de regreso a su agente.

—No lo haré —dijo con una rotundidad que sorprendió a Aro.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no lo harás? Es una oportunidad única. Martin Scorsese te ha pedido a ti específicamente.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco. Puedes decirle que me siento honrado de que me eligiera, pero no voy a irme del país ahora mismo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me gustaría hacerlo, Aro, de verdad que sí y estoy seguro de que si leyera el papel me gustaría aún más, pero ahora mismo no estoy dispuesto a irme del país ni por un par de meses ni por un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tengo un hijo de cuatro meses, mi mujer no está pasando un buen momento, no voy a dejarles solos por tres meses. Ellos son lo más importante y Bella y yo estamos seguros de que ahora mismo queremos estar juntos y ocuparnos de solucionar lo que no va del todo bien —afirmó ganándose una mirada sarcástica de parte de su publicista.

—Sería una tontería que dejaras pasar esta oportunidad —aseguró Dydime.

—No me importa —dijo con rudeza —Bella no lo está pasando bien y no voy a dejarla sola ahora —aseguró rotundo.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió su publicista dedicándole una mirada preocupante.

—Desde luego que lo estoy —replicó revolviéndose incómodo en su asiento.

—Pues no se le ve pasándolo muy mal —refutó ella intrigante.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando, Dydime?

—Dímelo tú. ¿No tienes nada que contarme? —preguntó insidiosa.

—¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué?

—Ya sabes sobre qué —gruñó —Sobre ti, sobre tu mujer, sobre vuestro destrozado matrimonio…

—¿De qué coño hablas?

—Ahora es ella la que se está dejando ver por ahí con tu sustituto —explicó la mujer más molesta de lo que tenía derecho.

—¿Mi sustituto? ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? —gruñó incómodo.

Dydime dejó una carpeta sobre la mesa y la empujó hacia él. Edward la cogió y la abrió recostándose en su asiento ante la atenta mirada de su agente y su publicista.

Dentro había varias impresiones de portadas y publicaciones de prensa rosa.

Su mujer estaba allí, en la puerta de su estudio abrazada con un hombre al que no reconoció.

Había fotos de ellos juntos, caminando por la Quinta avenida, en la puerta donde se ubicaba el estudio Swan y luego algunas fotos por la noche. Ella, hermosa como solo ella sabía serlo, vestida con un discreto y elegante vestido negro, de pie junto a ese desconocido y con una copa de champagne en la mano.

—¿Quién carajo es este tipo? —rugió incrédulo.

—Pensé que tú me lo dirías.

—No sé quién es, ni sé dónde están. Bella no me dijo que fuera a salir con nadie. ¿De cuándo son estas fotos?

—El hombre es Alec Bright —explicó Dydime —¿Te dice algo su nombre?

—Nada en absoluto.

—Es un pintor y escultor yanqui que ha desarrollado su carrera principalmente en París. Hace dos años volvió al país y ha entrado muy bien en el mercado nacional. Esta semana inauguró una exposición en el Lumas New York del SoHo. Las fotos son de esa noche.

—¿De qué le conoce Bella?

—Eso deberás decírmelo tú.

—No tengo idea quién es, ni cómo se conocen.

—Tal vez se conocieran de su juventud. El hombre vivió en Nueva York hasta hace unos diez años, más o menos. Se casó con una aspirante a bailarina de la que se divorció hace cinco años. Tienen un hijo de nueve.

—No sé de qué pudiera conocerle Bella, pero estoy seguro de que todo lo que dicen las revistas no son más que tonterías.

—No sé si lo son o no, pero que tú estés aquí y tu mujer lleve casi un mes en Nueva York, se esté dejando ver con otro tipo y se muestren así de cercanos, no ayuda mucho en tu causa de mantener tu vida privada fuera de los medios.

—Hablaré con Bella pero estoy seguro de que no hay nada escabroso allí.

—Tal vez no lo haya, Edward, pero de cualquier forma no se ve bien. Sabes que tu vida está constantemente bajo los focos, así que ya es hora de que dejéis de hacer tonterías si quieres acallar los rumores malintencionados.

—Hablaré con Bella.

—De cualquier forma, creo que no tendría sentido que te negaras a trabajar con Scorsese por un matrimonio condenado al fracaso.

—¿Qué mierdas dices? —rugió sintiéndose furioso.

—He visto parejas más serias y más sólidas caer por mucho menos —dijo maliciosa.

—¿Qué coño te pasa, Dydime?

—¿Qué tal si nos calmamos? —pidió Aro poniendo paños fríos en la habitación —Edward —dijo volteándose hacia él —, entiendo que te preocupe tu matrimonio y tu familia pero estoy seguro de que tu matrimonio se resentirá más si te pierdes esta oportunidad de trabajar con Scorsese. Nadie le dice que no a Marty y tiene una segunda oportunidad. Si te niegas ahora a interpretar un papel hecho para ti, no volverá a ofrecerte otro.

Edward suspiró sintiéndose repentinamente exhausto.

—No voy a irme del país ahora mismo —sentenció poniéndose en pie —No voy a dejar sola a mi mujer.

—Aunque ella prefiera dejarte solo para andar revoloteando con otro hombre —dijo Dydime con un retintín que le sacó de sus casillas.

Iracundo se volteó hacia ella y apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio para cernirse amenazador sobre ella.

—Vete a la mierda, Dydime —rugió furioso —Estás despedida —espetó sorprendiéndola y sin decir más abandonó la oficina con un portazo.

* * *

 ** _Como comentara más de una vez intentaré estar actualizando dos días a la semana. De momento intentaré actualizar lunes y jueves aunque ayer me resultara imposible. Pero de momento aquí está el capi y si todo va bien el jueves el siguiente._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Enfadado como se sintió de repente, no fue delicado al hablarle._

 _—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? —rugió y al otro lado de la línea su mujer dio un respingo sorprendida._

 _—¿Cómo dices?_

 _—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?_

 _—Perdona, Edward, pero no entiendo por qué me estás hablando en ese tono —espetó indignada —Sabías que tenía estas sesiones, y sabes bien que estaré allí mañana. Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien ha tenido que atender infinidad de cenas, galas y entrevistas._

 _—Y yo te recuerdo a ti, que fuiste tú misma quien me pidió que no cancelara ninguno de los malditos eventos y apariciones que Dydime ha tenido el buen gusto de planear para mí._

 _—Pues no es mi culpa que tengas una agenda tan ajustada —rebatió ella comenzando a sentirse tan molesta como su marido lo estaba —Lamento que te moleste que mi agenda de trabajo también esté saturada._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 18**_

Cuando Edward entró en casa se sentía frustrado e irritable.

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que más le molestaba. Si se debía al hecho de no haber podido cancelar sus compromisos de los últimos días y haberse quedado en Nueva York con su mujer y su hijo.

O tal vez al hecho de que fuera Bella quien se había visto obligada a quedarse en Nueva York hasta el mismo día de final de año.

Porque no quería imaginar que lo que le estuviera poniendo de los nervios fueran esas estúpidas fotos de su mujer con otro hombre.

Sabía con seguridad que no había nada de realidad en lo que esas publicaciones sugerían y no había nada en el mundo que le fuera a hacer creer que Bella estuviera interesada en alguien más, pero saber que estaban tan lejos, que ella estuviera saliendo con amigos que él no conocía, mientras a casi tres mil millas de distancia él daba vueltas en su cama sin parar, le estaba volviendo loco.

Bella se había visto obligada a dejar su última sesión de trabajo para la víspera de final de año y tenía marcado su billete de regreso para el día siguiente y él estaba cansado de esperarles.

Poco a poco se fue enardeciendo mientras recordaba las publicaciones que Dydime le había enseñado esa tarde y él solo se estaba obsesionando con ellas.

Sin pensarlo mucho marcó el número de Bella, quien le respondió al primer timbrazo.

—Hola, Edward —le saludó su mujer y por primera vez en su vida, escuchar su voz relajada y distendida no le hizo feliz.

Muchas de sus últimas charlas con su mujer habían sido tensas, o al menos, ella siempre sonaba así.

Él se había pasado rezando los últimos meses, para escucharla tranquila, relajada, pero saber que cuando por fin ella se había relajado, no había sido gracias a su compañía sino porque se había alejado de él para acercarse a otras personas, o, incluso, otro hombre, lo exasperaba.

Enfadado como se sintió de repente, no fue delicado al hablarle.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa? —rugió y al otro lado de la línea su mujer dio un respingo sorprendida.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?

—Perdona, Edward, pero no entiendo por qué me estás hablando en ese tono —espetó indignada —Sabías que tenía estas sesiones, y sabes bien que estaré allí mañana. Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien ha tenido que atender infinidad de cenas, galas y entrevistas.

—Y yo te recuerdo a ti, que fuiste tú misma quien me pidió que no cancelara ninguno de los malditos eventos y apariciones que Dydime ha tenido el buen gusto de planear para mí.

—Pues no es mi culpa que tengas una agenda tan ajustada —rebatió ella comenzando a sentirse tan molesta como su marido lo estaba —Lamento que te moleste que mi agenda de trabajo también esté saturada.

Edward intentó calmarse respirando profundamente varias veces.

—¿Cuándo volverás? Mañana es Nochevieja y os echo mucho de menos —dijo por fin con un tono mucho más suave y cariñoso —No quiero recibir el año sin vosotros.

Bella se enterneció ante las palabras del hombre al que amaba.

—Tengo nuestros billetes marcados para mañana al mediodía. Ya he hablado con Harry y nos esperará en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

—Yo iré a recogeros —aseguró Edward.

—Espéranos en casa, Edward —pidió ella —, habrá menos revuelo.

—Me importa una mierda el revuelo. Yo iré a esperar a mi familia —aseguró.

—De acuerdo —claudicó ella por fin, antes de despedirse.

Pero cuando la mañana llegó, un manto de desilusión cayó sobre Bella nada más asomarse a la ventana de su habitación.

Tal como habían anunciado los pronósticos de la tarde anterior, durante la noche, la tormenta de nieve había caído sobre la ciudad dejando las calles cubiertas con una muy espesa capa blanca.

Los pocos coches que alguien había dejado aparcados en las calles, estaban completamente cubiertos de nieve.

—Bella, cariño —su madre le salió al encuentro en cuanto salió de su habitación.

—¿Está nevando? —dijo con la voz ronca esperando que sus temores fueran infundados.

—Ha estado nevando toda la noche y se prevé que la tormenta continúe por varias horas más —le explicó su madre apenada.

—¿El aeropuerto? —indagó angustiada.

—Todos los aeropuertos cerrados y los vuelos suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso —dijo su padre que se acercaba a ellas con una taza de café caliente en las manos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tomando entre sus manos la taza que su padre le entregó.

—No lo sé —reconoció su padre —, pero ya puedes llamar a Edward y decirle que no te espere hoy.

—No puedo hacer eso —gimió con terquedad.

—Bella —replicó su padre con severidad —Los aeropuertos están cerrados. Cabe la posibilidad de que logren limpiar las pistas si dejase de nevar, pero, aun así, no sabrías hasta qué hora deberías esperar que tu vuelo saliera. Podría entender que te pasaras el día entero en el aeropuerto esperando si solo se tratara de ti, pero no puedes quedarte con un bebé de cuatro meses deambulando por el aeropuerto con la que está cayendo, solo porque tú o tu marido estéis encaprichados.

—No estamos encaprichados —discutió contradiciendo con su acciones sus propias palabras —Edward quiere pasar su primer año nuevo con su hijo y yo también lo quiero.

—Volaréis mañana y podréis pasar juntos todo el año, pero ya puedes olvidarte de volar hoy —sentenció su padre haciéndole sentir una niña pequeña.

—No voy a rendirme tan pronto —refutó caprichosa —y ya puedes dejar de tratarme como una niña.

—Pues no te comportes como una —ordenó Charlie dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a su estudio.

Furiosa pataleó contra el suelo ante la mirada compasiva de su padre, para volver sobre sus pasos rumbo a su habitación.

A lo largo de toda la mañana realizó cientos de llamadas a los aeropuertos de la ciudad, intentando buscar un vuelo a Los Ángeles que estuviera confirmado, pero ninguna compañía podía asegurarle a qué hora se abrirían las pistas, si es que finalmente lograban abrirse ese día.

Ya pasado el mediodía no tuvo más opción que resignarse.

Podría haber buscado otra solución, tal como había dicho su padre, sentarse en el hall del aeropuerto a esperar la salida del primer vuelo, pero eso no era factible llevando consigo a su pequeño hijo.

Finalmente, de pie frente a la ventana, viendo los pequeños copos de nieve caer, hizo la llamada más temida.

Edward contestó al primer timbrazo, repantigado sobre el sofá, con su ordenador portátil sobre las piernas mientras intentaba organizar su agenda con las citas que sabía que Dydime le había confirmado.

—Bella, cielo —le saludó imaginándosela ya en el aeropuerto preparada para embarcar.

—Hola, Edward.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—No muy bien —reconoció ella preocupándole al notar en su voz un tono desasosegado.

—¿Qué sucede, nena? —indagó dejando su portátil sobre la mesita de café.

—¿No has visto las noticias?

—¿Las noticias? —Se preocupó a la vez que buscaba el mando y encendía el televisor —¿Qué ha sucedido, Bella? ¿Estáis bien tú y Benedict?

—Estamos bien —le tranquilizó ella mientras él buscaba el canal de noticias —Pero ha habido una tormenta de nieve en Nueva York. Desde ayer no ha dejado de nevar y los aeropuertos están cerrados —explicó con pena mientras en su casa de Los Ángeles su marido se dejaba caer derrotado sobre el sofá sin alejar la mirada de las imágenes de la gran manzana cubiertas por un manto blanco.

—Dime que tu vuelo solo va a retrasarse —suplicó sabiendo de antemano que sus súplicas no serían escuchadas.

—Me temo que no.

—Mierda, Bella, no me puedes llamar ahora para decirme que no vendréis a casa —rugió sintiéndose molesto.

—Lo siento, Edward. No me lo esperaba. Podría presentarme en el aeropuerto y esperar a que abrieran las pistas o comenzasen a salir los vuelos retrasados, pero no me parece prudente hacerlo con Ben.

—¿Prudente? —rugió furibundo —¿No te parece prudente? Desde luego que lo más prudente hubiese sido que regresaras a casa hace una semana y no que te quedaras allí esperando al último día del año para viajar —le regañó y su violenta respuesta la enfureció.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward? ¿Crees que lo he hecho a propósito? ¿Cómo diablos iba yo a saber que se desataría una tormenta de nieve que nos impidiese viajar?

—Podías haberlo previsto.

—Oh, por favor —gruñó enfadada —Eres un idiota. Como si yo lo hubiera hecho expresamente. ¿Crees que yo no quiero pasar esta noche contigo?

—No lo sé —soltó rabioso —Ahora mismo ya no lo sé.

—Vete al infierno, Edward. Lamento que tu trabajo fuese tan importante como para que no pudieras quedarte aquí con nosotros, pero más lamento que mi trabajo no sea para ti tan importante como para justificar que yo tuviera que quedarme aquí para terminarlo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con trabajo —discutió Edward, pero su esposa ya había cortado la llamada.

Se había sentido todo el día como un león enjaulado.

Sabía que no había sido justo con su mujer, pero el nivel de frustración que tenía ante su ausencia era tan alto que le había impedido razonar y se había comportado como un cabrón con ella.

Bella tenía razón. No era en absoluto justo que le recriminara haberse quedado en Nueva York para trabajar cuando él se había regresado a Los Ángeles por la misma causa.

Si a eso sumaba que ésta había sido la primera campaña realmente fuerte que Bella había asumido después de haberse dedicado los últimos cinco meses, primero a su embarazo y más adelante a su hijo recién nacido, debía reconocer que no había sido justo en absoluto con ella.

Pero ésa era la primera Nochevieja de la vida de su hijo, y la primera que compartiría con su mujer después de la crisis más fuerte que habían afrontado en la vida de su matrimonio, y solo pensar que la pasarían separados le volvía loco e irracional.

En Nueva York, Bella no se sentía mejor.

Se había sentido infinitamente culpable esa mañana al ver la ciudad cubierta de blanco, pero había sido con las recriminaciones de su marido cuando su culpabilidad se había transformado en ira, al reconocer que ella no era en absoluto culpable de lo sucedido.

No obstante, su ira no podía evitar que se sintiera triste al pensar en perderse en esa fecha señalada la compañía del hombre al que amaba.

No sin esfuerzo, Alice logró convencer a su amiga para cenaran en su casa con un pequeño grupo de amigos que allí se reunirían a esperar la llegada del nuevo año.

Edward, bastante más desanimado, se negó a acompañar a Emmett a la que, según él, sería la fiesta del año, y se preparaba para pasar la noche a solas en casa, con alguna pizza que rescatara del congelador y viendo en el televisor el descenso de la bola de Times Square, para solo pensar en su mujer, atrapada en aquella ciudad.

Así le encontró Tanya cuando pasó a verle al final de la tarde.

—Tan, cielo ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó en cuanto la chica bajó del coche.

—Estaba haciendo unos últimos recados antes de irme a casa y decidí pasar a verte.

—Ven, entra, cielo ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—No, gracias. Debo marcharme en seguida. Rose está en casa con sus padres y los míos no creo que tarden en llegar —explicó siguiéndole al salón para ocupar el sofá junto a él.

—¿Cenaréis en casa?

—Sí. Queremos pasar esta noche en familia. Ya sabes, Rose no ve a su familia tan a menudo y yo prefiero una noche tranquila.

—Entiendo —asintió comprensivo.

—He venido para pedirte que cenes con nosotros —dijo su amiga por fin revelando la razón de su visita —Rose me ha dicho que Bella no ha podido viajar.

—La tormenta en Nueva York ha obligado a cancelar todos los vuelos. No sé si ya han reabierto el aeropuerto.

—Lo sé. Es complicado. Por eso nos gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, si aún no tienes planes.

—No, no los tengo, pero de todos modos prefiero quedarme en casa, Tan. Aunque te lo agradezco, de verdad.

—¿Estás seguro, Eddie?

—Sí, lo estoy. Emmett también ha intentado convencerme pero prefiero quedarme en casa. —aseguró.

La conversación viajó por varios derroteros mientras Edward le explicaba los acontecimientos con Aro y Dydime de la tarde anterior.

Fue entonces que una idea llegó a su cabeza. Tanya había vivido varios años en Nueva York y su esposa había nacido también allí, siendo la mejor amiga de Bella.

—Tan, hay algo que quiero preguntarte ¿Conoces a Alec Bright?

—Sí. Estuvimos con Rose en una de sus exposiciones en Nueva York hace algo así como un año. Rose nos presentó —dijo la chica con soltura y sus palabras extrañaron a Edward.

—¿Rosalie le conoce personalmente?

—Sí, desde luego —afirmó la chica mirándola confundida —Estuvieron juntos dos años —dijo su amiga y sus palabras le infundieron cierta tranquilidad.

—¿Alec era el novio de Rosalie?

Tanya le observó frunciendo el ceño confundida por sus palabras.

—No, ¿qué dices? Alec era el novio de Bella —replicó extrañada ante el gesto de sorpresa de Edward —¿No lo sabías?

—No. No lo sabía. ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Qué sabes de la relación que tiene ese tipo con Bella?

—Espera un momento, Edward. ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

Edward se levantó de su lugar y fue un busca de las publicaciones que su publicista le había entregado esa misma mañana.

—Dydime me dio esto ayer —dijo a su regreso mientras le entregaba los impresos a su amiga.

Tanya ojeó las revistas con atención.

—Oh, vaya, ¿de cuándo son estas fotos?

—De esta semana.

—¿Y tú no sabías nada?

—Nada en absoluto. Ni siquiera pude responderle a Dydime quién coño era ese tipo y ahora vengo a enterarme que es un ex novio de mi mujer.

—Oh, Edward, sabes que no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Ese tipo fue novio de Bella hace una década, o más. Ella le dejó cuando él la engañó y él se casó y se fue del país.

—Como sea, Tanya, pero mi mujer salió con ese tipo esta semana, siendo que yo mismo tuve prácticamente que rogarle para salir una noche a cenar. Le toman fotografías con él y ni una sola vez me dijo algo al respecto.

—Oh, por favor, Edward, tú mejor que nadie sabes de lo que es capaz la prensa rosa. Seguramente Bella se encontró con el chico, hablaron, él la invitó a su exposición y ella fue y ahí acabó todo. Los buitres de los fotógrafos vieron la posibilidad de tocar las narices y fueron a por ello.

—Me importa una mierda, Tanya. Ya estoy harto de todo esto. Llámame idiota pero ahora mismo voy a exigir una explicación. Tanto que ella se queja si yo salgo en alguna portada con alguna compañera de trabajo, pues ahora tendrá que explicarme qué coño hace ella en portada con su ex novio. —sentenció poniéndose en pie para ir en busca de su teléfono.

—Edward no cometas ninguna estupidez —aconsejó Tanya nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo —aseguró, aunque no estaba seguro de poder dominar su malgenio.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _Sin escuchar siquiera lo que su mujer tenía que decir y siendo completamente irracional, dejó caer su último temor._

 _—¿Alec Bright está allí? —inquirió de sopetón sorprendiendo a Bella._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Me has oído. ¿Alec Bright está allí?_

 _—¿Por qué me preguntas por Alec? —eludió ella._

 _—Limítate a contestarme. ¿Está allí ese tipo?_

 _Bella dudó un momento antes de responder, imaginando que Edward debía haber visto alguna imagen suya con Alec y debía haber sacado sus propias y erróneas conclusiones._

 _—Sí, está, pero no es lo que tú estás pensando_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 19**_

Tanya comprendió que tenía que dejarle solo y se despidió después de pedirle prudencia una vez más.

Deambuló por el salón con el teléfono en su mano sin saber qué hacer.

Se sentía traicionado como nunca se había sentido. Sabía con certeza que Bella nunca le sería infiel, pero que hubiera salido con su ex, sabiendo que podrían fotografiarle, le dolió como nunca nada le había dolido.

Él había visto su reticencia cuando la había invitado a una cita, pero no había tenido reparos para salir con alguien más, y eso dolía como el infierno.

Finalmente marcó su número.

Bella contestó tras cinco largos timbrazos y su tardanza aumentó un poco la irritación de su marido. El ruido de voces de fondo solo sirvió para que esa irritación se incrementara.

—¿Edward? —saludó ella con voz cálida.

Llevaba un par de horas en casa de Alice y estaba completamente decidida a marcharse de allí cuanto antes.

No era allí donde quería estar y se sentía fuera de lugar. El pequeño grupo de amigos de Alice había acabado siendo un grupo de veinticinco personas y ella no se sentía en absoluto de ánimos para sonreír y compartir amabilidades con un grupo tan grande de personas.

Por si eso fuera poco, Alec Bright estaba allí y lo primero que había hecho al entrar había sido acercarse a ella para asegurarse que no estaba molesta por el lío que él había comenzado con su mejor amiga.

Había sido incómodo por demás y solo había incrementar sus ganas de marcharse.

Cuando vio el nombre de su marido en el identificador de su teléfono, se sintió repentinamente triste y melancólica, a la vez que enternecida.

Lo que ella necesitaba era justamente eso, hablar con su marido. Y él, parecía haberlo adivinado, pero cuando Edward contestó, el tono duro de su voz la sorprendió.

—Bella ¿dónde estás? —preguntó Edward con dureza.

—¿Eh? Estoy en casa de Alice, insistió para que cenara con ella.

—Así que estás en una fiesta, qué divertido —dijo él con un punto de ironía que Bella identificó con claridad —¿Cuánta gente hay allí?

—¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Pensé que tal vez estuvieras apenada por no haber podido llegar a casa, pero veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien yéndote de fiesta —argumentó él, beligerante.

—¿Crees que no me apena no haber podido volar a casa? —rugió furibunda —Lo siento por haber pensado que podría cenar con una amiga…

—¿Cenar con una amiga, dices?¿Cuánta gente hay allí, Bella?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? Alice ha invitado a algunos amigos. ¿Cuál es el problema, Edward?

Edward estaba enardecido. Todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días le habían predispuesto y solo imaginar a su mujer rodeada de gente y lejos suyo había acabado por hacerle explotar.

Sin escuchar siquiera lo que su mujer tenía que decir y siendo completamente irracional, dejó caer su último temor.

—¿Alec Bright está allí? —inquirió de sopetón sorprendiendo a Bella.

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído. ¿Alec Bright está allí?

—¿Por qué me preguntas por Alec? —eludió ella.

—Limítate a contestarme. ¿Está allí ese tipo?

Bella dudó un momento antes de responder, imaginando que Edward debía haber visto alguna imagen suya con Alec y debía haber sacado sus propias y erróneas conclusiones.

—Sí, está, pero no es lo que tú estás pensando —contestó apurada pero Edward ya no le escuchaba y así se lo hizo saber.

—No necesito saber más —espetó y cortó la llamada antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

Sin darle vueltas a su decisión marcó el número de Emmett y en solo cinco minutos se subía a su Aston Martin para recoger a su mejor amigo.

Nada más cortar la llamada con su marido, Bella llamó un taxi y se acercó a la dueña de casa para despedirse.

Alice coqueteaba con Alec en un rincón del salón cuando Bella se acercó a ellos.

—Alice —le llamó —Me marcho.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿Es Benedict?

—No. Soy yo. No estoy de ánimos en realidad y prefiero descansar. Mañana intentaré encontrar un vuelo rumbo a casa así que prefiero irme a la cama temprano.

—Has hablado con Edward —aventuró Alice mirando a su amiga con ojos entrecerrados.

—De verdad prefiero irme a casa —dijo evadiendo a su amiga que la observó recelosa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, gracias Alec. Ya he pedido un taxi.

Sin más se despidió de su amiga.

Marcó el número de Edward cientos de veces en el viaje a casa, y varias más desde su cama, pero él nunca respondió.

Frustrada y dolorida sacó a su hijo de su cuna y lo acostó a su lado en la enorme cama. Con el inocente cuerpito de su niño junto a ella, por fin se durmió.

Para ese entonces Emmett McCarthy se sentía completamente arrepentido de haber invitado a su mejor amigo a esperar la llegada del año nuevo con él y su cita de ese día en la fiesta que se había organizado en el restaurante Beso de Eva Longoria.

Emmett había confiado en una noche divertida de risas, alcohol y sexo, y solo había obtenido un acompañante malhumorado y quejoso que llevaba dos horas bebiendo alcohol al ritmo de sus quejas.

Después de la cuarta frase malhumorada y cortante de Edward, la modelo Bianca Faulkner, la cita de Emmett se había disculpado para unirse a sus amigas dejando a Emmett a merced de su amigo.

—Es que no puedo entenderlo —rugió Edward por enésima vez —Siempre es la primera en quejarse si salen fotos mías en las revistas y luego ella se deja ver haciéndose arrumacos con su ex novio —gruñó.

—Deberías dejarla —aconsejó Emmett sarcástico sintiéndose hastiado.

—Vete a la mierda, Emmett. No puedo dejarla. Es mi mujer. La mujer que amo y quiero estar con ella, pero no puedo soportar que se quedase en Nueva York para pasar la Nochevieja con su ex cuando yo estoy aquí solo.

—Deberías darle un poco de su propia medicina —dijo Emmett ganándose una mirada extrañada de su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Edward, te bastaría chasquear los dedos y tendrías aquí tumbadas a tus pies, desnudas y deseosas un centenar de zorras dispuestas a hacerte pasar un buen momento. Deja ya de quejarte de una vez.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me queje? No tengo ni idea qué coño está haciendo mi mujer, ni con quién.

—Pues llámale y pregúntale. Habla con ella y aclara las cosas.

—Ni pienso llamarle. —respondió tozudo —Ella está la mar de feliz pasándoselo bien, así que yo haré lo mismo.

—Pues entonces pásatelo bien y deja de dar la lata. Pero deberías reconocer que eres incapaz de pasártelo bien con nadie que no sea ella, así que lo mejor sería que dejaras de beber, subieras a tu coche y volvieras a casa para llamar a tu mujer y compartir una sesión de sexo telefónico para relajarte y dormir la resaca.

—Ni pienso llamarle. Soy más que capaz de pasármelo bien tal como ella lo está haciendo con ese imbécil.

—Pues deja entonces de quejarte y haz algo para divertirte. A ver si yo soy capaz de recuperar a mi cita y poder hacer algo de lo que tenía planeado.

—Desde luego que voy a hacerlo. Tú ocúpate de tu chica —dijo bebiendo de un trago el whisky de su copa, para dejarla sobre la barra y conseguir una nueva.

Emmett se olvidó de su amigo para pasar a dedicarse a la chica que esperaba llevarse a casa esa noche.

Edward por su parte, dedicó su noche a beber con unos y con otros hasta sentirse ebrio y asqueado.

Recostado contra la barra junto a un hombre al que no había visto en su vida discutía sobre la última lamentable temporada de los Lakers, cuando la mirada del hombre se alejó de él para fijarse en algo detrás suyo.

—Edward. Cullen. —una voz femenina que no reconoció le llamó a sus espaldas.

Resignándose a tener que firmar un par de autógrafos y posar para alguna foto, se volteó.

La chica de pie tras él no era, ni mucho menos, una desconocida.

Makenna Brown, preciosa como siempre lo había sido, le observaba con una sonrisa divertida.

Llevaba ya varios años sin verla, desde que habían estado promocionando su película El duque y la cortesana.

Su relación había sido un tanto extraña en aquel entonces debido al interés sexual que la chica había demostrado en Edward durante el rodaje, pero cuando todo había quedado aclarado, habían podido mantener una relación de compañeros agradable y amistosa.

Había corrido mucha agua desde aquel entonces.

Edward se había casado y se había mantenido fiel a su esposa durante los cinco años siguientes.

Makenna había mantenido un sinfín de relaciones en esos cinco años, tanto heterosexuales como homosexuales. Su relación con la modelo sueca Kim Lindgren, acabada hacía ya más de un año, la había llevado a vivir a Londres, donde había mantenido su residencia aun después de su ruptura.

Pero una interesante oferta laboral la había traído de regreso a Los Ángeles, donde se había instalado, solo un par de semanas atrás.

—Makenna. Brown —dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward? —le saludó la chica dándole un cálido abrazo.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo libidinoso el hombre que había estado hablando con Edward y la chica le miró algo asqueada.

—Piérdete —le ordenó Edward sin siquiera voltearse y el tipo se carcajeó.

—De acuerdo, hombre. La chica guapa es toda tuya —dijo alejándose de ellos.

—Hey, Mac, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – le saludó con cariño manteniendo su cintura rodeada con su brazo.

—Acabo de mudarme a Los Ángeles hace un par de semanas. Me han ofrecido un papel en una serie y no lo podía rechazar.

—Algo he oído, sí.

—¿Y tú qué tal? No esperaba encontrarte aquí hoy. ¿Estás con Bella? —inquirió la chica mirando a su alrededor.

Su pregunta le puso automáticamente de malhumor y Makenna lo notó en seguida al ver su rostro serio y adusto.

—No. Bella está en Nueva York, en casa de su familia.

—Oh, vaya, ¿y qué haces tú aquí?

—Ella debía viajar hoy de regreso, pero la tormenta en Nueva York obligó a cerrar el aeropuerto.

—Oh, sí, algo escuché. Lo siento, Edward. Supongo que no estarás muy feliz.

—¡Qué va! —mintió sonriendo de forma demasiado falsa —Estoy aquí disfrutando de una noche de soltero, con una chica preciosa… —dijo seductor acercándola contra sí

Makenna se alejó de él riendo divertida.

—Sí, claro. Lo imagino.

Emmett se acercó a ellos acompañado de su chica.

—¿Qué haces, Edward? —indagó preocupado por su amigo, después de haberlo visto flirtear con la preciosa actriz.

—Aquí, pasando un buen momento con la deliciosa Makenna —dijo sugerente y tambaleante.

—Estás borracho, Edward —dijo su amigo —Vamos, deja que te lleve a casa.

—¡Qué va! —discutió soltándose del agarre de su guardaespaldas —Disfruta de tu acompañante que yo disfrutaré de la mía. —acotó arrastrando las palabras.

—Vamos, gilipollas. Estás borracho y será mejor que te vayas a casa a dormir si pretendes estar de una pieza para cuando llegue Bella mañana.

—Bella —gruñó —Bella está con ese imbécil de Alec Bright, seguramente besándose bajo el muérdago —gruñó —Alice es una fanática del puto muérdago —gruñó molesto. —Yo estoy aquí con la deliciosa Makenna. —sonrió a la joven que les observaba divertida.

Emmett le quitó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y furioso marcó el número de Bella.

Él tenía grandes planes para esa noche y tener que cuidar del borracho de su amigo no era uno de ellos.

Bella se sorprendió y se preocupó, cuando su teléfono sonó a altas horas de la madrugada.

Ver el nombre de Edward en el identificador no la tranquilizó.

—¿Edward? —preguntó dubitativa cuando contestó.

—Hola, Bella. Soy Emmett —dijo del otro lado la voz del mejor amigo de su marido.

Escuchar la voz de Emmett , llamándola desde el teléfono de Edward, en la noche de Año Nuevo, le asustó. Como si tuviese un muelle en tensión se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Emmett? —inquirió con un quejido—¿Qué ha pasado, Emmett? ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Tranquila, Bella, Edward está bien —intentó calmarle Emmett —Al menos no le ha pasado nada, de momento…

—¿De momento? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Emmett? ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Tu marido está aquí. Frente a mí, haciendo el idiota.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿Cuándo carajos piensas volver de Nueva York? —le preguntó el guardaespaldas de su marido y por un momento sintió un enorme deseo de mandarlo a volar.

—Vete al diablo, Emmett. Y dime qué diablos está pasando.

—Tu marido y yo estamos en el Beso. Está borracho y estoy seguro de que ni a él ni a ti os gustarán las fotos que subirán a la red en unas pocas horas, si es que no están ya en todas las cuentas de Instagram y Twitter de todo Los Ángeles.

Bella tembló con las palabras de Emmett.

No quería siquiera imaginar a qué se refería el hombre, pero las ideas que venían a su cabeza no eran nada prometedoras para la estabilidad de su tambaleante matrimonio.

Ella estaba en la casa de sus padres. Durmiendo en la habitación que había ocupado cuando no era más que una adolescente.

Su pequeño hijo dormía a su lado.

Sus padres habían salido para reunirse con sus amistades y celebrar la llegada del nuevo año.

Su hermano estaría pasando la noche en casa con María.

Ella había vuelto de casa de Alice hacía ya bastante.

Había imaginado que su marido la llamaría a la medianoche, pero él no lo había hecho, sumiéndola en una fuerte depresión.

Quiso imaginarlo en la casa de sus padres o, en su defecto, en su propia casa, echándola de menos tanto como ella le echaba de menos a él.

Pero todo indicaba que no había sido así.

Él había salido con su mejor amigo a celebrar el nuevo año en Beso.

—¿Edward? —la voz preocupada de su mujer resonó en su oído.

—Hola, Bella —saludó él con la voz pastosa.

Bella suspiró resignada.

—¿Edward, estás borracho?

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él a su vez.

—Estás borracho —afirmó ella sintiéndose exhausta —Edward, dice Emmett que estás haciendo el idiota. ¿Qué ha querido decir?

—No creo que mi querida acompañante piense que estoy haciendo el idiota —rió burlón antes de dirigirse a Makenna —Dime, preciosa ¿crees que estoy haciendo el idiota? —ronroneó y Bella se envaró nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

—No mucho todavía —rió Makenna y para Bella, escuchar la voz de una mujer en el teléfono fue como recibir un jarro de agua helada.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¿con quién estás?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —rugió molesto —Tú pasas la noche con tu ex, dejas que te tomen fotografías con él, así que no vas a decirme con quién puedo o no estar —rugió furibundo cortando la llamada.

Con el mismo ímpetu tiró de la mano de Makenna rumbo a la puerta.

—Vamos, Mac. Vayamos a un lugar más íntimo. —dijo y abandonaron juntos la fiesta.

* * *

 ** _Espero no me odien o al menos no me insulten. Gracias._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone_ ** _para el fic._**

 _ **Adelanto:**_

 _—¿Por alguna razón, María, crees que no sé donde recibió el año nuevo mi marido? —inquirió petulante —Si estabas interesada en ello me lo podías haber preguntado. No hacía falta que lo vieras en las noticias._

 _María sonrió con socarronería y Bella sintió el deseo de bajarle sus preciosos dientes de un puñetazo._

 _—Supongo que sí —aceptó —Pero en la red hay imágenes suyas saliendo de allí con Makenna Brown y subiéndose al coche de ella —agregó —¿También sabías eso?_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 20**_

—¿Tu coche o el mío? —preguntó Edward en cuanto se acercaron a la puerta.

—Yo conduzco —dijo ella —No creo que tú estés en condiciones de llevar el coche.

Cuando salieron del lugar, Edward sintió en su rostro la luz de los flashes de varios teléfonos de las personas allí apostadas.

No podía entender qué fuerza le poseyó pero Makenna tuvo que detenerle cuando se lanzó sobre la gente insultándoles y despotricando contra ellos.

Finalmente Makenna logró subirlo en el coche y siguiendo sus indicaciones condujo hasta la casa Cullen-Swan.

Edward marcó el código del portón eléctrico y Makenna condujo por el camino de entrada hasta detener el coche frente a la puerta de la casa.

—Aquí estamos —dijo Makenna fijándose por fin en el chico silencioso sentado a su lado.

Edward se sentía desconcertado consigo mismo.

Estaba enfadado con su mujer, aunque en parte creía que su molestia era más impotencia que enfado.

Ese sentimiento le había llevado a invitar a una chica a irse con él, pero aunque desde fuera cualquiera podía haber pensado que acabarían juntos en una cama, él nunca había siquiera podido imaginarse haciendo algo así.

Y su enfado se veía incrementado por esa certeza.

Los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían conseguido preocuparle y asustarle.

Ver a Bella en imágenes con un hombre que no era él, sino que había resultado ser su ex novio.

El mismo ex novio con el que había pasado la noche de Año Nuevo.

No había podido evitar pensar que su matrimonio pudiese acabarse, que su mujer pudiese encontrar con alguien más la paz que con él ya no sentía.

Y solo pensarlo le volvía loco. Porque él no lograba verse capaz de vivir sin su mujer.

En un intento de demostrarse a sí mismo que aún podía ser dueño de sí mismo, había salido con una chica de una fiesta, pero siempre, desde el primer momento, había sabido que sería incapaz de ir más allá.

—Bonita casa —reconoció Makenna llamando su atención.

—Lo es. Y lo es más en el interior —dijo él volteándose en su asiento hacia ella —¿Quieres verla? —inquirió, aunque en su interior esperaba que ella se negara.

Makenna se carcajeó en su asiento y se recostó para mirarle con atención.

—¿Es una invitación?

—Podría ser una proposición —reconoció Edward intentando mostrarse resuelto y confiado, pero sin lograrlo.

Ella sonrió mirándole con ternura.

—Me tientas —reconoció por fin.

—Pues no deberías resistirte.

Makenna sonrió con indulgencia y apoyó su mano sobre el pecho de Edward.

—No es fácil resistirse al hombre vivo más sexy —explicó —Pero tú no quieres hacerlo y yo no quiero tener un lío con alguien que no sea a mí a quien desee meter en su cama.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero tenerte en mi cama? —preguntó Edward, sabiendo que él era incapaz de tener un lío con nadie que no fuera su mujer, y sintiéndose a la vez molesto ante esa certeza.

—Tú deberías ser quien estuviese seguro de ello.

—¿Crees que no lo estoy?

—No. No lo estás.

—Quisiera estarlo —reconoció apenado.

—Estás enamorado de tu esposa, Edward. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé. Estás enamorado de ella y no quieres destruir tu matrimonio ni tu vida, solo por un tonto despecho.

Edward reconoció la verdad en las palabras de la joven.

Frustrado se dejó caer sobre su asiento.

—Estamos acabados. Temo que mi matrimonio está acabado y yo ya no sé si tendré fuerzas para seguir luchando contra ello.

Makenna le observó comprensiva.

—No sé lo que ha sucedido entre vosotros, Edward, y tampoco quiero saberlo. Pero mientras no haya terceras personas, mientras ninguno de los dos estéis enamorados de alguien más y continuéis teniendo sentimientos el uno por el otro, hay solución. Siempre la hay. No te diré que será sencillo, no te diré que no sufrirás, pero vale la pena, Edward. Tú y yo no somos grandes amigos y yo no sé cómo es o cómo ha sido vuestro matrimonio, más allá de lo que haya visto en la prensa o que haya escuchado en algún que otro set de rodaje o alfombra roja, pero os he visto. Os vi en Venecia cuando acababais de comenzar, te vi recoger tu premio en la pasada gala de los Oscar, y un tipo que después de cinco años, tiene esas palabras y esos sentimientos para una mujer que le mira de la forma que ella te mira a ti, no puede darse el lujo de perder ese regalo.

Edward la observó con atención y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando reconoció en las palabras de la joven los sentimientos que le embargaban al pensar en su mujer y su familia.

—La amo —reconoció y dos tímidas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos —La amo y no sé qué más hacer para ser el hombre que necesita. Siento que se me escapa como agua entre los dedos sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlo.

—Lucha, Edward.

—Ya no sé cómo.

—De todas las formas posibles —le aconsejó ella —Con uñas y dientes. Con todas las armas que encuentres. Lucha por ella y no olvides que todo vale en el amor y en la guerra. Y sin dudas, está es tu guerra por amor, así que todo está permitido para recuperarla. Eres un seductor —sonrió la joven —Que no se diga que el chico que se acostó con todas las féminas que se le cruzaron nada más bajar de su autobús, no es capaz de seducir a su esposa.

La observó sonriendo y su estado de ebriedad desapareció.

—¿Supongo que eso quiere decir que no estás interesada en un revolcón con el hombre más sexy según la revista Glamour? —inquirió sonriendo.

—Cariño —respondió con divertida altanería —, soy Makenna Brown. Te puedo asegurar que el día que decida meterte en mi cama, no será para un simple revolcón. Y para hacerte todo lo que tengo planeado te necesitaré al cien por cien pensando en mí. Tú ve y soluciona las cosas con tu esposa, pero… si en algún momento lo vuestro realmente se acaba, no dudes en llamarme que soy mucho mejor que un premio consuelo —replicó estrellando sus labios contra los de él antes de volver a poner el coche en marcha.

Edward entró a su casa y se dejó caer sobre el sofá del salón.

Allí, sobre la mesita de café aún estaban las publicaciones que Dydime le había entregado y donde podía ver a su mujer junto a un hombre que él temía pudiera robársela.

Sintiéndose triste y melancólico, se acercó al bar y abrió la botella de Bourbon que su padre le había regalado para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo.

Había brindado entonces con su familia y sus amigos por el aumento de su familia y ahora iba a beber para olvidar que su familia parecía estar desapareciendo.

Bella había pasado la peor noche que podía imaginar y todo lo que había hecho esa mañana era esperar que llegara la hora de irse al aeropuerto para finalmente subir al avión que la devolvería a su casa y, esperaba, a los brazos de su marido.

Estaba en el salón de sus padres con toda su familia allí reunida. Benedict jugaba con unos cubos de colores brillantes ante la atenta mirada de su madre.

Su hermano y su cuñada acababan de llegar.

—Hoy vi a tu marido en las noticias —dijo María con un retintín burlón que espantó a Bella.

Bella no acababa de entenderla. Después de dos años, aún no soportaba que Bella fuese la mejor amiga de la ex mujer de Jasper.

Siempre había pensado que ya era hora de que lo superara, pero la mujer no acababa de hacerlo.

A veces daba la impresión de que la mujer odiara a Edward tanto como Jasper, pero Bella le había sorprendido más de una vez y más de dos, observando a su marido embelesada en cualquier reunión familiar.

Siempre le hacía bromas y chistes y no perdía oportunidad en rozarle despreocupadamente, recostándose contra él o aferrándose a su brazo.

Jasper no parecía darse cuenta del constante coqueteo de su esposa para con el marido de su hermana, pero Bella últimamente se sentía demasiado sensible como para soportar las impertinencias de su cuñada.

—Bien por ti —murmuró intentando dar por acabada una conversación que, sospechaba, no sería agradable para ella.

—Sí —siguió la otra con malicia —Decían que celebró la llegada del año en el restaurante de Eva Longoria.

Bella levantó la mirada de los juguetes que su pequeño golpeaba contra la mesa de su silla de comer y la clavó furibunda en el rostro de la chica.

—¿Por alguna razón, María, crees que no sé donde recibió el año nuevo mi marido? —inquirió petulante —Si estabas interesada en ello me lo podías haber preguntado. No hacía falta que lo vieras en las noticias.

María sonrió con socarronería y Bella sintió el deseo de bajarle sus preciosos dientes de un puñetazo.

—Supongo que sí —aceptó —Pero en la red hay imágenes suyas saliendo de allí con Makenna Brown y subiéndose al coche de ella —agregó —¿También sabías eso?

Iracunda pero calmada, Bella se levantó de su asiento, levantando a su hijo de la sillita de comer en la que estaba, para retirarse a su habitación dispuesta a cambiarle para prepararse para marchar de regreso a su casa.

Antes de abandonar la estancia se volteó hacia la mujer enfrentándola.

—Tú no eres más que una puta arpía ponzoñosa y cizañera —comenzó viéndose cortada por el grito indignado de la mujer y el llamado de atención furioso que su hermano le hizo —Llevo seis años lidiando con todas las estúpidas y falsas acusaciones y elucubraciones que los medios del mundo entero hacen sobre mi marido. Puedes estar segura de que sé bien lo que se dice y sé aún mejor la veracidad de esas afirmaciones. Puedes decirme lo que quieras y meterte conmigo durante años, pero nunca, ni en tus más húmedos y depravados sueños, mi marido voltearía la cara para dirigirte una mirada.

—¡Bella! —gritó Jasper exaltado.

—Como si yo lo quisiera… —replicó la mujer con desdén.

—Ya puedes dejar de babear cada vez que estás en la misma habitación con él, porque ya nos empieza a dar repugnancia de tanta vergüenza ajena. Y, ya puestos, ya es hora de que vayas superando el hecho de que mi mejor amiga sea la madre del único hijo de mi hermano —dijo viendo el rostro de su cuñada arder colérico —No importa lo zorra que hayas podido ser para enredarte con un tipo casado, nunca llegarás ni a los talones de los Jimmy Choo de Alice. Por mucho que intentes humillarme o busques molestarme, nada cambiará el hecho de que ella es mi mejor amiga, es la madre de mi único sobrino y nunca tú me caerás mejor que ella —sentenció abandonando la sala con su niño en brazos.

Soportó su rabia y su dolor hasta que entró en su habitación.

Una vez allí dejó salir las lágrimas mientras cambiaba a su hijo, antes de abrir su ordenador portátil y buscar las páginas de fans de su marido que tanto conocía en busca de las fotos a las que su cuñada había hecho alusión.

Allí estaban. No eran fotos de periodistas ni notas de prensa. Eran fotos de baja calidad, fotos de fans, fotos tomadas seguramente con teléfonos móviles.

Pero su baja calidad, sus enfoques mal logrados, no ocultaban a su marido saliendo del local acompañado por Makenna Brown y subiendo juntos a un coche que no era de su marido.

Como si las imágenes no hubieran sido suficientemente duras, los comentarios que las acompañaban eran desoladores.

Decenas de comentarios insultando a Makenna Brown, que no perdían la oportunidad de meterse con Bella también, culpándoles de que Edward no pudiera estar con Bree Tanner.

Las críticas a Makenna se sumaban a las críticas y los insultos a Bella, pero ella no podía ver más allá de la imagen de su marido subiendo al coche de otra mujer.

No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir, en ese momento solo podía suplicar que nada de lo que se sugería fuese real.

Y que cuando llegara a su casa, su matrimonio y su vida siguieran tan fuertes como siempre habían sido.

Pero de alguna forma tuvo que reconocer, que no podían continuar así y ella, definitivamente tenía que buscar una solución.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—¿Y Benedict?_

 _—Lo he dejado en su cama. Estaba agotado. No tuvo un buen vuelo—explicó._

 _—¿Por qué no?_

 _—No pudo dormir. Estaba inquieto. Imagino que notaba mi propia inquietud._

 _Edward la observó atento y receloso._

 _—¿Por qué estabas tú inquieta? —indagó sin estar del todo convencido de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aun sabiendo que no podía evitarla._

 _Los ojos de su mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y ese hecho solo le preocupó aún más._

 _—Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar al llegar a casa —reconoció—Y aún no estoy segura de qué es lo que he encontrado —agregó mirándole suplicante mientras dos tímidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

 _Edward restregó su rostro enterrándolo entre sus manos._

 _—Tenemos que hablar —dijo por fin haciéndola tremolar_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 21**_

Benedict se durmió en el trayecto que le llevó desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa. Cuando por fin bajó del coche con el niño en brazos, Edward no salió a recibirles.

Entró en la casa vacía y fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo para dejarle durmiendo en su cuna.

Volvió a la planta baja y despidió al chofer que acababa de entrar las maletas en el vestíbulo.

Le sorprendió que su marido no estuviese allí, pero se negó a dejar que las dudas e inseguridades le invadieran.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de Edward.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando la melodía de _Born in the USA_ comenzó a sonar en el salón.

Siguió el sonido de la música hasta encontrar el teléfono de Edward sobre la alfombra junto al sofá.

Sobre la mesa de centro las vio. Varias páginas con fotos de ella y Alec Bright le observaban desafiantes.

Se sentó en el sofá y leyó los artículos y entonces por fin vio lo que su marido había visto.

En todas las fotos solo estaban ella y Alec. Alice, que había estado siempre presente en esos momentos, había sido perfectamente excluida de las imágenes.

Y por fin entendió lo que Edward habría interpretado.

Ella en Nueva York, en una cita nocturna con su ex novio, con el que había pasado la noche de Año Nuevo en casa de su amiga.

Su preocupación fue entonces mucho mayor.

Edward no solo debería haber estado en su casa, sino que él nunca habría salido sin cargar con su teléfono móvil. Pero haberlo hecho después de haber visto esas comprometedoras y traicioneras fotos, podía haberle llevado a tomar alguna decisión equivocada.

Y ella no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

Después de cortar la comunicación subió a la planta alta para dirigirse a su propia habitación.

Sobre su enorme cama, desnudo, con su ropa regada despreocupadamente sobre el suelo, su marido dormía sobre las mantas.

En el suelo, a los pies de la cama, la botella de Bourbon que Carlisle le había regalado por el nacimiento de Benedict, se encontraba ya vacía.

Bella se sentó en la alfombra observando a su marido dormir.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más hermoso y atractivo que había conocido jamás, y en los últimos seis años ella se había enorgullecido de afirmar que era completamente suyo.

Pero algo había sucedido la noche anterior que le hacía temer que esa realidad hubiese cambiado.

No podía saber lo que realmente había acontecido, pero los pocos datos que tenía bastaban para preocuparle.

La noche anterior había hablado con su marido borracho y éste se había jactado de estar en compañía de otra mujer.

Podía imaginar que esa mujer fuera Makenna Brown, en virtud de las fotos que había visto.

Su marido había subido al coche de esa mujer y allí estaba varias horas después durmiendo en su cama desnudo con su ropa esparcida por la habitación, de la forma que una mujer excitada podría haberla dejado caer.

No había nada que le llevara a pensar que Edward se hubiese llevado a una mujer a su propia cama, pero tristemente, nada le hacía pensar que no lo hubiese hecho.

Sintiendo su pecho oprimirse acongojado, le llamó.

—Edward —dijo tocando su hombro desnudo.

Solo después de varios intentos él por fin abrió los ojos.

Se estremeció al ver la mirada desaprensiva de sus iris verdes.

—Hola —le saludó en un susurro con la sonrisa más triste que sus labios pudieron esbozar.

Él la miró unos segundos eternos antes de contestar.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las tres.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Hace unos diez minutos.

—¿Y Benedict?

—Lo he dejado en su cama. Estaba agotado. No tuvo un buen vuelo—explicó.

—¿Por qué no?

—No pudo dormir. Estaba inquieto. Imagino que notaba mi propia inquietud.

Edward la observó atento y receloso.

—¿Por qué estabas tú inquieta? —indagó sin estar del todo convencido de querer escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aun sabiendo que no podía evitarla.

Los ojos de su mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y ese hecho solo le preocupó aún más.

—Tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar al llegar a casa —reconoció—Y aún no estoy segura de qué es lo que he encontrado —agregó mirándole suplicante mientras dos tímidas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Edward restregó su rostro enterrándolo entre sus manos.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo por fin haciéndola tremolar —Pero primero necesito una ducha y un café —agregó.

Se sintió apenada y vencida.

—De acuerdo —aceptó poniéndose en pie —Haré café —dijo abandonando la habitación.

Edward se encontró con su mujer en la cocina después de haberse duchado y haber pasado por la habitación de su hijo.

Bella estaba sentada a la isla con una taza de café caliente entre las manos.

Su mirada perdida, sus ojos rojos. Levantó la vista en cuanto él entró y evadiendo su mirada se alejó de la isla para servir una taza de café para él.

—Te he preparado algo de comer —dijo con voz suave empujando hacia él a través de la mesada un pequeño plato con un sándwich de pavo y su café.

—Gracias —Edward se sentó frente a ella y comió su sándwich en silencio.

Bella le observaba también en silencio y ninguno lograba entender cómo habían llegado a ese punto en su matrimonio.

Poco más de una semana atrás habían estado juntos en Nueva York y todo había sido como antes. Pero todo se había derrumbado en la última noche que habían compartido, cuando Bella le había insistido a Edward que le hiciera el amor y él había acabado negándose al verla a ella sufrir con ese acto.

Y ese golpe parecía haber sido dado en una piedra fundamental de su matrimonio, porque todo parecía haberse desmoronado desde entonces.

Sabiendo lo que su marido había visto publicado e imaginando lo que él había pensado, supo que no podía permitirle dudar de ella.

—Alec Bright fue mi novio hace una década —dijo con la vista clavada en el líquido oscuro de su taza.

Frente a ella su marido se envaró. No sabía qué era lo que su esposa pensaba explicarle, pero en su cabeza solo estaban las peores opciones.

Su esposa confesando sentimientos por su ex. Su esposa reconociendo un reencuentro entre ellos.

En definitiva, su esposa replanteándose su matrimonio.

Incapaz de articular palabra, decidió simplemente escuchar.

—Rompimos cuando le encontré en la cama con otra mujer con la que llevaba meses manteniendo una relación. Le odié en ese momento. Alec dejó mi vida entonces y nunca más volvimos a tener ningún contacto de ningún tipo —explicó con un tono de voz monótono e insensible —Alec se fue del país, se casó con esa mujer e incluso tuvieron un hijo. Hace una semana nos encontramos de forma absolutamente casual en una cafetería. Yo había salido del estudio con Alice para comer algo antes de volver al trabajo. Alec estaba allí y se unió a nosotras.

—¿Alice estaba contigo? —indagó Edward sintiéndose confundido.

Bella levantó la vista por fin y le miró y en sus ojos él solo pudo ver sinceridad.

—Alice estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo. Estaba también con nosotros cuando nos despedimos en la puerta de Swan's y estaba también esa noche en la exposición a la que Alec nos invitó.

—¿Por qué fuiste a su exposición?

—Podría decirte que fui porque me invitó, pero no sería la verdad. No pensaba ir hasta que Alice me suplicó que le acompañara.

—¿Alice te suplicó que le acompañaras? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Sí. Alice quería tener un lío con Alec y quería ir a la muestra para verle. Dije que sí y le acompañé. Alice se quedó en la galería cuando yo me marché. Esa noche se fue con Alec y han estado pasando tiempo juntos esta semana. En la cena que Alice organizó para la noche de Año Nuevo, Alec fue como su invitado, porque están teniendo un lío sexual.

Edward observaba a su mujer con el ceño fruncido. Lo que su mujer le estaba explicando era raro, extraño y casi inverosímil.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu mejor amiga tiene una aventura con tu ex novio?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

—A mí no me importa en absoluto —aseguró ella —Solo me preocupa que Alice pudiera enamorarse de él y él continuase siendo el hombre infiel que era hace diez años. Por lo demás, me da igual con quién se acueste Alec.

—Es difícil de creer.

—¿Te molestaría si Maggie se enredara con Emmett? —preguntó ella sin esperar respuesta —Hace diez años odié a Alec, pero ahora mismo diría que me siento agradecida con él por engañarme, porque todo lo que sucedió antes de ti, me llevó de alguna manera hasta ti y hasta donde estoy ahora mismo. Y nada que me haya permitido llegar a tener el matrimonio, el hijo y la familia que tengo, podría tener menos que mi agradecimiento.

—¿Viste las fotos que publicó la prensa? —dijo él por fin.

—Sí. Vi lo que tú viste y lo lamento. Sabía que nos habían fotografiado en la puerta del estudio, pero no creí que pudieran manipular tanto esas imágenes como para que Alice no saliera en ellas. Lo siento, Edward.

Edward se quedó pensativo razonando y analizando todo lo sucedido. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por haber dudado de su mujer.

Él la conocía. Él sabía quién era su mujer y siempre había sabido que había en ella una mujer en la que podía confiar y que nunca le traicionaría.

No podía entender entonces qué le había poseído para poner en duda su fidelidad o su honestidad solo porque hubieran publicado unas fotos manipuladas, como cientos de veces habían hecho a lo largo de los años.

No pudo entonces evitar un fuerte retortijón en sus entrañas, al recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior en una especie de venganza para la mujer a la que había defendido con vehemencia tan solo un mes atrás cuando Bree Tanner la había insultado.

Pensativo y culpable clavó la mirada en su taza encogiéndose en su asiento.

Bella había dicho su verdad y le sorprendió que Edward no dijera la suya.

Tuvo entonces el terrible presentimiento de que la verdad de Edward pudiera no ser tan inocente como la suya y fuese esa culpabilidad la que le llevara a mantenerse taciturno y callado.

Incapaz de permanecer en la ignorancia, por muy dura que la verdad pudiese ser, sacó valor de donde no sabía que tenía y por fin preguntó.

—¿Te acostaste con Makenna Brown? —soltó con un ruego en su mirada y una enorme congoja en su pecho.

Edward levantó la vista de súbito y la miró tan extrañado que por un momento ella se sintió impelida a confiar.

—No. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—En la red hay fotos de fans en las que tú subes al coche de Makenna. Tú dijiste que estabas con una chica. —reconoció ella con tristeza —Tu coche no está —gimió con un sollozo —Estabas en nuestra cama, desnudo… —agregó y hundió su rostro entre sus manos para dejar salir un llanto nervioso.

Edward se sintió culpable y se dio patadas mentalmente antes de levantarse para rodear la isla y sentarse junto a su mujer.

—Bella, no —dijo cogiendo sus manos y retirándolas de su rostro sonrojado —No me acosté con Makenna —reconoció con firmeza mirándola fijamente —No lo pienses porque no sucedió.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Yo estaba muy borracho y Makenna me trajo a casa en su coche.

—¿Por qué lo hizo ella y no Emmett? —inquirió Bella escéptica.

Edward suspiró intentando pensar una explicación para lo inexplicable.

No la encontró y supo que no era capaz de mentir a su mujer. Solo podía explicar la verdad.

—Estaba enfadado —dijo por fin.

—¿Conmigo?

—No lo sé, Bella —reconoció —Estaba enfadado conmigo, contigo, con la situación. Estaba furioso con la tormenta de nieve que te impidió volver a casa. Estaba enfadado con los periodistas que te fotografiaron con tu ex. Enfadado con tu ex por volver de dónde coño fuese que estuviera. Estaba enfadado conmigo por ser incapaz de entenderte y poder ofrecerte lo que necesitas. Enfadado contigo por no pedírmelo cuando ves que soy incapaz de entenderlo por mí mismo.

—No hay nada que necesite de ti y tú no me des.

—Lo hay, Bella. De alguna forma lo hay. Tiene que haber alguna razón por la cual te incomoda o te estresa que nos fotografíen juntos en la calle. Algo debía haber para que te sintieras cómoda saliendo con Alice o con Alec Bright, pero te alterara tanto salir a cenar conmigo.

—No lo entiendes —suspiró Bella negando con la cabeza.

—No, no lo entiendo —reconoció él —No lo entiendo y tú no sabes cómo explicármelo.

—No me altera salir contigo, al contrario, es lo que más disfruto en la vida. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que paso contigo son los más importantes para mí, son todo lo que quiero. Y no me importa que nos fotografíen juntos. Eres mi marido, Edward y estoy completamente orgullosa de ello.

—¿Entonces, Bella, qué es lo que sucede?

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Cuando nos hacen fotografías o publican noticias sobre nosotros, hablan de que nuestro matrimonio está acabado…

—Tú y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, Bella —rugió él —¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que digan? Es una de las tantísimas mentiras estúpidas que han dicho sobre nosotros a lo largo de los años.

—Pero esta vez tengo miedo de que en realidad no se equivoquen —reconoció apenada y avergonzada.

Y su marido tembló con sus palabras.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—Estamos bien, Bella… —le interrumpió pero calló cuando ella le observó indulgente._

 _—No tiene sentido que lo neguemos, Edward. Algo no va bien entre nosotros y creo que ambos lo sabemos. En otro momento tú nunca habrías pensado que yo podría tener una aventura con mi ex, en otro momento yo nunca hubiera creído que tú podrías haber metido a otra mujer en nuestra cama._

 _—No puedo aceptar eso —discutió Edward caprichoso._

 _—No tiene sentido negarlo. Tú lo dijiste, Edward. Ha llegado el momento de reconocer que tenemos un problema._

 _—¿Y qué se supone que eso quiere decir? —gruñó molesto —¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 22**_

Que Bella temiera que su matrimonio estuviera realmente acabado no era una buena perspectiva.

Pero que Edward no pudiese ofrecerle una perspectiva diferente era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es la primera vez que siento que no estamos bien.

—Estamos bien, Bella… —le interrumpió pero calló cuando ella le observó indulgente.

—No tiene sentido que lo neguemos, Edward. Algo no va bien entre nosotros y creo que ambos lo sabemos. En otro momento tú nunca habrías pensado que yo podría tener una aventura con mi ex, en otro momento yo nunca hubiera creído que tú podrías haber metido a otra mujer en nuestra cama.

—No puedo aceptar eso —discutió Edward caprichoso.

—No tiene sentido negarlo. Tú lo dijiste, Edward. Ha llegado el momento de reconocer que tenemos un problema.

—¿Y qué se supone que eso quiere decir? —gruñó molesto —¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé —gimió ella sintiéndose exhausta.

Llegados a ese punto, era poco lo que Bella podía decir.

Podía, si acaso, intentar explicar sus sentimientos, pero era incapaz de poder estar segura de cuál sería la solución para los problemas que estaba viviendo su matrimonio.

Y no era solamente el tema sexual, el que ya era de por sí duro, traumático y problemático, sino que era mucho más.

Algo había pasado entre ellos, algo había cambiado, para que ella sintiera ese nerviosismo ante su marido. Y no tenía muy claro cómo hacer para cambiarlo, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que era ella la única que podía hacerlo y necesitaba tomarse el tiempo necesario para ello.

Y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Edward la observaba aprensivo pero dispuesto también a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que su matrimonio volviese a ser el que siempre había sido.

—De acuerdo, Bella —aceptó sintiéndose exhausto —Dime qué necesitas. —preguntó llamando su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te amo, Bella, y no estoy dispuesto a perderte. No estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti, ni a Ben, ni esta familia, porque esta familia es lo único que me mantiene vivo. Pero te amo demasiado y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que tú necesites para ser feliz.

—¿Lo que sea que necesite? —indagó la joven temerosa.

—Dime lo que necesitas y lo haré. ¿Necesitas que me marche? Lo haré ¿necesitas que me quede? lo haré. ¿Quieres que nos separemos? Lo haré si eso es lo único que te hace feliz, pero necesito saber qué es lo que tú necesitas.

—No quiero que nos separemos —dijo ella llorosa y asustada.

—Ni yo, puedes estar segura de eso. ¿Te hace daño que continúe con la actuación? Lo dejaré —aseguró —Puedo dejarlo si es lo que tú necesitas, Bella.

—No voy a pedirte que dejes tu carrera.

—Pídemelo, nena —contrarrestó —Pídemelo si eso es lo que te está haciendo daño. Solo tienes que decirlo, cariño, si no estoy haciendo lo que tú necesitas es porque no sé qué es eso que necesitas. Si quieres podemos irnos del país. Irnos a vivir a cualquier sitio alejado de todo donde no lleguen los paparazzis ni los medios. Cielo, no tengo miedo a vivir en cualquier lugar ni a trabajar en cualquier cosa y lo sabes. Ahora mismo trabajo de actor, pero porque es algo que me gusta y me da las posibilidades de mantener a mi familia con un buen nivel de vida, pero si la actuación va a quitarme a mi familia ¿para qué quiero continuar haciéndolo? Bella, necesito que entiendas que tú eres lo único importante. Tú y Benedict lo sois. Solo dime qué es lo que necesitas porque temo que estas constantes dudas y discusiones acaben desgastándonos tanto que llegará un momento que esto no tendrá solución y no puedo imaginarlo siquiera —gimió sintiéndose cansado y apesadumbrado.

—Te amo, Edward —reconoció la chica—Pero ahora mismo me siento demasiado presionada para ser la mujer que tú necesitas y te mereces que sea.

—Bella, tú eres la mujer que yo necesito y deseo —aseguró aun a sabiendas de que no sería tan fácil convencerla y erradicar las dudas de la mente confundida e irracional de la chica.

Bella escondió el rostro entre sus manos y soltó el llanto sorprendiéndole y asustándole.

—No sé qué me pasa, Edward, pero yo no termino de creérmelo —gimió —Y ser una mujer incapaz de hacer el amor, saber que no puedo ofrecerte lo que necesitas me está volviendo loca.

—Ven aquí, nena —dijo él tirando de ella para rodearla con sus brazos y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, lo sabía. Amaba a su mujer y no sabía cómo demostrárselo.

Bella no estaba bien y lo que pensaba se escapaba de su entendimiento.

Siempre había sido una mujer segura de sí misma y nunca había tenido dudas respecto a su relación y al amor que él le profesaba, pero desde el nacimiento de Benedict, nacimiento que él se había perdido, se había vuelto insegura y temerosa.

Tanya aseguraba que era una típica depresión post parto, agravada por la situación traumática que había vivido al estar cerca de perder el bebé en el parto.

Y lo había enfrentado sola, sin él.

Y ahora él no sabía cómo hacerle frente a esa situación.

Que sus encuentros sexuales hubieran acabado de la forma tan cruel y dolorosa que lo habían hecho no ayudaba en absoluto.

—Te amo, Bella. Más que a nada en el mundo y ésa es la única realidad. Pero siento que podría estar repitiéndolo durante años y tú seguirías sin creerlo o entenderlo. Te he repetido decenas de veces que no tienes que preocuparte por el sexo, que lo solucionaremos y que no me importa lo que tardemos en hacerlo, pero parece que le hablara al vacío. No sé qué hacer, cielo, así que haré lo que sea que tú necesites. Solo dímelo, dime lo que necesitas —repitió una vez más.

Bella inspiró profundamente sin despegar su rostro del pecho de su marido.

—Necesito tiempo —susurró por fin.

—De acuerdo, cariño. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, cielo. Yo solo estaré aquí esperándote.

—Y espacio —agregó en un murmullo que lo hizo tensarse.

—¿Qué significa espacio? —preguntó trémulo.

Bella solo se aferró a él con más fuerza y él solo pudo temblar aún más.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que necesitas espacio, Bella? —repitió sintiéndose temeroso de la respuesta de su mujer.

—No lo sé —sollozó —No lo sé, Edward, solo sé que cada vez que te veo quiero que todo sea como antes, pero cuando intento hacer que lo sea, no puedo y me siento frustrada. La frustración solo me hace sentir peor, más presionada… —lloró descorazonadora.

—Shh, calma, cariño —pidió estrechándola contra él mientras sus manos la acariciaban arriba y abajo intentando calmarla.

—Luego están todas esas revistas, esas publicaciones… y toda esa gente diciendo que yo no soy la mujer para ti… y temo que tengan razón…

—Shh, de acuerdo, Bella. Calma, cariño, lo solucionaremos. —prometió y ella deseó poder confiar en él.

—¿Cómo? —gimoteó.

—Haremos lo que necesitas —propuso él —Y si no basta, continuaremos haciéndolo hasta que todo vuelva a ser como antes —prometió.

—¿Y si no logramos solucionarlo?

—Lo haremos. Te lo prometo.

Edward besó su frente y se mantuvieron así, abrazados, consolándose en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

Los pequeños sollozos de Benedict les demandaron y Bella se levantó de su lugar para responder al llamado de su hijo.

Edward se quedó allí cavilando sobre sus próximos pasos requeridos para salvar todo lo que era importante para él.

Sin atreverse a enfrentar a su mujer hasta tanto no tuviera una respuesta, se decidió a llamar a su agente.

—Edward —saludó el hombre en cuanto contestó al teléfono.

—Aro. ¿Cuándo comienzan las grabaciones con Scorsese? —preguntó sorprendiendo a su agente que aún no había asumido que fuera a rechazar el papel que le habían ofrecido.

—En dos semanas.

—¿Ya has hablado con él?

—No aún. Confiaba en que cambiaras de opinión —reconoció Aro —¿Lo has hecho?

—Es probable que lo haga. Te lo confirmaré en un par de horas.

—De acuerdo. Hazlo, pero no olvides que es una oportunidad única.

—Lo sé, pero tú sabes que no hay nada por encima de mi familia y solo lo aceptaré si eso no afecta a mi familia.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Haz lo que tengas que hacer —aceptó Aro por fin.

Se detuvo en el vano de la puerta de la habitación de Ben.

Tumbado en el sofá estaba su pequeño. Acostada junto a él, haciendo pedorretas en su gordito vientre desnudo estaba su mujer con una sonrisa que él creía haber olvidado.

Ben reía con su madre y con sus pequeñas manitas regordetas intentaba alejar la cabeza de ella de su pequeño cuerpito.

No pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de la comisura de su ojo al contemplar la tierna escena que él tenía pánico de no volver a presenciar.

En silencio, poco dispuesto a romper el hechizo que envolvía a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida, les observó durante unos minutos, hasta que Bella notó su presencia.

—Hey —murmuró él acercándose a ellos para sentarse en la alfombra y levantar a su pequeño del sofá para ocupar el lugar de su mujer besando y apretujando con amor a su hijo.

Jugó con el niño durante horas y fue mucho más tarde, después de que su niño hubiera cenado y vuelto a la cama, cuando por fin fue en busca de su esposa.

Bella estaba en el salón. En el sofá, con las piernas bajo su cuerpo, frente al televisor encendido pero en silencio y con sus pensamientos dando cientos de vueltas.

Se sentó frente a ella pensativo y apesadumbrado.

Bella le observó insegura temiendo lo que Edward pudiera decir.

—He hablado con Aro —dijo él por fin —Hay un proyecto que insiste no debería dejar pasar. Es un proyecto de Scorsese. Me ha pedido a mí especialmente, pero yo lo he rechazado, aunque Aro insistía en que lo reconsiderase.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es un thriller psicológico, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Por qué lo has rechazado?

—El rodaje se lleva a cabo en Sudáfrica.

—¿En Sudáfrica? —exclamó asustada.

—Sí. Serían un par de meses o tres en Sudáfrica. Por esa razón lo he rechazado aunque él no lo aceptara. No quería siquiera pensar en marcharme por dos meses o tres ahora mismo, pero creo que podría ser una buena idea que lo aceptase si realmente tú necesitas tiempo y espacio lejos de mí —explicó acongojado.

—Deberías aceptarlo —aconsejó ella por fin, rehuyendo su mirada.

—No quiero irme, Bella —aseguró Edward con vehemencia, ansioso por hacerle comprender a su mujer que no había nada más lejos de sus deseos que alejarse de ella.

—Supongo que trabajar con Scorsese será bueno para tu carrera.

—Me importa una mierda mi carrera —gruñó enfadado —Si lo aceptase sería solo para intentar darte lo que dices necesitar, pero debes tener muy claro que yo no quiero en absoluto alejarme de ti o de Ben.

—Creo que nos haría bien separarnos por un tiempo.

—A ti tal vez te hará bien porque yo no encuentro nada bueno en alejarme de las únicas personas que son importantes en mi vida. —reconoció —Pero lo haré si para ti es importante, o si crees que eso podría servir para salvar nuestro matrimonio.

—Creo que me servirá estar alejada de ti —reconoció ella sintiéndose herida, pero sin saber qué hacer para mejorarlo —Creo que podría dejar de sentir todo el tiempo esta presión que siento cuando tú estás aquí.

—¿Te sientes presionada por mí? —indagó extrañado ante sus palabras.

—Sí.

—¿En qué sientes que te presiono? No lo entiendo.

—En todo. En volver a ser la persona que era. Recuperar lo que teníamos.

—¿Tú no quieres recuperar lo que teníamos?

—Sí —rugió Bella sintiéndose nuevamente atrapada en sus palabras —Sí, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo. Ya lo has visto, Edward. No soy capaz de volver a hacer el amor…

—Dios —gimió él —Esta conversación se está tornando tan recurrente que a veces parece que no habláramos el mismo idioma —suspiró —Bella, no sé cómo hacer para que entiendas que podremos solucionar el tema sexual, estoy seguro de que podremos hacerlo, pero tal vez nos lleve tiempo y eso no significa que no podamos tener un matrimonio y una familia mientras eso no suceda. No necesito que tengamos sexo cada día y a cada momento…

—Yo sí —murmuró ella sorprendiéndole.

—¿Tú… sí? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Necesito poder hacerlo, Edward. Necesito sentir que podemos hacerlo… que no es un problema… Me siento insegura y no poder hacer el amor hace crecer mi inseguridad de forma inmensurable.

—¿Crees que estar alejada de mí te permitirá cambiar la forma en que te sientes? No logro entender cómo el estar alejados puede ayudar a que dejes de sentirte insegura.

—No lo sé, Edward —reconoció cansada —Solo sé que hay algo en mí y necesito descubrir lo que es. Hay algo que no está bien conmigo y necesito saber qué es y cómo solucionarlo.

—Pero yo quiero estar contigo, Bella. Quiero estar contigo en el proceso que sea necesario…

—Pero yo no puedo hacerlo contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —rugió él con frustración.

—No lo entenderías…

—¡Explícamelo!

—¡Me siento presionada! —gritó.

—Yo no te presiono…

—No, no lo haces o al menos no intentas presionarme, pero yo me siento así —rugió levantándose del sofá frustrada para deambular por el salón —No puedo explicarlo, Edward. Tal vez sea simplemente que estoy loca, pero así es como me siento. Te tengo junto a mí y siento que estoy obligada a hacer algo, no sé qué, pero algo para que todo esté como antes. ¡Y no puedo! —gruñó sollozando dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su asiento para esconder su rostro entre las manos sollozando por la rabia.

Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó estrechándola contra su pecho.

—De acuerdo, Bella —concedió —Lo haremos como tú lo necesitas —dijo por fin sabiendo que la decisión estaba tomada.

Aunque él no sabía cómo sería capaz de sobrevivir a esa separación.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—No es en absoluto lo que quiero hacer —reconoció —Haber dejado mi casa fue apenas la cuarta parte de duro de lo que es dejar el país ahora mismo…_

 _—¿Entonces, Edward? —le cortó la chica acongojada._

 _—Pero no tengo opción, Tan. No sé ya qué más hacer —explicó sentándose en la cama junto a la joven con un suspiro derrotado —No sé de qué otra forma ofrecerle lo que necesita. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué coño es lo que necesita! —rugió con frustración._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 23**_

Edward tardó cinco días en organizar su viaje y fueron los cinco días más duros que enfrentaron en esos momentos.

La relación con su esposa en esos días fue cordial pero distante. Se sentía inevitablemente enfadado, pero a la vez no sentía tener las fuerzas necesarias para continuar debatiendo.

Dudaba mucho de que esa separación fuese a ayudar a la estabilidad de su matrimonio, pero eso era lo que su mujer había demandado y él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella quisiera.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Edward?

Tanya estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, junto a la maleta medio vacía que Edward estaba llenando con las pertenencias que llevaría a Sudáfrica a la mañana siguiente.

—¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres hacer? —insistió la chica preocupada.

Edward finalmente levantó la vista de la pequeña pila de pantalones que había sacado del armario y la fijó en su amiga.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su rostro consternado, pero sabía que no había nada que ocultar de Tanya. Ella era una de esas contadas personas con las que podía sentirse él mismo y ser el chico que siempre había sido.

Y era una de esas poquitísimas personas con las que sabía que todos sus sentimientos y sus secretos estaban seguros.

—No es en absoluto lo que quiero hacer —reconoció —Haber dejado mi casa fue apenas la cuarta parte de duro de lo que es dejar el país ahora mismo…

—¿Entonces, Edward? —le cortó la chica acongojada.

—Pero no tengo opción, Tan. No sé ya qué más hacer —explicó sentándose en la cama junto a la joven con un suspiro derrotado —No sé de qué otra forma ofrecerle lo que necesita. ¡Ni siquiera sé qué coño es lo que necesita! —rugió con frustración.

—Yo no creo que irte ahora mismo a Sudáfrica por tres o cuatro meses sea la solución.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que lo sea —aceptó —Soy más que consciente que estoy dando manotazos de ahogado. Buscando algo que hacer, algo a lo que aferrarme para poder salvar este matrimonio, pero no estoy seguro de que exista siquiera una posibilidad.

—No lo hagas entonces, Edward— le aconsejó su amiga. —No te marches ahora.

—Es lo que ella quiere. Es lo que ella cree necesitar y no puedo negárselo —argumentó poniéndose de pie para volver a su tarea.

—Sabes que Bella se equivoca. Y al irte podrías estar poniendo en juego tu matrimonio.

Edward inspiró profundamente antes de voltearse de frente a Tanya y recostarse en las puertas del armario que acababa de cerrar.

—Por momentos yo también creo que lo mejor podría ser alejarme de Bella —reconoció por fin sorprendiendo a su amiga.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No puedo con todo esto, Tanya. Tal vez alejada de mí logre darse cuenta de lo errónea que es su inseguridad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bella parece estar convencida de que todo el mundo la odia. Dice que mis seguidoras la odian, que ella no está a mi altura o no es suficiente para mí y, basándose en no sé qué estúpida presunción, parece creer que algo de lo que ellas dijeran podría ser real —rugió molesto —No sé por qué, pero piensa que a mí me influirá en algo lo que un montón de desconocidos opinen sobre nuestra pareja o nuestro matrimonio y no se da cuenta que la única opinión que debería escuchar y en la que debería confiar sería la mía y la suya.

—Sé que tienes razón —reconoció Tanya comprensiva —pero también entiendo cómo se siente ella. Por una parte, se siente fea e insegura. No tengo una excusa para eso más que el hecho de que es una mujer y las mujeres a veces tenemos estos sentimientos. Pero también he visto lo que los medios están diciendo sobre ella y sobre vuestro matrimonio y, en su estado actual entiendo que le afecte.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?

—¿Recuerdas lo ridículo que nos pareció cuando en vuestros comienzos surgieron las llamadas Bellwards? Aquellas supuestas seguidoras que apoyaban vuestra pareja a rajatabla.

—Sí —miró a su amiga dudoso.

—Bien, pues ahora se han convertido en "Haters" y existe un nuevo movimiento llamado Breewards —explicó Tanya con una mueca disgustada —Seguro entiendes lo que significa.

—Gente que apoya una relación entre Bree y yo.

—Y que odian a Bella. Sé que es ridículo y sé que debería importarle un pimiento, pero entiendo que Bella sufre al leer que tú estarías mejor con Bree, que se nota la química entre vosotros, que Bella no está a la altura para ser tu pareja, etcétera, etcétera.

—¿Eso dicen?

—Y cosas peores. Aseguran que vuestro matrimonio está acabado y que Bella está resultando patética al no admitirlo y permitirte el divorcio para que puedas formalizar la relación con Bree que aseguran es ya un hecho consumado.

—Ya sabe que no debería leer esas estupideces.

—No es solo lo que pueda leer por ahí. Bella solo ve que las cosas entre ustedes no están bien, y se ve obligada a sumar dos más dos.

—Está equivocada —Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama sintiéndose derrotado y exhausto. —Pero yo ya no sé qué más puedo hacer.

—No lo sé, pero huir al otro lado del planeta no estoy segura de que sea la solución.

—Es lo que ella quiere —repitió una vez más —y es lo que le voy a dar.

Bella había pasado todo el día andando de puntillas entre su marido y su tristeza.

Pero sabía que no podría sobrevivir a esa separación si el último día que pasaban juntos lo pasaban enfadados.

Decidida entró en la habitación en la que él había pasado encerrado el día entero con la excusa de preparar su equipaje.

En silencio se sentó sobre la cama bajo sus piernas cruzadas. Él apenas reparó en su presencia.

—Estás enfadado conmigo —aventuró Bella mientras veía a su marido silencioso hacer los últimos arreglos a su maleta.

—No lo estoy —aseguró él, pero el hecho de que ni tan solo le dirigiera una mirada decía más que cualquiera de sus palabras.

—Sí lo estás —discutió ella con convencimiento.

Suspirando frustrado dejó su neceser aún vacío sobre la maleta.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Bella? —preguntó mirándola exhausto.

—Lo siento —dijo ella —Siento mucho que mi necesidad o mi deseo te lastime.

Derrotado se sentó a su lado intentando poder transmitirle a su mujer todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento.

—No te disculpes por decirme lo que necesitas.

—No quiero hacerte daño, Edward.

—Lo sé. Sé que no quieres lastimarme y sé que yo no quiero hacerte daño a ti. Necesito que seas feliz, Bella, y si alejarnos es lo que te hará feliz, entonces es lo que haremos —dijo por fin volteándose a verla ansioso —Pero tengo tanto miedo, Bella, de que esta separación solo nos aleje más.

Bella le observó meditabunda.

—¿Crees que podemos estar peor de lo que estamos ahora mismo? —inquirió —Nos estamos perdiendo la confianza, Edward. Y si nos perdemos la confianza, no tardaremos en perdernos el respeto. Tú sabes lo que vendrá después de eso.

—Pero yo no entiendo cómo podremos cambiar eso estando separados —gimió él.

—No importa lo que tú digas, Edward —suspiró derrotista —No importa lo mucho que te esfuerces en querer creer que me equivoco, pero tú y yo sabemos que yo soy quien tiene el problema y yo necesito solucionarlo.

—Bella… —intentó cortarle pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Yo he perdido la confianza en mí misma, y necesito recuperarla. No sé cómo, pero necesito hacerlo. Pero sé que no puedo hacerlo contigo a mi lado recordándome todo el tiempo que no soy quien quiero ser.

—Eres justamente la persona que yo amo, tal y como eres.

—Pero ahora mismo yo no me amo a mí —refutó y él tuvo que reconocer que aunque era incapaz de entenderla, sabía que ella estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

Resignándose en silencio, la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él para estrecharla antes de tumbarla sobre la cama vacía a su lado.

La despedida al día siguiente fue todo lo dura que cualquiera de ellos hubiera imaginado.

Bella lloró hasta el hartazgo esa noche, pero cuando la mañana llegó, se sentó en la soledad de su estudio y se dispuso a pensar un plan de acción.

Siempre había sido una mujer de armas tomar. No se había dejado amedrentar por su padre cuando le había informado que dejaría la universidad para dedicarse a su pasión, la fotografía, y éste había pasado semanas enteras despotricando.

No se había quedado callada cuando había descubierto a Quil, su novio adolescente, besándose con Claire Young, sino que le había montado un escándalo en medio de Central Park, antes de volver a casa a lamerse las heridas.

Cuando Jacob Black la había despedido de su casa haciéndola sentir una puta, en vez de amedrentarse y lloriquear, había telefoneado al mayor depredador sexual que conocía y había follado con él como si no hubiera mañana.

No se había asustado cuando su padre le había exigido que negara su relación con Edward, después de que se filtraran aquellas tan sonadas fotos del parque Griffith, sino que había dado un comunicado diciendo que se follaba a su novio dónde, cuándo y cómo quería.

Le había importado muy poco lo que todos habían dicho sobre ella y su marido, cuando especulaban en que no le duraría mucho tiempo a Edward Cullen esa veta fiel, y habían seguido adelante para acabar con una boda la noche misma de entrega de los premios de la academia.

Le había importado un comino lo que habían dicho sobre ella cuando la habían captado bajando del coche de Edward con una bolsa con el logo de Cupid's closet, un afamado sex shop de Los Angeles, y todas las revistas se habían hecho eco de ello, y esa noche su marido le había provocado un increíble orgasmo con un dildo rosa, y un vibrador de cristal mientras sus manos estaban esposadas a la hamaca del jardín.

Mucho tendría que haber cambiado Bella Swan para aceptar perder a su marido a manos de su inseguridad fomentada por una chiquilla de pechitos respingones y sonrisita de mosquita muerta.

Pero desde luego, la mujer inteligente que siempre había sido, sabía que tenía mucho en lo que trabajar.

Edward y ella tenían más de un problema que los habían llevado a donde estaban, y ella iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para solucionarlo.

Edward tenía por delante dos meses de rodaje en Sudáfrica, aunque después de seis años juntos, ella sabía que a veces, esos tiempos se alargaban.

Ella tenía dos meses para recuperar a su marido.

Decidida a tomar la sartén por el mango, trazó su plan de acción.

Lo primero que debía hacer era descubrir cuáles eran los problemas por los que estaba pasando su matrimonio y cuáles eran los factores que los causaban.

No podía evitar que Bree Tanner persiguiera a su marido ni que intentara estar siempre a su alrededor, pero con Edward en Sudáfrica, ya podía tomarse un respiro a ese respecto.

Pero tal como Edward lo había dicho más de una vez, que hubiera mujeres interesadas en su marido, había sido algo con lo que había convivido durante seis años y nunca había generado ningún problema en su matrimonio o en su relación.

Así que debía entender qué había pasado para que ahora ella se sintiera así.

Todo había sucedido con el nacimiento de Benedict.

Ben se había adelantado y Edward se había perdido su nacimiento. La salud de Ben había sido delicada y ella lo había tenido que afrontar sin Edward.

Nunca se lo había recriminado a Edward y no sentía en absoluto la necesidad de culpar a Edward de nada al respecto, pero era evidente que esa situación traumática la había debilitado.

Después de eso, todo había ido en picada.

Ella no había vuelto a sentirse ella misma. Su físico había cambiado y ella se sentía insegura al respecto. Su primer punto débil.

Cogió su teléfono y fijo dos citas importantes, la primera con su nutriólogo y la segunda con Sam Uley, el entrenador personal que había trabajado con Edward cuando había tenido que prepararse para un papel, un par de años antes.

Cuando sintió que podría solucionar un tema recurrente del que se quejaba con Edward como era su aumento de peso por el embarazo, supo que había un tema mucho más importante que estaba obligada a afrontar, por mucho que le costara asumirlo.

Y eran los problemas que ella y Edward habían tenido al hacer el amor o al menos al intentarlo los más difíciles de solucionar, los que más le preocupaban y los que más le avergonzaban.

Pero ella era Bella Swan, o mejor aún, ella era Bella Swan-Cullen, y si algo había aprendido de los Cullen en esos seis años era a nunca tirar la toalla.

Definitivamente decidida volvió a levantar su teléfono y puso la piedra inicial en la reconstrucción de su matrimonio.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _Su silencio duró más de lo que el médico esperaba por lo que éste levantó la vista para mirarla interrogante._

 _—¿Va todo bien, Isabella? —insistió el galeno._

 _—En realidad no del todo —reconoció por fin sintiéndose avergonzada._

 _—Cuéntame cuál es el problema._

 _—En realidad no sé exactamente si es usted el más idóneo para tratar mi problema, pero es que en realidad no sé dónde acudir —dijo generando cierta preocupación en el hombre que había sido su médico los últimos seis años._

 _—Cuéntame._

 _Bella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar._

 _—Algo sucede con mi cuerpo, pero no puedo hacer el amor con mi marido_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 24**_

Edward llegó a Ciudad del Cabo sintiéndose exhausto y abatido.

Sabía que su agotamiento no se debía exclusivamente al largo vuelo, sino a la tormenta de emociones con lo azotaba desde que, cinco días, antes, había aceptado el papel protagónico que le había obligado a plantarse en la ciudad.

La gente de la productora le esperaba en el aeropuerto y fue el mismísimo Martin Scorsese quien le recibió en el hotel y le acompañó a la gigantesca suite de dos habitaciones que habían reservado para él.

—Gracias, Marty —dijo cuando por fin soltó su mochila junto a las maletas que el botones había llevado hasta allí —No hacía falta una habitación tan grande.

—Ya sabes —sonrió el hombre complacido —, estoy seguro de que tu esposa agradecerá una habitación espaciosa cuando venga a visitarte —aseguró removiendo sin quererlo la dolorosa herida que atenazaba a Edward.

—No estoy seguro de que Bella pueda reunirse conmigo…

—Podrá —aseguró el director —, estoy seguro que un matrimonio tan joven como vosotros tendréis más que unas cuantas motivaciones para reuniros, y ya sabes que los rodajes a menudo se alargan —dijo acercándose a la puerta —Puedes tomarte un par de días para instalarte, pero, si te parece bien, podríamos comenzar con tus pruebas y grabaciones para el miércoles.

—Gracias, Marty, pero si para vosotros es igual, prefiero incorporarme al rodaje mañana mismo. Con descansar el día de hoy tengo más que suficiente.

—Como quieras, aunque mañana ya tenemos todo organizado puedes acompañarnos al set y podrás ir familiarizándote con nuestra forma de trabajo y tus compañeros.

Edward era consciente de que, hasta solo cinco días antes, James Whiterdale había sido el actor elegido para encarnar el personaje que él había rechazado de plano unos días atrás.

Imaginaba que la productora debía haber desembolsado una buena cantidad de billetes para romper el contrato que tenían con aquel.

Había pensado que Scorsese no se habría sentido muy contento con él, después de haberle estado prácticamente rogando a Aro Vulturi para que Edward aceptara el papel, y que él se hubiese negado tajantemente.

Pero la forma amable y deferente con la que el hombre le trataba le resultaba, cuando menos, curiosa.

Decidido a hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible supo que necesitaba distraer su mente y no permitir que todos los problemas con su mujer volvieran una y otra vez a llenar sus pensamientos. Después de desempacar y darse una ducha reconfortante se tumbó en su cama con el guión que le habían dejado dispuesto a estudiarlo hasta que llegara una hora prudente para llamar a Bella.

Bella se despertó con el sonido del teléfono en su mesita. El nombre de su marido vibraba en la pantalla.

—Hola —susurró aún adormilada.

—¿Te desperté?

—No pasé una buena noche —confesó —Y me quedé dormida.

—Lo siento, cariño.

—No, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

—Largo y agotador.

—Lo siento. ¿Has descansado?

—Un poco. En realidad estoy aquí descansando y estudiando el guión.

—¿Cuándo comienza el rodaje?

—Esta semana tendremos pruebas y ensayos pero en una semana comienzan los rodajes. Espero que no lleve más de un par de meses acabar el rodaje. —explicó —Te echaré muchísimo de menos en este tiempo —dijo quejoso.

—Y yo a ti —reconoció ella —Sé que tal vez creas que no es así, pero puedes estar seguro de que te echaré muchísimo de menos, Edward. Pero te prometo que cuando nos veamos de nuevo todo estará bien.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Bella?

—Completamente —afirmó ella y decidió en ese momento que no importaba lo duro que pudiese resultar, ella no cejaría en su empeño y recuperaría su vida, su marido y su matrimonio.

Y esa misma mañana se presentó a su cita con su ginecólogo.

—Bien, Isabella —dijo su médico sentándose frente a ella —¿Cómo va todo? ¿Es ésta tu visita rutinaria o has venido por algo en especial? —preguntó el hombre mientras ojeaba su historial médico en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Bella se sonrojó nerviosa pero esa vez tenía muy claro que no dejaría pasar ninguna oportunidad de encontrar una solución para su problema.

Tenía dos meses para recuperar su vida y su matrimonio y este era el momento de comenzar.

Su silencio duró más de lo que el médico esperaba por lo que éste levantó la vista para mirarla interrogante.

—¿Va todo bien, Isabella? —insistió el galeno.

—En realidad no del todo —reconoció por fin sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Cuéntame cuál es el problema.

—En realidad no sé exactamente si es usted el más idóneo para tratar mi problema, pero es que en realidad no sé dónde acudir —dijo generando cierta preocupación en el hombre que había sido su médico los últimos seis años.

—Cuéntame.

Bella inspiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Algo sucede con mi cuerpo, pero no puedo hacer el amor con mi marido —soltó por fin y sintió una suerte de liberación en cuanto el médico se recostó en su asiento para prestarle toda su atención.

—Explícamelo —la instó —¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué dices que no puedes hacerlo? ¿No sientes deseo, excitación? ¿No logras alcanzar el clímax?

—No, no es eso… —dijo con timidez.

—Relájate, Isabella —sugirió el médico —Relájate y cuéntame lo que sucede porque solo así podremos encontrarle solución.

—Lo sé, es solo que me avergüenza un poco.

—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Sabes que todo lo que hablemos aquí entra dentro del estricto secreto profesional.

—Lo sé —aceptó decidida —No sé qué es lo que sucede pero mi cuerpo se cierra cuando Edward intenta penetrarme —dijo por fin y luego de decirlo, se dio cuenta, después de tres larguísimos meses, que no había resultado tan difícil de poner en palaras.

—Tu vagina se cierra —reflexionó el hombre —¿Sientes que los músculos de tu vagina se cierran?

—Sí, algo así. No importa lo excitada que esté o el deseo que sienta de hacer el amor, mi vagina se tensa y siento mucho dolor si mi marido intenta penetrarme.

El doctor Gerandy la observó sopesando sus palabras y su silencio logró ponerla nerviosa.

—Por favor dígame que no estoy volviéndome loca y que hay algo que pueda hacer para solucionarlo. Todos piensan que sufro depresión post-parto pero yo no sé cómo hacerme cargo de esto. Necesito que alguien me ayude.

El hombre sonrió con indulgencia y su sola sonrisa logró calmarla.

—No te preocupes, Isabella. Todo puede solucionarse.

—¿Cree que lo mío también pueda hacerlo? ¿No es algo tan raro, entonces?

—No, no lo es. En primer lugar yo no creo que podamos decir que sufras depresión post-parto, aunque evidentemente el parto complicado que viviste ha influido en tu situación, los síntomas que describes, a priori, no responden a una depresión post-parto —aseguró él infundiéndole una paz que hacía tiempo no sentía —. Desde luego que me gustaría profundizar más en tus síntomas pero sospecho que lo que tienes es una disfunción conocida como vaginismo —explicó ganándose toda la atención de la mujer —y es bastante más común de lo que crees.

—¿De verdad? —indagó en un gemido con los ojos anegados —Creía que me estaba volviendo loca.

—Oh, no, Isabella, en absoluto. Lo que te sucede es, como te digo, algo que le sucede a muchísimas mujeres, aunque la mayoría tarda muchos años antes de decidirse a consultar por ello.

—Solo necesito escuchar que tiene solución y haré lo que sea que deba hacer para solucionarlo —aseguró —Pero por favor, solo necesito saber que tiene solución.

—Tranquila —dijo el médico palmeando su mano a través de la mesa —Lo que te sucede tiene solución. Tendrás que trabajar en ello y tal vez estaría bien que tu marido te acompañara.

—Mi marido está de viaje —se lamentó —Estará un par de meses fuera, pero yo necesito solucionar esto —se quejó —No puedo esperar a que él vuelva.

El galeno la observó compasivo y estiró su mano para palmear las de ella intentando calmarla.

—De acuerdo, tranquila. —le calmó —No tienes que preocuparte. Iniciaremos el tratamiento y para cuando tu marido regrese es probable que estés mucho mejor.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió ansiosa —¿Ya estará todo bien cuándo él regrese? ¿Podré hacer el amor con mi marido?

—Lo intentaremos —le detuvo el médico —Algunas mujeres tardan un poco más, otras un poco menos, pero estoy seguro que en un par de meses te sentirás mucho más segura y eso ayudará en tu recuperación.

—Pues dígame lo que tengo que hacer porque necesito comenzar a solucionarlo desde ya.

Cuando Bella abandonó la consulta llevaba consigo un diagnóstico, un tratamiento y cierta paz interior.

Su médico le había diagnosticado vaginismo.

Las causas podían ser varias, pero su médico lo asociaba directamente con las complicaciones acaecida durante el parto de Benedict.

Las consecuencias ella las conocía mejor de lo que cualquier médico pudiera explicar. Y la consecuencia era que, sin importar lo excitada o deseosa que estuviera, lo mucho que amara y deseara a su marido, su cuerpo era incapaz de recibirle en su interior sin experimentar un insoportable dolor.

El tratamiento era algo más complicado de entender, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

El tratamiento consistía en una combinación de terapia psicológica y física.

Su terapeuta le ayudaría a erradicar los miedos que le llevaban a ese punto sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo. Trabajarían sus temores, sus inseguridades y su confianza en sí misma y en que aquello que le preocupaba o a lo que temía no tenía por qué repetirse.

La terapia física consistía en volver a educar a los músculos de su cuerpo para aceptar albergar en su interior el miembro de su marido.

Para ello debía trabajar en su cuerpo con una serie de ejercicios para aprender las técnicas adecuadas para permitir la entrada inicial sin dolor de un pequeño objeto, un hisopo de algodón, tampones o incluso su propio dedo.

Fue así que abandonó la consulta con un set de cinco dilatadores vaginales que, según la opinión de su médico, eran una herramienta muy eficaz para ayudar a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse nuevamente a la penetración.

Cuando esa noche, después de dormir a su hijo y tomar un baño relajante, se tumbó desnuda sobre su cama dispuesta a comenzar su tratamiento, se sintió confiada y mucho más tranquila de lo que se había sentido en los últimos meses.

Cuando su cuerpo rechazó el primero de los dilatadores, el más pequeño, no pudo evitar las lágrimas al tener que reconocer que la tarea sería bastante más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—Hola, Edward —le saludó Bree parándose a su lado y mirándole seductora._

 _—Hola, Bree —respondió sin siquiera voltearse a verle._

 _—¿Cómo estás?_

 _Edward suspiró incómodo y resignado antes de girar su rostro hacia ella._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí, Bree? ¿Para qué has venido a Sudáfrica?_

 _Bree sonrió despreocupada mostrándose sorprendida._

 _—Victoria me invitó a reunirme con ella. Ya sabes, somos buenas amigas y ella se sentía un poco sola aquí a tantísimas horas de casa…_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 25**_

Los primeros días fueron difíciles y duros.

Bella se obligaba cada día, pero ni uno solo de esos días se saltó su tratamiento.

Con ayuda de su nutriólogo y su entrenador personal había conseguido una rutina que en pocas semanas le estaba ayudando a recuperar su peso habitual y con él su gusto hacia su cuerpo.

Después de su rutina de ejercicios matutina, pasaba una hora tres días a la semana en terapia con una psicóloga que le estaba ayudando de una forma que no había esperado.

Y por las noches, cuando su hijo dormía en su cuna, ella se tumbaba sobre la cama que compartía con su marido e intentaba albergar en el interior de su cuerpo los dilatadores que suponía la ayudarían a volver a ser la Bella que siempre había sido.

No fue sencillo. De hecho cada día se volvía más dura su dificultad, pero aún con lágrimas en los ojos, cada día volvía a intentarlo.

Fue finalmente quince días después de su primer intento cuando su vagina le hizo sitio al primer dilatador y con ello su cuerpo y su mente le hicieron sitio a la esperanza.

Ese primer éxito la relajó y la distendió y a la distancia su marido lo notó con claridad.

En sus primeras conversaciones con Bella, ella sonaba igual de desolada que lo que él mismo se sentía. Pero con el paso de los días y las semanas, su voz fue tomando otro cariz y, tal como había sucedido durante la estancia de ella en Nueva York el mes anterior, él no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

No podía negar que su mujer estaba mucho más distendida y relajada cuando no estaban juntos y él no podía soportarlo.

La pena que sentía con cada nueva llamada, sumado a la diferencia horaria que les separaba, facilitó que sus conversaciones se espaciaran, e inevitablemente, muchas de sus llamadas a casa, fueran contestadas por la niñera de su hijo.

Un mes después de su llegada a Ciudad del Cabo, sus conversaciones con su esposa eran escasas, aunque a través de conexiones vía Skype con Shelley, veía a su pequeño hijo crecer, obteniendo así el alimento para seguir adelante.

Fue entonces, cuando asumió la posibilidad de que su matrimonio finalmente hubiese acabado, que todas sus esperanzas de continuar con su vida feliz, se desmoronaron.

Ese sábado por la noche había aceptado por primera vez desde su llegada un mes y medio antes, salir a cenar con sus compañeros de trabajo y visitar después un bar de copas que les habían recomendado.

El grupo ocupaba una larga mesa en el restaurante, aunque aún faltaban algunos integrantes por reunirse con ellos.

Edward charlaba animado con Liam Page, su compañero de rodaje con el que habían comenzado una buena amistad, cuando Victoria Shuterland entró en la sala.

Victoria era una chica encantadora.

Con solo diecinueve años, había sido la actriz revelación del año anterior, y protagonizar junto a Edward Cullen una película de Martin Scorsese, era un punto altísimo en su carrera.

No obstante su éxito, era una jovencita tímida y callada, que no dejaba a nadie indiferente.

Aunque no fue verla a ella, lo que hizo a Edward aguantar la respiración nervioso, sino que fue la visión de su acompañante quien le incordió. Allí, junto a la tímida joven, con una sonrisa exultante estaba Bree Tanner.

Bree había desempeñado el papel de hermana mayor de Victoria en la película que había catapultado a esta última, pero Edward nunca había imaginado que se hubiesen convertido en tan buenas amigas como para que Bree decidiera visitar a la chica en el set de rodaje en Sudáfrica, tal como Victoria explicó cuando justificó su presencia.

Habiendo dejado mucho tiempo atrás, de ser un joven crédulo e ingenuo, Edward supo con certeza que la presencia de Bree Tanner en Sudáfrica, para él, solo podía significar problemas, por lo que decidió que debía mantenerse siempre a varias personas de distancia de la chica si no quería que algún paparazzi les fotografiara juntos y se filtraran todo tipo de noticias inventadas a la prensa.

Edward no dirigió ni una mirada a esa chica a lo largo de toda la cena, pero cuando finalmente se encontraban en el bar de copas, de pie junto a la barra la vio acercarse a él.

—Hola, Edward —le saludó Bree parándose a su lado y mirándole seductora.

—Hola, Bree —respondió sin siquiera voltearse a verle.

—¿Cómo estás?

Edward suspiró incómodo y resignado antes de girar su rostro hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bree? ¿Para qué has venido a Sudáfrica?

Bree sonrió despreocupada mostrándose sorprendida.

—Victoria me invitó a reunirme con ella. Ya sabes, somos buenas amigas y ella se sentía un poco sola aquí a tantísimas horas de casa…

—Y su mejor opción fue invitarte a ti, ¿no?

—¿Y por qué no?

—No sé, pensé que tal vez tuviera algún amigo más de su edad, algún novio tal vez…

—No, no tiene un novio —rebatió la joven molesta —Y tal vez sus amigos de su edad tuvieran algo más que hacer. Como sea ella me invitó a mí, y a mí, me interesaba ver cómo es un rodaje con Scorsese… ya sabes, todavía espero trabajar con él algún día.

—Claro —aceptó Edward con sarcasmo —Seguramente te interesaba ver un rodaje con Scorsese…

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema en ello? ¿Acaso no puedo pisar los países donde tú estás, Edward?

La observó sintiéndose molesto y furioso.

Dio un último trago a su botellín de cerveza y plantó la botella sobre la barra a sus espaldas.

—Puedes pisar todo lo que se te ocurra y puedes incluso mudarte al país que se te antoje —dijo por fin —Solo quiero dejar claro que, ya que estás aquí como invitada de Victoria y solo te interesa acompañar a tu amiga y ver un rodaje de Scorsese, mantente alejada de mí. No me interesa tener ni una sola foto cerca de ti rodando por el mundo.

—¿Aún te preocupa la inseguridad de tu mujer? —inquirió despectiva —¿Creía que ya habías dejado definitivamente de lado la idea de mantener ese matrimonio? —inquirió con sarcasmo obteniendo de parte de Edward la mirada más cargada de odio que pudo imaginar.

—No te mereces siquiera que nombre a mi esposa o a mi matrimonio delante de ti, así que no lo haré. Solo te diré que te mantengas alejada de mí o te dejaré en ridículo delante de la prensa, como la mujer que me persigue intentando obtener de mí algo de fama para que el público olvide la humillación de que tu esposo te dejara por su asistenta. —sentenció antes de coger su chaqueta y abandonar el local para volver a su hotel.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando se metió bajo las mantas de la cama que cada día se le hacía más ancha y solitaria.

Después de dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo volvió a encender las luces y se recostó contra el cabecero con su teléfono en las manos.

Era ya media tarde en Los Ángeles cuando Bella contestó su teléfono.

Acababa de finalizar un importante trabajo que debía entregar a la mañana siguiente y estaba dispuesta a irse a casa cuando recibió la llamada de su marido.

—¿Edward? —contestó preocupada sabiendo que sería entrada la madrugada en Ciudad del Cabo.

—Hola, nena —respondió él enternecido con la voz casi en susurros.

—¿Edward? ¿estás bien? —inquirió intranquila.

—Sí, estoy bien, salvo por lo muchísimo que te echo de menos…

—Es muy tarde. ¿Cómo es que me llamas a esta hora?

—Acabo de meterme en la cama y no podía dormirme sin hablar contigo —explicó él y sus palabras le resultaron aún más alarmantes.

—¿Acabas de irte a la cama? —indagó mientras calculaba la hora en Sudáfrica.

—Sí. Algunos de los chicos organizaron una cena y luego fuimos a tomar algo a un bar bastante pequeño y discreto. —explicó —Dios, Bella, te echo muchísimo de menos —suspiró sintiéndose angustiado.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Edward? —le preguntó ella intuitiva, pero se negó a explicarle nada sobre la sorpresiva aparición de Bree Tanner en la ciudad.

—Solo te echo de menos —suspiró —ya llevo aquí más de seis semanas y cuando por fin pensaba que podría volver todo se retrasa y no sé cuánto más voy a poder esperar —gimoteó.

—¿Qué significa que se retrasa?

—Ha habido no sé qué problemas con algunos permisos para grabar y es probable que las grabaciones se estiren por un mes o más.

—¿Un mes más? —inquirió sintiéndose abatida.

—O más. No sé cómo voy a poder seguir con lo muchísimo que os echo en falta a ti y a Benedict.

Bella inhaló profundamente buscando calmarse antes de intentar contagiar algo de esa calma a su marido, pero ese día su marido estaba muy lejos de encontrarse calmado y ella lo notó aunque no lograra comprenderlo del todo.

No fue sino hasta tres días después que comprendió la inquietud de su marido.

Acababa de salir del gimnasio e iba a por una bebida cuando se detuvo en un quiosco de revistas para comprar la última edición de Vogue. Allí se topó con la última portada de People.

Una vez más estaba en ella su marido y una vez más el titular involucraba a Bree Tanner.

Según la portada Bree estaba en Sudáfrica con Edward, y por muy preocupante que aquello pudiera resultar, se negó a leer más.

Pagó su revista y retomó su plan anterior.

Con su bebida de mango y piña caminó hasta su estudio.

Pero esa noche, después de haber visto esa tarde el programa de cotilleos de moda, en el que la noticia principal había sido la visita de Bree Tanner al set de _Bajo la ley de Moon_ en Sudáfrica para, supuestamente, encontrarse con Edward Cullen, algo en ella cambió.

En una especie de acuerdo tácito para recuperar su felicidad, su cuerpo aceptó irreversiblemente el segundo tamaño de sus dilatadores.

Confiada por fin se durmió con su definitivo plan de acción en mente.

A la mañana siguiente, todo finalmente estuvo de nuevo en su lugar.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—¿Y tú cómo estás? —le preguntó Tanya a Bella con una sonrisa comprensiva._

 _Rosalie levantó la vista del pequeño bebé que dormía en su cuna para atender a la reacción de su amiga._

 _Bella suspiró recostándose en la butaca frente a la cama._

 _—Bien —reconoció con tristeza —Aunque tengo que reconocer que me siento herida por todo esto._

 _—¿Herida por qué parte de todo esto? —inquirió Rosalie volviendo a sentir la furia que ya era habitual sintiera por el marido de su amiga._

 _—Ya sabes… que ahora Bree esté en Sudáfrica con Edward… siendo que ella no tiene nada que hacer allí…_

 _—Sabes que entre Edward y ella no hay nada, ¿verdad?_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 26**_

Bella acunó entre sus brazos al pequeño Henry mirándolo con ternura.

Ya sobre el mediodía, después de haberse encargado de todos los preparativos necesarios para sorprender a su marido, con la ayuda de Kachiri, la nueva asistenta y publicista de Edward, había recibido la llamada de Rosalie.

La noche pasada Tanya se había puesto de parto y su pequeño bebé había nacido a primera hora de la mañana.

Después de terminar con su trabajo y con un gigantesco perro de peluche bajo el brazo se presentó en el hospital.

—Es precioso, chicas. Felicidades —comentó Bella mirando con ternura al pequeño.

Rosalie sonrió con regocijo estirando su mano para entrelazarla con la de su esposa, que respondió a su sonrisa dejando entrever en su rostro la fatiga que aún no había desterrado.

—Y Tanya ha sido una fiera —aseguró Rose inclinándose para besar a su mujer ante la mirada feliz de su amiga.

—Fueron largas horas de parto, pero ahora al verle, sabes que vale la pena todos y cada uno de los minutos.

—Desde luego que sí —concordó Bella pensando en su propio bebé que le esperaba en casa.

El pequeño comenzó a moverse en los brazos de Bella y sus suaves sollozos les indicaron que había llegado la hora de su comida.

Bella le entregó el niño a Tanya que rápidamente destapó su pecho para amamantar al niño ante las miradas enternecidas y atentas de las mujeres.

Fue después de que Henry, ya satisfecho, se durmiera, cuando Tanya decidió intentar ayudar a sus amigos a recuperar lo que parecía que estaban a punto de perder.

A tan solo veinticuatro horas de que estallara la prensa mundial con la noticia de que Bree Tanner estaba con Edward en Sudáfrica, Tanya era una de las pocas personas, que aún confiaba en Edward y en que él nunca haría nada para herir a Bella o destruir su matrimonio y su familia.

Erra una de esas dos personas que confiaba en que todo lo que decía la prensa era mentira y no era más que una nueva jugarreta de la joven actriz, hambrienta de fama y reconocimiento en la que Bree Tanner se había convertido.

En su opinión, todo no era más que otro mojón en la carrera de Bree para volver a estar en el foco de atención y dejar de ser la actriz traicionada y abandonada por su famoso marido y pasar a convertirse en la joven que conquistaba el corazón del hombre más deseado de Hollywood de los últimos seis años.

Tanya confiaba en Edward y sabía con certeza que él no mantenía ningún tipo de relación con Bree más allá de la relación profesional que les había reunido en los últimos años pero que, estaba segura, Edward rompería de ahora en más.

Tanya sabía con certeza lo que Edward sentía por su esposa y le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no haría nada para perderla.

Tanya era una de las dos únicas personas que estaba segura que aún quedaba mucha historia de amor _Bellward_ por escribir.

Bella era la otra.

Bella estaba segura de que Edward la amaba y por fin estaba segura de que lucharía con uñas y dientes para mantener su matrimonio y su familia a salvo.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —le preguntó Tanya a Bella con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Rosalie levantó la vista del pequeño bebé que dormía en su cuna para atender a la reacción de su amiga.

Bella suspiró recostándose en la butaca frente a la cama.

—Bien —reconoció con tristeza —Aunque tengo que reconocer que me siento herida por todo esto.

—¿Herida por qué parte de todo esto? —inquirió Rosalie volviendo a sentir la furia que ya era habitual sintiera por el marido de su amiga.

—Ya sabes… que ahora Bree esté en Sudáfrica con Edward… siendo que ella no tiene nada que hacer allí…

—Sabes que entre Edward y ella no hay nada, ¿verdad? —inquirió Tanya evitando que fuera Rosalie quien diera su opinión. Una opinión que, con seguridad, no haría nada en favor de solucionar los problemas entre sus amigos.

—Lo sé —reconoció Bella —pero no por eso duele menos.

—Edward debería darle a esa zorra una buena patada en su culito respingón y mandarle a Los Ángeles de un solo golpe —gruñó Rosalie.

—Bree se está comportando como una niñita caprichosa, pero tú, Bella, no puedes permitir que ella piense que ha ganado.

—Por Dios, Tanya —le regañó Rosalie —Bree se está comportando como una puta zorra y Edward no está actuando como el hombre fiel y respetuoso que debería ser.

—Rose… —su esposa le llamó la atención.

—Creo que no hay mucho que Edward pudiera hacer —le interrumpió Bella llamando la atención de las mujeres —Bree me lo dijo en la gala de La Odalisca. Dijo que estaba interesada en Edward y aprovecharía todas las oportunidades que se le dieran para conquistarle.

—Es una zorra —rugió Rosalie furiosa.

—¿Y tú qué piensas hacer? —inquirió Tanya preocupada.

Bella se sentó recta en su butaca y levantó su rostro con arrogancia antes de hablar.

—Voy a recordarle a esa zorra que el hombre al que quiere conquistar es mi marido y que va a seguir así hasta que sus pechos se conviertan en unos tristes colgajos que ni toda la silicona del mundo podrán sostener por encima de su cintura. —dijo haciendo sonreír a sus amigas —Bree va a saber que Bella Swan ha dejado de ser la estúpida insegura de los últimos meses y va a volver a ser la perra arrogante que consiguió que Edward Cullen dejara de meter su polla en todos los coños que se abrieran para él para dedicarse a una sola mujer.

—Bien dicho —espetó Rosalie risueña.

—Así se habla, Bella. No sé exactamente qué es lo que te ha llevado a decidirte por luchar por vuestro matrimonio, pero celebro que lo hayas hecho.

—No lo sé, Tanya, pero sé que no es justo que yo pierda al único hombre que he amado y que mi hijo tenga que vivir con sus padres separados, solo porque una niñata de tres al cuarto y necesitada de fama, venga a intentar interponerse entre nosotros.

—Eso mismo es lo que yo creo —reconoció Tanya —¿Y puedo preguntar qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Bella sonrió ante el pensamiento de sus planes.

—En dos días vuelo a Sudáfrica para quedarme con mi marido durante el tiempo que queda de grabación —explicó poniendo unos ojos enormemente abiertos en los rostros de sus amigas.

—¿De verdad es lo que vas a hacer?

—Sí. Edward no lo sabe y espero darle una grata sorpresa.

—Sin dudas que lo será.

—He logrado coordinarlo con Kachiri. Ha conseguido un avión privado para dentro de dos días y ya ha reservado dos habitaciones en el hotel junto a la suite de Edward.

—¿Dos habitaciones?

—Sí. Pienso quedarme allí hasta que acaben las grabaciones, así que Shelley se viene con nosotros y Harry también nos acompaña. Kachiri ha conseguido que Ben y yo nos saltemos la entrada principal del aeropuerto para evitar que la prensa o las fanáticas puedan develar la sorpresa.

—Es genial, Bella. Me parece una idea estupenda —reconoció Tanya.

—¿Pero por qué esperar dos días y no marcharte mañana mismo?

—Tengo una sesión de fotos mañana que quisiera dejar terminada antes de viajar, y después he hecho una cita en el spa. —explicó con una sonrisa socarrona —Además, tengo que hacer una visita a la tienda de Angel Provocateur —agregó arqueando una ceja y arrancando risas de sus amigas.

Edward estaba especialmente desanimado. Llevaba un par de días sin poder hablar con Bella y la última vez que se habían comunicado ella había sonado demasiado extraña.

Pero lo que más le había preocupado había sido la conversación que había mantenido con su madre esa misma tarde.

—Hola, mamá —le había saludado cansado desde su caravana al devolverle la llamada en un alto en sus grabaciones.

—Hola, cariño ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, un poco agotado con las grabaciones y deseando acabar para poder volver a casa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más tardarás en volver?

—No lo sé. Las grabaciones parece que se alargaran por varios retrasos —había explicado.

Esme se había mostrado pensativa antes de por fin soltar sus preocupaciones.

—Edward, ¿es verdad que esa chica Bree Tanner está contigo en Sudáfrica?

Suspiró agotado y repentinamente deprimido.

—Dios, mamá, no puedes siquiera preguntarme algo así. ¿Acaso no me conoces en absoluto? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que estaría aquí con cualquiera que no sea mi mujer?

—No lo sé, Edward. Desde luego que nunca podría creer algo así, pero esta semana han salido cientos de portadas, ya sabes, la señora Cope dice que ella está contigo visitándote en Sudáfrica…

—Por Dios, mamá. No puedes imaginarlo siquiera. Bree está aquí, sí. Personalmente creo que solo ha venido para tocarme las narices y traerme problemas aunque ella asegura haber venido a visitar a mi compañera de reparto de la que es gran amiga.

—¿Entonces sí está en Sudáfrica?

—Sí, pero no conmigo.

—Dios mío, Edward. ¿Cómo crees que se pueda tomar Bella su presencia allí?

—No lo sé, mamá. No he podido hablar con Bella pero solo espero que confíe en mí lo suficiente como para no creer ninguna de esas tonterías.

—No sé, Edward, pero no entiendo qué es lo que intenta esa chica. ¿Es que no le importa provocar problemas en un matrimonio? —había dicho Esme indignada y su inocencia e ingenuidad le hicieron reír.

—Creo que no, la verdad. —reconoció divertido aún sin poder olvidar que seguramente su mujer ya estuviese más que enterada de la presencia a su alrededor de la mujer que tanto le atormentaba.

Y no supo qué pensar al respecto ya que Bella no había hecho ni la más mínima mención a Bree las últimas veces que habían hablado.

Sabía que no había posibilidad de que Bella no supiera aún esa noticia, por lo que al cortar la llamada con su madre, marcó el número de Bella dispuesto a aclarar con ella la situación.

La llamada fue derivada de inmediato al buzón de voz y él no supo qué pensar.

En esos últimos días, después de que Bella le hubiera llamado con la noticia de que el bebé de Tanya y Rosalie había nacido, no habían vuelto a tener más que un par de cortas llamadas en las que su mujer se había mostrado nerviosa y enigmática y él se sentía aterrado de que la razón de su nerviosismo pudiese ser la noticia de que Bree se encontraba en el mismo país y la misma ciudad que él.

Sin sentirse ni remotamente sosegado volvió al rodaje decidido a volver a intentar comunicarse con ella cuando llegara a su habitación de hotel.

Y cómo fuera no iba a cortar esa llamada sin haberle explicado a su mujer la extraña visita de Bree al set.

Y esperaba que ella se lo tomara mejor de lo que él imaginaba.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _Estaba ya en el baño, completamente desnudo y abriendo los chorros calientes de la ducha cuando sonaron tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación._

 _Algo confuso se calzó nuevamente sus vaqueros y la camiseta que se acababa de quitar y, aún descalzo, se dirigió a la puerta._

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado en cuanto vio a la mujer al otro lado de la puerta, pero no pudo decidir si debía reír o llorar._

 _Bella estaba allí frente a él y él no sabía si ésa era una buena o una mala noticia._

 _—Bella —susurró sorprendido y deseoso de besar y abrazar a su mujer, pero increíblemente temeroso de lo que su presencia allí pudiera significar._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 27**_

Edward se sentía exhausto ese viernes.

Ese día las grabaciones habían resultado agotadoras. Era consciente de que la culpa de que se dieran esas circunstancias era completamente suya.

Y no era que el trabajo fuese específicamente agotador, sus diálogos especialmente complicados o sus tomas particularmente controvertidas, no. Lo que a él lo mantenía extenuado y le impedía dormir plácidamente por las noches, eran las situaciones por las que su vida privada estaba pasando.

Su matrimonio estaba, para él, completamente perdido y él aún no había descubierto cómo podría ser capaz de sobrevivir a esa circunstancia.

Amaba a su esposa. Amaba a su esposa, amaba a su hijo y amaba la familia que entre los tres habían formado.

Pensar en que podría perderlos era demasiado doloroso, pero cuando intentaba no pensar en ello y miraba a su alrededor veía que en realidad no había nada más por hacer.

Llevaba días sin hablar realmente con Bella, sino por unas pocas palabras cruzadas en las que él se interesaba por ella y por Ben mientras ella le evadía diciéndole que todo iba bien.

En esas semanas había visto a su hijo a través de la pantalla del ordenador, pero las vistas de su mujer no le habían dejado en absoluto satisfecho.

Por si esa falta de comunicación no hubiera sido suficiente para recordarle lo mal que estaban las cosas entre él y Bella, ahora Bree Tanner se había presentado en Sudáfrica con la estúpida excusa de visitar a su amiga, Victoria Shuterland.

Había visto las repercusiones que el viaje de Bree había tenido en la prensa en la red, y por si hiciese falta, Esme le había explicado con pelos y señales todo lo que se estaba hablando sobre ellos en Los Ángeles.

Si aún había guardado una esperanza de salvar su matrimonio, la llegada de Bree a Ciudad del Cabo, la había tirado por tierra.

Y si todas estas circunstancias no bastaban para robarle a un hombre el sueño, entonces él no sabía lo que hacía falta.

Recién llegado del rodaje, volvió a llamar a su mujer, pero una vez más su llamada no tuvo respuesta.

Decepcionado comenzó a desnudarse dispuesto a meterse en la ducha.

Los chorros calientes le relajarían, se dijo. Sus planes habían consistido en pedir la cena al servicio de habitaciones y buscar alguna película lo suficientemente soporífera como para ayudarle a dormir.

Estaba ya en el baño, completamente desnudo y abriendo los chorros calientes de la ducha cuando sonaron tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

Algo confuso se calzó nuevamente sus vaqueros y la camiseta que se acababa de quitar y, aún descalzo, se dirigió a la puerta.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado en cuanto vio a la mujer al otro lado de la puerta, pero no pudo decidir si debía reír o llorar.

Bella estaba allí frente a él y él no sabía si ésa era una buena o una mala noticia.

—Bella —susurró sorprendido y deseoso de besar y abrazar a su mujer, pero increíblemente temeroso de lo que su presencia allí pudiera significar.

—Hola, Edward —la suave voz de su mujer junto a la dulce sonrisa que le dedicó fue un bálsamo para su alma atormentada.

No podía ser portadora de malas noticias o de alguna dura decisión si le sonreía de esa manera.

La preocupación inicial fue sustituida por la calma y ésta, dio paso a un enorme regocijo.

Llevaba dos meses en ese país, alejado de su mujer. Pero si bien la distancia física les separaba desde solo hacía dos meses, la distancia emocional entre ellos había ido creciendo a lo largo de los seis meses de vida de su hijo, y era esa brecha la que realmente dolía.

Pero ahora Bella estaba allí y él no podía soportar un minuto más sin tenerla entre sus brazos.

Con una mano aún en la puerta abierta, estiró su brazo para rodear la cintura de su mujer y atraerla junto a él.

La suave risa de Bella resultó música para sus oídos, y cuando los brazos femeninos rodearon su cuello pegándose a él, meses de tristeza y desespero quedaron desterrados.

—Dios mío, Bella —susurró contra su cuello mientras aspiraba su exquisita fragancia —¿Qué haces aquí, nena?

—He venido a ocupar el lugar que me corresponde —dijo ella con solemnidad apartándose solo un poco para mirar su rostro con seriedad —Mi lugar junto a mi marido —aseguró.

Sintiéndose más dichoso de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca, y aún sin estar seguro de que no fuera un sueño, Edward acunó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos.

—¿De verdad, cariño? —preguntó con inquietud.

Bella se estremeció al identificar el profundo miedo que le atormentaba y se sintió culpable por haber plantado esa semilla de inseguridad en el hombre más seguro y confiado que había conocido nunca.

Asintió con una sonrisa y una sonrisa arrogante y sexy curvó los labios de su marido.

—Nada he esperado con tanta ansiedad como esto —dijo él antes de volcar sus labios sobre los de ella y fundirse en un beso voraz.

Bajó sus manos para rodearla con sus brazos y la alzó sobre el suelo girando con ella en sus brazos y haciéndola reír con felicidad sin que sus bocas rompieran su contacto.

—Te quiero, Bella —rugió él estrechándola contra sí —Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…

—Y yo a ti. Y no estoy dispuesta a perderte.

—Nunca podrías perderme, nena. Siempre he sido tuyo y lo seré siempre mientras tú me quieras allí. —aseguró volviendo a volcarse sobre sus labios.

Bella le observó con devoción cuando por fin se separaron.

—Sé que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros —le dijo ella con una mirada cargada de tristeza y cubrió su boca con los dedos cuando Edward se apresuró a contradecirla —Shh. Sé que no estamos bien, Edward, y sería una tontería que lo sigamos negando, pero sé que lo solucionaremos porque nos amamos lo suficiente como para no estar dispuestos a perder lo que tenemos.

—No puedo perderte, Bella, porque no puedo respirar de solo pensarlo —reconoció él con tristeza —Pero a veces no sé qué hacer. No logro comprender lo que necesitas, pero yo necesito hacer lo que sea para que seas feliz.

—Lo siento, Edward. Sé que te he lastimado mucho y, debo reconocer que hay momentos en los que yo misma no sé qué es lo que necesito. Hay momentos en los que desearía dormirme y que al despertar todo fuera como antes, pero sé que no funciona de esa forma, así que haré lo que sea para que todo vuelva a ser como siempre. Necesito que lo logremos.

—Lo haremos, nena. Desde luego que lo lograremos. Te lo prometo —agregó volcándose sobre sus labios y tirando de ella hasta el sofá donde se sentó para colocarla en su regazo.

Estuvieron besándose y tocándose con ternura mientras Bella le explicaba cómo Kachiri había conseguido para ella, su hijo, su niñera y su guardaespaldas, las habitaciones junto a la de Edward.

Sabiendo que Benedict acababa de dormirse, Edward estuvo de acuerdo en quedarse a solas con su esposa todo el tiempo que el niño se los permitiera.

—Aún no puedo creer que te hayas decidido a venir —dijo mirándola con devoción.

Bella inspiró y exhaló profundamente antes de decidirse a tocar el tema que sabía no podían continuar evitando.

—Hace algunos días saltó la noticia de que Bree Tanner había viajado a Sudáfrica para reunirse contigo —comentó ella haciéndole tremolar.

—No es verdad —dijo él categórico llamando su atención.

—¿Bree Tanner no está en la ciudad? —inquirió confundida.

—Sí lo está, pero no ha venido a reunirse conmigo. De hecho, yo no sabía que vendría hasta que me la encontré hace un par de días. Está quedándose con Victoria Shuterland.

—Oh, no, desde luego. Nunca pensé que fuese cierto que había venido para encontrarse contigo, aunque sí estoy segura de que ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. No quiero que pienses que estoy aquí porque no confíe en ti. Es solo que me he cansado de permitir que esa niñata me humille haciéndome ver como la pobre esposa traicionada.

—Nunca te traicionaría, Bella. Lo sabes. No lo haría porque te amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero tú sabes bien que aun si mi amor por ti se hubiese acabado, nunca le faltaría el respeto de esa forma a la mujer que he amado y que es la madre de mi hijo.

—Lo sé, Edward, yo lo sé, pero creo que Bree no lo sabe. Ella piensa que podrá hacer que dejes de lado tus valores y tu moral, para estar con ella. Pero, de cualquier forma —aseguró —no voy a preocuparme por lo que ella pretenda. Voy a ocuparme de recuperar la felicidad de nuestra familia que nunca debimos haber perdido.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte?

—Hasta que tú puedas volver con nosotros a casa.

—Sabes que me podrían quedar hasta dos meses, todo el rodaje se ha retrasado mucho, con eso de los permisos…

—Lo sé, pero aquí es donde debemos estar y he cancelado todos mis compromisos para ello.

La sonrisa de Edward fue radiante e iluminó la habitación.

—Gracias, nena —dijo antes de volcarse sobre sus labios con un beso que se vio interrumpido por un par de golpes en la puerta, de parte del personal del servicio de habitaciones.

Edward recibió el carro con la cena temprana que había pedido nada más entrar a su habitación y lo acercó a la mesa.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó a su mujer aún de espaldas a ella —No esperaba compañía para la cena así que creo que deberíamos pedir algo más.

Ese era el momento que Bella había esperado.

Buscando recuperar la audacia que la había caracterizado cuando era la mujer segura que había enamorado al último sex symbol de Hollywood, se puso en pie y llevó las manos al nudo que ligaba su vestido manteniéndolo cerrado.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarte antes —dijo con voz seductora.

—¿Qué cosa, cielo? —Edward se volteó a verla y palideció al ver sus manos tirar del lazo para deshacer el nudo de su vestido.

Su cuerpo se volvió de piedra cuando con un _fluff_ , el vestido cayó a los pies de su mujer.

Su respiración se agitó y su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado cuando la tela oscura dejó al descubierto la sugerente combinación de transparencias que difuminaba la cremosa piel de su esposa.

Bella siempre se había caracterizado por ocultar bajo sus ropas la más fina, sexy y cara lencería que el dinero pudiese comprar y Edward siempre había disfrutado enormemente del exquisito gusto de su chica.

Pero desde el nacimiento de Benedict, que había dejado en Bella una dura huella de inseguridad respecto a su cuerpo y su atractivo, la lencería de encaje había sido erradicada.

Edward nunca había deseado menos a su mujer por esta circunstancia, pero el interpretar el mensaje que su esposa le estaba enviando con ese gesto le excitó de formas que ya no recordaba.

—He estado gastando tu dinero —dijo ella con socarronería consiguiendo en el rostro de su marido una sonrisa sexy y depredadora.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó él acercándose a ella con andar felino —Parece que has sido una chica mala —estiró su mano para acariciar con el dorso el pezón oscuro que se traslucía a través del encaje.

—Sí, tal vez un poco —reconoció ella con la respiración agitada.

—Sabes que no me enfadaré si gastas toda nuestra fortuna en lencería —aseguró bajando su boca sobre la de ella.

—Lo imaginé —sonrió Bella rodeándolo con los brazos y apretándose contra él para fundirse en un beso hambriento.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó con ansiedad mientras se debatía entre su deseo y la necesidad de asegurarse de que ella estaba bien.

Se alejó de ella un momento intentando recuperar el control.

—Espera, cariño. ¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó más preocupado de lo que deseaba sentirse.

—Quiero intentarlo, Edward. —suplicó ella con desazón —Te deseo. Te amo y te deseo infinitamente. Quiero intentarlo. Necesito hacerlo. —repitió —Tal vez tenga que pedirte un poco de paciencia, pero quiero hacer el amor contigo, o al menos hasta donde pueda llegar.

—Mi amor —susurró él extasiado —, sabes que no haremos nada para lo que no te sientas preparada, pero quiero que me prometas, que si en algún momento hay algo que te incomoda, lo hablaremos con calma y no te agobiarás.

—Quiero hacerlo, Edward. —repitió ella y selló así el destino de su familia.

* * *

 ** _Hoy capi extra._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—Ven aquí —dijo obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. —¿Quieres hablar del porqué estás nerviosa? —inquirió con ternura._

 _Bella se recostó contra él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino._

 _—Creo que no quiero hablar. Solo quiero hacer el amor contigo —confesó ella algo abochornada._

 _—Y lo haremos, cielo, pero tal vez quieras contarme lo que te preocupa para poder ayudarte a sentirte mejor._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 28**_

—Ven —susurró Edward tomando la mano de su mujer entre las de él —Vamos a la cama.

Bella le siguió, pero no pudo evitar un tremolar nervioso causado por la anticipación.

Si Edward lo notó, prefirió no comentarlo, pero el nerviosismo que él mismo sentía ante lo que esperaba que sucediera con su mujer en las próximas horas, no podía envidiarle nada al de ella.

Con prisas se deshizo de su camiseta y se sentó en el borde mismo de la enorme cama para tirar de su mujer parándola entre sus piernas abiertas.

Desde abajo le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona que buscaba tranquilizarla.

Bella apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de su marido e intentó que su sonrisa pareciera mucho más confiada y relajada de lo que era en realidad.

Cuando las manos de Edward subieron por sus muslos levantando a su paso la diáfana faldilla de su combinación, sus manos las detuvieron antes incluso de reaccionar a lo que hacía.

—Espera —pidió temerosa.

—No vas a ponerte tímida ahora, ¿verdad? —comentó burlón deteniendo su avance —La timidez no va acorde a la chica que acaba de dejar caer su vestido frente al hombre más influyente y sexy del año, según no sé qué revista…

—Tal vez sean todos esos títulos los que me amedrentan —replicó burlona.

—Tendría sentido si no llevaras seis años despertando con mi aliento matutino y no supieras que ni siquiera pagándole la fortuna que le pago, puedo influir en el jardinero para que deje de venir los sábados por la mañana a atosigar esos ridículos rosales —argumentó él con un mohín que la hizo carcajear distendiéndola.

Edward se sintió complacido. No recordaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había escuchado la risa de su esposa relajada y sincera, pero ahora que por fin volvía a escucharla, se daba cuenta de cuánto la había añorado.

—Ven aquí —dijo obligándola a sentarse en su regazo. —¿Quieres hablar del porqué estás nerviosa? —inquirió con ternura.

Bella se recostó contra él escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino.

—Creo que no quiero hablar. Solo quiero hacer el amor contigo —confesó ella algo abochornada.

—Y lo haremos, cielo, pero tal vez quieras contarme lo que te preocupa para poder ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

—No. No quiero decirlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sé lo que dirás y lo que pensarás.

—¿Qué crees que diré? —rió divertido.

—Yo diré que, aunque he estado trabajando para recuperar mi peso, aún tengo unos kilos de más, y que tengo miedo de no gustarte lo suficiente o de que pudieras compararme con otras chicas más en forma y tú dirás que eso es una tontería, que nunca me compararías con nadie y que te gusto tal como soy.

—Eso es exactamente lo que diría. ¿Tú dudarías de mí si lo hiciera?

—No, no dudaría de ti, pero no sé si no continuaría sintiéndome insegura. También me preocupa no poder llegar tan lejos como quiero.

Edward intentó comprenderla, pero no supo hacerlo. Pero si algo tuvo claro fue que, ya que ella no sabía realmente confiar en sus palabras, él se lo demostraría con hechos, y el primero era que la chica notara la enorme erección que golpeaba sus pantalones con la sola imagen de su mujer desnuda entre sus brazos.

—No sé si puedo convencerte con palabras —dijo por fin —pero estoy seguro que tú sabrás reconocer mi entusiasmo, mi deseo y mi necesidad de ti. De estar contigo y compartir mi vida contigo, aunque no hagamos el amor. Pero de todos modos hay algo que quiero recordarte ya que pareces haberlo olvidado.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bella, no te amo por quien eres físicamente. Nunca te he amado por tu cuerpo o tu físico. Cuando te miro, no veo tu cuerpo, aunque reconozco que considero que tu cuerpo es perfecto, aún con esos kilos de más que tú aseguras tener y yo soy incapaz de notar. Pero yo te amo por quien eres más allá de tu físico. Te amo por ser la mujer amable, cariñosa, compasiva, honesta, leal y fuerte que eres. Te amo porque me enseñaste a amar, a confiar, a creer. Te amo porque eres dulce, eres lista e inteligente. Te amo porque mi corazón estalla cada vez que te veo jugando con Benedict. Te amo porque le proteges como una leona y de esa misma forma me proteges a mí. Te amo porque me amas, incluso cuando no me lo merezco. Te amo porque no soy capaz de dejar de pensar en ti o soñar contigo —dijo solemne y ella solo pudo sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—Te amo —susurró Bella en respuesta antes de volcarse sobre sus labios.

Cuando separaron sus bocas después de un beso cargado de ternura, la sonrisa de Edward se volvió devastadora.

—Y eso significa que no tengo más necesidad que la de estar juntos como pareja y como familia y que no importa cuán lejos lleguemos hoy o mañana siempre y cuando lo hagamos juntos y nunca nos rindamos.

—No voy a rendirme —prometió ella.

—Dicho esto, continuemos donde estábamos —dijo sonriente instándole a ponerse en pie entre sus piernas separadas.

Desde abajo clavó su mirada en la de ella sin dejar de sonreír.

Sus manos ascendieron por las torneadas piernas de su esposa hasta alcanzar las finas tiras de sus bragas.

La respiración de Bella se agitó por la anticipación cuando Edward se detuvo inmóvil por un instante generando un nervioso suspense.

Cuando encontró en la sonrisa de Bella su aceptación deslizó las bragas por sus piernas hasta alcanzar sus pies.

Aún calzada con sus altos tacones, Bella levantó cada uno de sus pies para que Edward le quitara las bragas.

Finalmente él volvió a levantar la faldilla para dejarla enrollada sobre su cintura.

Haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo por mantener la compostura alejó su mirada de la de ella para fijarla en el delicado pubis femenino que se inflamaba frente a él.

—Te he echado de menos —murmuró cuando hundió su nariz en el sexo de su esposa.

Los dedos de Bella se hundieron en los hombros de su esposo cuando el instinto la obligó a separar levemente las piernas.

Edward deslizó su lengua a todo lo largo de la raja femenina haciéndola suspirar.

Instándola a separar aún más las piernas llevó sus manos a los glúteos de Bella y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras su lengua se hundía entre los inflamados labios femeninos.

Bella estaba increíblemente sensible y receptiva y eso no hizo más que enardecer aún más la excitación del hombre.

La lamió, chupó y succionó hasta que los gemidos de la chica se convirtieron en pequeños gritos.

Tomó entre sus labios el clítoris palpitante y lo chupó con fuerza provocándole un orgasmo que la dejó desmadejada entre sus manos.

Las piernas de Bella perdieron su firmeza y él la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

Intentando recuperar el aire que escapaba agitado de sus pulmones ella se recostó contra su pecho.

Cuando su respiración se sintió más calmada, Edward la alejó de él mirándola con adoración.

—Prueba tu sabor —murmuró dirigiendo sus labios a los de ella para besarla con ansiedad.

Lánguida la llevó a la cama y se recostó a su lado sobre las frescas sábanas.

—Como siempre tu gusto para la lencería es exquisito —murmuró con sus dedos electrizando su piel al recorrer su cuerpo por encima de la gasa de su combinación.

Bella no podía dejar de observarle embelesada pero tampoco podía ocultar su resquemor al imaginar lo que podría suceder con su cuerpo.

Intentando calmar su inquietud se negó a volver a caer en su inseguridad. El hombre junto a ella era su marido y no había nada en lo que no pudiera confiar en su marido.

—¿No quieres… hacerme el amor? —preguntó Bella con timidez.

Edward sonrió con ternura sin dejar de besar su cuello y acariciar su sexo.

—¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo? —murmuró haciéndola arquear su cuerpo acercándose más a él.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir…

—¿Si no quiero estar dentro tuyo?

—Sí —murmuró en respuesta temerosa de que sus nuevos intentos de penetrarla no pudieran concretarse una vez más.

Su tratamiento aún no estaba ni de cerca terminado y ella lo sabía. No había pasado más allá del segundo dilatador y ella sabía que para poder albergar a su marido debería superar con creces el quinto tamaño, pero por alguna razón, se había ilusionado imaginando que la excitación que Edward le provocaba bastaría para que su cuerpo diera un gran salto hacia adelante.

Pero Edward le conocía más de lo que ella misma lo hacía y de alguna forma parecía reconocer que no estaba lista para ello, aun sin saber con certeza la disfunción que le había sido diagnosticada.

Pero una vez más, su marido le demostró una vez más que no se había equivocado al enamorarse de él.

—¿Lo quieres tú? —indagó poniéndola a ella y a su confort por encima de todo lo demás.

—Sí —reconoció —, aunque no estoy segura de ser capaz de hacerlo.

Edward sonrió comprensivo haciéndola sonrojar con su mirada cargada de amor.

—¿Qué tal si lo evitamos esta vez y lo intentamos para la próxima? —propuso temeroso de romper el maravilloso momento que estaban compartiendo si tuviesen que enfrentar un nuevo intento fallido de concretar la relación.

—¿Tú estarás bien? —preguntó apenada.

—Si estuviera mejor me explotaría el corazón —reconoció divertido —Así que ¿por qué no te relajas y me dejas seguir con lo mío? —propuso volcándose sobre ella para provocarle un nuevo clímax.

Se tumbó a su lado observándola con adoración mientras ella intentaba recuperar el normal ritmo de su respiración.

Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar le miró con el mismo amor que él le observaba, reflejado en su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió él con ternura.

—Si estuviera mejor me explotaría el corazón —aseguró ella usando sus palabras, aquellas que eran ya un clásico en su pareja —¿Tú estás bien?

—Si estuviera mejor… —dijo burlón.

Bella detuvo sus manos y le obligó a detenerse.

—Quiero hacer algo por ti.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ? —preguntó con una sonrisa llena de socarronería.

Bella se irguió apoyándose en su brazo a la vez que le empujaba para recostarle en la cama.

—Déjame a mí —dijo haciéndole reír divertido sentándose a horcajadas sobre él.

Con sus manos recorrió su pecho haciéndole estremecer.

Bajó sobre él y deslizó sus labios dejando un reguero de besos detrás de sus dedos mientras sentía a su marido creciendo bajo su cuerpo.

La respiración de Edward se volvió errática cuando, dedicándole una mirada sugerente, su mujer bajó con sus labios húmedos y su lengua rumbo al sur de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus pantalones y quitárselos liberando su miembro ya rígido y palpitante.

Se arqueó hacia ella de forma inevitable cuando la lengua de Bella recorrió su falo para posarse sobre su cabeza antes de introducirlo en la tibieza de su boca.

—Dios, nena —gimió enredando sus dedos en los cabellos castaños que se esparcían sobre sus ingles —Esto será rápido… —confesó haciéndola sonreír satisfecha.

Bella imprimió más firmeza en sus succiones y Edward se vio compelido a acometer contra ella.

Sin amilanarse le chupó, lamió y succionó con fuerza a la vez que su mano subía y bajaba rápida y firmemente a lo largo de toda su rígida longitud.

Sin poder, ni querer, evitarlo gritó extasiado cuando derramó su semilla en lo más profundo de la boca de su esposa mientras ella estrujaba entre sus manos sus testículos exprimiendo hasta la última gota de su almizclado elixir.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón agotado, extasiado, relajado y completamente feliz.

Bella sonrió con regocijo y una paz interior que hacía unas pocas semanas había creído imposible de conseguir.

Tiró de ella y la acostó sobre su cuerpo antes de bajar sobre su boca y besarla con avidez.

—Te amo —confesó —Te amo, te amo y te amo y voy a repetirlo todos los días de los próximos cincuenta o sesenta años para que nunca tengas la más mínima duda de ello.

Satisfecha y feliz por primera vez en meses, se recostó sobre su pecho y se durmió agotada por el jet lag y la relajación de sus orgasmos.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—Ahora que tienes el estómago lleno ¿qué planes tienes para mí? —preguntó bajando su boca sobre el cuello femenino para dejar suaves besos y mordiscos que le erizaron._

 _Bella rió recostándose contra él._

 _—Edward, tenemos que hablar —dijo por fin sabiendo que no podían seguir retrasando la charla que realmente marcaría el nuevo inicio de su matrimonio._

 _—¿Es absolutamente necesario? —inquirió él retomando su tarea de distraerla con besos y caricias._

 _—Sabes que sí. Podríamos continuar retrasándolo pero tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano y yo preferiría hacerlo ahora —reconoció._

 _Edward suspiró pero reconoció la sensatez en las palabras de su esposa._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 29**_

Bella se despertó al estirar su brazo y descubrir la cama vacía a su lado.

El jet lag, más el agotamiento que le había provocado el nerviosismo de los últimos días, sumado a los dos increíbles orgasmos que su marido le había provocado, la habían dejado exhausta por lo que no se extrañó de haberse quedado dormida.

Hubiera deseado despertar junto a Edward, pero por alguna razón él ya había abandonado la cama.

Reacia a volver a vestir su combinación, se calzó sus bragas y la camiseta de Ramones de Edward que descansaba sobre la butaca y que le llegaba a medio muslo.

La voz de Edward se escuchaba risueña al otro lado de la puerta, pero una tierna emoción la invadió en cuanto la abrió.

De pie recostada en el marco de la puerta observó a su marido tumbado sobre la alfombra.

Vestido con unos vaqueros viejos de esos que Esme ya habría hecho desaparecer y una camiseta gris bastante suelta, el cabello completamente despeinado y los pies descalzos era la definición de chico sexy.

Pero no fue su sensualidad lo que la enterneció, sino verlo riendo con el pequeño bebé que sentado junto a él, recostado entre cojines, no dejaba de levantar pequeños juguetes que le daba a su padre una y otra vez.

Edward notó su presencia y le dedicó una mirada tan dulce y encantada que se sintió derretirse en su interior.

Estiró su brazo hacia ella instándola a acercárseles.

—Hola, mami —le llamó con ternura —Ven aquí a jugar con nosotros.

Benedict le vio y estiró sus pequeños bracitos hacia ella.

Bella caminó hacia ellos y se puso de rodillas junto a Edward para alzar a su pequeño y llenarlo de besos en el cuello que lo hicieron reír mientras la empujaba con sus manitos regordetas alejándola de él.

Edward les observaba embelesado y sentía su corazón desbordarse a punto de explotar henchido de amor.

Queriendo mantener a raya las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, se sentó junto a su mujer y rodeó con sus brazos todo su mundo estrechándolo contra él.

Los últimos cuatro meses de su vida, habían sido los peores que hubiera podido imaginar, pero finalmente parecía que todo volvía a ponerse en su lugar. En el lugar en el que siempre debió haberse mantenido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

—Un par de horas o algo así.

—¿Tanto he dormido? —inquirió sorprendida.

—Sí —reconoció él —No es nada extraño después de un vuelo tan largo.

—Lo siento. No quería dormirme. Aún creo que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

Edward estiró su mano hacia ella para acariciar su rostro con cariño.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, cielo. Mi fin de semana está completamente libre y pienso dedicarlo por entero solamente a nosotros tres.

Bella sonrió complacida para reír divertida cuando su hijo trepó sobre ella para alcanzar el pecho de su madre cubierto por la camiseta de su padre.

—¿Tienes hambre, pequeñín? —dijo risueña ante la mirada de su marido.

Tomó al niño entre sus brazos y levantó su camiseta para acercar a su bebé a su pecho inflamado.

Edward se recostó en el sofá y la acercó recostándola en su pecho para rodearlos a ambos entre sus brazos.

—Shelley acababa de darle de comer pero me imagino que él también debe estar agotado.

—Deberíamos pedir una cuna al servicio de habitaciones.

—Ya lo he hecho —dijo él —He hecho que la trajeran junto con vuestro equipaje. Shelley se ofreció a recogerle cuando se durmiera pero imagino que ella ha de estar exhausta también así que le he dicho que no se preocupara y descansase.

—Me parece bien. Veo que has pensado en todo —murmuró girando su rostro para besar a su marido que no desperdició la oportunidad de volcarse con desespero sobre sus labios.

—Solo en lo mejor para nosotros —murmuró contra sus labios entreabiertos —También he pedido la cena para nosotros. La traerán en cualquier momento.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevar a Ben a la cama —propuso Bella con su pequeño dormido contra su pecho desnudo, después de alimentarle.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Edward levantándose para tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos y dirigirse a la habitación que había designado para su hijo.

Bella se levantó tras él para dirigirse a la puerta en cuanto dos golpes resonaron anunciando la llegada de su cena.

Cuando Edward volvió ya había dispuesto la cena sobre la mesa.

Cenaron charlando distendidos con Bella contándole sobre Los Ángeles, su trabajo, y él sobre el rodaje y sus compañeros de trabajo.

Ambos se recostaron satisfechos en sus asientos antes de que Edward estirara su mano sobre la mesa para tomar la de su mujer y tirar de ella obligándola a ponerse en pie y caminar hasta él para sentarse en su regazo.

—Ahora que tienes el estómago lleno ¿qué planes tienes para mí? —preguntó bajando su boca sobre el cuello femenino para dejar suaves besos y mordiscos que le erizaron.

Bella rió recostándose contra él.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar —dijo por fin sabiendo que no podían seguir retrasando la charla que realmente marcaría el nuevo inicio de su matrimonio.

—¿Es absolutamente necesario? —inquirió él retomando su tarea de distraerla con besos y caricias.

—Sabes que sí. Podríamos continuar retrasándolo pero tendremos que hablar tarde o temprano y yo preferiría hacerlo ahora —reconoció.

Edward suspiró pero reconoció la sensatez en las palabras de su esposa.

—De acuerdo, hablemos —concedió —Pero ¿podemos hacerlo sin movernos de aquí? Quiero mantenerte sobre mis piernas.

—Me gusta estar aquí —aceptó recostándose contra su pecho.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio esperando que su mujer se sintiese cómoda para comenzar la conversación que habían estado postergando durante meses, pero ella no parecía encontrar las palabras.

—¿Hay algo en particular que quieras decirme? ¿O preguntarme tal vez? —la instó por fin.

—En estos dos meses desde que tú estás aquí —dijo ella por fin —he estado intentando ocuparme de lo que creo que últimamente no iba bien en nuestro matrimonio.

—Y eso es… —dijo él interrogante.

—Por un lado mi seguridad, ya sabes, sin importar lo que tú pienses o digas yo no me he sentido cómoda conmigo misma últimamente —dijo y cubrió su boca cuando él se dispuso a contradecirla —No digas nada. Sabes que es así y de verdad que está bien porque he estado trabajando en cambiar lo que no me gustaba.

—¿Eso qué significa?

—He estado siguiendo un régimen alimentario y he estado yendo al gimnasio para seguir una rutina de ejercicios para ponerme en forma.

—Vaya, cielo, eso está muy bien. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

—No me habría atrevido a usar lencería si no me hubiese sentido más confiada —explicó y la sonrisa seductora que le dedicó su marido la hizo reír.

—Alabo que lo hicieras, entonces. Y dime ¿crees que podré encontrar algo más de lencería sexy en esas maletas?

—Algo tal vez.

—Genial. ¿Podemos ahora pasar a eso y revolver un poco en tu equipaje?

Bella sonrió divertida pero en absoluto más tranquila ya que sabía que la siguiente confesión era algo más duro de afrontar para ella y sería más difícil de explicar al hombre al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

—No es lo único de lo que me he estado ocupando.

—¿De qué otra cosa?

—Lo sabes —respondió sintiéndose nerviosa y algo avergonzada —Del sexo —dijo y sintió claramente la rigidez que atacó repentinamente el cuerpo de su marido.

—¿Del sexo? —preguntó él más por decir algo que por realmente comprender lo que ella intentaba explicar.

—Sí. He visto a mi médico para intentar entender y solucionar lo que sucede con mi cuerpo cuando quieres penetrarme —explicó y tuvo que reconocer que sincerarse con su marido era mucho más simple de lo que había imaginado en un comienzo.

Ese hombre era su marido, el hombre al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas y que la amaba a ella de igual forma. Sabía que no había nada que no pudiera confiarle ni temor que él no estuviese dispuesto y preparado para ayudarla a erradicar.

Y desde el momento exacto en que ella había decidido recuperar su matrimonio y dejar a una lado todas sus inseguridades, sus dudas y sus miedos, sabía que podía, y debía, contar con él.

Así que hizo a un lado toda su pena y sus reparos y habló con decisión y seguridad.

—Bella… no tenías que enfrentarte a esto tú sola… sabes que debíamos afrontarlo juntos y que yo quería que lo hiciéramos…

—Lo sé, Edward. Lo sé, pero yo necesitaba tomar las riendas. De cualquier forma no es algo que esté definitivamente solucionado y necesito de ti para seguir desde aquí —explicó confundiéndole.

—Cuéntamelo. Sabes que estaré contigo siempre y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—Lo sé, y eso es lo que voy a hacer —explicó y tuvo que tomarse un minuto para poner en orden sus ideas— Mi médico me ha dicho que sufro de vaginismo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Edward confundido.

—Es una disfunción sexual que hace que los músculos de mi vagina se cierren cuando intentas entrar en mí—explicó sonrojándose y sintiéndose cada vez más vergonzosa.

—Hey, cariño, ¿te incomoda contármelo?

—No, solo es un poco… raro…

—Bella, sabes que no hay nada que tú no puedas decirme o contarme.

—Lo sé —aceptó sabiendo que él tenía razón y no había nada que ella tuviera que ocultarle a su marido.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que causa esta afección?

—Puede estar relacionado con el parto difícil, miedos o inseguridades, qué sé yo… alguna de esas cosas o todas ellas juntas.

—De acuerdo y ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer para que te sientas mejor?

—El tratamiento tiene una parte psicológica y una fisiológica —explicó —Hace varias semanas he comenzado las visitas con un terapeuta y he estado trabajando en la parte psicológica.

—¿Estás yendo a terapia? —inquirió extrañado.

—Sí.

—Bella, nena, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Me hubiera gustado acompañarte.

—Sé que lo hubieras hecho, pero yo necesitaba hacerlo por mí misma.

Edward claudicó reconociendo que, si su mujer prefería hacerlo de esa forma y, por lo que parecía, le había funcionado, él no era quién para cuestionárselo.

—De acuerdo —aceptó —si tú te sientes mejor así…

—Sí.

—¿Y la parte fisiológica?

—He comenzado también con el tratamiento físico, pero creo que deberíamos continuar haciéndolo juntos —dijo sintiéndose nerviosa y algo avergonzada.

Edward no entendió su repentina tensión, pero tuvo que reconocer que por primera vez en seis meses Bella había tomado las riendas en la recuperación de su vida y su matrimonio y eso era algo de lo que él solo podía sentirse orgulloso.

Sabiendo que ella habría enfrentado la parte más difícil de todas, a él solo le restaba ponerse a su altura y hacerse cargo de la parte que le tocara.

Nunca había estado más dispuesto a hacer frente a un desafío.

Decidido a hacer su parte preguntó.

—Dime lo que tengo que hacer y ya puedes contar con eso. ¿De qué se trata?

Bella le observó con reservas, pero rápidamente se decidió a hablar.

—La parte física busca volver a acostumbrar a mi cuerpo a la penetración y para ello he comenzado una terapia que consiste en la utilización de unos dilatadores —dijo y la mirada interrogante de su marido la confundió.

—Explícame —pidió Edward.

Bella se levantó de su regazo para dirigirse al neceser que había en la maleta que Edward había traído desde su habitación. Sacó de él el estuche que contenía los dilatadores y se lo entregó a su marido sentándose en la butaca frente a él.

Edward abrió la caja para encontrarse con cinco artilugios similares, pero de diferentes colores y tamaños. Eran algo así como una especie de tubos de ensayo de distinto largo y grosor, desde el más estrecho que se asemejaba al tamaño de un bastoncillo de algodón hasta el más grueso del tamaño tal vez de dos dedos.

Estudió los dilatadores y no fue difícil imaginarse su función, pero quedaban muchas explicaciones técnicas que solo su mujer conocía.

—¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Simplemente los introduces en tu cuerpo?

Bella se sintió mucho más relajada al notar la tranquilidad con la que su marido hablaba y su actitud abierta la llenó de confianza.

—Cuando comencé fue muy difícil lograr introducir el más pequeño, pero después de unas sesiones de terapia y un poco de paciencia pude introducirlo en mi cuerpo sin dolor. Debo hacerlo a diario y mantenerlo allí durante unos quince o veinte minutos. Con el transcurrir de los días finalmente mi cuerpo se acostumbró y se volvió sencillo hacerlo. Entonces pude pasar al segundo tamaño y he tenido que repetir el ejercicio con este segundo. Ahora mismo no tengo problemas para albergar ese tamaño pero aún no he intentado con el tercero. Mi médico dice que se volverá más sencillo con el tiempo y deberé continuar la secuencia hasta llegar al último tamaño. Entonces debería poder albergarte a ti sin problemas y sin dolor alguno —reconoció sonrojándose.

Edward sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y ella se relajó.

—Vaya —dijo por fin sosteniendo uno de esos dilatadores en su mano —¿Y puedo ayudarte con ello?

—Sí. Mi médico de hecho lo recomienda. Dice que eso nos hará ganar confianza y vivirlo con naturalidad.

—¿Y podemos comenzar ahora mismo? —preguntó impaciente.

Bella se sorprendió, pero se repuso rápidamente.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

Edward guardó el dilatador y cerró la caja. Se levantó de su asiento y tomó la mano de su esposa para dirigirse a la habitación.

—¿Y no pensarás que soy una especie de pervertido si confieso que esto me excita hasta límites insospechados? —dijo divertido y sugerente haciéndola reír divertida y más segura que nunca de que nada podría evitar que todos sus problemas finalmente desaparecieran.

* * *

 ** _Solo decir que nos quedan pocos capítulos de esta historia._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—¿De verdad no te ha importado…?_

 _—Me ha encantado —la cortó rotundo —Toda ella ha sido una experiencia sexy, excitante y deliciosa —confesó —Me he sentido más que completo y complacido. Mi único temor es que tú no lo pasaras bien._

 _—Yo lo he pasado maravillosamente —repitió a su vez y supo que estaba siendo completamente sincera —Aunque reconozco que me preocupa un poco que tú no lo disfrutes al no poder… ya sabes… penetrarme…_

 _—Nena, lo que ha sucedido esta noche sobre esta cama ha sido increíble._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 30**_

Edward dejó el estuche sobre la mesita de noche y se volteó para enfocarse en su mujer.

—Definitivamente voy a hacerte el amor —prometió haciéndole sonreír —pero quiero estar seguro de lo que estamos haciendo y necesitaré que me guíes.

—No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿o sí? —inquirió ella con una arrogancia que hizo carcajear a su marido.

Sin dejar de reír la levantó por la cintura y la aventó sobre la cama para tirarse sobre ella haciéndola reír nerviosa.

Llevó sus manos a los costados de la chica y la atosigó con cosquillas que la obligaban a retorcerse nerviosa sin dejar de reír.

—Basta… Edward… por favor… —suplicaba entre resuellos.

Cuando finalmente la obedeció se acostó sobre ella y bajó su boca sobre la suya para besarla con ternura y amor infinitos.

—Te quiero tanto, Bella…

—Y yo a ti.

—Y te deseo tantísimo también.

Bella se envaró para observarle buscando ver la sinceridad de sus palabras.

—¿Crees que estarás bien… ya sabes… sin poder penetrarme aún…? —preguntó aprensiva.

—Bella, ¿cómo crees que me sentí esta tarde? ¿Acaso no me sentiste? ¿Lo excitado que estaba, el impresionante orgasmo que me provocaste?

—Lo sé —reconoció —pero no sé cómo sentirme respecto a que tú no puedas, ya sabes… hacérmelo...

—Nena, quiero que dejes de decir eso ya. Ni siquiera lo pienses. Podemos pasárnoslo simplemente genial haciendo muchas cosas aunque no pueda penetrarte. Y puedes estar segura que tomarme un tiempo ayudándote a preparar tu cuerpo para ello me vuelve loco de excitación. Así que ahora mismo voy a desnudarte y voy a hacerte mía una vez más —anunció sin darle derecho ni tiempo para replicar.

Comenzó con besos, continuó con caricias, luego vinieron los suaves mordiscos y pequeños chupetones por todo su cuerpo. Para cuando sus labios alcanzaron su sexo, éste ya estaba húmedo y palpitante.

Deslizó la lengua a lo largo de su raja para detener sus labios sobre el botoncito palpitante que la coronaba y succionarlo suavemente.

Bella se arqueaba enceguecida por el placer, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando su marido tomó el primer dilatador y lo deslizó con facilidad en su canal íntimo.

Edward se sintió regocijado y continuó abocado sobre el sexo de su mujer.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó después de varios minutos viendo el rostro arrebolado de su esposa.

—Sí —musitó ella presa de las sensaciones.

—¿Crees que puedo cambiarte el tamaño del dilatador?

—Sí, por favor —dijo entre resuellos separando un poco más sus piernas.

Con delicadeza pero hábilmente Edward cambió los dilatadores y no notó ninguna resistencia en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Sintiéndola relajada y viendo su rostro desencajado por el placer, se dedicó a besar su cuerpo desde sus labios hasta su sexo.

Bajo su ropa su erección palpitaba necesitada endureciéndose un poco más con cada gemido que escapaba de los labios de su esposa.

Sintiéndose ansioso se alejó un momento para desvestirse y acostarse desnudo sobre ella, con su boca atosigando los endurecidos picos de sus pezones.

—Te necesito, Bella —susurró apoyando su miembro sobre la raja palpitante de su mujer —Te necesito —repitió a la vez que restregaba sus sexos con un vaivén suave pero firme.

—Quiero darte todo lo que necesites —ofreció ella estrechándose contra él —Toma de mí lo que necesites.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito —aseguró volcándose sobre sus labios una vez más.

Masajeaba sus pechos y con cada nueva caricia ella se sentía más húmeda y receptiva.

Y con cada nueva caricia Edward se excitaba más y su vaivén sobre el cuerpo femenino se volvía más impaciente.

—Nena, necesito hacértelo así—suplicó mientras restregaba su pene contra el clítoris henchido. —No voy a penetrarte pero la fricción sobre tu cuerpo me vuelve loco…

Bella separó sus piernas para acogerlo entre ellas y él ya no pudo soportarlo más. Apretándose contra ella comenzó a arremeter contra su cuerpo rozándose sin detenerse.

No tardó en sentirse al borde del abismo y reconoció en la repentina rigidez del cuerpo arqueado de su mujer el orgasmo a punto de asaltarla.

Ella estrujó las sábanas entre sus dedos mientras gritaba extasiada al caer en el abismo del clímax. Nada fue más estimulante para él y sin poder contenerse su semilla se derramó disparada sobre el vientre de su mujer.

Se recostó sobre ella intentando calmar su agitada respiración antes de recostarse a su lado sintiéndose quizás más enamorado de lo que nunca se había sentido.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó acariciando su rostro con ternura.

—Mucho —reconoció ella sintiéndose exhausta.

Edward sonrió bajando su mano hasta el sexo de su mujer aún invadido por el segundo tamaño de su dilatador.

—¿Cómo se siente? —indagó interesado —¿Te hace daño?

—No. Creo que tal vez podría probar con otro tamaño —sugirió nerviosa sabiendo que aún no había podido albergar el tercer dilatador pero sintiéndose infinitamente confiada.

Edward se incorporó apoyándose sobre su brazo.

—¿Quieres que lo intentemos?

Bella asintió silenciosa y temerosa pero su marido no iba a darle tiempo a arrepentimientos.

Inspiró profundamente cuando Edward retiró el dilatador y se estiró sobre la mesita de noche para coger un nuevo tamaño.

—Relájate, cariño —pidió él a la vez que con mucha lentitud empujaba en su interior el nuevo objeto.

Bella se sintió algo más tranquila cuando el pequeño artilugio la invadía con seguridad y sin dolor.

—¿Te hace daño? —preguntó su marido preocupado antes de que el dilatador estuviera profundamente colocado en su interior.

—No —reconoció —Puedes empujar un poco más —aseguró y él obedeció.

Cuando su cuerpo aceptó el pequeño tubo en su totalidad sonrió satisfecha y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se preocupó al ver sus lágrimas pero se calmó al ver su sonrisa.

—¿Por qué lloras, cielo? ¿Te duele?

—No, en absoluto. Solo estoy feliz porque realmente poder albergarlo me hace confiar en que todo estará bien finalmente.

—Desde luego que lo estará, nena —aseguró volcándose sobre sus labios —Claro que sí.

Se besaron y acariciaron durante varios minutos entregándose un poco más al amor que se profesaban.

—Creo que debería retirarlo —murmuró Bella comenzando a sentir un incómodo malestar provocado por el dilatador enterrado en su vagina.

—¿Te hace daño? —preguntó él llevando su mano al sexo de su mujer.

—Me incomoda un poco y mi médico dijo que no lo mantuviera más allá de lo que pudiera soportar.

—Entonces fuera —coincidió su marido retirando el objeto muy lentamente.

Bajó sus labios sobre los de ella al dejar el dilatador junto a sus compañeros.

—Has avanzado mucho hoy, cielo —dijo mirándola con devoción —Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ella sonrió enternecida.

—¿De verdad no te ha importado…?

—Me ha encantado —la cortó rotundo —Toda ella ha sido una experiencia sexy, excitante y deliciosa —confesó —Me he sentido más que completo y complacido. Mi único temor es que tú no lo pasaras bien.

—Yo lo he pasado maravillosamente —repitió a su vez y supo que estaba siendo completamente sincera —Aunque reconozco que me preocupa un poco que tú no lo disfrutes al no poder… ya sabes… penetrarme…

—Nena, lo que ha sucedido esta noche sobre esta cama ha sido increíble. No ha habido una sola noche, o tarde, o momento en estos seis años que hacer el amor contigo no haya sido sublime, pero lo que ha sucedido hoy entre nosotros tiene algo más. Tiene ese agregado de saber que solo nos estamos haciendo más fuertes. Que estamos dejando a un lado los problemas y que los estamos solucionando de la única forma que lo sabemos hacer, juntos y contra todo. Saber que tu cuerpo está volviendo a aprender a aceptarme, a hacernos el amor, es glorioso. Y no quiero escuchar que tienes la más mínima duda sobre lo mucho que yo lo estoy disfrutando, porque me conoces más de lo que yo mismo me conozco, y estoy seguro de que no solo me viste sino también que me sentiste disfrutarlo.

Le miró enternecida sintiéndose una vez más agradecida a la vida por haberle dado la oportunidad de enamorar a ese hombre maravilloso que era su marido.

—Te amo, Edward.

—Y yo a ti, cielo —reconoció él —Y creo que deberíamos dormirnos ahora para no ser zombis cuando Ben nos despierte por la mañana.

Coincidió con él y se durmió arropada entre sus brazos.

Pero cuando los gorjeos de Benedict les despertaron por la mañana, ninguno se sentía verdaderamente descansado.

Edward pidió el desayuno al servicio de habitaciones del hotel antes de dirigirse a la habitación en la que dormía su pequeño.

Cuando un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta, Bella se levantó. Esperando recibir el desayuno se acercó a la puerta y abrió.

Pero no fue el chico del servicio de habitaciones quien le esperaba del otro lado sino una deslumbrante Bree Tanner vestida con pantalones cortos y una camiseta diminuta que apenas cubría sus pechos y dejaba expuesto su vientre plano.

—¿Bella? —exclamó sorprendida la joven —¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó.

Bella arqueó las cejas y le dedicó la sonrisa más arrogante que había esbozado jamás.

En ese momento se sintió feliz de no haberse tomado la molestia de vestirse antes de abrir.

Frente a las largas y esbeltas piernas desnudas de Bree, las suyas, saliendo bajo una camiseta holgada de Edward no tenían nada que envidiar.

No importaba lo sexy que Bree pudiera verse, nunca ganaría a una mujer que acababa de salir de la cama del hombre más caliente y deseado del momento. Y apenas cubierta por ropa de su marido, la situación que Bree estaba interrumpiendo era más que clara.

—Yo estoy en la habitación de mi marido —respondió altanera —La pregunta tal vez debería ser ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí? —inquirió arrogante y su comentario hizo que Bree tuviera la decencia de sonrojarse.

Bree se sintió descolocada por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a actuar como la chiquilla arrogante y entrometida que Bella conocía.

Pero esa vez era diferente, aunque Bree ni siquiera lo imaginara. Porque esa vez Bella ya había dejado de comportarse como una tonta y tímida mojigata y había vuelto a convertirse en la perra arrogante que siempre había sido y no estaba en lo más mínimo dispuesta a permitir a esa niñata humillarla o desmerecerla.

—Me sorprende verte aquí —repuso Bree con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo —Pero es fácil imaginar que te sentías insegura y aterrorizada y has venido a marcar tu territorio —dijo despectiva y burlona.

Pero para su desconcierto, sus palabras no provocaron en Bella la respuesta que ella esperaba. Bella la miró un segundo antes de soltar una carcajada que desconcertó a la actriz.

—¿Mi territorio? ¡Por favor! No me hace falta marcar mi territorio —explicó con seguridad —, ya que nadie ha estado ni cerca de poder meterse en él. Mi territorio —agregó en clara alusión a su marido —, como tú dices, está tan perfectamente entregado a mí como yo a él. El tema aquí, Bree, es ¿y tu territorio? ¿Tienes tú claro cuál es tu territorio? O mejor aún ¿Tiene tu territorio claro que te pertenece? —agregó burlona —O tal vez deberías preguntarte ¿tienes tú algún territorio? ¿O el que tenías lo perdiste a manos de una asistenta personal? —agregó enfureciéndola.

El rostro de Bree se volvió granate y Bella vio en los ojos de la chica el brillo furioso de su ira.

Fue ese momento, antes de que Bree pudiese siquiera imaginar una respuesta, el momento que Edward eligió para salir de la habitación contigua con su pequeño bebé en brazos.

—Bella, nena, ¿han traído el desayuno? —dijo acercándose a su mujer para verla enfrentada cara a cara con la chica que no hacía más que buscarle problemas.

Bree le observó iracunda y todo lo que vio fue la familia sexy que ella ansiaría tener.

Edward, con el torso desnudo y unos vaqueros desgastados colgando bajos de sus caderas. El cabello despeinado y alborotado, sus ojos con un brillo feliz.

Bella con la misma felicidad reflejada en su rostro, evidentemente recién salida de la cama. Y el pequeño Benedict, un niño que había heredado la belleza de su padre y se mostraba dulce y risueño en los brazos del hombre más sexy del año.

—Aún no —dijo Bella sin alejar la mirada del rostro de la joven —Es Bree quien acaba de llamar aunque todavía no me explica qué hace aquí —explicó.

Edward se acercó a la puerta y se detuvo junto a su mujer.

—Bree ¿qué haces tú aquí? —indagó con tono cansado y duro.

El rostro de Bree se transformó con una sonrisa dulce e inocente antes de dirigirse a Edward.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo con su sonrisa de no haber nunca roto un plato —Con algunos chicos hemos pensado ir a navegar y pensé que te gustaría acompañarnos —explicó sonriente.

Edward sonrió.

—Gracias, Bree, pero después de haber dormido muy poco esta noche —dijo bajando su mano para dar un apretón a los glúteos de su esposa quien risueña le dio un suave cachete en la mano —estoy exhausto y no pienso hacer nada este fin de semana que no sea estar pegado a estas dos preciosidades —agregó rodeando con su brazo los hombros de su mujer y atrayéndola a su pecho.

Bree esbozó una sonrisa completamente falsa.

—Claro, lo entiendo. Tendréis que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que Bella tenga que regresar a Los Ángeles —dijo sonriente.

—¿Sabes lo mejor? —le respondió Edward divertido —Que Bella y Benedict van a quedarse conmigo hasta que todos podamos regresar juntos —explicó y el rostro de Bree se transformó con una mueca de desagrado que no tardó en ocultar.

—Oh, vaya, es genial. Disfrutad vuestro fin de semana.

—Seguiremos tu consejo —aseguró Edward cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, finalmente la Bella que conocíamos parece haber vuelto._**

 ** _Como ya he comentado, se acerca el final de este fic._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _—Hola, Bella —la voz de Bree en un susurro le fastidió por un momento pero se negó a dejar que se notara._

 _—Hola, Bree._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _—Lo mismo que tú, supongo. He venido a acompañar a la persona por la que estoy aquí —dijo mirándola de frente con seriedad._

 _La chica sonrió burlona recostándose en su asiento y entrecruzando sus largas piernas completamente desnudas bajo la corta falda que vestía._

 _—¿Y por quién crees que yo estoy aquí?_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 31**_

Bella se giró hacia él y se apoyó en su pecho desnudo. Edward la estrechó contra sí con ternura y algo de preocupación.

—No dejes que arruine nuestro día —suplicó temeroso.

—No pienso hacerlo —aseguró ella rodeándolo con sus brazos y levantando la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora —, es solo que esa chica me está haciendo perder la fe en la humanidad —reconoció divertida.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Es que realmente cree que puede poner una cara conmigo y otra completamente diferente contigo y nunca vamos a enterarnos? ¿De verdad piensa que no voy a contarte a ti cómo me trata ella a mí o que tú no vas a creerme? ¿Cree que tú caerás en su cama o en sus brazos por puro agotamiento? ¿solo porque te atosigue?

—¿Y tú crees que su cabecita da para tanto? —dijo Edward bajando su boca sobre la de su mujer para besarla y borrar cualquier charla que incluyera a Bree Tanner.

Las manitas de Benedict enredadas entre sus cabellos les obligaron a separarse risueños cuando la puerta nuevamente sonaba con la, entonces sí, llegada de su desayuno.

Desayunaron tomándose su tiempo distendidos y relajados y no se vistieron sino hasta casi acabar la mañana, cuando Edward la convenció para pasar la tarde en la piscina del hotel.

Ninguno recordaba cuándo había sido el último fin de semana que habían disfrutado tanto y que habían sido tan felices.

Y las noches…

Las noches habían sido excitantes e increíblemente satisfactorias.

Ambos habían compartido unos espectaculares orgasmos que no tenían nada que envidiarle a las noches más calientes que habían compartido a lo largo de su noviazgo y matrimonio.

Aunque Edward no había podido enterrarse en el cuerpo de su esposa, ver la facilidad con la que los tres tamaños de los dilatadores más pequeños habían sido aceptaos por su sexo le había llevado al borde del clímax.

Y sentirla retorcerse contra él mientras gemía y jadeaba excitada para caer luego en un increíble orgasmo, era más excitante que nada que pudiera recordar.

Cuando el lunes llegó Edward estaba obligado a volver al trabajo, pero no se sentía ni remotamente preparado para alejarse de su mujer y su sentimiento era absolutamente correspondido.

No fue difícil convencerla para que le acompañara así que después de dejar a Benedict con su niñera, el coche que cada día le enviaba la producción les condujo hasta el set de rodaje con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo de la mujer.

Mientras Edward se encontraba en maquillaje, Bella, cámara en mano, se dedicaba a recorrer el set de rodaje disparando incansable su cámara fotográfica.

—Creo que deberé confiscarle la cámara para preservar la intimidad de mis actores —dijo una voz profunda detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar.

Se volvió ruborizada para encontrarse de frente con Martin Scorsese.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo ruborizada —Desde luego que puedo borrar las fotos, pero le aseguro que no son para publicarlas y, desde luego, nunca tomaría fotos de sus actores a menos que ellos lo aceptasen. —explicó avergonzada pero la sonrisa franca que el hombre esbozó la tranquilizó.

—No tiene que disculparse —aseguró el hombre —Solo bromeaba —explicó estirando su mano hacia ella —Soy Martin —se presentó.

—Bella Swan —respondió estrechando la mano del hombre —He venido con…

—Sí, con mi estrella, Edward Cullen —le interrumpió —Sé quién eres y me siento honrado de conocerte. Admiro muchísimo tu trabajo —aseguró llenándola de un tímido orgullo —y ahora que estás aquí creo que haré lo posible e imposible para convencerte de que consideres dedicarte a la fotografía cinematográfica y para ello ¿qué mejor que comenzar aquí mismo?

—En realidad no estoy aquí por trabajo.

—Lo sé —sonrió el hombre benevolente —y por la sonrisa tonta que he visto grabada a fuego en el rostro de Edward imagino que habrás sido más que bienvenida —agregó obligándola a reír divertida sin poder contener cierto sonrojo.

—Llevábamos ya mucho tiempo separados y nos echábamos terriblemente de menos.

—Doy fe de ello. Tu marido no supo ocultar su desazón cuando nos vimos obligados a alargar el período de rodaje, pero me imagino que después de tanto tiempo ya estaréis más que acostumbrados a este ritmo de vida.

—Bastante, sí, pero no por eso la añoranza es menor.

—Bien, eres bienvenida y espero que puedas quedarte hasta que acabemos el rodaje.

—Es mi intención —reconoció.

El hombre se despidió de ella alejándose para ponerse a trabajar cuando los actores se reunieron en el set.

Bella se sentó algo alejada para ver las grabaciones que se fueron alargando durante horas.

Aún después de seis años conviviendo con un ocupadísimo actor y de haber presenciado innumerables rodajes, seguía maravillándose como el primer día al reconocer todo el esfuerzo que suponía poner en pantalla un filme.

Y aún después de tantos años, no mermaba el orgullo que sentía al reconocer en su marido al gran profesional que era.

Llevaba allí un par de horas y estaba ensimismada en la escena que habían repetido ya cuatro veces cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Bella —la voz de Bree en un susurro le fastidió por un momento pero se negó a dejar que se notara.

—Hola, Bree.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo. He venido a acompañar a la persona por la que estoy aquí —dijo mirándola de frente con seriedad.

La chica sonrió burlona recostándose en su asiento y entrecruzando sus largas piernas completamente desnudas bajo la corta falda que vestía.

—¿Y por quién crees que yo estoy aquí?

—Tú y yo sabemos que has venido a Sudáfrica arrastrándote detrás de mi marido, aunque hayas estado diciendo que lo haces por tu amiga. Pero me imagino que ya habrás reconocido que no lograrás nada con Edward así que ya sería hora de que dejaras de humillarte y dejes de intentar sacarme de mis casillas.

—O si no ¿qué? —replicó la chica sarcástica.

Bella le observó intentando apaciguar sus ganas de darle un puñetazo pero no por eso la miró de forma menos amenazadora.

Cuando por fin sintió que podía hablar manteniendo la clase que había aprendido durante años en un colegio de señoritas, habló.

—Te crees muy importante, tú, la jovencita humilde ganadora de un Oscar, pero no dejarás de ser una buscona ambiciosa y hambrienta de fama, dispuesta a conseguirla de cualquier forma, si yo me encargo de divulgarlo. Crees que yo no soy nadie, pero tengo una importante carrera que me respalda y me codeo con suficientes caras conocidas e influyentes en este mundo como para tener apoyo. Hollywood está un poco cansado de las busconas y si tú intentas interferir en uno de los matrimonios más sólidos de los últimos tiempos, puedo asegurarte que no me será difícil que tu rostro quede escrachado en la prensa como la zorra que intentó separar a los Cullen—Swan sin lograrlo. Creo que ya has visto que no vas a lograr meterte entre nosotros o romper la relación que Edward y yo tenemos así que lo mejor que podrías hacer por tu propia cordura y salvar lo que quede de tu imagen, sería retirarte dignamente, cuando todavía podrías sostener que en realidad no era tu intención entrometerte en un matrimonio.

—Ya te gustaría que me retire —dijo la joven condescendiente recostándose en su asiento.

Bella se enderezó en su lugar sin perder en absoluto la compostura.

—Bree, espero que finalmente lo entiendas. Me importa un absoluto pimiento que te retires o no. Los tres implicados, tú, Edward y yo, sabemos que no hay ni nunca habrá nada entre tú y mi marido. Si decides continuar con tu acoso, pues hazlo, espero que no sea tarde para tu carrera cuando finalmente dejes de humillarte.

Escuchar la voz del director anunciando que la toma que rodaban se daba por buena y acabada, fue algo así como el toque de salida para Bree, quien sin dirigirle a Bella más que una mirada se levantó de su lugar y se alejó.

Edward escuchaba al director sintiéndose deseoso de acercarse a su esposa a la que había visto sentada junto a la actriz que tantos dolores de cabeza les había dado en los últimos meses.

No dudó en acercarse a ella en cuanto estuvo libre.

Bella le observó con una mirada tranquila y sosegada, sin rastro de aprensión, por lo que pudo respirar tranquilo.

—¿Cómo estás, cielo? —preguntó sentándose a su lado después de besar sus labios.

—Bien —aseguró ella con una sonrisa —Has estado magnífico.

—Marty es bastante meticuloso, pero los resultados siempre nos dejan conformes.

—Será una película estupenda.

—Sí, también lo creo. ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó mirándola dubitativo —Te vi hablando con Bree…

—Sí —sonrió su mujer —Tuvo el detalle de acercarse a saludarme —explicó sarcástica y se ganó una mirada desconfiada de su esposo que la obligó a reír divertida —Esa niña es una imbécil pero yo me niego a permitir que me afecte. Ambas sabemos lo que intenta y ambas sabemos que no lo logrará, así que no voy a darle más importancia —afirmó con una seguridad y una confianza en sí misma que Edward llevaba meses sin ver en su mujer y que le hacía inmensamente feliz.

—No imaginas cuán feliz me hace escucharte hablar así.

—Ya no soy la tonta de hace un par de meses atrás, Edward. Confía en mí. Esa mujer ya no existe y la Bella con la que te casaste y de la que te enamoraste por fin ha regresado.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos satisfecho y feliz.

Después de compartir un refrigerio, Bella se despidió de su marido para volver al hotel con su hijo donde esperarían que Edward acabara con su jornada de rodaje y se reuniera con ellos para la cena.

Ya mediada la tarde, Edward se encontró en su tráiler después de haber sido maquillado, descansando a la espera de tener que volver al set para rodar sus últimas tomas del día, cuando la puerta del tráiler se abrió dando paso a la mujer que últimamente le sacaba de sus casillas.

—Hola, Edward —le saludó con una voz tímida que él no creyó en absoluto.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí, Bree? —preguntó con un suspiro cansado incorporándose en su asiento.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Por favor, Edward —rogó ella sentándose frente a él —Me lo debes…

—¿Te lo debo? —le interrumpió mirándola sorprendido e incrédulo.

—Al menos por la amistad que hemos compartido durante tanto tiempo.

—Amistad que tú te encargaste de destruir al hablar de mi esposa e intentar sembrar intrigas entre nosotros.

—¡Nunca intenté sembrar nada entre vosotros! —se defendió vehemente la joven.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a creerme eso de que todo es invención de Bella? ¡Es mi mujer, por Dios! ¿Cómo no lo entiendes? Confío en ella ciegamente. Sé exactamente quién es mi mujer y nada de lo que nadie pueda decirme sobre ella me hará dudar de ella.

—Yo he sido tu amiga durante los últimos cinco años. Sin importar lo que tú digas, sabes que estar conmigo puede ser bueno. Estoy segura que lo tienes que haber pensado alguna vez.

—¿De qué coño hablas?

—Yo no voy a interponerme en tu matrimonio… —dijo benévola.

—No podrías aunque lo intentaras. —le interrumpió.

—No quiero hacerlo —aseguró —pero quiero que sepas que valoro mucho nuestra amistad y el vínculo que hemos creado y quiero que sepas que espero que cuentes conmigo cuando las cosas entre vosotros vuelvan a torcerse.

—Parece que das por hecho que se torcerán.

—Soy mujer, Edward —explicó mirándole condescendiente —Y como tal veo cosas que a ti te resulta más difícil de percibir. Sé que tu mujer se siente insegura y por eso ha venido a Sudáfrica. Y el hecho de que se siente insegura no cambiará. Creo que solo irá a peor cuando salte a la prensa la noticia de su visita. Será vapuleada por la prensa y tú lo sabes. Ha corrido a tu lado como una mujer despechada y temerosa al saber que yo estaba aquí, aunque la razón de mi visita no fueses tú sino Victoria. La prensa la humillará y eso la volverá más insegura. Yo solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi amistad y te apoyaré siempre que lo necesites, especialmente cuando Bella vuelva a sumirse en los celos infundados y los reclamos despechados. Ningún hombre disfruta de un matrimonio en esas condiciones —agregó condescendiente poniéndose en pie para abandonar el tráiler después de mirar a Edward con una sonrisa apenada.

Edward se revolvió furioso en su asiento, pero no tardó en tomar una decisión.

Teléfono en mano llamó a Charlotte Curry, la directora de la revista Hello! con quien siempre había tenido un trato más que cordial.

—Charlotte Curry —sonó la voz profesional de la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, Charlotte. Soy Edward Cullen —explicó.

—¿Edward Cullen? Menuda sorpresa —exclamó la mujer con regocijo —¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien, Charlotte. Tengo algo que proponerte.

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron entusiastas cuando se recostó en su asiento dispuesta a escuchar.

—Tú dirás. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Tengo una exclusiva para darte.

—¿Una exclusiva? ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre la reunión de la familia Cullen—Swan en Sudáfrica —explicó recibiendo un profundo silencio al otro lado de la línea —Con fotos personales y exclusivas de la familia, tomadas por la mismísima Bella Swan, disfrutando de la ciudad y dispuestos a responder a todas las preguntas que quieras hacer.

—Vaya, Edward. Esa sí que es una sorpresa. ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

—Básicamente que seas fiel a nuestras palabras y que el reportaje sea portada del próximo número de la revista.

—Cuenta con ello —aceptó la mujer sin pensárselo —Si respondéis a mis preguntas en dos días y me envías las fotos que dices, prepararemos una edición especial.

—Gracias, Charlotte. Cuenta con ello.

Cinco días después salía a la calle el nuevo número de edición especial de la revista Hello!, con la familia Cullen Swan en portada, bajo un enorme titular que rezaba:

 _"EDWARD y BELLA, más enamorados que nunca. La familia Cullen Swan disfruta en Ciudad del Cabo de los momentos libres que Edward encuentra en medio del rodaje de su nuevo proyecto"_

* * *

 _ **Estamos en los últimos capítulos, así que a no perdérselos.**_

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

 _Desde que la revista Hello! había publicado su entrevista exclusiva a la que continuaba siendo una de las parejas más sólidas de Hollywood, varias publicaciones menores se habían hecho eco de sus declaraciones, resaltando la perfecta pareja que habían formado y la autenticidad y seguridad de su amor el que les había llevado a sortear con éxito las pequeñas desavenencias que habían surgido en su pareja desde el complicado nacimiento de su primogénito._

 _En las menos serias de esas publicaciones se había dejado entrever una imagen de Bree Tanner que no la favorecía._

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 32**_

Bella se retorcía bajo el cuerpo sudoroso de su marido que se restregaba jadeante contra ella.

Ambos se encontraban al borde del abismo del clímax a la vez que intentaban prolongarlo tanto como fuera posible.

—No voy a aguantar mucho más, nena —gimió Edward ansioso.

—Tampoco yo —suspiró ella excitada —Creo que necesito que cambies el dilatador —sugirió llamando la atención de su marido quien se detuvo de inmediato para observar el rostro de su mujer en busca de una señal.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —indagó sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro —¿Te hace daño?

—No, en absoluto —aseguró confiada —Pero creo que ha llegado el momento.

—¿Estás segura, cielo? —indagó vacilante —Llevas el último tamaño y solo llevamos tres días trabajando con él.

—Lo sé, pero siento que estoy lista para probar ir a más.

—¿Estás segura, cariño? No sé si deberíamos precipitarnos. —comentó nervioso.

En las últimas tres semanas habían hecho el amor cada noche y Bella había avanzado mucho con su tratamiento, alcanzando rápidamente a albergar el cuarto tamaño de los dilatadores. Solo habían pasado tres días desde que su cuerpo había sido capaz de recibir finalmente el último tamaño, pero esa noche sentía que había llegado el momento de dar el último paso. El solo hecho de imaginarse recibiendo en su interior a su marido, la volvía lo suficientemente ansiosa para arriesgarse.

—Me gustaría probarlo —aseguró mirándole con firmeza para dejar claro que su decisión no era algo precipitado —Podríamos intentarlo y si no funciona…

—De acuerdo —aceptó él aún dudoso pero increíblemente excitado —Pero dímelo de inmediato si comienza a incomodarte —dijo separándose de su mujer para proceder a retirar el dilatador que llenaba su sexo.

—Lo haré —accedió ella separando sus piernas e inspirando profundamente para relajarse.

Edward nunca se había sentido tan nervioso ante la posibilidad de hacerle el amor a una chica como se sentía en ese momento.

Sabía que debía calmarse ya que esta era, sin lugar a dudas, la más importante prueba que tendría por delante y podía llegar a ser la única oportunidad que tuviera de devolver a su matrimonio la felicidad, seguridad y confianza que había perdido. Pero a pesar de sus nervios y su tremolar no dejaba de sentirse infinitamente excitado.

Retiró el dilatador del cuerpo de su esposa y lo dejó en la mesita junto a la cama antes de recostarse entre las piernas separadas de la mujer de su vida.

Bella estaba completamente excitada pero definitivamente demasiado tensa como para disfrutarlo.

—Nena… —la llamó acariciando sus costados llamando su atención —Relájate, cariño. Realmente te haré daño si estás tan tensa…

—Lo siento. No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa…

—Nerviosa está bien, pero intenta relajarte o podría doler… No tenemos que hacerlo si no estás segura… Sabes que realmente lo pasaremos bien si continuamos trabajando con los dilatadores un par de semanas más…

—No. No quiero más dilatadores. Te quiero a ti dentro mío. —aseguró aunque su cuerpo no acababa de relajarse por completo.

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaremos. Pero voy a darte un orgasmo antes y estarás tan relajada que no te lastimará en absoluto —aseguró él con una sonrisa petulante antes de bajar sus labios sobre el sexo de su mujer.

Le hizo el amor con su boca y sus manos y su pene latía ansioso cuando la chica gritó presa del éxtasis desmadejándose entre sus brazos.

Edward subió por su cuerpo dejando suaves besos y lametazos hasta alcanzar sus labios necesitados de sus besos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó aun conociendo la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Mucho. Pero ahora quiero que me hagas el amor —pidió mirándole devota.

—Separa un poco más las piernas —ordenó acostándose sobre ella y llevando su mano a los labios íntimos de su mujer que palpitaban inflamados —Dime si te hace daño —ordenó acariciando su raja y colando un par de dedos en su interior sintiendo su humedad.

Bajó su boca sobre uno de los erguidos pechos antes de retirar sus dedos para rodear con su mano el pene firme y acariciar con él la vulva de su mujer.

Excitada separó aún más las piernas ansiosa por acogerle.

Tenso por la imperiosa necesidad de ir despacio, Edward coló la punta de su miembro entre los pliegues femeninos.

—¿Estás lista, cielo?

—Sí. Hazlo, Edward. —suplicó y él empujó un poco más en su interior.

Centímetro a centímetro fue colándose en su interior aguantando la respiración.

Las paredes de la vagina de Bella estaban tensas pero iban abriéndose a su paso y acogiéndole en su interior con firmeza pero sin resistencia.

Ambos suspiraron cuando finalmente sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente acoplados.

Edward abrió los ojos que había mantenido fuertemente cerrados para encontrar el rostro de su esposa contraído y sus párpados fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó implorante —¿Te hace daño? ¿Quieres que salga?

—¡No! —negó ella con firmeza mirándole resuelta —Estoy bien. No me duele en absoluto.

La suave sonrisa que adornaba sus labios contradecía las tímidas lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Realmente?—inquirió acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí —afirmó ella con calma —Absolutamente.

—¿A qué se deben las lágrimas?

—Son de puro regocijo —confesó haciéndole sonreír —He pasado unos meses de auténtico miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Temía que no pudiéramos solucionar los problemas y por momentos estaba segura de que acabaríamos perdiendo nuestro matrimonio. Es increíble lo confiada que me siento ahora mismo de que todo saldrá bien.

—Desde luego que lo hará. —aseguró él con convicción y una seguridad que había perdido durante los últimos meses —Te amo, Bella, y tú a mí. Era imposible que ambos fuésemos tan idiotas como para perdérnoslo.

—No me subestimes —acotó riendo divertida y haciéndole reír en respuesta.

Sin moverse sobre su cuerpo atacó su boca con un beso cargado de ternura que rápidamente se convirtió en arrolladora pasión.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —requirió ella cuando se separaron a la vez que movía sus caderas demandantes.

—Ahora mismo, nena. Detenme si te hago daño —pidió retirándose unos centímetros del interior del cuerpo de su esposa antes de volver a invadirla con firmeza.

Comenzó con un vaivén suave y cadencioso pero éste rápidamente fue aumentando su ritmo hasta convertirse en un bailoteo agitado, ansioso y exigente.

El cuerpo de Bella salía a recibirle cada vez y su rostro se veía excitado y ávido.

El ritmo de sus embestidas se aceleraba y él, después de tantos meses añorando la tibieza del cuerpo de su mujer, no lograba encontrar las fuerzas para continuar retrasando su desahogo.

Bella jadeaba y gemía retorciéndose acuciosa. Edward se sentía al borde del abismo.

—Nena, no puedo retrasarlo mucho más —le confesó jadeante y las paredes de su sexo le ciñeron en respuesta.

Solo un toque de su pulgar en el clítoris henchido bastó para lanzar a su mujer desde las alturas dejándola caer en una culminación largamente esperada.

Verla y sentirla retorcerse bajo él fue suficiente para, con tres agónicos embates, explotar en su cuerpo descargando su abundante semilla en las puertas de su matriz.

Los gruñidos y jadeos resonaron en la habitación y soltando aún los últimos chorros de su simiente Edward se dejó caer sobre Bella, mientras el cuerpo femenino le ordeñaba hasta la última gota.

Bella no pudo evitar las lágrimas cuando por fin su marido pudo volcarse por completo en su interior.

Después de más de siete meses, alcanzar el clímax unidos de esa forma les dejó conmocionados.

Sin palabras Edward se volcó sobre sus labios para besarla con ternura y en un silencio ceremonial.

—Te amo —susurró por fin observándola embelesado manteniéndose firmemente clavado en su interior —¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado por sus lágrimas.

—Maravillosamente —reconoció ella con regocijo.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Sientes algún dolor?

—Ninguno en absoluto. Ahora mismo me siento más plena y más completa que lo que me he sentido nunca.

—Te quiero, Bella. Te quiero tanto, tan infinitamente, que no sé si algún día podré sentirme saciado.

—Espero que no, porque yo nunca tendré suficiente de ti.

Con sus cuerpos enredados y sudorosos, buscaban acompasar el ritmo de sus respiraciones agitadas por el clímax y las emociones.

Cuando por fin sintió que sus brazos eran capaces de sostenerle por encima de su mujer, se apoyó en ellos para poder observar su rostro agitado y rubicundo.

Después de un profundo beso salió de su interior y se alejó de ella para ir al baño en busca de una toalla húmeda con la que limpiar el resultado de su culminación del cuerpo de su esposa e intentar calmar un poco cualquier rastro de dolor o escozor que pudiera sentir en su sexo.

Las últimas semanas les habían llenado de esperanzas, pero lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos les había llenado de la confianza y seguridad que les podía haber faltado.

Desde que la revista Hello! había publicado su entrevista exclusiva a la que continuaba siendo una de las parejas más sólidas de Hollywood, varias publicaciones menores se habían hecho eco de sus declaraciones, resaltando la perfecta pareja que habían formado y la autenticidad y seguridad de su amor el que les había llevado a sortear con éxito las pequeñas desavenencias que habían surgido en su pareja desde el complicado nacimiento de su primogénito.

En las menos serias de esas publicaciones se había dejado entrever una imagen de Bree Tanner que no la favorecía.

En ellas se había insinuado que la joven había intentado interponerse entre la pareja y, tratándose de una pareja bien avenida que acababan de ser padres, esta intromisión había levantado críticas bastante duras.

Estos rumores y cotilleos habían llegado a un punto tal que la chica había visto peligrar una pequeña participación que tenía prevista en el último proyecto de James Cameron.

Asumiendo finalmente su derrota en su carrera por conquistar a Edward Cullen, había abandonado Ciudad del Cabo con la excusa de un inminente rodaje que la esperaba en Londres.

Nadie había comprobado que su excusa fuera cierta pero ni Bella ni Edward tenían el menor interés en ello. Que por fin Bree se hubiese alejado era suficiente para relajarles.

Desde entonces se habían esforzado en recuperar la normalidad de su vida , su matrimonio y su familia, y en eso trabajaban cada día.

Edward pasaba la mitad del día en el set de rodaje. Mientras tanto Bella repartía sus días entre su hijo y las excursiones que realizaba por la ciudad tomando miles de fotografías que pensaba reunir algún día en el libro que había decidido publicar.

Sus días resultaban ocupados y algo agotadores, pero sus noches no eran justamente aprovechadas para el descanso.

Después de reunirse con su familia en la suite del hotel, Edward jugaba durante horas con su hijo. Bañaban al pequeño y cenaban en familia antes de que la niñera de Benedict se encargara de dormirle y llevarle a la cama.

Era entonces cuando Edward se reunía con su mujer quien solía esperarle enfundada en alguna nueva pieza de lencería sexy y atrevida.

Era entonces cuando se perdían en los brazos del otro y se entregaban a sus deseos, su ansiedad y su amor.

Bella había continuado con su tratamiento con los dilatadores hasta llegar a ese momento en el que finalmente su marido había visto posible entrar en su cuerpo.

Pero finalmente, ese día, sentía que su tratamiento había llegado a su fin. Y ese fin había marcado un nuevo comienzo.

Un nuevo comienzo que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar.

Relajados y confiados, finalmente se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Adelanto del próximo capi:**_

Edward se dejó caer sobre ella antes de salir de su interior para acostarse a su lado.

—¿Crees que será siempre así? —preguntó ella después de que ambos recuperaran el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Provocando fuegos artificiales tras los párpados? —indagó satisfecho —Supongo que sí, si después de siete años aún nos mantenemos de esta forma —agregó poniéndose de lado para mirarla de frente —¿Por qué? ¿Tú crees que algún día se acabará este placer que sentimos?

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Como ya les contara este fic está tocando a su fin. De hecho nos quedan solo tres capítulos. Lo bueno que ya están todos escritos así que no esperaremos al miércoles para actualizar.**_

 ** _Por otra parte, como muchas ya sabréis por las publicaciones en el grupo de Facebook, las próximas historias que pienso subir no son con personajes de Twilight por lo que no las podré subir a Fanfiction, sino que se publicarán en Wattpad y FictionPress. De cualquier forma, para quienes quieran leerlas y no estemos conectadas por Facebook, dejaré los links en mi perfil de esta cuenta._**

 ** _Gracias como siempre por leer!_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 33**_

Las últimas dos semanas de rodaje en Sudáfrica las vivieron en una nube.

La relación entre ellos era cada vez más fuerte y relajada. No había ninguna joven actriz intentando generarles problemas maritales. Y ambos estaban entusiasmados con sus proyectos.

Bella estaba completamente decidida a llevar a delante su idea de publicar un libro de fotografías y pasaba mucho tiempo recorriendo los distintos parajes de Ciudad del Cabo retratando con su cámara los paisajes, las personas y la cultura de la ciudad.

Edward no tenía proyectos en firme para un futuro cercano, pero su agente no dejaba de mandarle propuestas y opciones que aún no se había decidido a considerar.

Benedict crecía a gran velocidad y empezaban a despuntarle un par de dientes que embellecían su sonrisa constante.

Pasaban los días ocupados trabajando y cuando acababan disfrutaban en familia de momentos de relax.

Pero las noches, se habían convertido definitivamente en sus horas favoritas.

Cuando su hijo se dormía, no tardaban en lanzarse uno en brazos del otro y se entregaban a la locura y la pasión que había invadido su matrimonio haciéndoles sentir, según palabras de Edward, un par de adolescentes calenturientos.

En esas noches habían vuelto a redescubrir el sexo. Se habían vuelto a reconocer y aprehender.

Después de aquella primera noche en la que por fin habían podido concretar una relación sexual completa, las cosas habían sido más fáciles.

Aún se habían topado alguna vez con el cuerpo de Bella cerrándose a la invasión de su marido pero lo habían solucionado con los dilatadores que ya los excitaban como si de un juguete sexual se tratase.

Bella había confiado en su marido y él la había obligado a confiar en sí misma, impidiéndole agobiarse, avergonzarse o siquiera cuestionarse la reacción de su cuerpo.

Cuando Martin Scorsese gritó su último "Corten" , Edward había hecho grandes planes para llevarse a su familia de vacaciones por las islas griegas, antes de volver a casa.

Un vuelo privado los dejó en el aeropuerto de Atenas, donde un coche los recogió para llevarlos al puerto donde embarcaron en el lujoso yate que Edward había contratado.

Antes de instalarse en su camarote, Bella se ocupó de instalar al pequeño Ben con su niñera en el camarote que había al otro lado del pasillo.

Shelley se sentía en medio de un sueño con unas vacaciones que nunca había imaginado poder vivir, pero ni siquiera en su deslumbramiento se dejó abrumar y estuvo siempre pendiente de su niño.

El yate que Edward había contratado, era un lujoso yate con cuatro camarotes principales además de los seis camarotes inferiores para el servicio y la tripulación.

Con amplias cubiertas y una interesante piscina, el yate tenía todo lo que la familia podría necesitar para pasar unas vacaciones completas.

Después de una rápida recorrida, cuando el yate finalmente zarpó con un vaivén apenas perceptible, Bella entró en el enorme baño que había en su camarote.

Dispuesta a refrescarse bajo la ducha, estaba desnudándose cuando su marido entró en el baño tras ella.

—Vaya, vaya, mira lo que me he encontrado… —murmuró seductor rodeándola con sus brazos y recostándola contra su pecho.

—Pensaba tomar una ducha —dijo aún cubierta por su ropa interior.

—¿Crees que podríamos compartirla? —sugirió llevando sus manos al broche delantero del sujetador y soltándolo para dejarlo caer.

Bella recostó su espalda contra el pecho de su marido cuando él llenó sus manos con los pechos henchidos de su mujer.

—Si eres rápido en desvestirte… —accedió y no pudo evitar reír cuando su marido la soltó para desnudarse a la velocidad de la luz.

Apenas acababa de quitarse las braguitas cuando él tiró de su mano y la ubicó bajo los chorros calientes y relajantes.

Bajó su boca sobre los labios de su mujer y la besó con locura y desenfreno.

Se besaron, acariciaron y devoraron antes de que Edward la levantara recostándola contra la pared y haciendo que le rodeara con sus piernas.

Ambos se sentían calientes y excitados, pero ni aun así Bella pudo evitar que su sexo se cerrara cuando el miembro de su marido quiso penetrar en su interior.

—Ahora no… —sollozó frustrada cuando sintió sus músculos cerrarse impidiendo la intrusión de su marido.

—Shh… no pasa nada, cielo —aseguró Edward calmándola. —Vamos a la habitación —dijo y sin soltarla salió de la ducha para caminar desnudos hasta el camarote dejándola caer sobre la gigantesca cama.

—Pondremos todo perdido —se quejó Bella cuando Edward se alejó de ella para acercarse al neceser y conseguir el estuche con los dilatadores.

—No me preocupa la humedad de las sábanas —aseguró él—Quiero tenerte así de mojada para mí —dijo sugerente mientras abría el estuche y le enseñaba a su mujer el tamaño más pequeño de los tubitos.

—Creo que podría empezar por el tercero o el cuarto tal vez —sugirió ella sintiéndose demasiado ansiosa como para llevar adelante el recorrido por los cinco tamaños antes de albergar a su marido.

—Tampoco hace falta precipitarnos —aconsejó él tomando entre sus manos el tercer tamaño y tumbándose junto a su esposa —¿Estás lista para probarlo?

—Sí.

Edward se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con ternura para llevar el pequeño artilugio a la vulva palpitante de su mujer.

Recorrió con él los labios inflamados y ansiosa y necesitada ella separó sus piernas.

El pequeño tubo recorrió los labios internos antes de que, con delicada paciencia, su marido lo empujara en su interior.

Lo alojó sin problemas y lo mantuvo allí mientras su marido se acostaba sobre su cuerpo para atacar con sus manos y su boca los pechos inflamados.

—Probemos el siguiente —sugirió sollozante después de unos pocos minutos.

—¿Segura?

—Absolutamente —confirmó y él la obedeció.

Cambiaron rápidamente los distintos tamaños de los dilatadores y en solo unos pocos minutos, Bella se encontraba llorosa suplicando que retirara el último tamaño para que fuese él mismo quien se clavase en ella, mientras él no detenía el asedio de su boca y su lengua sobre el clítoris palpitante y henchido que coronaba los labios de su sexo.

Edward sonreía divertido y satisfecho ante el lloriqueo excitado de su mujer, pero deseoso como él mismo se sentía, no pudo resistirse a las necesidades de la chica.

Después de una última succión que la hizo gritar, se deshizo del dilatador y lo reemplazó con su miembro henchido que ya no podía soportar la espera por mucho tiempo más.

—Será muy rápido —susurró cuando por fin su miembro estuvo completamente hundido entre los pliegues húmedos y calientes de su mujer.

—Espero que lo seas —reconoció ella ansiosa por explotar contra él.

Solo unos pocos embates bastaron para que el clímax los alcanzara haciéndolos gritar y agitarse presos de la lujuria.

Edward se dejó caer sobre ella antes de salir de su interior para acostarse a su lado.

—¿Crees que será siempre así? —preguntó ella después de que ambos recuperaran el ritmo de sus respiraciones.

—¿Así cómo? ¿Provocando fuegos artificiales tras los párpados? —indagó satisfecho —Supongo que sí, si después de siete años aún nos mantenemos de esta forma —agregó poniéndose de lado para mirarla de frente —¿Por qué? ¿Tú crees que algún día se acabará este placer que sentimos?

—No, no lo creo. Pero no es a eso a lo que me refería.

—¿A qué te referías?

—Al hecho de que tal vez nunca más podamos hacerlo así, en un aquí y ahora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya has visto lo que sucedió en la ducha —dijo intentando mantener a raya la angustia que amenazaba con invadirla —Ambos queríamos un poco de sexo rápido, animal, ya sabes, aquí te pillo… y no he podido hacerlo. He necesitado de la maldita preparación de esos odiosos dilatadores —gimió apenada.

—No son unos odiosos dilatadores —retrucó él —Yo disfruto mucho con ellos, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir, y no creo que haya nada por lo que tengas que agobiarte, nena. Has avanzado muchísimo, Bella. Estoy seguro que tu médico estaría más que complacido con lo que has logrado. En estas semanas lo hemos hecho muchas veces sin necesitar los dilatadores.

—Sí, pero siempre con mucho juego previo.

—¿Te molesta el juego previo? —cuestionó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —se quejó berrinchuda.

—Lo sé, cielo —la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él —Pero de verdad, cielo, no creo que tengas que agobiarte ni preocuparte. Hace un par de meses no eras capaz de introducir un bastoncillo de algodón en tu cuerpo, cariño. Has avanzado muchísimo y estoy seguro de que irá a mejor todavía. Mientras tanto déjame disfrutar el juego previo—ronroneó antes de atacar sus labios y volver a hacerle el amor a su mujer.

El yate les llevó de visita por las islas griegas antes de continuar un recorrido por el mediterráneo, siguiendo la ruta de los cruceros.

Para cuando finalmente se cumplió la cuarta semana de su viaje, en el que cada un par de días abandonaban el yate visitando distintos países, pueblos y ciudades, ambos habían dejado a un lado cualquier deseo de volver a casa.

Fue una de esas noches, en las que habían abandonado el yate para cenar en un pequeño restaurante en la isla de Santorini, que la realidad les golpeó en la cara.

Esa noche, exhausto por el día en la playa y la piscina, Benedict se había quedado con su niñera para que sus padres pudiesen disfrutar de una noche para ellos.

Después de compartir una romántica cena bajo los olivos, tomados de la mano abandonaron el restaurante.

Pero nada más salir del recinto un flash los cegó importunándoles.

Finalmente, después de semanas de calma, los paparazzis habían dado con ellos en los confines de una casi desierta isla de Grecia.

Edward maldijo entre dientes a la vez que se recriminaba haber dejado al guardaespaldas de Bella en el yate, pero llevaba semanas sintiéndose un hombre libre y se había olvidado de lo que podían encontrar en tierra.

Hasta entonces, cada vez que habían desembarcado para recorrer los pequeños pueblos costeros , habían podido comportarse como simples turistas, pero finalmente la realidad de sus vidas volvía a atacarles.

—Dios, Edward, son muchos —se quejó Bella apretándose contra él y escondiéndose bajo el brazo de su marido.

—Tranquila, cielo —le calmó escondiendo su rostro a la vez que conseguía su teléfono para comunicarse con Harry para que les recogieran.

Intentando ignorar las preguntas y comentarios insidiosos de los periodistas sobre los mismos recurrentes temas que habían estado esgrimiendo durante los últimos meses, se encaminaron hacia el puerto.

Bastante antes, les encontró Harry, que venía acompañado de un par de empleados del yate, encargados de llevarlos a tierra .

Subieron en el coche y Bella se recostó en el cuerpo de su marido sintiéndose molesta y frustrada.

—Parece que finalmente se acabaron las vacaciones —gimoteó molesta.

—No ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Ya saben dónde estamos así que no tardarán en estar al acecho las veinticuatro horas.

—No dejaremos que arruinen nuestro momento, Bella. Podemos zarpar e irnos a otro sitio.

—No tiene sentido —declinó ella —Nos encontrarán igual tarde o temprano. Supongo que esto servirá para recordarnos lo que nos espera en casa cuando volvamos. Periodistas y fotógrafos en la puerta esperando que salgamos, con teleobjetivos intentando saltarse las vallas para tomar una buena fotografía…

—No dejaremos que lo hagan, Bella —se negó su marido con rotundidad —Es nuestra vida y nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse en ella. No lo permitiré.

—¿Cómo harás para evitarlo?

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo mientras comenzaba a darle vueltas en su cabeza una idea que llevaba meses manejando.

Para cuando se colaron bajo las mantas de la enorme cama de su camarote, Edward ya tenía sus planes bastante firmes.

El vino que habían bebido en las tumbonas de cubierta había logrado relajar a Bella lo suficiente como para olvidar en parte lo sucedido en la ciudad.

Edward la atrajo a sus brazos y la recostó sobre él.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —murmuró acariciando su piel desnuda.

—Sí, pero son situaciones como las de hoy la que me recuerdan que tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a casa y volver a vivir rodeados de paparazzis e imbéciles tomándonos fotografías, invadiendo nuestro espacio y gritando tonterías. Si es así en una isla perdida en medio del mediterráneo, no quiero imaginar cómo volverá a ser cuando estemos en Los Ángeles —gimió.

—He estado manejando una idea que podría resultar interesante.

—¿Qué idea? —preguntó ella somnolienta.

—He pensado que cuando volvamos a casa podríamos plantearnos dejar la ciudad.

—¿Dejar la ciudad? —inquirió observándole repentinamente despabilada.

—Sí. Es evidente que Los Ángeles nos está resultando algo agobiante últimamente y creo que tal vez nos gustaría criar y educar a Ben en un ambiente más tranquilo.

—¿En un ambiente más tranquilo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé. Aún no lo tengo muy claro y desde luego creo que tendremos que discutirlo entre nosotros, pero he pensado que no muy lejos de la ciudad, a un par de horas tal vez, hay algunas zonas rurales que pueden ser buenas para vivir.

—¿Quieres llevarme a vivir a una zona rural? —indagó mostrándose divertidamente indignada —¿A mí? ¿Una chica de Manhattan?

Risueño atacó sus costados con los dedos provocándole cosquillas.

—Sí, a ti. Te llevaré a vivir a un rancho, a vivir entre el polvo y el barro y seguramente algo de estiércol.

—¿Y dónde voy a comprar mi lencería?

—La comprarás por catálogo y pagarás con el dinero que obtengamos de la venta de ganado. Te dedicarás a sembrar y cosechar nuestros alimentos y deberás olvidarte del teléfono e internet —explicó risueño haciéndola carcajear.

—Creo que me gustaría salir de la ciudad —dijo por fin cuando se puso seria —Y creo que me gustará la idea de educar a Benedict sin tener que preocuparme de los periodistas o paparazzis apostados a la puerta de casa.

—¿Te parece bien entonces que busquemos un rancho o una hacienda en las afueras?

—Sí. Tan afuera como podamos sin que se convierta en imposible ir a ver a tus padres.

—Pues está hecho entonces —sentenció Edward y para cuando por fin pisaron el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, tres semanas después, su agente inmobiliario ya tenía cuatro propiedades para enseñarles.

* * *

 ** _Nos queda solo un capítulo más y el epílogo._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 ** _Como comenté en el capi anterior, las próximas historias que pienso subir no son con personajes de Twilight por lo que no las podré subir a Fanfiction, sino que se publicarán en Wattpad y FictionPress. Igual dejaré, dejaré los links en mi perfil de esta cuenta._**

 ** _También os comento porque muchos me han preguntado que si bien tengo planes para unas historias no de Twilight, esto no quiere decir que en el futuro no vaya a escribir nada más con estos personajes._**

 ** _Gracias como siempre por leer!_**


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO 34**_

—Ha quedado genial —susurró Edward abrazándola por la espalda desde la puerta de la habitación de Benedict.

Los decoradores habían entregado la casa dos días antes y Bella había ocupado esa tarde en acabar de organizar la ropa y los juguetes favoritos de su hijo en la que sería su nueva habitación.

A escasos metros de la habitación de sus padres, la de Benedict tenía un enorme ventanal con salida a la terraza y con una increíble vista al magnífico parque.

En solo unos pocos días confiaban en estar instalados en su nuevo hogar.

Finalmente habían comprado un espectacular rancho. De más de ocho hectáreas y con una vivienda de siete habitaciones, se ubicaba en Santa Fe a solo dos horas de Los Ángeles y treinta minutos de la ciudad de San Diego.

En un primer momento, Esme no había estado contenta con la decisión de su familia, pero bastó una sincera conversación con su hijo en la que él le explicara todo lo que había vivido su matrimonio ese último año, para que su apoyo se convirtiera en incondicional.

La habitación en la planta baja que su hijo y su nuera adecuaron para ellos fue un punto influyente en su claudicación.

A su regreso de sus maravillosas vacaciones por el mediterráneo europeo, Edward no había perdido un instante antes de comenzar a buscar la que sería la casa en la que su familia se instalaría en busca de una vida apacible, pacífica y privada.

Y teniendo como tenía, tanta gente deseosa de ganarse su gratitud, no le había resultado difícil encontrar la casa soñada.

Bella había dejado en manos de su esposo el trabajo de investigación y búsqueda, mientras ella se sumergía en la preparación y edición de su libro de fotografías de Sudáfrica.

El editor con el que contactó estuvo tan entusiasmado con el resultado que después de convencerla para que le enseñara las fotografías que tenía del viaje familiar por las islas y costas europeas no tardó mucho en provocarla para un segundo libro que acabó gestándose casi en simultáneo con el primero, aunque su publicación se acabara separando en el tiempo.

Cuando llegó el verano a Los Ángeles, la vida del matrimonio Cullen-Swan, estaba a punto de dar un gran cambio pero todos en la familia estaban más que felices.

Benedict crecía a un buen ritmo y sus gateos le llevaban por toda la casa volviendo loco a sus padres.

Bella estaba enfrascada en el trabajo mientras Edward se tomaba con calma la lectura de guiones en busca que llamaran su atención lo suficiente como para perderse algo de la vida relajada que estaba llevando.

El estreno de la última película que él y Bree Tanner habían rodado juntos, no fue ni la mitad de lo pesado o agobiante que pudo haber sido ya que Bree se cuidó bastante de aparecer lo menos posible aduciendo tener mucho trabajo en Europa.

Los cotilleos sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera el guion y la calidad del filme, no habían hecho más que emerger antes de haber sido rápidamente acallados por las críticas del filme y ni Bella ni Edward encontraron ningún tema de preocupación.

Para cuando el boom pasó, Edward y Bella se volcaron de lleno a los últimos arreglos para su cambio de casa y ciudad.

Benedict estaba pasando unos días en casa de sus abuelos, mientras sus padres viajaban de Los Ángeles a Santa Fe organizando cosas aquí y allí.

De pie delante de la puerta abierta, Bella echó una última mirada a la casa en la que había vivido con su marido durante los últimos siete años.

Las últimas semanas habían estado viviendo a medias entre su casa de Los Ángeles y su nuevo rancho en Santa Fe, pero ése era el último día que estaban allí.

El cartel de Vendido ya estaba colgado de la verja de entrada y ese día entregaban las llaves al agente de bienes raíces.

Habían vendido la casa y, aunque habían comprado un magnífico piso en el centro de Beverly Hills, para poder alojarse cuando estuvieran en la ciudad, sabían que a partir de entonces su vida se desarrollaría por completo en el pequeño pueblo de Santa Fe.

Ambos estaban felices y satisfechos con la nueva vida que habían escogido, pero aun así, esa casa estaba llena de recuerdos y no podían evitar estremecerse al recordarlo.

En esa casa habían tenido sus primeras citas, habían discutido sobre la relación que ambos querían mantener, y habían decidido cómo llevarla adelante.

En esa misma casa habían hecho el amor miles de veces, en cada rincón, y había sido en alguno de esos rincones que habían engendrado a su hijo.

Ésa era la casa que Edward había abandonado tras una fuerte discusión y a la que había regresado cuando se había dado cuenta que no podía mantenerse alejado de esa mujer si quería poder respirar.

Entre esas paredes habían vivido los mejores momentos de su vida y también los días más duros.

Y finalmente la estaban dejando atrás, llenos de esperanzas y de confianza en que esos cambios servirían para darle a su hijo una vida más tranquila y apacible. Y a ellos, una intimidad que a veces creían haber olvidado lo que era.

Pero sobre todo, una vida juntos como siempre debió haber sido.

—¿Crees que echarás de menos la casa? —preguntó Edward a su mujer, abrazándola desde detrás mientras apoyaba el mentón en su hombro y con las manos cruzadas sobre su vientre.

—Sin nosotros dentro es solo una casa, no un hogar —reconoció ella recostándose contra él —pero es inevitable que esté llena de recuerdos.

—Y los recuerdos se irán con nosotros. A partir de ahora haremos nuevos recuerdos en un lugar nuevo.

—Lo sé. Pero aquí engendramos a Benedict —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Y es probable que lo hayamos hecho sobre esa alfombra —agregó él con la vista clavada en la mullida alfombra beige que cubría el gigantesco salón.

Bella sonrió recordando algunos de esos ataques necesitados y ansiosos que durante años habían acontecido en su matrimonio.

Sintiéndose repentinamente excitada se giró entre los brazos de su marido y rodeó su cuello con los brazos restregando su cuerpo contra el de él.

—Es probable —reconoció —¿Qué te parecería tener un último recuerdo en forma de sexo sobre la alfombra? —preguntó sugerente y su marido tardó solo unos instantes en tenerla desnuda allí mismo mientras recorría con sus labios todos los escondidos recovecos de su cuerpo.

Bella se retorcía bajo su cuerpo excitada bajo el asedio constante de la boca y las manos de su marido.

Edward la recorría con sus dedos excitándola y llevándolos a su raja inflamada haciéndola humedecerse y abrirse para él.

Después de los últimos meses las trabas que inconscientemente su cuerpo había estado poniendo no eran más que un lejano recuerdo.

Bella había dejado de amamantar a Benedict hacía ya unas cuantas semanas cuando sus pechos habían comenzado a sentirse más vacíos y su médico le aseguró que sus probabilidades de salir embarazada podían ser mayores por lo que Edward no dudó en enfundarse en un preservativo cuando las piernas de su mujer rodearon su cintura para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

Sin mediar más palabras que jadeos, gemidos y exclamaciones su miembro se hizo un lugar entre los pliegues húmedos y palpitantes de su mujer y se hundió en ella tan profundamente como le fue posible.

Tuvo que mantenerse allí quieto unos instantes para recuperar el control y no acabar corriéndose como un colegial. Pero todo su autocontrol se fue por la ventana cuando su mujer tiró de él restregándose contra sus ingles reclamándole.

Comenzó entonces un vaivén desenfrenado y tras unos acuciantes embates cayeron en el abismo del clímax con gritos y jadeos que no quisieron sosegar.

Tardaron unos largos instantes en recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos, antes de que Edward saliera de su interior para tumbarse a su lado con sus manos entrelazadas y la mirada fija en las vigas de madera oscura del techo.

—Tendría gracia si engendráramos al hermanito de Benedict en esta misma alfombra —dijo relajado acariciando el femenino cuerpo desnudo, haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Estás preparado para tener un hermanito para Ben? ¿No te preocupa volver a vivir todo lo que el parto de Ben provocó?

—Salimos adelante una vez, Bella. Salimos adelante y lo hicimos siendo más fuertes de lo que habíamos sido nunca. Sé que podríamos volver a hacerlo mil veces más si fuese necesario.

—Si quedase embarazada ahora, Benedict no tendría más que un año y medio al nacer el nuevo bebé.

—Lo sé y entiendo que no te sientas preparada. Pero quiero que sepas que cuando te sientas lista para intentarlo yo estoy más que dispuesto —aseguró.

Bella le observó con amor y sintió la calidez de la confianza y seguridad que su marido le otorgaba.

Él estaba convencido de que podrían con todo y frente a todo. Y ella sabía que debía estar a su altura.

Sintiéndose confiada y relajada se tumbó sobre la alfombra y tiró de él para acostarlo sobre su cuerpo.

—Hazme el amor, Edward —pidió separando las piernas —Y no hace falta que utilices protección —ofreció y él se volcó sobre ella.

Nueve meses después, en el hospital de Los Ángeles, y acompañada en todo momento por su marido, Bella dio a luz a la pequeña Shiobam, entre las lágrimas emocionadas del nuevamente elegido, el hombre más sexy del año a quien sus amigas aún apodaban SAC.

* * *

 ** _Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Mis disculpas por la tardanza. Hubiese querido publicar hace días pero a veces las cosas se complican.**_

 _ **Así que hoy subo el último capítulo y el viernes el epílogo.**_

 _ **Gracias por la comprensión y por leer.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

 _ **BAJO LOS FOCOS**_

 ** _EPÍLOGO_**

Los periodistas se volvieron locos en cuanto Edward puso su pie en la alfombra roja.

Después de haber resultado ganador en todas las premiaciones de la temporada, era el favorito de todas las quinielas para llevarse su segundo Oscar.

Su papel de activista homosexual en los años setenta, le habían hecho acreedor al BAFTA, el globo de Oro, y también la Copa Volpi del festival de cine de Venecia del año anterior, donde la película se había estrenado.

Las críticas de su actuación habían sido las mejores imaginables. Todos auguraban que ese año el Oscar sería suyo y hasta él mismo se había permitido sentirse confiado al respecto.

No era de extrañar que el público se volviera loco al verle bajar de su limusina enfundado en su elegante esmoquin negro.

Pero lo que nadie esperaba, aunque todos ansiaban, y que acabó por desatar la histeria, fue la aparición de su esposa, enfundada en un exquisito vestido morado y precedida por su enorme vientre de embarazada.

Embarazada de gemelos, y contando ya con seis meses de embarazo, Bella no había acudido a las premiaciones anteriores, por lo que verla aparecer fue una gran sorpresa para los periodistas y el público allí apostados.

Mucho se había especulado en los últimos tiempos sobre la pareja Cullen-Swan.

Llevaban ya cinco años viviendo en su rancho de Santa Fe, alejados de los flashes y las noticias.

Sus apariciones en ese tiempo habían sido más que escasas, si bien desde que el año anterior se había presentado la última y más que exitosa película que Edward había protagonizado y lo había hecho merecedor de tantos premios, él se había visto obligado a atender entrevistas y estrenos.

No obstante, desde que Bella había confirmado su embarazo múltiple, ella había llevado una vida tranquila alejada de la prensa y casi recluida en su rancho cuidando de su marido y sus dos hijos mayores, Benedict y Shiobam.

Edward solía viajar mucho entre Santa Fe y Los Ángeles, pero intentaba que sus noches fuera de casa fuesen las imprescindibles y siempre que podía volvía a su rancho para jugar con sus hijos, y hacerle el amor a su mujer.

La vida en el rancho les había sorprendido.

La ciudad de Santa Fe era tranquila y sus habitantes les habían adoptado como a unos nuevos vecinos amigables y cercanos y nunca se habían entrometido en sus vidas de forma molesta o invasiva.

Les adoraban a y adoraban a sus hijos que iban a un colegio público de Santa Fe y quienes nunca se habían comportado como los niños más ricos y famosos de la ciudad.

Edward había levantado suspiros durante sus primeras semanas en la ciudad pero éstos prontos se habían convertidos en la cordialidad amigable propia de vecinos y no la inexplicable devoción entrometida e inquisidora que durante años había intentado robarle su privacidad.

Mientras Edward pasaba sus días, en palabras de su esposa, jugueteando en su huerto ecológico o aprendiendo y enseñando a sus hijos a cabalgar, Bella se había convertido en la fotógrafa adorada del pueblo quien combinaba sus reportajes para Vogue, Time o Enquirer, sus libros de fotografía, de los cuales llevaba cuatro ya publicados, con fotografía s para las fiestas del colegio, las ferias del pueblo y decenas de reportajes fotográficos de bodas y bautizos que había hecho para sus vecinos más cercanos.

En esos años se habían ganado el aprecio y respeto de la comunidad y habían respondido a ella de la misma forma.

Su vida era completamente diferente a lo que se esperaba para una pareja perteneciente al mundo de Hollywood, pero ellos eran infinitamente felices con esa vida.

Respecto a su pareja, en los comienzos de su nueva aventura Bella había necesitado algunas veces volver a recurrir a los dilatadores que tanto había odiado, pero Edward le había tomado tal gustillo que muchas veces, aunque fueran innecesarios, insistía en utilizarlos y su mujer era incapaz de resistirse a sus ruegos.

Siendo tan sexuales como eran, no creían poder encontrar , después de cinco años viviendo en el rancho, rincón alguno donde no hubieran hecho el amor, aunque tan solo hubiese sido una sesión de sexo rápido y acuciante mientras sus hijos veían un capítulo de PawPatrol.

Tal vez fuera por esa razón que Edward insistía en la idea de que había sido a orillas del estanque que había al fondo de la propiedad, donde habían engendrado a sus gemelos cuando, por el cumpleaños número seis de Benedict, sus abuelos se los habían llevado a él y a Siobham de vacaciones a Nueva York.

Después de cientos de fotos en la alfombra roja, Edward consiguió entrar al teatro y su mujer se vio recompensada con un asiento donde pudo descansar y dar alivio a sus pies doloridos por la hinchazón y los tacones.

Ese día había resultado tal cual lo habían estado imaginando y como tal, cuando Jared Leto anunció a Edward como el ganador del Oscar al mejor actor, nadie se vio realmente sorprendido.

Edward subió al escenario con dos largas zancadas y levantó su estatuilla con una sonrisa exultante.

Inspiró profundamente y clavó la mirada en el rostro orgulloso y sonriente de su mujer.

—He dado unos cuantos discursos de agradecimiento últimamente y creo que ya todos los implicados saben que cuentan con mi gratitud, así que ahora mismo me tomaré una licencia especial con vuestra anuencia. -explicó -Este premio llega en un momento muy especial en mi vida. He llevado una temporada algo alejado de los medios y la gran pantalla para dedicarme a unos pocos proyectos algo diferentes. Reconozco no haber recibido proyectos lo suficientemente interesantes como para abandonar, aunque fuera momentáneamente, la apacible vida que he estado llevando junto a mi familia, hasta que la posibilidad de encarnar a Harvey Milk me llegó. Este proyecto ha sido sin duda alguna, el más difícil de interpretar para mí, y tal vez por eso mismo cobra especial relevancia recibir este galardón. He volcado en este trabajo todo lo que soy y es por eso que debo dedicarle este premio a la persona que realmente se lo merece, y esa persona es mi esposa, Isabella Swan. Yo no podría haberme dedicado por entero a la preparación de este papel, ni a su posterior desempeño, de no haber contado con el apoyo incondicional de mi mujer. Ella fue la encargada de obligarme a leer el guion, después de haberse enamorado de él. Ella me obligó a aceptarlo y diría que me empujó fuera de casa para que no tuviera opción de no hacerlo. Pero lo más importante, ella se ha ocupado de cuidar de nuestra familia, para que yo pudiese dedicarme por entero a este trabajo sabiendo que mis niños me esperaban en casa cada noche orgullosos de lo que su padre estaba haciendo. Es por eso que este premio no es mío. —agregó mirando directamente a su esposa que orgullosa le observaba desde su asiento en la platea —Este premio, nena, es para ti. Por aguantarme, por soportarme, por nunca dejar de apoyarme, aun cuando más derrotado me sentía. Este premio es para ti, por siempre decirme lo que estaba bien y sobre todo lo que no lo estaba. Y, no menos importante, este premio es para esos dos pequeños de seis y cuatro años, que fueron suficientemente generosos en su inocencia como para aceptar que su padre pasara largas jornadas fuera de casa, sin nunca dejar de reír conmigo y darme su amor aun cuando llegaba a casa tan exhausto como para solo poder dormirme a su lado. Porque a veces creo que no les merezco, y por eso solo puedo amarles más, quiero que este regalo sea para vosotros el premio al esfuerzo de toda nuestra familia. Te amo, Bella y no hace falta que te recuerde que la familia que tú me has dado es el mejor premio que podré recibir jamás —dijo mirando al rostro surcado de lágrimas de su mujer antes de levantar la vista y dedicar una mirada irreverente a las cámaras que le grababan —Y, Siobham, nena, ya puedes dejarle a Benedict la otra estatuilla, que papá hoy lleva una para ti -agregó ganándose las risas y los aplausos del público presente.

No muy lejos de allí, una pequeña saltaba feliz frente al televisor ante la mirada divertida de su hermano y sus abuelos.

* * *

 ** _Ahora sí hemos llegado al final. Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y siempre por leer._**

 ** _Les espero en el grupo de Facebook_** _Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._

 ** _En mi perfil tienen el link del tráiler que hizo_** _Maia Alcyone **para el fic.**_

 _ **Besitos y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

 _ **Como ya comentara, a partir de la semana próxima estaré subiendo unas historias con personajes originales en las aplicaciones FictionPress y Wattpad.**_

 _ **En mi perfil de Fanfiction encontraréis los links de mis sitios en esas páginas.**_

 _ **Cualquier consulta o duda para quienes estéis interesados me podéis contactar por facebook o correo electrónico a kikicullenswan(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**_

 _ **Gracias por todo y nos leemos!**_


End file.
